SE MI AMOR
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: el no creía en el amor ella no quería, enamorarse dos personalidades diferentes que se ven envueltas en una serie de situaciones que los obligan a estar juntos, un ex novio, una familia dispuesta a arruinarlos,y una apuesta sobre el amor les harán ver que el amor no es tan fácil, y menos si existe, odio y rencor junto a ellos, una historia llena de intrigas y secretos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de s.c.c del grupo clamp; solo la historia es mía

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 1

Primera impresión

Cosas de él:

Li syaoran era todo lo que una chica podría pedir, alto, rico y condenadamente guapo; si él era todo eso y obtenía todo lo que quería con solo pedirlo, solo tenía un pequeño problema NO CREIA EN EL AMOR; estaba decidido a evitar ese sentimiento toda su vida; como heredero de una gran familia de Hong Kong se había criado con la idea de que tenía que ser perfecto y que el amor no es tan importante; lo único que lo consolaba era pensar que un día heredaría toda la fortuna claro tendría que cumplir con el protocolo establecido, sabía que se casaría con una hija de alguna familia acomodada; en algún arreglo entre las dos familias, pero tampoco le importaba mucho y es que a finales de sus 15 años de vida, quería disfrutar todo lo que el dinero podía ofrecerle

-¡No quiero ir! -se escucho por toda la mansión Li

-pues iras escucha bien syaoran; debes de saber que como heredero de esta familia tu deber es ser el mejor y el instituto de Japón es uno de los mejores de Asia así que iras –la madre de syaoran Ieran li era una mujer muy guapa: pero también podía provocar miedo algo que sin duda la ayudaba a la hora de hacer negocios, con un ademan dio por terminada la discusión dejando a syaoran parado y maldiciendo en silencio, sintió que su mundo perfecto se desmoronaba.

-Genial, Esto es genial ahora se supone que vaya a saber qué escuela; solo porque a un montón de gente aburrida no sabe qué hacer con su vida, ¡rayos! –los lamentos de syaoran llegaron a oídos de su prima Meiling la cual lo miraba y no paraba de reír, hasta que finalmente decidió intervenir

-piénsalo así querido primo; es una buena oportunidad -¿oportunidad? -pregunto este ultimo en tono curioso

-así es primo, podrás irte y conocer otro lugar sobre todo no estará tu querida madre detrás de ti

Syaoran abrió los brazos y grito -¡LIBERTAD!

-y a lo mejor al fin te E.N.A.M.O.R.A.S –imagínate que conoces a alguien en ese lugar –la mirada del chico cambio rápidamente ante el comentario de su prima; quería fulminarla con la mirada

-eso sería una pesadilla; espera no importa lo que digas no arruinaras esto, al fin podre ser libre Li syaoran con casi 16 años de edad al fin llego mi hora podre hacer lo que se me plazca; y¿ sabes que es lo mejor? que no habrá nadie que me vigile, que me diga eso no se hace, a si es prima al fin seré LIBRE, oíste LIBRE; solo espero que este mes se valla rápido no interesa donde este esa escuela mientras sea otro país está bien; –Meiling rio sabia lo fácil que era molestar a su primo no solo eso, lo fácil que era engañarlo; para que aceptara algo a lo que originalmente se había negado; como ir a Japón.

Cosas de ella

Sakura Kinomoto, bajo del avión, hacía dos años que no volvía a Japón, había pasado estos últimos en corea del sur debido al trabajo de su padre, como arqueólogo y profesor. A pesar de provenir de una familia rica, debido a su madre jamás le importo esas cosas, mientras más lejos del dinero estuviera mejor para ella; así es para ella el tener dinero no era importante; pero no crean que por algo tan tonto como el amor, solo pensar en esta palabra le producía molestia; no Sakura no creía en el amor; solo había algo que le interesara; muy a su pesar ;no podía negar que le gusta vestir bien algo que tal vez se debía a su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji; que desde chicas le había gustado confeccionarle ropa para después grabarla, tenía tantas ganas de verla; que se apresuro a salir del andén para buscarla en el edificio del aeropuerto

-Tomoyo- agito su mano para que la chica de lindo pelo negro largo la viera, -corrió a saludarla después de que esta ultima la reconociera

-Sakura te vez hermosa –afirmo mientras sacaba una cámara y grababa a su recién llegada prima

Haciendo que esta última se sonrojara –te vez diferente Sakura ¿te cortaste el pelo? Pero si lo tenias hermoso y largo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y una mirada triste; porque era cierto su pelo era su orgullo; pero debido a ciertos problemas había tenido que cortarlo hasta el cuello

-lose pero ni modo dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-por cierto ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres amiga? –pregunto Tomoyo a lo que Sakura solo hizo un ademan indicando que no sabía –por cierto ya vi la escuela y es hermosa y muy grande; te lo digo Sakura; es un sueño –de acuerdo contesto Sakura- te creeré cuando la vea

-pues eso será fácil porque la casa está cerca -espera dijo Sakura ante el último comentario

-¿la casa? No me digas que planean que viva en esa CASA y enfatizo su voz en eso último

Lo peor que volver a Japón era saber que tendría que pasar tiempo con la familia de su madre; que por cierto no todos le agradaban solo su tía, la madre de Tomoyo y su bisabuelo de ahí en fuera no conocía a nadie llevo sus manos a la cara soltando una maldición por debajo

-no te preocupes solo seremos nosotras dos –le dijo Tomoyo haciéndola sonreír, eso era mejor pensó; lo menos que quería era que la gente supiera que su familia era dueña de la escuela; -por cierto ¿podemos entrar a verla? -pregunto mientras el carro se acercaba al gran edificio

-claro de hecho hay actividades ahorita con los alumnos de grados superior; veras los clubes están practicando porque el próximo año serán las competencias nacionales, dime Sakura ¿estás interesada en unirte a algún club? –pregunto Tomoyo con los ojos iluminados

-eso creo primero debo ver, pero lo más probable es que si

-que emoción tal vez este año conozcas a tu príncipe azul querida amiga –Sakura puso los ojos en blanco lo que menos quería saber era de chicos y mucho menos de romance.

-te aseguro Tomoyo que este será un gran año, aseguro Sakura mientras le daba una gran sonrisa.

SYAORAN:

El despertador sonó levantándome de golpe, de momento no supe donde estaba; hasta que recordé que ya no estaba en casa, esto último me hizo sonreír

-libre, no hay nada como la libertad –recitaba estas palabras mientras buscaba el uniforme; una camisa roja pantalón y chaqueta negra y corbata amarilla, de todos los colores ninguno me gustaba, a parte seme hacía de lo más horrible di un pequeño suspiro –la libertad tiene sacrificios –me dije mientras comenzaba a vestirme, en mi vida había tenido que aprender a valerme por mí mismo por lo que vivir solo no era nada del otro mundo; claro siempre que viviera en un súper departamento con todas las comodidades que me merezco, pero en lugar de eso vivía en pequeño y modesto cabe mencionar que vivir en este lugar no me entusiasma, -supongo que esta es obra de mi madre ; algún tipo de plan para enseñarme alguna lección; la verdad no entendía mucho a mi familia; pero tampoco iba a dejar que esa pequeñez me arruinara la vida; mire el reloj 7:15 tenía tiempo; busque en el pequeño refrigerador y note que solo tenía mantequilla y unas tostadas, recordé que no había ido a comprar nada el día anterior. –supongo que serán tostadas con mantequilla –si bien no había empezado bien el día; por mi pequeño olvido de comprar los víveres, tomaba todo con calma volví a mirar el reloj 7:35 -¿tan tarde? como había podido estar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías, salí de casa a toda prisa; lomas probable es que llegara tarde a la reunión de bienvenida corrí mas rápido llegando escasos segundos antes que sonara el timbre de la escuela –si lo hice –solté un pequeño grito al ver que cerraban el portón detrás de mi- iba tan distraído que no note a la persona que estaba delante mío chocando y colléndome

-porque rayos no te fijas donde caminas –grite mientras me incorporaba, cuando note en el suelo a una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que tenía todos los libros sobre ella

-fíjate tu le grito ella, aventándome uno de sus libros; serás ciego por tu culpa llegare tarde –estas últimas palabras me recordaron que iba atrasado por lo que solo me limite a correr dejando a la chica en el suelo; -por culpa de esa loca iba a llegar aun mas tarde –loca ahora llegare más tarde acelere mi paso.

SAKURA:

La mañana había sido de lo más extraña; comenzando con que se había olvidado poner el despertador y aunque no vivía lejos, de la escuela; por alguna razón iba tarde, Tomoyo se había adelantado; puesto que era la representante de los de primer año; luego ver el uniforme no me alentó mucho una falda negra, camisa roja, y corbata amarilla; -ningún color de esos me gusta después cuando conseguí llegar a la escuela; un loco y digo LOCO por qué no sé como describir a ese chiflado que choco conmigo y se fue sin siquiera disculparse dejándome con los libros tirados; esta mañana estaba toda enredada, lo bueno es que pese a que llegue tarde a la ceremonia de bienvenida no me perdí el discurso de Tomoyo, después de eso todo fue bien, claro hasta que llegue al salón lo último que podía arruinar mi ya mal logrado día paso, ese loco estaba en el mismo salón; y creo que tengo un mal karma; porque por una razón que aun desconozco me toco sentarme enfrente de el –genial, genial –solo pude decir eso mientras me dirigía a mi asiento pasaría el próximo semestre con ese maniático detrás de mí. Tomoyo me miro al tiempo que me sentaba – ¿estás bien Sakura? –Pregunto con tono preocupado lo cual hizo que sonriera –si no es nada –mentí lo cual pareció que noto pero tampoco hizo más preguntas lo cual le agradezco, deposite mis libros en mi mesa y suspire –será un semestre duro.

SYAORAN:

Lo primero que note fue la mirada asesina que me lanzaba esa chica; realmente reconozco que hice mal; al dejarla tirada pero no es que yo sea de esas persona que no ayudan, en ese momento tenía en algún lado mi mente, pero tampoco creo haberme ganado esa mirada creo que puedo escuchar –muérete idiota –proviniendo de ella, lo peor fue que el profesor me sentara detrás de ella; pude escuchar como la chica que se sentó a su lado la llamaba Sakura al menos ya se su nombre así podre ofrecerle una disculpa, claro cuando ella no me vea con cara asesina.

-disculpa por lo de hace rato –alcance a pronunciar cuando vi que dejaba sus libros en su mesa

Ella volteo y hizo algo que me dejo sorprendido; de todas las cosas que me pudo decir y hacer solo me sonrió y dijo –no te preocupes; supongo que todos tenemos malos días; su sonrisa y ver sus ojos verdes me hicieron sonrojarme –cre- creo que si – dios tartamudee como idiota y ella volvió a reír, - solo quería disculparme enfatice, y me gire rápidamente; creí que todo volvería a la normalidad, cuando ella se giro y me dijo –pero no todos somos unos idiotas – esa niña acababa de llamarme idiota a mí, sin duda alguna este sería un semestre muy largo, aun no acababa de salir de la impresión: lo bueno fue escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase

-hola –escuche una voz de tras de mí; era un chico de lentes; el que me había saludado devolví el saludo con un –hola -¿eres Li Syaoran, verdad? -pregunto mientras me extendía la mano; a lo cual yo respondí extendiendo también mi mano en señal de amistad -mi nombre es Eriol Hirawizawa; se presento dándome una sonrisa –mucho gusto conteste; de forma cortes

-disculpa pero no pude evitar notar que peleaste con Sakura Kinomoto -un momento porque este chico sabia eso; y más importante que rayos le importaba; esos pensamientos rondaron mi cabeza pero no me atreví a decirlos en voz alta, solo logra asentir con la cabeza -¿conoces a esa chica? Pregunte -a lo cual él me respondió que sí; -Sakura es mi amiga este comentario me pareció de lo más importante; aunque ignoro él porque

-ya veo pues, si peleamos pero no lo diría de esa forma; fue más como un mal empezar –aclare mientras caminaba por el pasillo al lado del chico; el cual parecía gracioso al lado mío ya que no dejaba de tener una risa en los labios lo cual, seré sincero empezaba a molestarme

Al final abrió su boca para hablar –pero creo que ustedes puedes ser amigos; son muy opuestos y parecidos; -me dijo esto y se marcho; como se le acurre que yo me parezco a esa niña ¿en dónde? Lo dicho este será un semestre largo pero muy largo.

SAKURA:

Yo solo quería que el timbre sonara, y no tuve que esperar mucho, será que si piensas mucho algo el tiempo vuela, eso espero porque justo en ese momento sonó; y yo di gracias adiós por eso; me levante rápido y Tomoyo me siguió; -¿estás bien Sakura? –Pregunto mi amiga cuando salimos del salón -claro que no le conteste en forma molesta y camine más rápido quería alejarme de ese chiflado –espera Sakura escuche gritar a mi amiga lo cual hizo que caminara más despacio y esperarla; -¿acaso es por el joven Li? Esa pregunta me detuvo en seco -¿joven LI?, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de ese loco? -pregunte a mi amiga la cual me miro con ojos de desconcierto; -Sakura el profesor dijo su nombre ¿no lo recuerdas cuando paso lista? Puse mis ojos en blanco tratando de recordar; ese evento CIERTO afirme con un grito; Tomoyo solo se rio –realmente eres despistada; por cierto ¿no tienes practica? Esa pregunta me hizo reaccionar, durante las vacaciones me había unido al club de porristas –cierto me voy y corrí hacia el patio donde estaban todos los miembros del club que suerte no llegue tarde para variar; parece que mi día se está componiendo; me acomode rápidamente en mi lugar; el último mes había decidido unirme al club de porras; cuando vivía en corea del sur estuve también en ese club así que no vi la necesidad de probar otro; la practica fue dura pero a la vez relajante; dejen que les diga que amo los deportes; y hacer ejercicio siempre hace que todo lo malo desaparezca; aun así no dejo de pensar en que será un semestre terriblemente largo.

Comtinuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a S.c.c del grupo clamp; solo la historia es mía:

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 2

Prefiero evitar pensar eso

Cosas de él:

Syaoran recorría el camino de regreso a su casa tratando de olvidar el incidente de la mañana y la cara de Sakura Kinomoto – ¡primero sonríe y luego me insulta! ¡¿Que se cree? además, le ofrecí una disculpa; y ahora hablo como loco con un repollo; -dijo mientras guardaba la verdura en el refrigerador; todo lo pasado esa mañana había sido más que suficiente para alterar su pacifica vida

Porque si algo tenia Li Syaoran era un exceso de confianza que rayaba en arrogancia; claro que esto no lo veía él; -esa niña hace que confirme que las mujeres están locas; JAMAS me ENAMORARE; -enfatizo esas palabras –no importa no dejare que arruine mi preciada libertad; no me interesa lo que pueda pensar de mi una loca; creo que pensare mejor antes de acercarme a ella ; si eso es lo mejor - termino de guardar su despensa en los pequeños anaqueles de su cocina mientras se quitaba el uniforme que por cierto no le gustaba para nada no tardo nada en cambiarse y ponerse un pantalón color azul y una playera blanca; vio su pequeño departamento y noto las cosas que faltaban por acomodar, suspiro y se dispuso a arreglar eso.

Cosas de ella

El entrenamiento termino tarde; pero Sakura había sacado toda sus frustración de la mañana, Tomoyo la esperaba; en las gradas; fue una sorpresa para Sakura ver que estaba acompañada de un joven, el cual creyó reconocer al acercarse -¿ERIOL? -pregunto la castaña mientras lo veía y no estuvo mucho tiempo con la duda ya que este respondió con un sí, lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaba abrasando -Sakura me asfixias grito este al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su amiga -esta al darse cuenta se puso roja, haciendo reír a Tomoyo que cabe decir veía a Sakura con unos ojos brillantes y claro no podía faltar la cámara para grabar ese emotivo encuentro – ¿pero qué haces aquí? –pregunto la castaña al chico de lentes, este suspiro antes de contestar –estamos en la misma clase pequeña Sakura pero como estabas ocupada discutiendo con tu compañero no me notaste; no has cambiado eres una distraída -este último comentario hizo que se ruborizara, era cierto que siempre era distraída; pero tanto como para no notar a su amigo eso ya era otro nivel eso le hizo recordar el incidente que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar -¿Sakura?, ¿Sakura? –Pregunto Tomoyo sacándola de su pleito personal -¿en qué piensas? Volvió a preguntar su amiga –yo sé aseguro el chico, Sakura piensa en el chico de hace rato –claro que no aclaro ella sus dos amigos la miraron con sonrisas que a su parecer eran maquiavélicas –de acuerdo te creo, pero creo que serian buenos amigos –dijo este ultimo al momento que le golpeaba la frente –lo mismo le dije yo asintió Tomoyo mientras caminaba junto a Sakura; y se dirigían a su casa.

SYAORAN:

Esta mañana amaneció lloviendo –genial comente; - sabía que Japón tenía un clima frio; pero esta ciudad en especial tomoeda era un caos avece; según me habían comentado, supongo que el día esta como yo, al menos algo bien, para variar, supongo que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso; pero si para mejorar este lugar; señale hacia el refrigerador, recordé lo que paso la noche anterior

Flash back:

-genial parece que compre todo lo necesario para esta semana; miro syaoran las bolsas de compras, y metió las cosas en el refrigerador; cuando se dio cuenta que no cabían ¡o si había olvidado algo importante el tamaño!; lo que hizo que muchas cosas como su helado se derritiera en la alfombra –rayos parece que todo esto fue hecho apropósito; por mi madre se dijo bajo -seguro; es un intento por controlarme aseguro.

Fin del flash back

Mire la mancha sabia una cosa ese aparato seria lo primero que se iría de mi casa, me prepare para ir a la escuela tome mis llaves y Salí, el camino se veía diferente tal vez por la lluvia que caía en ese momento; pero era agradable; llegue a mi salón esperando no toparme con ella; reflexione toda la noche y sabia que lo mejor era llevar una buena relación con los compañeros de clase –buenos días Li escuche la voz del chico llamado Eriol –buenos días conteste con toda la cortesía posible –aun no llega Sakura y Tomoyo señalo hacia el asiento delante mío –creo que no conteste –era obvio que no, puesto que no estaban en sus lugares que pregunta más tonta; de nuevo guarde mis pensamientos -dime Li ¿qué te parece la preparatoria Seijo? –Pregunto el chico -creo que es agradable conteste lo cual no era mentira la escuela era grande y tenía muchas actividades, a mi parecer era una gran escuela

-¿tienes pensado unirte a algún club? Me pregunto al tiempo que yo acomodaba mis libros

-no lo sé realmente no he pensado en eso ¿y tú? –pregunte realmente este chico me interrogaba, creí que era justo hacer lo mismo –el me miro y sonrió con esa risa que por dios me molestaba ignoro porque, solo me molestaba

-realmente lo estoy pensando, pero ceo que si

En ese momento mi mirada fue captada por la persona que entro y por dios que verla me dejo sin aliento en ese momento.

SAKURA:

Realmente odio las mañanas; sobre todo si es un día lluvioso; -pero que resignación –suspire

-como no cancelaban las clases; claro sé que mis deseos no se harán realidad; mejor me vestí estaba a punto de salir cuando recordé; que tenia practica en la mañana; -cierto a pesar de la lluvia la escuela contaba con gimnasio techado; -que tonta –me dije realmente soy distraída; me cambie rápido a mi uniforme de animadora, que basta decir era demasiado bonito; baje a desayunar; fue raro no ver a Tomoyo en ningún lado; bueno tampoco es que me preocupe donde esta tan temprano, desayune rápido; porque algo era cierto adoraba las horas del club

Llegue a la escuela en menos de 15 minutos; agradecí vivir en esa CASA, aun a si no quita el hecho de que me desagrade; las actividades del club fueron más agotadoras de lo que creía; al parecer dentro de 4 meses serán las nacionales; de porras eso es nuevo para mí, así que con mi renovado espíritu me dirigí a mi salón; claro no es que eso me haga feliz; ingrese y lo primero que vi fue la cara del chiflado denominado "LI SYAORAN" el cual a mi parecer me miraba de una forma muy rara, la verdad hasta incomoda; estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo de no ser por Eriol que me saludo

-hola pequeña Sakura, ¿qué tal tus practicas? Suspire y con toda amabilidad conteste

-muy bien, ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes que tuve practica? –pregunte realmente ¿cómo supo eso? -a lo cual el rio –Sakura aun llevas el uniforme, afirmo con esa sonrisa que juro por dios que odio, voltie a ver, es cierto Salí tan rápido que había olvidado mi uniforme, de pronto escuche la sonrisa de Li ¿cómo; logra hacer que me moleste tan fácil?, pero a la vez sentí que me había sonrojado al verlo sonreír –maldito- dije en voz baja; di un suspiro –¿te causa gracia? lo mire con todo el desprecio que se puede mirar a alguien, supongo que no está bien pero no me importaba quería que el supiera lo mucho que lo detestaba; supongo que iba a decir algo cuando llego Tomoyo, he dicho lo mucho que la quiero, siempre llega cuando la necesito; solo no me espere que sacara su cámara y comenzara a grabarme con mi uniforme.

SYAORAN:

Su mirada realmente me molesto, pero no puedo negar que se veía bastante bien con su uniforme de animadora, -espera ¿Cómo que bien? ¡No; eso no!, me dije a mi mismo; no tengo tiempo de pensar cosas, ella es el enemigo recite como un mantra en mi mente

La primera hora era idiomas- ¡rayos! De todas las materias esa es la que mas seme dificulta y es que el japonés no es mi fuerte, y menos si la clase la imparte una mujer con cara de pocos amigos como la profesora Tanaka una mujer de unos cuarenta, que puedo jurar era soltera por como hablaba; aun a si no puedo hacer mucho para mejorar eso, preste atención a la clase cosa que no se me hizo fácil ya que mi compañera de adelante me volteaba a ver de vez en cuando con esa mirada que congela, decidido Sakura Kinomoto; jamás me llevare bien contigo, me lo prometí a mi mismo; no sé porque después de eso las clases se me hicieron cortas; hasta llegar a la hora del almuerzo, juro por dios que solo quería salir del salón; pero Eriol me lo impidió, pareciera que se había dispuesto a ser mi sombra

- ¿adónde vas? –pregunto mientras me agarraba del cuello; este chico es molesto

-afuera -conteste rápidamente mientras me liberaba de sus brazos

-genial iremos contigo –me miro y señalo hacia Sakura y Tomoyo, la ultima pareció feliz con la idea; "nota mental alejarme de esos dos sus miradas no me agradan"

-claro conteste –la verdad solo quería hablar con Kinomoto y pedirle que me dejara de ver de esa forma, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más; ella hablo

-¿porque rayos sigues parado ahí? La hora terminara y tengo hambre; - ¡rayos como la detesto!

-claro vamos le sugerí; llegamos debajo de un árbol y todos nos sentamos; quien hubiera pensado que eso me llevaría a un interrogatorio de esos que prefieres evitar.

-Dime Li ¿de dónde eres? –pregunto la chica llamada Tomoyo que por alguna razón llevaba una cámara y grababa todo

_Hong Kong -conteste

- eso es increíble, y ¿vienes con alguien? De nuevo la chica pregunto

-no estoy solo; mi familia me mando a estudiar y cosas así

-um , supongo que eso no es de extrañarse ; hablo por fin la detestada Sakura; con un tono que a mi parecer fue sarcasmo

-¿porque lo dices? –pregunte lanzándole también una mirada fría; o al menos eso espero

- por nada –contesto y siguió comiendo su almuerzo; eso fue incomodo; pero no tanto como la siguiente pregunta

-¿tienes novia Li? Casi derramo mi jugó ante la pregunta

-no, dios no creo en esas cosas, no sé si lo que dije fue gracioso ya que Eriol y Tomoyo rieron; se me hizo extraño que Sakura no lo hiciera ella solo se limito a mirarme; cuando escuche de Tomoyo -Sakura tampoco cree en eso, ¿no crees que tienen mucho en común? Eso si fue una revelación; por su apariencia uno creería que es de la clase de chicas que esperan al príncipe azul

De nuevo guarde mis comentarios para mí, pero debo decir que eso cambio mi primera impresión de ella.

SAKURA:

Debo de reconocer que lo que Li comento, me sorprendió; digo tiene pinta de ser el típico galán "playboy" quizá por eso no soporto su cara –espera Sakura ¿en qué cosas piensas? Me espante esos pensamientos, es decir no es que lo encuentre atractivo ¿o sí? –no definitivamente NO.

Por otra parte odio la clase de biología -¿Por qué rayos estoy en ella?

- ¡a si! creí que sería agradable ¡ingenua!; de acuerdo no me gusta pero - ¿a quién si? Ok reconozco que hay gente ala que si le gusta esta clase, desgraciadamente no soy de esa gente

-¿Sakura, Sakura? -la voz de Eriol me dio un susto al abrir mis ojos

-la clase término –no comprendí sus palabras ¡un momento! Acaso yo lo había hecho

-¿me dormí? –Pregunte aunque sabia la respuesta –genial –comente;

-ahora me duermo en clases, Eriol solo sonrió hasta que me hablo –digamos que no es tu prioridad esta materia – ¿ahora hacia bromas?; -por cierto ¿dónde está Tomoyo? Pregunte notando que no estaba cerca; y digo no es que la necesite a mi lado todo el día; pero es raro no verla con su cámara, -ella se fue tiene practica de coro; -cierto, ¿cómo rayos olvide eso? me maldije a mi misma cosa que ya no es novedad por no prestar atención a mi alrededor

-por cierto Eriol ¿alguien me vio dormir? Dime que no se dieron cuenta, - casi le imploro que me diga eso -Eriol alzo una ceja hasta que finalmente contesto

-aparte di mi solo te vio Li, creo que le pareció divertido la forma en la que dormías,- realmente odio su sonrisa; Eriol es mi amigo de la infancia pero su risa malvada siempre me a desesperado y este era uno de esos casos

-genial ese loco me vio haciendo el ridículo –esto es lo peor pensé

-las primeras impresiones cuentan y ahora yo había quedado como la chica que se duerme en clases no podía irme peor

-oye dormilona –lo peor era Li quien se acercaba a mí con una hoja

-olvidaste esto; acerco su mano y me entrego la hoja de mis horarios; lo menos que quería era verlo; -gracias le dije y tome mi hoja

-¡Maldito! Enserio que desde que lo conocí me persigue la mala suerte.

SYAORAN:

Debo reconocer que me pareció gracioso ver a esa niña dormida; realmente no tiene problemas que se duerme donde sea, la vi marcharse con Eriol, supongo que cuando tienes amigos pasan mucho tiempo juntos, realmente no lo sé jamás tuve amigos; bueno mi prima pero no cuenta porque incluso ella me parecía una desconocida; estaba por irme cuando note una hoja tirada

-realmente es una torpe –dije al ver que era la hoja de los horarios de clases de Sakura; decidí hacer una buena obra y llevársela

-oye dormilona –le hable creo que se molesto por mi comentario, -olvidaste esto -le dije mientras le acerque su horario; escuche como me agradeció que si adivino sonó mas como un ¡aléjate!

Pero esta vez solo me limite a reírme; ¿Por qué abre hecho eso? Un pensamiento siniestro rondo mi cabeza; a lo mejor te gusta, -no claro que no; aleje esa voz en mi mente, realmente el cambio de clima me afectaba; camine más rápido lo único que quería era ir a mi casa, pero mi esfuerzo se vio frustrado; por Erika Ayanami; una chica de mi salón desde el primer día me perseguía como una sombra

-¿ya te vas Li? Me pregunto – ¿acaso no ve esta ciega? –de nuevo mis pensamientos

-si conteste; ¿se te ofrece algo? Pregunte; pero la verdad no me interesaba ni un poco lo que quería; se quedo un rato en silencio y luego contesto -¿me ayudarías a mover unas cosas del gimnasio? ¡Rayos! No iba a negarme a ayudar a una chica, ya de por si me arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Sakura el primer día

-claro -le dije y la acompañe; vi un lado las cosas que debía mover; supongo que pudo hacerlo ella; pero ya había dicho que si; como buen caballero que soy me dirigí al gimnasio; donde para mi desgracia estaba el club de animadoras; y por dios; juro por un momento que me falto el aire; era Sakura con su uniforme de animadora; con una faldita que marcaba sus muy bien marcadas piernas y un abdomen que resaltaba las demás partes de su cuerpo, supongo que uno no debe de ver a otro lado mientras camina; porque me estampe contra la pared; soltando todo; y ganando que todos me vieran; - ¡dios! ¿Porque no me matas en este momento? -rápidamente recogí todo y Salí rápido creo que ni siquiera escuche lo que mi compañera me dijo, lo último que se es que corría lo más rápido que pude.

CONTINUARA…..

Espero les haya gustado; este capítulo al parecer syaoran empieza a interesarse por Sakura; esperemos y veamos lo que ocurre

Pueden mandar sugerencias

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

SE MI AMOR

Capitulo 3

Contigo ni a la esquina

Cosas de él:

Syaoran había pasado el último mes evitando a Sakura; después del incidente en el gimnasio; claro sin mucho éxito Eriol lo invitaba "obligaba" a almorzar con ellos todos los días

-dime Eriol ¿Por qué voy yo también?

-ya te dije porque es más divertido almorzar acompañado -syaoran se resigno algo había aprendido durante el mes, y eso era que tanto él, como Tomoyo tenían una especie de poder que hacía que terminara haciéndoles caso.

Llegaron al lugar habitual donde se reunían a comer; un árbol de cerezo en la parte trasera del edificio donde estaban sus salones; pero esta vez noto algo extraño; no estaba Sakura el chico de ojos café arqueo la ceja antes de animarse a preguntar

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-practicas del club -contesto Tomoyo suspirando

Syaoran se sonrojo recordando el incidente del mes pasado, pero prefirió espantar los recuerdos

-al fin paz –syaoran suspiro,-el almuerzo será lindo sin ella lanzándome indirectas todo el tiempo; con esos apodos que me pone; -pero también es aburrido que no esté aquí ¡espera! ¿yo pienso eso? No claro que no –; claro que sí; de nuevo esa voz en su mente; syaoran tenía un monologo interno

-¿estás bien Li? Pregunto Tomoyo regresándolo a la realidad

-claro ¿porque no lo estaría? De hecho estoy mejor que nunca afirmo

-yo creí que extrañabas a Sakura –afirmo Eriol mientras se llevaba un onigiri ala boca

-dime algo Eriol ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –pregunto syaoran en tono de enojo

-intuición, pero si dices que no, te creo, no te enojes Li.

Syaoran lo miro y se pregunto cómo podía darse cuenta de esas cosas; mientras Tomoyo solo los observaba y se reía.

Cosas de ella:

Sakura se cambio su uniforme; hoy le tocaba practica durante el almuerzo; algo bueno de la preparatoria Seijo; es que los clubs deportivos tienen ciertos privilegios, como saltarse clases; cuando se encuentran cerca de algún evento importante como son las nacionales; la escuela había sido ganadora durante 7 años consecutivos; algo extraordinario ya que superaban a la escuela de Tokio; pero para Sakura lo mejor era que no tendría que asistir a la clase de biología durante unos días

-¿Kinomoto, Kinomoto? Entendiste -pregunto el jefe de la sección masculina de su escuadra Ryo Ohana; un chico que no estaba nada mal según el criterio de Sakura y de unas cuantas mas

-claro –contesto Sakura pero la verdad sus ojos estaban enfocados en los músculos del jefe de sección

-se parece a Daniel de dalmatian, pensó, -no Sakura no pienses de nuevo cosas raras concéntrate; se repitió mientras cerraba los ojos; un golpe en la frente la volvió a la realidad

- ¡auch! –se quejo cuando abrió los ojos; vio a su superior frente a ella

-¿porque me pego? Se quejo mientras tallaba su frente

-Kinomoto tiene rato te estoy hablando ¿serias amable de repetir la coreografía que acaba de marcar la capitana o seguirás en tu mundo? –Sakura se puso roja al darse cuenta que todos la miraban – ¡dios! ¿Porque no me matas ahora?

-todo es su culpa desde que conocí a ese idiota mi suerte es mala; se repitió y se limito a hacer lo que le pedían, pero aun después de terminar noto que había pensado en Li syaoran

-¡maldito! ¿Por qué tiene que estar en mi mente ahora? Termino la coreografía sin ningún error lo cual agradeció, aun así seguía pensando en el loco de la mala suerte.

SYAORAN:

La clase de biología me pareció aburrida; algo nuevo últimamente me aburro, pero ver la cara de Sakura de "no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando" cada vez que la maestra explica algo es muy graciosa, pero últimamente no ha venido. Eriol me explico que su club se estaba preparando para unas competencias o algo así; y que la escuela permitía las ausencias de los miembros

Juge con mi bolígrafo un rato mientras escuchaba la clase -¡exámenes! Lo recordé se aproximaban los exámenes, ¿cómo lo olvide? –tengo que sacar buenas calificaciones o mi madre me molestara; al fin algo hizo que dejara de pensar en Sakura Kinomoto

Alce mis brazos cuando la clase acabo –creo que esta ha sido la clase más larga –asegure mientras acomodaba mis libros para dirigirme a la siguiente clase, gimnasia al menos sabía que era excelente en esta -¿pero no crees que es aburrido que Sakura no esté cerca? - la voz de Eriol ¿Por qué siempre la mencionaba en cualquier oportunidad?

-no creo –conteste aunque algo en mi creía que si

-es una lástima –escuche quejarse a Tomoyo –últimamente está muy ocupada; además el jefe de sección no la deja sola todo el tiempo esta con ella; pobre mi amiga; en la presentación tendrá que hacer una pirámide y está practicando con los chicos, suspiro Tomoyo mientras sujetaba su cámara, supuse que lo decía porque no había podido grabar los entrenamientos ¡espera! Dijo mi voz interna; ¿chicos?, ¿practica?; ¿todo el tiempo sobre ella? De acuerdo esto me molesto; ignoro porque, solo lo hizo; y no es que yo sienta algo por ella; pero chicos tocando a una chica; vamos no es algo que me agrade

-¿te pasa algo Li? –pregunto Eriol mientras estábamos en los vestidores cambiándonos, la verdad me pasaban muchas cosas pero no iba a contar eso; solo lo ignore y me apresure a salir, maldita mala suerte; las animadoras también estaban en la cancha practicando

-no lo puedo creer Sakura se ve hermosa –gritaba Tomoyo mientras grababa, nunca entenderé esa afición de ella; pero en algo tenía razón realmente se veía bien; como el día que la vi en el gimnasio, malditas hormonas; comencé a odiar la adolescencia; Sakura nos miro y dirigió un saludo hacia nosotros, bueno hacia su amiga; pero algo en mi creyó que era a mí a sí que levante mi mano; de nuevo pensé al instante que era tonto. Tomoyo me mira con esos ojos que juro por dios indican que tiene planeado algo que no me agradara.

SAKURA:

Li levanto la mano; al verlo hacer esto me causo gracia; no sé si indica que somos amigos, lo que si se es que ya no me cae tan mal; probablemente porque ya no lo he visto seguido y eso evita que quiera matarlo

-Kinomoto me llamo la capitana que por cierto se apellida Ohana igual que el superior Ryo supongo que son familia

-podrías ponerte en posición, tenemos que lograr hacer la secuencia sin errores; parece que recalco esto último hacia mi

-claro conteste y me coloque, cabe decir que es difícil bailar y dar vueltas; para que luego un montón de chicos te carguen y literalmente te avienten en el aire, pero sin duda también era divertido así que comencé con el entrenamiento; pero comencé a sentir q unos ojos me miraban; -tal vez es mi imaginación; por estar arriba de la pirámide –calme mis nervios porque realmente pensar que te puedes caer no ayuda mucho

-muy bien escuche decir a la capitana; eso es todo felicidades; -al fin habíamos logrado que saliera bien; suspire después de muchos intentos las cosas estaban tomando forma; pero de nuevo sentí una mirada sobre mi –tranquilízate Sakura, son los nervios – volví a decirme

-Kinomoto – me llamo Ryo Ohana distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

-¿se le ofrece algo? Pregunte un poco curiosa en los últimos días había hablado un poco con él; la verdad el chico esta lindo

-¿escuche que viviste en corea 2 años?

-si -acerté a contestar

-¡eso es increíble! Me preguntaba si podrí…

-Sakura -interrumpió Tomoyo, quien sostenía su cámara, y venia hacia a mí, acompañada de Eriol

-disculpa me querías decir algo voltie hacia donde estaba mi superior

-nada olvídalo –me contesto y se fue; pero podría jurar que lo escuche maldecir bajo

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron a mí y me saludaron

-Sakura te veías divina cuando practicabas; y cuando diste esas vueltas en el aire

Yo tenía la cara roja ¿porque Tomoyo tenía que entusiasmarse tanto? me daba pena cuando lo hacia

-no es para tanto Tomoyo –le dije pero ella seguía hablando; de cosas que la verdad prefiero no enterarme; creo que por mi seguridad es mejor a si

-por cierto pequeña Sakura, ¿estás libre este domingo? –pregunto Eriol

-claro –asentí -¿tienes algún plan?

-claro - aclaro él; pensaba en ir a Tokio; ya sabes para dar una vuelta y recuperar el tiempo perdido; después de, todo 2 años es mucho tiempo. Eriol tenía razón; así que me pareció lógico aceptar su invitación –está bien vallamos; nota mental "cuando tus amigos hagan sonrisas malvadas; piensa bien las cosas".

SYAORAN:

Debo de admitir que verla en uniforme de animadora, me pareció lindo; claro hasta que vi a los chicos animadores cargándola; ¿porque tienen que hacer esas posiciones? Mire hacia otro lado cuando el profesor Okimura me llamo, por un momento olvide que estábamos en gimnasia; así que me concentre en la clase; aunque resaltare que no hicimos nada realmente interesante; no pude evitar voltear hacia donde seguían las animadoras; está bien hacia Sakura; no lo puedo explicar, pero mis ojos se movían solos; no podía dejar de verla

-Li ¿Qué vez? –pregunto Eriol que estaba al lado de un chico; por cierto no es que no me importe pero casi no hablo con las personas de mi clase, a excepción de Eriol y Tomoyo; mejor dicho ellos me hablan

-nada –el chico que parecía interesado; en lo que podría decir, no paso mucho antes de que hablara

-guau las animadoras son tan lindas; eso era cierto pero me molesto que él lo dijera

-cierto Yamasaki –asintió Eriol; mirándome de forma sospechosa lo cual me hizo pensar que algo quería; -y bien ¿me ibas a decir algo? Pregunte de forma seria

-que frio eres; ¿solo te quiero preguntar si estas libre el domingo? Tarde un rato en responder; ciertamente no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco quería salir con él finalmente asentí con la cabeza

-perfecto entonces iremos a Tokio; Yamasaki que seguía cerca sonrió; -Tokio yo fui este fin de semana pasado y me divertí; qué bueno que ustedes vallan –comento este ultimo –bueno chicos los dejo porque mi novia; está por terminar su clase y se dirigió hacia el resto de los alumnos de la clase

- a que es agradable –comento Eriol; mientras también se marchaba

-por cierto es a las 11:00 am en el parque – se voltio para decirme eso

Camine hacia el resto del salón; claro antes voltie por última vez hacia donde se encontraban las animadoras; -seguramente algo raro me pasa; eso debe ser me dije a mí mismo. Y me dirigí a los vestidores.

SAKURA:

Eran las once no me molesto el hecho de salir con mis amigos me molesto que no me dijeran que "EL" también vendría; -vamos Sakura anímate; -como podría animarme, cuando ese loco venia al lado mío, dejare algo claro; con el no iría ni a la esquina; pero que podía hacer no se lo iba a decir delante de Tomoyo y Eriol así que como buena niña sonreí –tienes razón Tomoyo este es un lindo día; y no hay porque estar de mal humor

-así se habla Sakura; además hoy te vez linda con ese conjunto; -recordé la noche anterior por alguna razón Tomoyo literalmente puso mi armario todo destrozado buscando ropa; lo único que agradezco es que no me haya hecho uno de sus diseños; son lindos pero algo llamativo; claro la cámara no podía faltar; según ella para grabar cada detalle.

Subimos al tren que nos llevaría a nuestro destino; el recorrido fue de lo más tranquilo, lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue ir a un restaurante; porque obvio no había comido; y tenía hambre también sirvió para descansar un rato

-Sakura ¿qué tal tu vida en otro país? –pregunto mi amigo

-fue divertido, cuando llegue todo era nuevo; pero me acostumbre rápido; además su comida es sabrosa

Li que solo nos veía mientras platicamos; ¡enserio! ¿Le haría mal integrarse? No lo entiendo ¿porque vino? si a leguas se nota que esta incomodo

-¿Y qué te gusto de estar ahí? –volvió a preguntar mi amigo

-la música; si creo que eso –asentí mientras tomaba mi malteada

- ¿y tu Li? ¿Qué te parece vivir en otro país lejos de tu casa? – le pregunte, ya era hora que hablara además no quería seguir siendo interrogada por Eriol

-está bien –contesto en forma seca; – eso está bien, mientras te guste el lugar donde estas, trate de sonar calmada y cortes cosa que fue difícil; recordé lo mucho que me desespera; además de que llama mucho la atención -¡chicas por dios el no esta tan guapo! quería decirle eso a todas las chicas que lo miraban, pero sería darle importancia a él y claro que jamás hare eso; continuamos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a nuestro destino final la TORRE DE TOKIO; solo verla me emociono; hacia tiempo no venia la última vez fue con mi hermano mayor Touya; pero de eso ya hacía 3 años

SYAORAN:

Escuche la plática de Eriol y Sakura; realmente no sabía que había vivido en otro país; hasta que escuche su voz que me preguntaba que tal me parecía Japón; realmente no pensaba nada sobre el lugar a sí que solo conteste –está bien – después de eso fuimos a varios lugares; algo que siempre he sabido, es que no soy feo, y lo comprobé cuando varias chicas me miraron y sonrieron, claro no son mi tipo, al fin llegamos a el último lugar de nuestro recorrido; la torre de Tokio es un lugar bastante lindo; pero ver a Sakura realmente emocionada hizo que me estremeciera; era como una niña; algo que me parece adorable; ¿Cómo puede alguien ser así? En un momento; odiosa y al siguiente tan bonita – ¡espera! de nuevo pienso que es bonita ¡no! ¡No eso no me puede pasar y menos con ella!; de algo estoy seguro y es que el amor no existe; lo más seguro que se deba a la edad que tengo, me consolé a mi mismo diciéndome estas palabras; tal vez estaba muy concentrado en mi que no note cuando Eriol y Tomoyo se fueron; dejándome con Sakura

-¿donde están los demás? Pregunte a mi acompañante; la cual me miro e hizo una negación con la cabeza; supongo que tampoco sabe nada; y por dios esta chica nunca se entera de nada

-cuando me di cuenta no estaban –afirmo la chica de ojos verdes

-en todo caso debemos buscarlos –claro que teníamos que buscarlos, no iba a estar a solas con Sakura no con mis pensamientos tan revueltos como los tenia

Buscamos por casi todo el lugar sin lograr dar con ellos; -de acuerdo esto ya me está molestando; que se vallan está bien lo que no está bien es que se vallan sin avisar dejándome solo con ella

-disculpa -la voz de Sakura me volvió a la realidad su mirada reflejaba preocupación -viéndola bien es más bonita de lo que aparenta de nuevo esa voz; como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en eso

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunte esta vez en tono más agradable

-es solo que me pregunto si ¿no habrá pasado algo con Tomoyo y Eriol? -su cara se notaba muy preocupada; y podría jurar que incluso vi una lagrima

-no creo; pero será mejor que nos vallamos; además ya es tarde trate de calmarla, y al parecer surtió efecto porque me devolvió una sonrisa -¡dios! ¿Porque tiene que ser tan bonita? Y lo más importante donde rayos se metieron esos dos.

Dos personas veían de lejos muy divertidos aquella escena

-realmente no teníamos que irnos

-lose; es solo que parece que ellos solo hablan cuando no hay alguien cerca

-eres muy observadora,

-lo mismo que tu

Y bien ¿qué es lo que propones que hagamos ahora?

Creo que es hora de que nuestra amiga comience a socializar a demás he notado que le gusta el joven Li y el siente lo mismo, ¡de eso estoy segura!

-pienso lo mismo; muy bien creo que ya descubrimos nuestro proyecto de este año; y parece que será divertido

-si lo dices así pensaran que eres un villano

-lo sé y eso es lo más divertido

-realmente no cambias sigues siendo igual que cuando éramos niños –aseguro la chica dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- y porque cambiar si a si estoy bien, además tu tampoco lo haces; -señalo hacia la cámara que sostenía –la chica solo sonrió –creo que debemos irnos

Sonrieron ambos; mientras se alejaban de aquel lugar.

CONTINUARA 。。。。

すぐく。。。。。。。


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la serie S.C.C del grupo CLAMP solo la historia es mía**

**Aclaraciones**_**: en esta historia los personajes cuentan la historia, el narrador solo interviene al principio de la historia y en algunas ocasiones; especiales también los personajes sostienen monólogos internos, lamento las confusiones.**_

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 4

¡Esto no es amor! ¿O sí?

Cosas de él:

Esa noche syaoran no podía dormir, había experimentado muchas emociones ese día; una especie de sentimiento que no lograba reconocer; y claro la llamada de su prima no lo ayudo mucho; tampoco es que le hubiera contado todo lo que le había ocurrido a pesar de ser el único miembro de su familia con quien mantenía un contacto; no tenía tanta confianza como para, decirle cosas de su vida privada.

-¡al fin algo lindo en este lugar! –dirigió su mirada hacia el nuevo refrigerador que había comprado en ese mes; resaltaba en su pequeña cocina, aun a si sentía que había ganado una batalla personal

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Por qué pienso en ti? – se acomodo en su pequeño sillón; todo era tan confuso; sabía que no tenía tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas menos con los exámenes tan cerca; aun a si no pudo evitar darse cuenta que sonreía –de acuerdo syaoran, concéntrate; -es decir tu eres Li syaoran orgulloso heredero de una gran familia; no dejaras que algo como esto te gane; descubrirás que pasa contigo; y todo será igual; que siempre volverás a tu vida y a disfrutar de tu dinero ;-¡si eso es lo que harás!; últimamente hablaba mucho solo.

Cosas de ella:

-¿cómo pudiste dejarme sola? –reclamaba Sakura a su prima la cual sonreía ante la mirada de ella

-ya te dije Eriol y yo no notamos que nos separamos de ustedes; mintió tan descaradamente pero pareció que su prima no lo noto - además pudiste hablarme al celular; no tienes porque molestarte tanto

-no tengo celular contesto Sakura; mientras hacia un puchero

-espera ¿cómo que no tienes celular Sakura?

-Es que cuando volví a Japón olvide comprarme uno

-Sakura no te preocupes pediré que te traigan uno; mañana de la empresa

Sakura suspiro, ciertamente su familia era dueña de una empresa de artículos electrónicos; e importaciones y exportaciones a nivel mundial; también estaban en el ramo de turismo y poseían una gran cantidad de hoteles y restaurantes

-supongo que no tengo de otra

-cierto Sakura -interrumpió su prima, ¿cómo están tus padres? –Sakura se mordió el labio recordó que su padre no era bien visto por la familia de su madre; por lo que según ellos decían" no era de su misma clase" aun a si, trataba de llevar una buena relación con ellos

-supongo que bien - contesto –no se pero no han de tardar en llegar aunque estarán en Tokio, me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí; aunque no creo que sea una buena idea

-no te preocupes Sakura ya verás que todo se resolverá; no te pongas triste

De acuerdo; aun a si no te perdono; le dijo y subió a su habitación.

SAKURA:

Realmente no soy buena prestando atención en esta clase mire hacia donde se encontraba mi prima; desde que había comenzado a asistir de nuevo a la clase de biología todos los días eran un martirio; en parte porque no entendía nada y otra por que los exámenes serian la próxima semana así que cuando la clase termino me acerque a Tomoyo.

-no te preocupes Sakura tus notas en las demás clases alcanzan para que pases el semestre

-cierto tal vez no sea buena en esta materia, pero en las demás soy bastante buena; o mejor dicho lo suficiente para no reprobar –Tomoyo; saco un libro y me lo entrego supongo que era su forma de ayudarme –suspire por un momento solamente quería olvidarme de todo, pero por alguna razón mi mente fue invadida por la imagen de syaoran ; "de acuerdo tenia días en que las cosas habían mejorado con el incluso puedo jurar que somos amigos; aunque solo hablamos bien cuando estamos solos" de nuevo hablo sola parece que se ha vuelto un habito.

-Tomoyo; ¿me gustaría saber algo?

-¿qué sucede? -tenia días que tenía una duda y creí que era el momento de aclararla

-¿qué opina el resto de la familia; con respecto a que yo esté aquí? – no era un secreto que ni mi hermano ni yo le agradábamos a todos, sobre todo si se trataba; de la herencia familiar

-Sakura no creo que debas pensar en eso –Tomoyo me miro con lo que podría decir era un tono de tristeza

-Tienes razón; será mejor que me apresure o llegare tarde

-claro y no quieres que el superior Ohana se enoje; - Tomoyo sabia como molestarme; esto último hizo que me pusiera roja; no era un secreto que; el estaba de buen ver, pero no sentía algún tipo de sentimiento especial o algo que se pareciera; me puse los audífonos de mi reproductor porque si no, sabía que Tomoyo seguiría molestándome; la música inundo mis oídos y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar la canción del grupo coreano 2NE1

"neaga jail jal naga

(Soy la mejor)

neaga jail jal naga

(Soy la mejor)

neaga jail jal naga

(Soy la mejor)

Jeil jeil jal naga beat

(La, la la…. Mejor beat)"

Ni bien terminaba de cantar el inicio; cuando sentí que me quitaban los audífonos.

-¡superior Ohana que susto me dio! -afirme mientras guardaba mi reproductor

-así ¿que también cantas, Kinomoto? –me pregunto con una sonrisa; la cual seré sincera lo hacía ver más guapo

-si –conteste un poco sonrojada, por el hecho de que me hubiera escuchado

-otro talento cada vez te encuentro más interesante; y dime ¿esa era una canción de corea?

-sí, pertenece a un grupo de corea –conteste esta vez mas sonrojada aun; ya que el no dejaba de mirarme

- ¡oh! Lo repito eres interesante y ¿te puedo preguntar a donde te diriges?

-ala practica – "_que pregunta más rara; se supone que teníamos que practicar ese día a veces no comprendo a la gente"._

- pero la práctica se cancelo hoy; ¿nadie te aviso? Le pedí a Rika que avisara a los miembros de primer año

-pues a mí no me dijeron nada –esta vez lo dije en un tono molesto;- porque la verdad estábamos en la misma clase; pero ella no me había dicho nada

-a lo mejor se le olvido; pero te lo digo yo; las practicas se reanudaran después de los exámenes; para que los miembros estudien; no podemos reprobar o quedamos fuera del club; las notas son importantes para seguir en cualquier club

-¡_de acuerdo eso era nuevo!; realmente no pensé que tuviera que tener buenas notas; parece que no bastaba lo buena que fuera si reprobaba; eso si era un problema estaba a punto de reprobar biología; y ¿ahora se le ocurren decirme algo importante?; realmente si ya odiaba esa materia ahora no quería saber nada de ella_

-¿Kinomoto? ¿Algún problema? –pregunto al ver la cara de susto que ponía

-claro que no –sonreí; tenía que arreglar este problema y pronto después de todo me entusiasmaba participar en las nacionales

-disculpe tengo que irme; - le dije "si algo tenía que hacer era ponerme a estudiar; y no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con platicas me despedí y me dirigí rápido al único lugar adonde alguien con un problema como él mío podía ir, la biblioteca escolar".

SYAORAN:

Los exámenes estaban próximos; y si bien soy un buen estudiante; por no decir excelente; sabía que si quería seguir disfrutando el estar lejos de mi familia tenía que sacar notas altas así no tendría problemas con mi madre; ya que mientras mantuviera el nombre Li en alto; no había motivo para tatar con ella más que lo suficiente; me dirigí a la biblioteca; y mis ojos se toparon con Sakura que al parecer iba muy concentrada en alguna especie de canción realmente puede ser encantadora, pero mi alegría se vio opacada cuando vi a ese chico hablar con ella; si recuerdo bien es el superior y jefe de sección masculina de su club; creo que su nombre es Ohana o algo parecido; lo vi muy sonriente -¡como lo detesto! -Dije en mi mente

-¿de qué tanto se ríe?

-Y ella ¿porque le ríe? –estaba realmente molesto

-¿quien se ríe? –Pregunto una voz muy familiar –me gire para ver a Eriol acompañado de Yamasaki

-nadie –conteste -debiste oír mal

-por un momento pensé que te referías a Sakura –señalo hacia donde estaba ella

-Li ¿a ti te gusta Kinomoto? –Me pregunto Yamasaki –sentí como una gota me recorría la cara o tal vez era mi imaginación pero de que sentí algo lo sentí - _¿me gusta?_ –de nuevo mi voz interna; tal vez todo se resumía a eso

-¿Li? –de nuevo ese chico me hablo; Eriol solo se rio con esa sonrisa que detesto; pero pensé bien antes de responder; la verdad todavía no sabía lo que sentía por Sakura Kinomoto

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-solo creo que ustedes se ven bien –me contesto de nuevo Yamasaki; pareciera que este chico siempre tenía una sonrisa

-no te molestes –finalmente hablo Eriol parece que noto mi desconcierto; y en ese momento se lo agradecí mentalmente -será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde –apresuro a su compañero

-nos vemos después se despidió de mi, cuando se fueron mire para ver si Sakura seguía del otro lado del corredor; suspire cuando vi que se despedía de ese chico

-¿que si me gusta_? Si; espera ¡NO! ¿O sí? Rayos estoy tan confundido y mi conciencia no me ayudaba, algo era seguro, me pasaba algo con Sakura_.

Retome mi camino con dirección a la biblioteca, lo primero que vi fue a Sakura cargando una gran hilera de libros; que puedo jurar estaban por caerse de sus manos

-¡no pensé que llegaría el día en que viera a Kinomoto estudiando!; no cabe duda que a veces ocurren cosas raras –me acerque a ella; la cual no pareció muy feliz con mi comentario

-En vez de estar burlándote bien podrías ayudarme a cargar los libros o piensas dejar que se caigan encima de mí, espera cierto tu sueles tirar los libros de la gente –parece que no olvidaba el primer día de clases; ya que cada que podía me lo recordaba.

-no es cierto solo; lo hago contigo –me limite a sonreír; porque no podía evitar que su mirada me causara gracia; además cuando ella me miraba; todos mi sentido común solía abandonarme

-claro que te ayudo agarre la mitad de los libros ¿biología? –a sí que piensas estudiar para los exámenes; creí que te interesaba más dormir, me reí porque por lo general siempre se dormía en esa clase -y dime ¿Por qué ese cambio? - Ella me miro con cierto enfado antes de contestar

-mira Li incluso yo puedo preocuparme; a demás ¿Por qué estas tu aquí? Creí que el señor perfecto no necesitaba estudiar -subí mi ceja, el tono de su voz era tan sarcástico; -se estaba burlando de mi en mi vida nadie se había atrevido a burlarse di mi y recalco ¡JAMAS!

-sí pero a diferencia tuya yo lo hago por habito; no por necesidad; yo no estoy a punto de reprobar

_De acuerdo reconozco que eso sonó muy arrogante de mi parte y parece que ella; lo noto porque de nuevo me dio esa mirada que juro por dios si pudiera me mataba; así que rápidamente cambie mi actitud realmente no tenía la intención de pelear con ella_

Pero dime sa.. sa –dude si llamarla por su nombre a pesar que siempre la llamaba por su nombre cuando estábamos con Eriol o su prima me resulto muy embarazoso hacerlo a solas, finalmente me arme de valor

-Sakura –ella me miro con cara de asombro al escuchar que decía su nombre

-dime Li - _de acuerdo ella me llamo por mi apellido algo que me desilusiono; supongo que esperaba que me llamara por mi nombre_

-¿estás segura que entiendes lo que lees? - Señale el libro que tenía en sus manos

-la verdad no; pero tengo que pasar el examen

-¿porque es tan importante?

-veras Li de eso depende que pueda continuar en el club; claro que tu no lo entiendes puesto que no estás en ninguno; tu vida sí que es fácil; me hizo una cara que la verdad la hacía ver linda

¿Es importante para ti participar en ese evento?

-claro e practicado mucho; además el superior Ohana cuenta conmigo no puede decepcionarlo -realmente que mencionara a ese sujeto me hizo enojar, recordé la escena donde él le reía tan descaradamente

-¿así que quieres estar cerca de los chicos? –realmente no quería decir eso pero mi sentido común me abandono en ese momento; a veces me pregunto cómo puedo hablar sin pensar

-¿acaso crees que soy ese tipo de chica? De las que solo piensan en los chicos –su reclamo llego a lo más profundo de mi, trate de enmendar mi error

- lo siento no quise que sonara así, ya se ¿quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Veras soy muy bueno con esa materia –ella lo pensó un momento

-claro que si ¡espera! –Levanto su mano –estoy segura que tu club de admiradoras se enojaran; seguro esto es un plan tuyo para que me molesten las chicas ¿verdad?

-sabes la mayoría de la gente dice gracias, cuando alguien le ofrece ayuda; olvídalo si no quieres, solo trato de ayudar a un alma perdida -está bien –contesto al final -gracias acepto tu generosa oferta

_-¡sí!_ Pensó mi voz interna; quería gritarlo en voz alta; pero me contuve en parte porque estábamos en la biblioteca

De pronto recordé la pregunta de Yamasaki **¿te gusta Kinomoto? ¿Me gusta?**

-Li creo que debemos irnos –señalo ella al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo

-claro -la seguí a la salida; ella caminaba delante de mí y yo solo pensaba en lo linda que era

En ese momento me di cuenta que todo mi sentido común o llamémoslo cordura me había abandonado.

Sakura:

Me sorprendí cuando Li me llamo por mi nombre; debo reconocer que incluso me agrado; el solo me llamaba a si cuando estábamos con Tomoyo y Eriol ; incluso se ofreció ayudarme a estudiar, a estas alturas ya no creo que sea tan odioso como antes; esa tarde el tiempo se fue rápido la plática con él fue tan agradable que no me di cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde; por lo que dude que todavía hubiera alguien en la escuela; por lo que me sorprendió encontrar a Rika por los pasillos; todavía recordaba que no me había avisado que no habría practicas

-hola –me saludo ella

Yo conteste el saludo

-qué bueno que te veo se me había olvidado decirte que no tendremos practica

-ya lo se me lo dijo el superior Ohana

-realmente lo siento –se disculpo

No pude evitar sonreír en señal de amistad; bueno Sakura te dejo –tengo que devolver unos libros me mostro sus manos; - yo asentí -que se disculpara había hecho que ya no estuviera tan molesta

Gire hacia donde estaba syaoran quien se había alejado unos pasos de mi al ver que Rika se acerco

-vamos le dije –y este me siguió -_a veces no comprendo porque es tan reservado con las personas_

-di me Li ¿te agrada esta escuela?

- me agrada; es grande, tiene un buen sistema de estudios y va desde primaria hasta universidad; es una buena escuela -me respondió

-no me refiero a eso ¿no te agradan los compañeros de clase? - No contesto luego lo escuche hablar

- no sé cómo tratar con la gente; nunca lo he hecho; así que no sé lo que es tener amigos; cuando vivía en Hong Kong sentía que solo me hablaban por mi familia o por interés además siempre me enseñaron que la amistad no es importante; tengo una prima de hecho es la única persona con la que mantengo un contacto directo; pero hasta ella a veces la siento como una extraña no siento que seamos amigos.

Escucharlo contarme eso de él me hizo darme cuenta que realmente era un chico solitario y que tenía miedo de que pudieran lastimarlo; por eso se mantenía alejado de todos; y pensé en mi familia yo tenía unos padre que me querían y un hermano que a pesar de molestarme; todo el tiempo se preocupaba por mi; y a pesar que el resto de mi familia me viera mal; incluso mis primo; cada vez que los veía siempre hacían lo posible por hacerme sentir mal; incluso ahí había quienes me querían como mi tía Sonomi y Tomoyo; quien siempre me animaba; por eso decidí ayudarlo un poco

-entonces que te parece que yo sea tu amiga, si tienes un problema puedes contármelo

El asintió con la cabeza y eso me hizo feliz –entonces una idea cruzo por mi mente

-te parece estudiar en mi casa después de clases; queda cerca y a si nadie nos interrumpe

¿En tu casa? –me pregunto

-si ¿o prefieres la tuya?

-tu casa está bien -contesto rápido -yo sonreí entonces en un hecho mañana después de clases iremos a mi casa.

SYAORAN:

Cuando me despedí de Sakura esa tarde estaba tan feliz _-¡sí!_ -alce mis brazos que incluso creo que la gente que pasaba a mi lado debió verme extraño pero no me importo; yo estaba feliz, claro que no sabía porque le había contado esas cosas de mi vida de pronto me pregunte si no me habría tenido lastima y por eso me había dicho lo de ser mi amiga, realmente jamás había hablado con nadie pero ella logro hacer que sintiera que no importaba; en ese momento mis pensamientos estaba llenos de Sakura; y recordé las palabras de Meiling antes de venir a Japón

"quizá conozcas a alguien" había tenido razón -respire profundo; y me pregunte; -¡esto no es amor! ¿O sí? Mientras me dirigía mi casa me cuestionaba; toda mi vida; había creído que el amor no era real; incluso me burlaba de la gente que decía haber encontrado el amor de su vida y ahora yo estaba metido en eso; creo que comencé a comprender a esas personas.

Cruce la puerta de mi pequeño departamento; ciertamente no quería que Sakura viera este lugar, después de todo hasta a mi me desagradaba el lugar deje mi mochila en el piso

-como se atreven a mandarme a este lugar; si tenemos dinero bien pudieron mandarme a un departamento mejor; como creen que yo viviera aquí -realmente odiaba ese lugar, mi madre debe de odiarme por hacerme esto, hubiera continuado con mi martirio personal, de no ser por el teléfono

-bueno habla Li

-syaoran como estas –era la voz de Meiling

-bien -conteste un poco molesto

-¿Qué tal tu casa? ¿Te gusta? – eso me hizo saber que ella sabía en el tipo de lugar que vivía

-¡no! Este lugar es de lo peor, mi madre no tenía porque hacerme esto

-espera syaoran tu madre no fue quien lo hizo; la idea fue del consejo; y el tío Hien estuvo de acuerdo

-me estás diciendo que un grupo que un grupo de ancianos decidieron mandarme a este lugar; -¡genial!

-pero ¿se te ofrece algo? O solo hablaste para burlarte

- solo quería saludar a veces eres malo -eso era cierto podía ser malo con las personas

-pues todo está bien creo que ya te lo había dicho la otra vez que hablamos

-está bien en todo caso cuídate y trata de buscar novia para que ya no estés molesto.

Sus comentarios siempre tan molestos; a pesar de eso la conversación con Meiling me había dejado más confundido, - me recosté en el sofá tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos; pero solo podía pensar en Sakura Kinomoto.

CONTINUARA…

ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.C.C del grupo CLAMP solo la historia es mía**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NARRAN LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL; SOLO SE USARA UN NARRADOR AL PRINCIPIO Y EN MOMENTOS ESPECIALES Y LOS PERSONAJES SOSTENDRAN MONOLOS INTERNOS**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 5

Confesiones y malos entendidos

Cosas de él:

Syaoran despertó; sintiendo un dolor en la espalda se había dormido en el sillón; vio el reloj, al menos era temprano, por lo que se metió a bañar; para terminar de despertarse, después de un rato salió, no quería repetir lo de su primer día; fue a su cuarto comenzó a vestirse –como odio estos colores; porque no es verde, me gusta el verde – suspiro mientras se termino de vestir; se dirigió a la cocina y se dio cuenta que de nuevo había olvidado comprar los víveres de esa semana, al menos tenia cereal; se sirvió un poco de jugo; no tenía prisa, tenía tiempo suficiente; salió de su casa quería llegar a la escuela solo podía pensar en verla, no tardo mucho en llegar cruzo los grandes pasillos del lugar, y llego a su salón; era el primero en llegar acomodo sus cosas en su lugar cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de todas las personas que podrían ser; era la que menos quería ver; miro a la ventana tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con la chica

-hola Li –al parecer sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano

-hola Ayanami -contesto el ambarino con una voz seca

-¿te puedo ayudar?

La chica se acerco a él pero esta vez se le insinuó como nunca, y hablo con una voz suave tratando de atraer la atención del chico de ojos café

-¿me preguntaba si podías ayudarme a estudiar?

Syaoran la miro -_como me molesta como me habla y podría jurar que se me está insinuando -claro no la culpo después de todo, como no enamorarse de alguien como yo; por eso Sakura es tan especial ella no muestra ningún tipo de interés en mi ¡rayos! Pensándolo bien no debería_ _alegrarme por eso_ – syaoran mantenía una de sus habituales discusiones con el mismo

-no creo que pueda estaré ocupado, se apresuro a contestar y giro su vista hacia otro lado; no mintió realmente estaría ocupado; trato de sonar amable tampoco es que quisiera que esta chica corriera rumores acerca de que el. La chica seguía a su lado, y parecía que no se iría -se mantuvo un silencio –"_por favor que alguien llegue suplicaba el" _

-hola Li interrumpió Yamasaki

Hola –contesto rápidamente mirando a la chica quien pareció entender, puesto que se alejo de él para dirigirse a su asiento

-¿aun no llega Eriol? Es raro que él no esté aquí

Syaoran vi el asiento a su lado vacio; ciertamente era raro que todavía no estuviera ahí con una de sus habituales risas

No tardo mucho en que el chico de gafas apareciera en la puerta; dirigiéndose directo hacia syaoran

-tienes mala cara ¿acaso no dormiste? – la facilidad de Eriol para darse cuenta de cosas que ni siquiera el notaba, seguía sorprendiéndolo

-si lo hice –contesto el ambarino

-eso es bueno; no querrás que el todopoderoso Li pierda su encanto –Eriol se burlo de él mientras se sentaba a un lado del ya molesto syaoran

Tomoyo llego unos minutos después; pero no venía con su prima

-hola Li

-hola –contesto syaoran quien veía hacia la puerta

- ¿y la pequeña Sakura? –finalmente pregunto el chico detrás de Tomoyo

Ella rio mientras miraba la expresión de syaoran

-no tarda esta con la profesora Tanaka

Sakura no tardo en cruzar el umbral del salón dirigiéndose a su lugar

-hola Li –al verla tan cerca syaoran sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo; mientras Tomoyo y Eriol se reían al verlo.

Cosas de ella:

La mañana de Sakura estuvo llena de sorpresas; durante el desayuno recibió la llamada de su hermano mayor Touya, quien trabajaba en el ejército como parte de fuerzas especiales

-hermano ¿Cómo estás? – la chica estaba feliz, de escuchar de su hermano ya que debido a su trabajo muy poco podía verlo

-estoy bien solo te quiero avisar que iré a tomoeda en estos días y pasare a visitarte

-¿enserio? Eso será grandioso tengo ganas de verte

-pues ver a un monstruo como tú, también me entusiasma

-No soy monstruo –reclamo Sakura hacia la otra persona del lado del teléfono

-claro igual iré cuídate

Sakura colgó el teléfono; después que su hermano se despidiera

Durante su recorrido al salón la profesora de idiomas la había detenido lo primero que pensó; fue que seguramente; había hecho algo que ni siquiera ella recordaba; para su sorpresa la maestra solo le hablo para felicitarla por sus excelentes notas en esa materia

Después de despedirse de la profesora cruzo el umbral del salón

Y saludo a todos con una sonrisa; Tomoyo quien la veía fijamente no tardo en sacar la cámara que siempre portaba

-¿Por qué grabas? –pregunto Sakura

-porque este es un momento especial; miro a Eriol el cual comprendió lo que su amiga quería decir

Sakura solo pensó que para su prima todos los momentos son especiales.

Sakura:

Después de saludar a mis amigos; note que Tomoyo y Eriol se lanzaban unas miradas de esas que no indican nada bueno –"_seguro planean hacer algo"-_fue lo que pensé

Hola Li –note que se alejo de mí, no logro comprender a este chico un día puede ser muy amable y al siguiente; se comporta como un patán, tal vez tenga que ver con el tipo de vida que lleva; eso no importa quiero ayudarlo a sí que me esforzare; voltie y ahí estaba Tomoyo grabándome

¿Por qué grabas?

-Porque este es un momento especial Sakura; además ponías una cara muy linda

_Yo me puse roja seguramente había estado fantaseando mientras estaba parada, lo bueno fue que el profesor de historia llegara en ese momento, indicando que tomáramos asiento, -adoro esta clase de hecho adoro cualquier clase que no sea biología, tuvimos 3 clases más esa mañana antes del almuerzo; la última fue biología, realmente por más que me esforzaba no entendía nada de lo que el profesor decía; después de todo, ahora el titular de la clase era; el profesor Terada quien es muy guapo y joven; pero ni eso me motivaba_

Durante el almuerzo Syaoran me entrego un sobre amarillo lleno de notas y referencias; sobre la materia yo le agradecí y pude notar como evitaba mi mirada de nuevo

-¿así que as decidido pasar biología? Eso es una sorpresa pequeña Sakura – por alguna razón parecía que Eriol encontraba divertido mi problema, antes de que yo pudiera hablar Tomoyo le dijo que Li era quien me iba a ayudar a estudiar

Eriol miro a syaoran antes de hablar

-pues si logras hacer que Sakura apruebe será un gran logro

_¡Espera! A caso mi "amigo" estaba insinuando delante de mí que no era capaz de aprobar ahora si ya me había enojado_

-¿A caso crees que no puedo?

-claro que puedes Sakura solo que todos sabemos que odias esa clase

-eres un odioso -afirme levantando la voz

-lo sé; pero a si me quieres – me dirigió una sonrisa sabía que no podía enojarme por mucho tiempo con él, desde niños había sido a si jamás había estado realmente enojada con Eriol

-¿por cierto donde estudiaran? Estaba la pregunta se la hizo a syaoran

-En mi casa –conteste rápido

-así que ¿ya te acostumbraste a vivir allí? podría jurar que había ironía en sus palabras

Syaoran nos miro antes de atreverse a preguntar algo

-¿está mal si voy?

-Claro que no –le asegure

-Eriol solo bromea no hay nada malo con que vallas

-claro Li yo solo juego, ¿no lo sabías? es un deporte molestar a Sakura -parte de mi a pesar de molestarse, sabía que era cierto

El almuerzo termino, y solo tendríamos dos horas más de clases; las cuales fueron dedicadas al estudio libre ya que los profesores tendrían junta, por lo que saldríamos temprano

-esto es genial podremos ir a casa y yo podre grabar cuando estudias; - los ojos de Tomoyo estaba iluminados; realmente tenía planeado grabarme

-preferiría que no me grabes, no podre estudiar si lo haces -le afirme; pude notar la desilusión en sus ojos pero sabía que eso era lo mejor

Caminamos durante un rato; hasta que llegamos a un camino privado que conducía a una mansión en la parte trasera de la escuela

-¿aquí vives? –pregunto syaoran mientras cruzábamos el gran portal que conducía a la puerta. Yo asentí con la cabeza -tu familia debe ser, rica -yo negué con la cabeza no sabía cómo explicar porque yo vivía en esa casa

-es la casa de mi abuelo, solo estoy aquí porque es más fácil ir a la escuela

-entonces la familia de tu abuelo es rica, ¿a qué se dedica? -Eriol fue el que contesto su pregunta

-el abuelo de Sakura es dueño de las empresas Reed-Rivers; creo que incluso en Hong Kong deben saber quién es

-lo sé –aclaro syaoran. Pero no sabía que fueras su nieta; - parecía un poco molesto por su tono de voz -es que nadie casi lo sabe; no me gusta andar diciendo ese tipo de cosas; solo soy Sakura Kinomoto hija de un profesor; prefiero que sea así; pero entremos para estudiar. - Conduje a syaoran a la biblioteca el saco sus libros pero parecía molesto; su mirada reflejaba un poco de desilusión

-No quería ocultártelo syaoran es solo….

-que no confías en mi – el termino mi frase, había algo de tristeza en sus palabras

-no es eso syaoran si confió en ti; solo no quería…. - no sabía ni siquiera que decirle _-¿le dije_ _syaoran?_ En el momento en que me di cuenta de este hecho me ruborice; - mejor estudiemos -el me veía fijamente con sus ojos cafés; por alguna razón la forma en que me veía me hacía sentir cierta atracción hacia él, debe ser la edad _"maldita adolescencia"_ dije dentro de mí y me senté a su lado

**SEGUNDA MANCION REED-RIVERS**:

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían quedado en la sala; -tienes razón Tomoyo realmente es divertido ver a esos dos; pero no creo que debamos perder el tiempo; recibí una llamada esta mañana de mi hermana Nakuru; al parecer las negociaciones en Europa no están siendo tan fáciles; la fusión de la empresa alemana está siendo especialmente complicada

-lose; pero Sakura no es como tú, o yo. Ella no está interesada en los negocios de la familia no me gustaría que fuera usada para los negocios de mi familia -aseguro la chica de pelo negro quien mostraba una preocupación en su rostro -tenemos que ayudar a Sakura o de otro modo será muy tarde

-esperemos que no –afirmo Eriol

El celular de Tomoyo sonó

-bueno ¡eso no es posible! ¿Cuándo? Entiendo; la chica de ojos azules colgó su expresión era gélida; con cierto toque de preocupación

-mi madre me acaba de notificar que mi abuelo planea comprometer a Sakura el próximo mes

Eriol miro a Tomoyo; -sabia que algo a si pasaría pero no tan pronto

-Además todavía está el problema con el

-tenemos que hacer algo, mejor dicho hay que hacerlo entiendes -la chica asintió con la cabeza; lo que estaban a punto de hacer probablemente traería consecuencias pero; tratarían de ayudar a su amiga

La chica tomo su celular y marco

-bueno - se escucho la voz de un chico del otro lado del aparato

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte…

SYAORAN:

Al principio me sorprendió saber que ella era familiar de Misaki Reed-Rivers, uno de los principales competidores comerciales de mi familia; aun a si ella afirmo que solo es Sakura Kinomoto y no quiere que nadie sepa la verdad; pienso que tal vez no quiera sentir lo que yo sentí al ser miembro de una gran familia. Al verla estudiar junto a mi me hizo confirmar lo que ya sabía; estaba completamente loco y enamorado de ella

Yo "LI SYAORAN" con casi 16 años de edad me había enamorado de la persona más absurda del planeta

-creo que acabamos; por hoy. -Señale al ver que ya se hacía tarde y tampoco creí que fuera a entender todo lo que le había explicado esa tarde

Ella asintió con su cabeza; de forma que guarde mis libros, Sakura y yo salimos de la biblioteca y nos encontramos con Eriol quien tenía una cara diferente; como si algo le preocupara

-qué bueno que los veo, iba a buscarlos; Tomoyo me pidió que les dijera que la cena ya esta lista

-pero yo no pienso quedarme –Eriol me dirigió una mirada un tanto desafiante: lo cual me incomodo; porque nadie me había desafiado de esa forma

-eso sería triste ¿no crees Sakura? -esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura – ¿no crees que Li deba acompañarnos? pero claro si estas ocupado no insisto; creo que cenare solo yo con "Sakura". –ahora me dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que dirigía un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura

Sakura me miro –realmente ¿no puedes quedarte? Me pregunto

-puedo, me quedo –conteste rápido y me interpuse entre su amigo y ella; el solo sonrió y señalo hacia la sala donde se encontraba Tomoyo; con su cámara, al parecer realmente su intención era grabar a su prima mientras estudiaba pero al no poder se conformo con grabarla al salir de la biblioteca, Sakura se ruborizo

-no grabes Tomoyo

-Está bien, no lo hare en vez de eso que tal si pasamos al comedor, han preparado la cena

Todos nos dirigimos hacia allí y pude notar; la familiaridad con la que Eriol trataba a las dos primas; no pude dejar de sentir celos cuando se sentó al lado de Sakura, y al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que sonrió de forma burlona

-dime Li ¿qué tal tu casa? ¿Te gusta? -parecía que todos sabían en el lugar en el que vivía

-está bien - conteste de forma fría

-eso es bueno –me respondió Sakura, yo solo pude mover mi cabeza; cada vez que ella me hablaba; todo se volvía blanco en mi mente; al parecer ella no lo notaba lo cual agradecí; después de un rato Eriol me ofreció un vaso yo estaba tan nervioso que tome todo el liquido de un golpe;

-al terminar de cenar me di cuenta lo tarde que era, Tomoyo me ofreció quedarme a dormir esa noche, yo tenía planeado rechazar la oferta; pero Sakura también me lo pidió lo cual borro cualquier objeción que pudiera poner; me llevo hacia un cuarto y me indico que podía cambiarme la ropa; la verdad no quería traer ropa de otra persona; fue Eriol el que me dijo que esa ropa era de, él y que la mayoría era nueva en ese momento una pregunta cruzo mi mente _¿acaso el vivía_ _ahí?_ O ¿porque había ropa de él en esa casa? El pareció adivinar lo que pensaba

-a veces me quedo aquí; pero desde que Sakura y Tomoyo viven aquí no lo hago; seria mal visto que un chico este solo con dos chicas; no te preocupes es como dice Sakura es más cómodo vivir aquí y mi familia es cercana a la de Sakura, por eso me dejan vivir aquí cuando no hay nadie

Saco una playera y me la dio; yo la acepte no tarde mucho en cambiarme Eriol me esperaba y me pidió que lo siguiera; creo que olvide que no era de confiar estar con él a solas

Me ofreció algo de tomar y yo acepte; tonto de mí; realmente no estoy seguro que paso esa noche; porque sentí que todo se oscurecía.

**23:50 pm **

**-¿**estás seguro de esto?

-claro que no pero es lo único que se me ocurre; solo esperemos que no despierte pronto

-¿qué paso con Sakura?

-ya arregle todo; no creo que se dé cuenta; pero si descubre esto temo, que no nos perdone nunca

-tendremos que arriesgarnos, es esto o el compromiso con un extraño; además estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien

Los dos chicos pusieron todas las cosas en su lugar; habían elaborado un plan rápido, solo tenían que esperar que llegara la mañana; ambos se notaban un poco nerviosos. Tomoyo marco un número

-quisiera saber la hora exacta….. -alzo una ceja y subió un dedo en señal de buenas noticias

Eriol por su parte hablaba por su celular

-mañana, temprano de acuerdo en ese caso tenga cuidado y gracias

Ambos colgaron casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron.

**6:58 am segunda mansión Reed-Rivers**

El chico miro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban; sintió una ola de furia y se lanzo sobre el chico que estaba en la misma cama que su hermana

-¡maldito! –dijo antes de Comenzar a golpearlo; pero su hermana lo detuvo

-por favor para, lo vas a matar

Él lo soltó -¿cómo? Ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta estaba tan enojado; que sabía que si el chico hablaba no iba a poder contenerse, miro a su hermana la cual seguía abrazando al chico, estaba por golpearlo de nuevo, cuando una mano lo detuvo cuando giro su cuerpo no podía creer quien era

Una voz profunda interrumpió en el cuarto

-¿que se supone que pasa aquí?

Touya Kinomoto no sabía porque su abuelo estaba ahí; ni tampoco que decir

-abuelo –la voz de Sakura retumbo en la habitación -¿porque? -Pregunto la castaña

El solo la miro y vio al chico al lado suyo

-Los espero abajo -ordeno, y le pidió a su nieto que lo siguiera, el obedeció pero miro con ojos asesinos por última vez al chico.

**7:05 am**

Syaoran estaba en el piso con la cara llena de sangre; aun no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar

-oye vístete. –syaoran vio a Sakura al lado de él; lo cual lo dejo aun mas confundido ¿porque estaba Sakura ahí? Ella le acerco una camisa que el reconoció era la misma que Eriol le había dado la noche anterior; y se dio cuenta que solo estaba en ropa interior, vio a Sakura y noto que ella se colocaba una playera; ahora si estaba más confundido que nunca

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto mientras terminaba de vestirse –Sakura lo miro un segundo

-no lo sé; lo que si se es que si no bajamos pronto mi hermano subirá de nuevo

Ambos se apresuraron al cabo de 10 minutos estaban en la sala donde; un enfurecido hermano y su abuelo los esperaban, -Touya estaba por volver a golpear al chico; pero fue el abuelo el que se movió, todos se quedaron callados cuando la mano del señor se impacto en la cara de la chica

-¡eres una deshonra para esta familia! –afirmo el abuelo mientras la miraba

-espera abuelo, - Touya quería defender a su hermana -seguro fue ese chico; el que se aprovecho de ella

-¡cállate! –ordeno el hombre

La mirada de todos se desvió hacia el chico; el cual no salía del asombro al ver la mejilla de la chica

-¿cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto el señor

-Li-Li syaoran…. el chico tartamudeaba, no sabía lo que pasaba; estaba preparándose para recibir algún golpe de parte de cualquiera de los dos hombres

-¿de los Li de Hong Kong? –Pregunto de nuevo el señor –el movió la cabeza

-¿sabes lo que hiciste? – le pregunto al joven, mientras señalaba hacia la chica que estaba parada al lado suyo; syaoran no sabía que contestar: de hecho no estaba muy seguro de nada.

-ella es mi nieta y tú te atreves a insultar a mi familia

-Para por favor, todo esto es un mal entendido -esta vez fue la chica la que hablo

-mejor no hables, tu no hables –le advirtió el hombre

Touya quien se había mantenido al margen intervino; no podía ver como golpeaban a su hermana de nuevo

-abuelo; por favor; cálmate –este último le lanzo una mirada antes de preguntar

-¿desde cuándo un militar puede golpear a un civil? Y señalo el uniforme que portaba su nieto; ¿acaso no pueden despedirte? Y me pides que me calme –sonrió en tono irónico

-¿acaso tu estas en calma? – entonces no pidas cosas que ni tú puedes hacer; su voz se hacía cada vez mas fuerte volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes -esperen afuera –esto fue una orden; la cual obedecieron los dos jóvenes

**8:10 am **

Los jóvenes estaban de frente; ninguno de los 2 sabia que pasaba; Sakura sintió un ardor en su mejilla; y noto que el chico sangraba de la nariz, se acerco a el

-¿te duele? –toco su cara y el chico dejo escapar un pequeño gemido

-lo siento, mi hermano te golpeo fuerte. El negó con la cabeza, y toco la mejilla de ella

-creo que te duele más a ti –aseguro syaoran

-Sakura; ¿estás bien? – la chica vio a su prima quien estaba llorando; le dirigió una sonrisa para calmarla

-estoy bien – aseguro

Tomoyo la miro, y luego miro a syaoran; -todo esto ¿Qué paso?

-no lo sé – aseguro Sakura. Syaoran también negó con la cabeza

-recuerdo que estaba con Eriol en la sala; pero no recuerdo más;

La puerta se abrió y Touya Kinomoto salió, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar y vio a su prima

-Tomoyo ¿podrías llevar a Sakura y ese mocoso a algún lugar? Hasta la tarde

-yo los llevare a mi casa -Eriol quien había llegado se ofreció a hacerlo

-en ese caso hazlo por favor, los llamare cuando puedan venir

-y tu ni pienses en escaparte porque te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo -señalo a syaoran el cual solo asintió.

Tomoyo y Eriol los guiaron a la salida donde un carro los esperaba ambos chicos subieron sin saber qué pasaría con ellos.

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Lamento dejarlos con la intriga; en los siguientes capítulos se revelara quienes ayudaron a Tomoyo y Eriol y aparecerá un nuevo personaje.**


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONACES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

EN ESTA CAPITULO, CAMBIA UN POCO EL TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA PORQUE SERIA DE UNA HISTORIA SIN DRAMA

CAPITULO 6

¿Podría ser peor?

**MANSION LI HONG KONG 9:54 AM**

Ieran Li sostuvo el teléfono unos minutos antes de decidirse a marcar el número de su esposo

-Habla Li - se escucho del otro lado del aparato la voz de un hombre

- soy yo, tenemos que ir a Japón; se trata de nuestro hijo es urgente

-¿el se encuentra bien?

-sí pero no creo que nuestra familia lo este, me reuniré con el consejo hoy; espero que llegues para explicarte

Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

-la madre de syaoran se dirigió rápidamente al gran recinto del consejo familiar

-¿Por qué irrumpes sin una cita? -pregunto la señora Choi un miembro del consejo

Ieran se inclino en forma de respeto ignorando la pregunta hacha antes

-es importante; es sobre el heredero de la familia

-¿Qué sucede con el joven Li? -esta vez fue un hombre quien pregunto

-el está en problemas; es urgente que sea resuelto –afirmo la voz de Ieran Li

Los ancianos del consejo callaron después de enterarse de lo sucedido, todavía no salían del asombro

Finalmente fue el concejal Joon quien tomo la palabra

-L a familia Reed, es una de las más poderosas en Asia desde hace tiempo; también una de las más antiguas; si quisieran podrían arruinar a nuestra familia; pero eso jamás ha pasado gracias a la prudencia de su líder.

-no obstante -interrumpió las palabras del anciano otro miembro del consejo un poco más joven el concejal shen

-hay que recordar que el líder de la familia ha designado a su sucesor, su hijo Misaki Reed- Rivers, y no olvidemos que desde que el está a cargo de la familia; nosotros hemos perdido muchos clientes; a diferencia de su padre no creo que el muestre respeto a las tradiciones.

El recinto guardo silencio de nuevo, fue el sonido de la puerta lo que interrumpió ese silencio

Fue Hien Li quien llegaba, había escuchado todo desde afuera

-tengo una solución, que podría beneficiar a nuestra familia

Todos miraron al líder de la familia quien continúo hablando...

-Lo que mi hijo hizo esta mal pero, creo que como miembro de la familia tiene que tomar responsabilidad de sus acciones, además de no hacerlo violaría las tradiciones de nuestra familia y no podemos permitir que nuestra familia se vea envuelta en esta clase de escándalos; tampoco le conviene a la familia Reed este tipo de cosas desde mi punto de vista esto es muy simple

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio de nuevo, estaban calculando el beneficio que obtendría su familia, si lograban hacer lo que el líder proponía

-un momento -esta vez fue la madre de syaoran la que hablo

-¿que pasara con el compromiso con la familia, "Tong"? su hija está en la casa ahora mismo, además este compromiso se ha establecido por el consejo

-está claro lo que pasara –la señora Choi hablo ahora con voz superior

-no puedes comparar a la hija de una empresa de exportaciones con la nieta de una familia como los Reed, ese compromiso será anulado en este mismo momento -todos los presentes asintieron al mismo tiempo

Hien Li se levanto y dio una reverencia antes de salir del recinto seguido de su esposa.

Meiling paseaba por los jardines de la casa principal cuando vio salir a sus tíos del recinto del consejo, le pareció raro ya que por lo general; se avisaba a los miembros de la familia cada vez que habría una reunión

-¿qué sucede Wei? –La prima de syaoran pregunto al mayordomo de la familia un hombre con una mirada amable

-no estoy seguro señorita, al parecer tiene que ver con el joven

-¿con mi primo? Ojala no sea grave porque estoy segura que se enojara cuando sepa de ella -señalo hacia una joven que se encontraba del otro lado del jardín

-¡no la soporto cree que ya es la señora Li!

-¡señorita Meiling! No debe hablar a si -la chica solo sonrió ante el regaño

La madre de Meiling se acerco a ellos acompañada de una de las hermanas mayores de syaoran

¿Qué mi primo hizo qué? La voz de Meiling detonaba asombro

-guarda silencio -pidió su madre

-¿entonces de eso trato la reunión de hoy? – la chica seguía sorprendida aun no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-entonces que pasa con Nía -señalo discretamente hacia donde estaba la joven

Fue su misma madre quien le dijo que el compromiso seria anulado

Guardaron silencio al notar que ella estaba cerca

-buenos días Meiling -dijo la aludida con cortesía

-buenos días contesto Meiling -quien tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reírse

-¿disfrutas tu estancia; en esta casa? –pregunto Meiling

-claro que si, debo conocer la casa donde viviré

- muy cierto Nía, "claro si te casas con mi primo"

La madre de Meiling la miro con reproche, y ella comprendía rápidamente que había cometido una indiscreción, las mujeres se levantaron rápido y se alejaron de la chica quien había quedado un poco intrigada con las palabras de Meiling

-señor Wei ¿sabe a lo que se refería Meiling?

El la miro sabia a lo que se había referido pero no era su deber el informárselo, solo negó con la cabeza, y se alejo

-En todo caso yo seré la futura señora de esta casa; así que lo primero que hare será deshacerme de esa odiosa prima - la chica sabia que con este compromiso los problemas de su familia estaban resueltos, y que ostentaría el titulo de señora Li un titulo de lo más importante

Siguió caminando por lo que ella llamaba su casa, hasta que se topo con la concejal Choi

Ella inclino la cabeza en forma de respeto

-buenos días señora Choi, quería agradecerle en nombre de mi familia el haberme recomendado para el compromiso

La señora la miro unos segundos

-no agradezcas nada, solo te quería decir que tienes que irte de esta casa, tus padres ya han sido informados, hemos decidido que no eres lo suficiente para esta familia por lo tanto el compromiso será anulado

-¡espere! ¿Qué quiere decir? Si usted fue la que dijo que yo sería una excelente esposa y ahora me dice que me valla, explíquese –la voz de la chica era cada vez más fuerte

-no tengo que explicarte nada, recoge tus cosas y no vuelvas a ponerte enfrente mío –la voz de la mujer denotaban desprecio y se alejo de ella dejándola con las lagrimas en la cara

-pero, yo -la chica no sabía que decir todo era tan repentino, hacia unos días esa misma persona le había sonreído y la había presentado con los padres de Li syaoran; y ahora la corría todo era tan confuso en su mente

De pronto un recuerdo llego "claro si te casas con mi primo" Meiling se lo había dicho

Se dirigió a la mansión principal, cuando entro vio sus maletas en la puerta, la madre de syaoran la esperaba

-¿Qué ocurre madre?

-no me vuelvas a decir a si –la madre de syaoran la miro

He preparado un carro para que te lleve con tus padres -saco sus maletas y cerró las puertas de la mansión dejándola afuera

Un carro se encargo de llevarse a la chica que no comprendía lo que había pasado, miro por última vez la que pudo ser su casa seco sus lagrimas

-juro que me las pagaran todos.

**TOKIO 10:30 AM **

Fujitaka Kinomoto, colgó el teléfono la llamada de su hijo mayor lo dejo preocupado, miro a su esposa parado delante de él, tenemos que ir a tomoeda

-¿es sobre Sakura? -pregunto la mujer

-sí, el quiere vernos, al parecer ella hizo algo

-entiendo en todo caso lo mejor será ir

Los dos salieron de la casa con rumbo hacia la mansión de su familia.

SYAORAN:

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de Eriol, el me indico que podía quedarme en un cuarto y yo lo seguí, vi que Tomoyo se quedaba con Sakura entramos en una habitación; y me dijo que me diera un baño, para poder curarme las heridas; hice lo que él me indico entre ala regadera; solo estuve unos minutos; la verdad no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana -¿qué paso? -esa pregunta me rondaba mi cabeza todo estaba oscuro; y confuso.

Salí del baño y me puse la ropa que Eriol me dio la camisa que traía estaba manchada de sangre

Eriol entro sosteniendo una bandeja con comida que dejo en una mesita junto a la ventana

-¿estás bien Li? –señalo mi cara, al tiempo que giraba su cara, parecía buscar algo; después de un rato me indico que me sentara; había encontrado un pequeño botiquín

-deberías curarte o se te hinchara mas la cara

Yo asentí y lleve mi mano a la cara ciertamente me dolía; así que comencé a ponerme crema desinfectante en mis heridas y unas banditas

-Eriol ¿Qué paso anoche? – finalmente pregunte, el me miro con un poco de asombro como si acabara de preguntar algo absurdo

-no sé ¿qué quieres saber? Me devolvió la pregunta con una de sus risas

-sabes lo que quiero saber - le dije en tono serio, yo no tenía tiempo para sus juegos

-de acuerdo te diré lo que se: tu y yo platicamos en la sala; un rato luego cada quien subió a su cuarto o eso es lo que yo creo; realmente lo que "**hallas hecho**"; cuando entre al mío no lo sé - eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono sarcástico

Me miro y sonrió antes de sentarse

-que insinúas con "lo que haya hecho"

-digamos que solo sé que de alguna manera terminaste en el mismo cuarto con Sakura; así que usa tu imaginación amigo Li; o ¿qué crees que pensó el hermano de Sakura cuando entro y te vio con ella?

_De acuerdo debo admitir que no había pensado en eso; a estas alturas; acababa de comprender el porqué tenía mi cara golpeada; y lo que el hermano mayor de Sakura había pensado es decir "de pronto un sujeto está en la cama con su hermana menor"; incluso yo hubiera actuado así; mis pensamientos comenzaban a ordenarse en mi cabeza_

_¡Espera syaoran! Me dijo mi voz interna; significa que olvidaste la _**noche más importante de tu vida **_podría ser que yo haya hecho algo con Sakura –que idiota –yo mismo me cuestionaba el no recordar nada._

-parece que ya entendiste – la voz de Eriol siempre me sacaba de mis pensamientos

-claro que pueden haber varias explicaciones para esto -esto último me pareció importante

-¿cómo cual? –pregunte

-eres sonámbulo, incluso que te hallas equivocado de cuarto al salir, esas son algunas, por cierto esta comida esta rica –señalo hacia la bandeja que había llevado

-no lo sé porque te la estas comiendo; pero más importante, ¿qué crees tú?

-que está muy rica ya te dije Li – su voz era de completa burla ni siquiera disimulo un poco

-no importa lo que yo crea, importa lo que crea el abuelo de Sakura –esta vez su voz se puso seria y dejo de comer

- viste lo que le hizo a Sakura, ahora imagina lo que está pensando

Recordé la cachetada que le había dado a Sakura en la mañana

_-que idiota soy; además ni siquiera sé que paso; tal vez Eriol tiene razón y camine dormido_

Mis pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos

-¿y qué planeas hacer Li?

-No lo sé, - nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que el me dijo que bajáramos.

Realmente no tenía ningún plan ni nada, todavía tenía un problema más; mi familia y lo que ellos me pudieran hacer; eso también me preocupaba y mucho.

SAKURA

Eriol llevo a syaoran con él a una de las habitaciones; y yo me quede con Tomoyo; ella seguía viéndome y llorando

-tranquilízate Tomoyo –trate de calmarla, estaba más preocupada ella que yo

-pero Sakura ¿cómo puedo estar tranquila? Es la primera vez que veo a nuestro abuelo tan molesto

-técnicamente no es mi abuelo Tomoyo, mi abuelo murió, cuando yo era niña

-Sakura no es momento para eso ¿qué importa si es tu abuelo o tu tío abuelo?, el hecho es que es el líder de nuestra familia

-tienes razón Tomoyo; él ha sido como mi abuelo; y desde que nuestro bisabuelo enfermo él es quien se ocupa de todo lo relacionado con la familia

-entonces ¿Qué paso con Li? –su pregunta me sorprendió realmente no recordaba nada ni siquiera sabía que había pasado en la mañana

-No paso nada; estoy segura que todo es un mal entendido

-¿estás segura que no paso nada Sakura? - de nuevo preguntaba algo que no sabia

-nada ¿cómo qué? –realmente estaba confundida no entendía que quería decirme

-anoche entre tú y Li algo como "eso"

-¿"eso"? - Tarde un poco en reaccionar, en la mañana ¿Qué vi? Mi mente se fue unas horas atrás y lo descubrí le dije a syaoran vístete el estaba en ropa interior; al igual que yo, ¿no_ puede ser acaso yo había hecho _**ALGO**_ con syaoran_?_; No- rápidamente espante esa idea; pero ¿porque estaba en mi cuarto_?_; _un pensamiento vino a mi mente _quizá se _**aprovecho de mi**_, realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que hubiera pasado esa noche._

_-_dime Tomoyo ¿crees que paso algo? -Tomoyo me miro un poco desconcertada

-no importa lo que yo crea importa lo que cree el abuelo y tu hermano

¡Mi hermano! pensé, había golpeado a syaoran creo que ahora entiendo porque; Touya siempre ha sido sobre protector y si creyó que alguien se había aprovechado de mi

-por eso le pego -dije bajo apenas acaba de acomodar las cosas en mi mente

-ha sido una mañana muy confusa, tengo hambre –le dije a Tomoyo mientras me dirigí a la cocina de la casa; al entrar le pedí al chef que me hiciera algo para comer

-Sakura ¿piensas comer? –la voz de Tomoyo quien estaba detrás de mi me hizo girar

-tengo hambre además no hay nada que pueda hacer; tú lo oíste dijeron que nos llamaran

El chef me sirvió un rico omelet, el cual yo disfrute Eriol bajo mientras yo comía

-¿estás comiendo, pequeña Sakura? Eso es bueno -la voz de Eriol me tranquilizo un poco al menos el no me hacía ninguna pregunta

Detrás del estaba syaoran; parece que se cambio de ropa; cuando lo vi no pude evitar sonrojarme, mas porque recordé haberlo visto en ropa interior recordé que tiene un lindo cuerpo, jamás olvides masticar cuando comes; regla importante que al parecer yo olvide porque casi me ahogo con mi comida

-¿Estás bien Sakura? –me pregunto syaoran, pero pude notar que se puso rojo al momento de verme; y sentí como me sonrojaba yo también

-sí, estoy bien; solo que esta muy rica la comida

Eriol se rio

-te lo dije Li que la comida está muy rica; incluso Sakura opina lo mismo

Syaoran asintió y se sentó en una silla al lado mío

Algo me estaba pasando porque sentí que mi corazón se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de mí

Fue Tomoyo la que rompió el silencio

-¿que creen que pase ahora? -Eriol la miro con un tono de complicidad en sus ojos

-creo que lo que sea, será la mejor opción; que tenga Li

-¿porque? –pregunto syaoran; mientras Eriol se acomodaba las gafas

-tal vez solo te expulsen, de la escuela sabes que la familia de Sakura es la dueña o podría ser peor

-espera Eriol ¿cómo podría ser peor? –esta vez fui yo la que pregunte

-tal vez el hermano de Sakura te desaparezca, después de todo es del ejercito; y quien va a cuestionar ¿dónde o porque ya no está un chico antisocial o porque ya no asistes a la escuela?

-un momento Eriol insinúas que mi hermano es capaz de matarlo

-eso lo sabes tu mejor que yo – me señalo con el dedo

-tiene razón Eriol cualquier cosa, no puede ser peor que lo que mi hermano te haga

Syaoran asintió creo que estaba un poco asustado por el comentario sobre mi hermano

El teléfono de Tomoyo sonó

-entiendo; en ese caso estaremos ahí solo esas palabras pronuncio y colgó

-tu hermano dice que tenemos que ir hacia la casa todos nos quedamos en silencio

Eriol nos acompaño hasta la puerta; no era muy tarde; cuando salimos de su casa a penas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la mañana; al dirigirnos de regreso por mi mente cruzo la idea de que nada mas podría ser peor que lo que había pasado; por alguna razón, siempre me equivoco las cosas estaban por empeorar.

Continuara….

NOTAS DE MÍAS (LA AUTORA):

GRACIAS POR LEER, Y ESPERO PODER SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO SEGUIDO, AUNQUE ME DARE UN TIEMPO; POR LAS VACACIONES;

TAMBIEN GRACIAS ALA CHICA QUE ME PIDIO SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**La forma de la narración cambia un poco en este capítulo; ya que es el narrador quien cuenta la mayor parte de la historia**_

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 7

OBLIGACION

**SEGUNDA MANCION REED-RIVERS** **18:35 pm**

Lo primero que notaron al entrar a la casa fue las personas que estaban esperándolos Sakura vio a sus padres y su hermano acompañado de Yukito tsukishiro y su tía Sonomi, también estaba el hermano mayor de Eriol Espinel Hirawizawa también vio personas que no conocía

Syaoran fue hacia donde estaban sus padres se inclino en forma de saludo; también vio a un miembro del consejo el señor Joon estaba ahí; parecía que estaba en problemas cosa que le dio miedo

El señor Misaki ingreso con unos papeles en la mano

-muy bien todos los presentes saben lo ocurrido hace unas horas en mi casa; y todos hemos llegado a una solución -miro a todos los presentes; todos estaban de acuerdo

-la familia Reed a decidido junto con la familia Li; celebrar un matrimonio e impedir que el escándalo se propague

-un momento –la voz de Sakura fue la que intervino

-¿matrimonio? ¿Escándalo? ¿De qué estás hablando; quien decidió algo así?

Misaki Reed miro a su nieta quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones; esto ya fue hablado con tus padres y firmaron el permiso; ellos piensan lo mismo que yo; lo que hiciste es imperdonable

Sakura se quedo seria cuando escucho que sus padres estaban de acuerdo; no podía ser sus padres nunca la obligarían; a casarse después de todo lo que ellos lucharon para casarse; ellos habían ido en contra de su familia, incluso su madre había sido desheredada, algo no estaba bien incluso su hermano estaba de acuerdo

-¡es mentira! Mis padres no pudieron estar de acuerdo con algo tan absurdo

Su abuelo la miro y le entrego unos papeles

-esta es la autorización que tus padres firmaron; por eso está aquí Espinel; como abogado de esta familia él se hará cargo de los tramites

Espinel Hirawizawa les entrego a todos unos papeles con firmas en ellos

-estas son las copias del acta solo falta que los contrayentes firmen la original y los padres entreguen los permisos para hacerlo oficial

-en todo caso es oficial se casaran y evitaran la vergüenza

-no –esta vez fue syaoran el que hablo ante el asombro de sus padres

-no creo que esto esté bien; ni siquiera nos preguntaron

-joven amo -interrumpió el señor Joon -al parecer no entiende la situación, no importa si está de acuerdo, le recuerdo que usted mismo acepto que el consejo escogiera a su esposa; jamás estuvo en contra de eso

Era cierto a, el nunca le importo; nada relacionado con esas cosas y siempre supo que se casaría en un matrimonio arreglado, pero no quería casarse así con Sakura; si lo hacía sentía que solo era por el dinero y no quería sentir que utilizaba a Sakura

-Aun a si no está bien, no quiero, no lo ha….

No término la palabra esta vez su padre lo abofeteo en su ya golpeada cara

-No importa lo que quieras; no traerás la deshonra a esta familia te harás responsable de tus actos o serás expulsado de la familia; y no podrás regresar a Hong Kong; ¿has entendido?

Syaoran asintió busco la mirada de Sakura la cual no encontró

Sakura hablada con sus padres trataba de encontrar una respuesta al porque la obligaban a hacer algo así

-escucha Sakura es por tu bien –su padre era quien hablaba con ella

-¿no puede ser por mi bien? Dime papá porque firmaron

-creemos que es lo mejor para ti; y para toda la familia; escucha Sakura cuando me case con tu madre la única persona que nos apoyo fue tu abuelo Mikami; pero el murió entiende Sakura tu eres parte de esta familia

-no entiendo; no me obligues por favor

-lo siento hija pero ya tomamos la decisión

Espinel comenzó a leer el contenido del acta al finalizar pidió que los contrayentes acercaran; Sakura tomo un bolígrafo y firmo, syaoran se quedo confundido ella había firmado el acta; él seguía sosteniendo el bolígrafo.

-¿no piensas firmar? Firma ese papel para que pueda seguir con mi vida –la voz de Sakura era en tono de orden

-lo firmare

Syaoran puso su firma al lado de la de Sakura; todos los demás firmaron los espacios designados para testigos

Muy bien ahora son **marido y mujer** estas palabras giraron en la cabeza de Syaoran

Misaki Reed dio un apretón de manos a los padres de syaoran

-muy bien la ceremonia oficial se llevara a cabo una vez los chicos terminen el instituto ahora es tiempo que los chicos tengan espacio, Sakura a partir de ahora vivirás con tu esposo, esas últimas palabras fueron el golpe definitivo.

SYAORAN:

Cuando escuche que Sakura viviría conmigo; fue todo una sorpresa; en primera por qué no sabía si yo me mudaría con ella o ella conmigo; en cualquier caso todo era tan confuso, apenas ayer había hablado con ella le había ofrecido mi ayuda y ahora estábamos casados

Mis padres se acercaron a mí y me felicitaron por la buena elección de esposa; la forma en que lo decían me hizo sentir mal; parecía que solo habían aceptado por el dinero de la familia Reed vi el lugar donde estaba Sakura y me acerque

-¿Cómo estás? -le pregunte

Ella me miro con sus ojos verdes; su cara mostraba una especie de enojo y resignación

-supongo que he tenido mejores días; al menos hay algo mas difícil que los exámenes –contesto ella

-oh si entiendo –trate de sonar casual

-¡no entiendes nada, a ti no te importa de todos modos te casarías con cualquier persona que te digan; por que el dinero es importante, pero yo no planeaba casarme!

Lo que ella me dijo me molesto; hacia parecer que yo lo había planeado para casarla conmigo a la fuerza

-Cuanto lo siento por ti señora Li

_De acuerdo esto último lo dije porque quería molestarla, no me gustaba la forma en que me hablaba_

Sakura arqueo la ceja y me miro con la misma mirada que puso el primer día de clases en el salón

-¡eres odioso! - me miro y se alejo de mi

Tomoyo se acerco a mí con su cámara; después de todo no había notado que estaba en el lugar

-no deberías molestar a Sakura; Li

-¿porque? – pregunte

-si quieres que Sakura se enamore de ti como lo estas tu de ella deberías tratar de que ella vea que eres amable

-¿quién está enamorado? -le pregunte

-vamos Li la única que no se da cuenta es Sakura, deberías aprovechar que es tu esposa y enamorarla -me sonrió con una de las risas muy parecidas a las de Eriol que tanto odio

Me aleje de ella; ¿como rayos sabia acaso yo era tan obvio, todos lo sabían ya, que estaba enamorado de ella?, ni siquiera yo lo había notado _–maldita suerte_ –fue lo único que se me ocurría de pronto sentí una mano sujetando mi hombro, era el hermano de Sakura

-si le haces algo a mi hermana, TE MATO mocoso –fue lo único que me dijo y se alejo; recordé que me dijeron que cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que él me pudiera hacer; realmente parecía querer matarme

Lo único que podía pensar era que seguramente despertaría en cualquier momento.

SAKURA

Cuando lo escuche decirme –_señora Li- _realmente quería matarlo; ya era malo que tuviera que vivir con él; ahora tenía que soportar su cara de _yo lo sé todo; _vi que Tomoyohablaba con el _–"traidora" – _ahora sociabilizaba con él, después de todo; el tenia la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando

-Sakura – la voz de Yukito hizo que dejara de pensar en mi mal día

-hola Yukito ¿qué haces aquí?

-acompaño, a tu hermano creo que le hace falta un poco de compañía

-Yukito ¿tu estuviste aquí en la mañana?

-sí; aquí estuve yo llegue con él; de hecho fue mi idea que pasáramos a visitarte; creo que parte de esto es mi culpa

-no te preocupes – trate de aliviar la culpa que tenía en sus ojos

Eran las 20:30 cuando mi abuelo nos indico que pasáramos al comedor yo no tenía hambre; aun así los seguí parecía que todos estaban muy felices; incluso mis padres, aun creía dentro de mí que algo no estaba bien, seguramente algo había ocurrido para que ellos accedieran a esta farsa

La madre de syaoran se acerco a mí y me abrazo

-bienvenida a la familia Li –me dijo de forma cortes

-gracias –fue lo único que salió de mi boca estaba tan sorprendida en ese momento

Todos nos sentamos en el gran comedor; que esta vez me pareció chico; porque estaba casi lleno me senté al lado de mi "_nuevo esposo"_ realmente en ese momento quería gritar; pero me contuve todos hicieron un brindis por la unión de las familias y yo solo quería que esto acabara pronto al menos tenía que regresar un poco a la normalidad.

_Reconozco; que estaba muy enojada, pero mi mayor enojo era no saber si había pasado algo con syaoran; por lo que tuviera que pagar tan caro; y digo realmente es atractivo; pero no implica que yo haya cedido a un momento de mis hormonas; y si lo hice porque lo olvide; ¿realmente habrá sido tan malo_? _como para olvidarlo; eso me molestaba más que todo el no saber, -todo esto es culpa suya ese maldito seguro se aprovecho de mi solo pensar que mi primera vez había sido así me molestaba, porque él se la robo repito –maldito._

TOMOYO

Cuando entramos a la mansión y vi a todos reunidos; sabia que el plan había funcionado; cuando le dije a Li que estaba enamorado de Sakura el lo negó; aun así, pude darme cuenta que mentía; busque a el joven Yukito me acerque a él cuando termino de hablar con Sakura

-gracias por tu ayuda

-sabes que haría cualquier cosa por Sakura, de todos modos ¿crees que esto funcione?

-Eriol y yo sabemos los planes del abuelo; es por eso que hay que alejarla de esta casa pronto

-te refieres ¿a esa persona?

-si, Sakura no sabe porque mis tíos firmaron los papeles; pero si pertenece a otra familia ahora, no hay motivo para que ella se vea involucrada en lo que está por venir

-tu familia tiene muchos secretos; pero los que involucran a Sakura pueden lastimarla; entiendo porque hiciste esto – el joven Yukito me sonrió ante la idea de que las cosas pudieran ponerse mal

-aun así es importante proteger a Sakura de mi familia; no tardaran en volver los demás miembros a esta casa y será mejor que ella no esté en este lugar cuando eso pase

Yukito hizo un ademan con la mano cuando vio que se acercaba mi abuelo me indico que debíamos guardar silencio lo cual yo comprendí; todos nos dirigimos al comedor; y note que Sakura tenía una especie de pelea interna porque no paraba de hacer caras mi abuelo indico que Sakura se quedaría ahí con syaoran hasta que acabaran los exámenes después se mudarían a la casa de él; realmente agradecí eso no quería que Sakura estuviera ahí más tiempo de lo necesario; la extrañaría pero era mejor verla lejos de lo que se avecinaba.

SYAORAN

Cuando termino la cena; mis padres me dijeron que se irían por la mañana de regreso a Hong Kong; y que pasarían la noche en un hotel; todos comenzaron a irse a excepción del abuelo de Sakura quien se quedaría esa noche.

Uno de los sirvientes me indico que lo acompañara; reconocí el cuarto en el que estaba; había sido el mismo en donde había despertado; repase el espacio con mis ojos realmente era un cuarto un poco inusual, había cosas de deportes; y también muchos peluches, era una especie de combinación rara, vi una foto sobre la una mesita cerca de la cama; era Sakura con su familia también había fotos de ella con su prima y Eriol, y algunas otras con gente que no conocía; mire el armario y era grande calcule que al menos mas grande que el cuarto de mi departamento

_-¿cuánta ropa puede usar esta chica_? –suspire y cerré el armario

-¿que se supone que haga ahora? –realmente aun creía que todo era un mal sueño

_-¿porque no puedo recordar_? _Seguía pensando en eso una parte de mi sentía que todo era mi culpa, -es decir si paso algo con ella; de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro – ¿como no lo pensé antes_?_ –Me pregunte – seguramente ambos sentimos algo, ¿habrá un día en que el encanto de Li syaoran no funcione_?

-¿porque te ríes como idiota?_ – _la voz de Sakuraparecía molesta

_Era la segunda vez que me llamaba IDIOTA ella realmente, podía sacarme de quicio_

_-_no me reía -afirme

- dime Li ¿porque estas en mi cuarto? – de nuevo me llamaba por mi apellido

-al parecer también es mi cuarto; así que dormiré aquí; si tienes un problema reclámale a tu abuelo –la rete a hacerlo ella me miro; con odio y luego sonrió

Cada vez que hace eso me vuelve idiota; realmente ¿cómo podía perderme tanto con su cara?

-espero que te guste el sillón –señalo hacia los muebles

-¿quieres que duerma ahí?

-no creas que dormirás conmigo en mi cama

-no veo cual es el problema; ya lo hice una vez –_lo dice en tono de broma, al parecer a ella no le agrado por qué me aventó una almohada en la cara; por alguna razón siempre se enojaba conmigo, esa parte de su personalidad por más absurdo que parezca, me obsesionaba_

_-¡_eso dolió! –le dije mientras me tallaba la frente

-me alegro que te duela ahora salte que me voy a bañar

-no me voy a salir – le aclare y me senté en uno de los muebles ella me miro con furia

-eres insoportable Li syaoran – tomo ropa del armario y salió del cuarto

Jamás me había divertido tanto cuando vi su cara de enojo y la vi salir comencé a reírme; hacerla enojar era divertido y ver su cara me fascinaba, claro que recordé lo que me dijo Tomoyo si quería enamorar a Sakura tenía que ser amable, como el día que le ofrecí mi ayuda para estudiar; pensé que si quería que ella me viera de otra forma tenía que ser un poco mas considerado

-¡_vamos syaoran! Demuéstrale que eres la persona ideal para ella –comencé a pensar en cómo _ _tratar_ _de acercarme a ella, claro que si lo veo bien suena extraño, querer conquistar a tu esposa no es lo más normal; estuve pensando un buen rato cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse; ¿porque me hacia eso_?_ cuando la vi mis hormonas se alborotaron; estoy seguro que la vi como un idiota._

SAKURA

Realmente no se salió, por lo que le pedí a Tomoyo su baño; necesitaba tomar una ducha

-¿porque no usaste el de tu cuarto? –me pregunto mi prima cuando me vio en su cuarto

-no pienso bañarme con el ahí, además piensa quedarse en mi cuarto

Tomoyo comenzó a reírse, cosa que no me hizo gracia

-Sakura es lógico que se quede en tu cuarto; están casados –señalo el anillo que me había dado la madre de syaoran, como símbolo de ser la esposa de su hijo

-no me causa gracia Tomoyo; ¿porque tiene que estar ahí?

-mejor báñate primero Sakura y piensa las cosas que dices; porque al parecer no te importo que durmiera ahí anoche –estaba vez si se reía ni siquiera disimulaba; yo me puse roja ante su comentario

Sentí las gotas caer en mi cuerpo de pronto comencé a repasar ese día

-_realmente todo esta torcido; no recuerdo nada –suspire; lo único que recordaba era su bien formado cuerpo, esa imagen estaba ahí como si la hubieran tatuado en mi memoria -¿en que pienso_?_,- gracias a dios mi sentido común aun estaba conmigo al menos hoy porque no se a donde se fue ayer; o si podía volver a abandonarme de nuevo, -pero es atractivo, si no fuera tan odioso estaría bien -¡espera! ¿En que pienso_? Decidí bañarme rápido el agua me estaba afectando

-y bien Sakura ¿pensaste las cosas? –me pregunto Tomoyo quien seguía sonriendo

-qué remedio me queda; todos decidieron por mi; pero cuando sea mayor de edad lo primero que hare será divorciarme te lo aseguro

-claro que si prima pero hoy; será mejor que vuelvas; es tu noche de bodas no hagas esperar al novio

-¿realmente planeas molestarme con eso?

Tomoyo sonrió antes de sacarme literalmente de su cuarto

-genial ahora tengo que ir a donde está el; pero ni crea que caeré antes sus encantos

Abrí la puerta; cuando entre el se me quedo viendo fijamente odio cuando lo hace; porque una parte de mi se siente atraída por el

-¿Qué te sucede? -Le pregunte un poco molesta

-nada –contesto el rápidamente

Realmente se estaba poniendo incomodo el ambiente; mire el reloj pasaban de la media noche

Ambos nos miramos un momento realmente había algo ahí; me senté en la cama y él seguía mirándome; realmente se estaba poniendo tenso el ambiente, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió le avente otra almohada

-dormirás en ese sillón

El arqueo la ceja un momento

-al menos pásame algo con que taparme –me reclamo

Yo le señale un cajón en el armario y el saco una sabana

-gracias señora Li; es muy amable de su parte

-de nada -le conteste molesta

Apague el foco y me acomode en mi cama aunque era de lo más extraño que él estuviera ahí aun así, tenía otras cosas en que preocuparme a parte de él; ese examen de biología era más importante que el, eso era seguro.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el cuarto

-auch – se quejo

Sakura se rio al ver al chico tirado en el suelo y el la miro con una mirada seria

El chico quiso incorporarse pero no pudo, Sakura se acerco a verlo

-¿estás bien? –pregunto la chica

-estoy bien solo, me duele un poco

Sakura le ofreció su mano y el la tomo; por un momento ambos sintieron una emoción recorrer sus cuerpos; hasta que el la soltó

-gracias por ayudarme –él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo

-mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela –ella rápidamente giro su mirada hacia otro lado

-sí; tienes razón; llegaremos tarde Sakura

Al escucharlo decir su nombre sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo que la hizo estremecerse; pero también sonreír

-¿podrías voltearte, para que me cambie? – le indico ella

El obedeció y se volteo esa mañana algo estaba pasando con ellos; Sakura no sabía bien pero syaoran podía sentir; como su corazón se aceleraba ante su sola presencia

-_hacer que ella me ame – _se repitió estas palabras mientras estaba de espaldas a ella

La chica le indico que podía voltear; y él lo hizo Sakura se había cambiado y ahora traía el uniforme de la escuela

-yo saldré a si puedes cambiarte – le dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta

Sakura se encontró con su prima en el pasillo; quien se dirigía al comedor

-te vez bien Sakura

-gracias Tomoyo

-y ¿Qué paso anoche?

-no paso nada lo mande a dormir al sillón -Tomoyo la miro y se rio

-no deberías ser tan mala con él, además a ti te gusta

Sakura se detuvo y miro a su prima

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Sakura la única que no lo sabe eres tu; y apuesto que si lo sabes lo ignoras

_De acuerdo esta vez su prima había atinado; pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sucumbir a sus hormonas por más atractivo que lo encontrara_

Ambas llegaron al comedor; donde se encontraba su abuelo y Eriol esperándolas

-buenos días – saludo Eriol alas dos primas

Ambas le devolvieron el saludo

-buenos días abuelo –saludaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas cuando estuvieron cerca del señor

-buenos días –les contesto sin apartar su mirada del periódico que tenia

Syaoran llego al comedor y noto que Eriol estaba ahí; al lado del abuelo de Sakura

-buenos días Li; ¿dormiste bien? –esto último se lo pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara

-buenos días, y si dormí bien gracias por tu preocupación

El abuelo de Sakura dejo el periódico sobre la mesa, y miro al chico de ojos cafés

-Sakura; espero buenos resultados de ti ¿lo sabes verdad?

La chica asintió con la cabeza

El señor miro a su otra nieta; y después a Eriol

-creo que ya es tiempo que formalicemos su compromiso

-Eriol, habla con tus padres

Eriol asintió de la misma forma en que lo hizo Sakura

-será un honor para mi familia; formalizar mi relación con su nieta -Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo la cual le devolvió la sonrisa

Syaoran estaba un poco sorprendido no sabía que ellos dos estuvieran comprometidos; pero tampoco fue algo que le extrañara mucho; al fin comprendía el porqué tanta familiaridad con Sakura

-joven Li hable con tus padres esta mañana; ellos están feliz por tu decisión y esperan grandes cosas de ti; como entenderás; también espero grandes cosas de ti como nuevo miembro de mi familia

-entiendo -contesto syaoran

Después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio durante todo el desayuno; hasta que llego la hora de irse a la escuela

Durante el trayecto todos iban en silencio

-¡malditos exámenes! –finalmente Sakura rompió el silencio

-¿eso te preocupa, pequeña Sakura? –Eriol la miro; y luego la abrazo

-realmente eres rara -afirmo

-suéltame, Eriol – le decía Sakura mientras él la abrazaba mas fuerte

-no quiero

-Tomoyo ¡ayúdame! –busco a su prima, pero su prima sostenía la cámara mientras le decía a Eriol que volteara

Fue syaoran al que separo a Eriol de Sakura se notaba molesto, algo que Eriol noto fácilmente

-es cierto ahora ya tienes quien te abrace –se separo de Sakura; le sonrió a syaoran y siguió caminando

-pero hablando de exámenes no te preocupes; Li te está ayudando – le contesto su prima

Sakura suspiro

-supongo, creo que buscare un tutor hoy

Syaoran solo hizo mala cara cuando la escucho decir que buscaría un tutor

-acaso ¿no te basta que yo te ayude? –su voz era de completo reproche

Sakura noto el tono molesto en la voz de syaoran, supo que tal vez lo había lastimado con ese comentario, pero ella realmente quería estar el menor tiempo posible a solas con él; sabía que su sentido común tendía a abandonarla _-¿que se supone que haga si él es tan lindo?_

-Lo siento – se disculpo y camino más rápido.

CONTINUARA….

**Notas mías: (autora)**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Desde el inicio tenía planeado este evento, ya que traerá consecuencias que nadie se espera, pero lo más importante apenas está por salir a la luz; los misterios; y secretos alrededor de la familia de Sakura **

**Después de este capítulo me al fin me daré un tiempo, pude subirlo y eso me alegra**

**Gracias por leer y seguir la historia **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenecen**** a s.c.c ****del grupo clamp**

**Solo la historia es mía **_**así que por favor no la copien sin mi permiso**_

Gracias por seguir conmigo esta historia, algo loca y extraña; agradezco a los que me han dejado P.M en mi cuenta

CAPITULO 8

BESO ROBADO

("Porque hay veces que actuamos y no pensamos")

Cosas de él:

Syaoran camino al lado de Eriol; el comentario de Sakura lo había molestado -"_buscar me un tutor, ¿acaso tiene que buscar a otra persona_? Fui _ muy amable al querer ayudarla y aun así ella dice esas cosas"_

-Li ¿te molestas algo? –le pregunto Eriol al verlo muy serio

-no nada

-como pusiste una cara enojada creí q tal vez estabas molesto

-es mi cara normal

-creí que te había molestado ver eso –señalo hacia el frente donde estaba Sakura y su prima platicando con el sujeto del otro día

Realmente ver esa escena lo molesto; de nuevo ella le sonreía; cuando su sonrisa debería ser solo para el

De pronto tuvo un impulso y abrazo a Sakura; de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Eriol anteriormente; el chico al lado de Sakura se puso serio

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto; de forma seria

-soy Li syaoran -se presento sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura

-es un amigo, estamos en el mismo salón – rápidamente Sakura se soltó de los brazos de syaoran

-será mejor que me valla o llegare tarde, superior –Sakura se despidió del chico

El asintió con su cabeza; pero antes de que se fuera toco su cabeza en forma de caricia; Sakura se sonrojo al sentirlo

_-"¡Maldito descarado!, como se nota que le gusta; y ella sonriéndole y ¿Por qué rayos se sonroja_?"

Lo pensamientos de syaoran eran cada vez más evidentes para Tomoyo; quien al lado de Eriol reían

-Se puede saber ¿Qué fue eso? – la voz de Sakura indicaba que estaba molesta

-mira la hora llegaremos tarde –syaoran se fue rápido antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle algo mas

-"¡_pero qué idiota soy! Me deje llevar y no me di cuenta que mis brazos se movieron solos; pero ese sujeto como lo detesto acariciándole su cabeza; como si fuera a dejar que me quite a mi Sakura ¡un momento! ¿Desde cuándo es mía_?_ No importa syaoran enfócate" _- se dio animo hasta que llego al salón, al entrar se topo con la mirada de Ayanami -_lo que me faltaba –_pensó

-buenos días Li

-buenos días –contesto el

-no viniste ayer ¿estás bien? –señalo su cara la cual aun seguía golpeada

-estoy bien; solo un mal entendido; pero se arreglo

Se escucho la puerta detrás de él, esta vez fue Sakura la que lo abrazo

-amigo Li, gracias –su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo y enojo

-de nada -contesto el chico

-buenos días Kinomoto – la chica delante de ellos saludo a Sakura

-buenos días Ayanami

Sakura seguía colgada de syaoran cuando la chica se acerco a ella

-¿no crees que lo vas a lastimar?

Sakura vio que lo sostenía con fuerza y lo soltó

-lo siento Li ¿te lastime?

-no –él le sonrió

Será mejor que nos sentamos; los dos se fueron ignorando a la chica, la cual vio a Sakura con malos ojos.

Tuvieron dos horas de matemáticas; seguida de historia después tuvieron clase de idiomas esa clase era el equivalente para syaoran de biología para Sakura

-_maldita sea no entiendo el japonés; aunque se parece al chino_

Syaoran saco su diccionario; para poder tomar notas; de la clase, fue un alivio cuando sonó el timbre

Eriol se acerco a el

-así que hay una clase en donde no eres bueno, eso es nuevo –su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo

Sakura lo vio, con el diccionario y se rio era obvio que se estaba burlando de el _-maldita clase – _ pronuncio en su mente.

Cosas de ella:

Sakura estaba enojada no solo la había abrasado en frente del superior Ohana; también le molestaba él haberse sentido bien cuando la abrazo

Después al entrar al salón lo vio platicando con Erika Ayanami y eso la molesto aun más; así que también lo abrazo

Después de un rato se acostumbro a ese abrazo que no quería soltarlo, de no ser por la chica quien le hizo ver que seguía herido -_mi hermano es un bruto –_ pensó Sakura mientras se dirigía a su asiento

Al buscar a su prima ella y Eriol solo se raían al menos no tenia su cámara en ese momento; lo cual la, alegro un poco

Al término del primer periodo de clases, descubrió que syaoran tenía algunos problemas con la clase de idiomas, lo cual le pareció tan gracioso, en la miro serio; cuando él hacia eso ella se perdía prefirió ver a otro lado

Salieron del salón y se dirigieron al lugar de siempre a comer

-¿no creen que fue una mañana muy entretenida?- pregunto Eriol

-lo fue y lo mejor es que grabe cada detalle con mi cámara

-¡esperen los dos! –Sakura los interrumpió - ¿a qué hora lo hiciste? No vi tu cámara –afirmo Sakura

Tomoyo solo sonrió

-¿podrían dejar de usarme como entretenimiento? –pregunto Sakura, muy enojada

-de acuerdo te prometo que no lo hare – le afirmo Eriol

-por cierto Sakura hablo mi hermana y me pregunto por ti; me pidió que te dijera que habrá un concurso de skate en Tokio pronto

Sakura se emociono si algo era seguro; era que los deportes le encantaban; mas los extremos

-genial tengo que participar

-sabia que te gustaría; entonces me perdonas –el chico de gafas le puso una mirada triste

-te perdono –contesto rápidamente Sakura

Sakura giro hacia donde estaba syaoran sintió que tal vez lo ignoraban

-¿me seguirás ayudando a estudiar? –el chico sonrió

-claro; pero creí que no querías mi ayuda

-siento lo de hace rato estaba molesta ¿me perdonas?

-sí – syaoran le sonrió y Sakura sintió que su sentido común le diría adiós muy pronto si seguía así

SYAORAN:

-Escucharla, decir que quería que la siguiera ayudando, me tranquilizo un poco, aunque realmente seguía pensando en su- "superior_"_

_-"no termino de entender las cosas, todo paso tan rápido; que ni cuenta me di pero últimamente no entendía nada, aunque por alguna razón, siento que ella está molesta; y Eriol me dijo que ella puede dar miedo cuando se enoja, espero no verla así; claro que dudo lograrlo, desde que la conocí; solo he hecho cosas para ganarme su enojo, aunque dijo que sería mi amiga, pero dadas las circunstancias; dudo que siga pensando igual"_

**7:50 pm departamento de Li syaoran**

Abrí la puerta y le indique a Sakura que pasara no me entusiasmaba que ella viera ese lugar

-aquí es –le señale el lugar

-es lindo; acogedor –fueron las palabras que ella uso para describir el lugar

Yo la mire; un poco contrariado yo no usaría esas palabras para describir el lugar

Comenzó a revisar el lugar -¿qué es eso? –señalo hacia mi refrigerador

-un refrigerador –conteste mi entras me acercaba a ella

-creo que es lo único feo

_De acurdo yo me confundí porque si algo creía era que ese aparato era lo único bonito en ese lugar; realmente ella tiene un sentido del gusto un poco raro_

-creo que está bien – le dije mientras buscaba algunas cosas en el cuarto recordé el porqué estaba Sakura ahí

**FLASH BACK**

-tengo que ir por algunas cosas a mi casa; no pienso usar la ropa de Eriol mientras este ahí

Eriol me miro de una forma amenazante

-¿mis cosas no son dignas de ti? –me pregunto mientras buscaba mis cosas en mi casillero

-solo no me gusta usar las cosas de otra gente –le aclare

-tengo una idea; ¡Sakura! Ven –la llamo

-porque no acompañas a Li a buscar sus cosas además a si vez el lugar donde vas a vivir

-es una magnífica idea –señalo Tomoyo

-además ustedes deben de llevarse bien o vivir juntos será difícil –esta vez fue Eriol quien hablo como siempre algo tramaban esos dos

-está bien, creo que tienen razón: después de todo estamos en el mismo problema lo mejor será llevarnos bien Li –_de nuevo usaba mi apellido-_ eso me molestaba

Así fue como llegamos a mi departamento

**FIN FLASH BACK**__

Escuche abrirse la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿pasa algo? –le pregunte

-puedo escucharlo –me enseño un disco que traía en sus manos con el título "varios" era un disco que tenia canciones románticas que me había dado Meiling; había una canción que me gustaba y al parecer era la misma que a Sakura

Asentí con la cabeza

- me gusta este canción ¿no te molesta?

Le señale el estéreo que estaba en una mesa cerca de mi laptop

Ella puso el disco y comenzó a cantar la canción

**LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY YOU LOVE ME**

**FOOL ME, FOOL ME GO AN FOOLME**

**LOVE ME, LOVE ME, PRETENDING YOU LOVE ME **

Sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar el coro de la canción junto a ella

Ella sonrió de esa forma que me pone tonto; sin darme cuenta me acerque a ella, hasta quedar cerca de su rostro; fue un impulso pero mis labios rozaron los suyos; ese solo contacto me estremeció; cuando sentí los labios de Sakura sobre los míos, ella me estaba besando; cerré mis ojos porque esa sensación era tan deliciosa los labios de Sakura sabían dulces; de pronto ella me aparto de su lado; y salió del cuarto; yo estaba confundido

Salí detrás de ella; y la detuve; ella me miro fijamente; pero yo ya no reaccionaba mi cordura se había ido; su beso me había dejado en blanco y lo único que pensaba era en sus labios; ella quiso soltarse pero yo no la deje; y esta vez fui yo quien la beso. Ella trato de alejarme pero yo la sujete y volví a besarla, esta vez ella correspondió al beso; de pronto sentí como ella profundizaba el beso algo que termino de matar mis neuronas en ese momento, de pronto sentí que el aire me faltaba; pero no quería separarme de sus labios; poco a poco fuimos separando nuestros labios cuando abrí mis ojos la vi enfrente de mí –"_que linda es" –_solo en eso podía pensar; aun la seguía sujetando de los brazos iba a soltarla pero ella volvió a besarme, de pronto solté sus brazos y la abrace; ella correspondió al abrazo; de pronto alejo sus labios de los míos y me beso el cuello, esa acción hizo que sintiera una oleada de calor; la abrace más fuerte y volvió a besar mis labios, mi respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida; coloque mis manos en su espalda y ella coloco las suyas en mi nuca; yo ya no tenía sentido de mi alrededor; todo estaba pasando tan rápido; sentí como su respiración aumentaba; con cada beso que nos dábamos más nos costaba controlarnos; sentí sus dedos jugando mi cabello lo cual me fascino yo estaba por recostarla en el sillón cuando sonó mi celular; ella se aparto de mi rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto

-¡_Maldita sea! - Como me molesto el sonido de aquel aparato; quería tirarlo_

SAKURA

Cuando sentí sus labios tan cerca de los míos, una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo que no pude evitar besarlo; pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que Salí rápido del cuarto, de pronto sentí que él me detenía; quise liberarme de sus manos pero él me beso; trate de escapar pero volvió a besarme; con esa acción mi sentido común me abandono por completo; y correspondí a sus besos cuando nos separamos; note que seguía sujetando mis brazos cuando sentí que me soltaría lo bese, jamás he sido adicta a nada pero en ese momento sentí que sus besos eran una necesidad, de pronto el me abrazo haciendo que me estremeciera ; algo en mi se movió por que comencé a besarle el cuello, el me abrazo más fuerte y yo volví a besarlo; coloque mis manos en su nuca tratando de profundizar más el beso, como si de eso dependiera mi vida; las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco intensas cuando escuche el sonido de su celular -"_salvada" –_ fue lo que pensé y me separe rápido de el

_-"genial Sakura tenias que perder el control; ¿dónde estabas sentido común_? Que apenas ahorita apareces _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora_? _Bueno es mi esposo no hay nada de malo en un beso; ¡NO! Sakura eso fue más que un beso ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo_?"

Su conversación me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer está enojado; -"_tranquilízate" –_ me dije y tome aire antes de atreverme a salir

-¿todo bien?

El movió la cabeza

-era mi prima la que hablo

-creo que ya me habías contado de ella –le conteste

-¿nos vamos? – le pregunte

-si termino de guardar la ropa, espera

Salimos de su departamento yo no me atrevía a verlo; pero fue él quien sujeto mi mano; mientras caminábamos; yo me puse roja; pero él me sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

**MANSION HIRAWIZAWA:**

Eriol; hablaba con su hermano mayor en la biblioteca; acerca del día anterior

-gracias por tu ayuda Espinel

-¿sabes que lo que hicieron es muy arriesgado? –pregunto el abogado

-lo sé, pero teníamos que intentarlo, ¿no crees hermano?

-Eriol a partir de ahora las cosas pueden empezar a ponerse serias, debes estar consciente de todo

-¿te refieres a Tomoyo?

-a ella principalmente; ella puede salir muy mal de todo esto y tú lo sabes; así que dime Eriol ¿qué harás para ayudarla? Mejor dicho ¿podrás ayudarla?

Eriol se sentó un momento, y respiro profundo

-tengo que poder

-en ese caso Nakuru y yo te ayudaremos; no creo que nuestros padres te apoyen; así que ten cuidado hermanito

Eriol salió de la biblioteca; tenía muchas cosas en que pensar; marco el numero de su hermana

-hola –se escucho del otro lado del celular

-soy yo –contesto Eriol

-dime hermana, ¿cuando se reunirá la familia Reed en Japón?

-en dos meses aproximadamente; ¿estará todo listo; Eriol?

-esperemos que si, gracias; hermana

Eriol colgó –solo faltan dos meses para que haya problemas; espero que Tomoyo esté bien en ese tiempo.

Eriol se dirigió a su cuarto tenía mucho que organizar.

**Hong Kong **

Meiling sujetaba el teléfono, marco a su primo; tenía mucho que explicarle sobre todo después de la noticia que llevaron sus tíos

-habla Li –escucho del otro lado del celular

-hola syaoran ¿estás molesto? – pregunto al notar el tono de voz de su primo

-¿qué quieres mei?

-una explicación dime ¿cómo es que ahora tienes esposa?

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora –afirmo su primo con tono molesto

-pues es de lo que todos hablan en la familia así que tendrás que hacerlo pronto –meiling estaba molesta por la falta de interés de su primo en algo importante

-de acuerdo pero estoy ocupado ahora, ¿te parece si hablamos después?

-esper… -no pudo terminar la oración, porque su primo colgó

-mi primo es un tonto ni siquiera me dejo que le hablara de los problemas con Nía, estoy segura que planea algo - Meiling suspiro, ante la idea de que podría ha ver problemas pronto

-¿Cómo es que se llama la chica? Sakura Kinomoto – Meiling prendió su laptop y tecleo el nombre de Sakura en el buscador

-valla sí que hay resultados, parece alguien interesante, -se topo con una página donde vio fotos de la chica

-que interesante

**Sakura Kinomoto Reed JOVEN PROMESA DE LOS DEPORTES:**

**Con tan solo 15 años de edad participo en el maratón runway de Finlandia quedando en 3 lugares, la chica, mostro una gran determinación a pesar de las condiciones del clima; esta joven promesa de los deportes a demostrado su talento en diferentes, competencias anteriormente participo en los juegos x de estados unidos quien reúne a los jóvenes en competencias de deportes extremos , la joven participo en la modalidad de stake ganando el 2 lugar demostrando que Japón tiene excelentes deportistas, su compatriota Yashiro Kusanagi; quedo fuera de la competencia debido a una lesión durante la clasificación; por lo que Sakura Kinomoto fue la única representante de Japón en la competencia final **

Meiling continúo leyendo

-sí que es alguien interesante y es muy linda ¿Cómo alguien así termino con mi primo?

De pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en unas líneas

**Misaki Reed –Rivers actual director de las empresas Reed, se encuentra en corea del sur después de que un miembro de la familia sufriera un accidente; no se informan los detalles de la persona que está en el hospital, pero se especula que pudiera ser su sobrina Sakura Kinomoto Reed aunque esto todavía no se ha confirmado la identidad de la persona **

-¡qué extraño! Solo dice eso

Meiling cerró su laptop; había estado leyendo diversos anuncios sobre su "nueva prima" tenía que saber qué clase de persona había logrado hacer que su primo cambiara la idea de las relaciones de pareja

-supongo que ahora me toca a mi ayudar a syaoran –se recostó en su cama; algo era seguro en la mente de Meiling y eso era que Nía Tong, haría algo para tratar de arruinarle la vida a su primo, y eso era algo que ella estaba dispuesta a impedir.

CONTINUARA….

**Notas mías (autora):**

**Después de un merecido descanso al fin me di un tiempo para actualizar esta historia lamento la demora del capítulo 8**

**Gracias en especial, a las vacaciones que tome y que me sirvieron para ver la maratón de Finlandia, realmente había mal clima, en esa competencia. **

**La canción es ****lovefoo****l del grupo ****the cardigans****, una de mis canciones favoritas**

**Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a isis gremory, quien esperaba ver un avance con los personajes; lamento no haber podido hacerlo antes al menos ya hay avance con los protagonistas**

**Un poco de intriga no hace mal a una historia, al parecer Eriol tiene planeado algo, y la reunión será muy importante, para todos**

**Espero disfruten la historia y dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos, realmente espero que sean más de los primeros, dejen sus recomendaciones para saber que tal lo hago. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a S.C.C Del grupo CLAMP**

**Solo la historia es mía**** a sí que por favor no la copien sin mi permiso**

**Este capítulo es dedicado a Selene Martínez, esa pequeña voz en mi oído que me hablo durante 2 horas; porque todos tenemos una voz que nos habla, y la mía es muy molesta**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 9

¡NO TODOS SON COMO TÚ!

"Cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que hiciste"

COSAS DE EL

Habían pasado cuatro días, desde el beso en su departamento; y las cosas con Sakura habían mejorado un poco, aun lo hacía dormir en el sillón; pero al menos, ya lo llamaba por su nombre de nuevo; habían estado estudiando, solo faltaba un día para el inicio de exámenes y el primero sería el de biología; el chico se sentía en un sueño por poder pasar el día al lado de su querida Sakura , claro que ella hacia lo posible por molestarlo; siempre que él estaba en el cuarto ponía música y le subía el volumen; para hacerlo enojar

-¿puedes bajarle el volumen, no logro concentrarme?

Ella lo miro y luego le hizo un gesto de burla y lo ignoro luego puso un disco de un grupo coreano y comenzó a cantar; para molestar al ambarino más de lo que ya estaba:

Ajik nan nol itji motago

(Todavía no puedo olvidarte)

Modun gol da mitji motago

(Todavía no puedo creer nada de esto)

Iroke nol bonaeji motago…onuldo

(Aun hoy, no puedo enviarte lejos solo así)

Syaoran ya no podía soportar el ruido; y apago el reproductor

Sakura le lanzo una mirada fría, pero eso a él no le importo

-al fin paz –grito

-me vas a dejar sordo; con tu escándalo

Sakura se acerco a el

-¡fuera! – le dijo

-¿perdón? –respondió el

-si no quieres quedarte sordo, salte

Empujo al chico afuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta

Syaoran estaba enojado

"_¿Cómo se atreve, a sacarme_?"_; si que está loca; además quien soporta ese escándalo; ni siquiera es música japonesa - _el chico se trago sus reclamos y se alejo del cuarto

Tomoyo estaba del otro lado del pasillo

-no deberías de molestar a Sakura ella oye música cuando esta estresada; y últimamente parece muy estresada, me pregunto si habrá pasado algo el día que fueron a buscar tus cosas que la pusiera así

El chico negó con la cabeza pero sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas; pero era mejor que ella no lo supiera

-quizá sea que mañana es el examen – aseguro syaoran

-puede ser –contesto Tomoyo

De pronto se volvió a escuchar la música que provenía del cuarto de Sakura; pero esta vez fue una canción que el identifico rápido; de pronto dejo de escuchar la canción y vio salir a Sakura, traía algo en las manos, como unas llaves

Tomoyo pareció saber lo que era porque se emociono entro a su cuarto y salió con lo que pude identificar como una nueva cámara, yo iba a preguntar algo que pareció adivinar

-¡tu ni siquiera salgas! –me dijo con su peculiar tono

-ni quien quiera seguirte – le conteste yo; realmente me molestaba su actitud

Las deje y me dirigí a la biblioteca era mejor estudiar qué torturarme a mí mismo

Cosas de ella:

Solo faltaba un día para el examen; y Sakura estaba estresada; saco a syaoran del cuarto; prefería estar lejos de él, lo que fuera necesario, después de aquel día, ya no confiaba en ella misma vio hacia donde estaba su reproductor y volvió a prenderlo, de pronto comenzó la canción lovefool, con la que se había besado con syaoran y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente

_Junto lo que me falta; recordar eso, si sigo así voy a ¡volverme loca! _

Sakura se levanto del sillón y busco entre sus cosas hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba apago la música y salió del cuarto se topo con su prima y syaoran quien la miraba con una mirada nada inocente

-¿adónde vas Sakura? –pregunto su prima

Sakura le mostro lo que llevaba en las manos y su prima se emociono

-espera falta mi cámara – entro en su cuarto y en menos de 2 minutos salió

Sakura le lanzo una mirada, realmente no quería que fuera; así que trato de alejarlo, cosa que logro,

Ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta luego caminaron un tramo y llegaron a una especie de pista para motocross, la chica se dirigió a uno de los edificios cercanos y al poco rato salió con una moto y un traje

La chica tenia la mente toda revuelta y siempre había podido aclararla practicando algún deporte; tenía que sacar toda esa confusión que syaoran le había causado.

Comenzó dando vueltas, por la pista para luego comenzar a acelerar mas, pasaba los obstáculos como una profesional; después de una hora se acerco a su prima

-Sakura tenía tiempo que no te veía así; estuviste magnifica –le aseguro esta con la cámara en mano

-creo que ahora ya me siento mejor

Se escucharon aplausos detrás de ella

-bravo Sakura; sigues siendo igual

Sakura se quedo confundida tenía idea de quién era

Tomoyo se interpuso entre el chico y ella

-si no te vas llamare a seguridad – le dijo la prima de Sakura

El chico solo sonrió y se alejo.

Sakura estaba desconcertada, y Tomoyo tuvo que ayudarla

Sakura:

No podía creer; lo agotador que sería el examen; sentí un alivio; cuando entregue el mío debo reconocer que gran parte se la debo a syaoran; tendría que agradecérselo después

Salí al pasillo y me tropecé con la capitana del club de animadoras Evelyn Ohana

-Kinomoto a partir de esta tarde se reanudaran las practicas; también las practicas extras

Asentí con la cabeza faltaba poco para las competencias pero antes tendríamos una participación con el club de teatro en un musical; donde nosotros seriamos los bailarines

_Esto será difícil, será que los problemas me siguen; seguramente fui alguien horrible en mi vida pasada no me explico de otra forma tanta mala suerte junta –animo Sakura._

Después de esa breve meditación encontré a Chiharu junto a su novio Yamasaki

-hola Sakura ¿te enteraste que las practicas del club de teatro con las animadoras empieza hoy?

-me lo dijo la capitana no hace mucho

-Kinomoto ¿sales con Li? –Yamasaki era quien me hacia esa pregunta

-¿disculpa? –yo no sabía que contestar

-olvídalo Sakura; a él solo le gusta molestar – fue Chiharu quien me saco de aquel problema

-nosotros nos vamos –me dijo la chica

Eso me hizo pensar que tipo de relación tengo con syaoran

_Estamos casados; pero no tenemos una relación, ¿o sí_? _Están confuso; todo se complico después de ese beso; bueno besos realmente hoy no es mi mejor día eso si lo puedo asegurar._

Me dirigí a mi siguiente claseentre al salón ahí estaba Erika Ayanami, tratándose de colgarse de "_**MI syaoran" **__–yo pensé eso no puede ser; ahora siento celos; esto empeora a cada momento_

Syaoran se acerco a mi cuando vio que entre pero yo estaba tan enojada con el que lo ignore, el profesor de literatura entro y comenzó la clase; me dedique a ignorar a syaoran en todas las clases; realmente estaba molesta no quería ni verlo; no tendríamos las tres últimas clases; por que los alumnos de la universidad utilizarían los salones en unas conferencias que tendrían; como el auditorio estaba utilizado por los alumnos del club de teatro se decidió usar la parte del instituto

Me dirigí a mis actividades del club

Las chicas me indicaron que primero practicaríamos en el auditorio, y después en el patio; lo único bueno era que no vería a syaoran en un buen rato.

SYAORAN:

Sakura me evito todo el día, luego vi que muchas personas se acercaban al auditorio; así que fui a ver qué pasaba

-¿qué ocurre?- le pregunte a un chico de mi clase llamado Jiro

- No sabes Li las animadoras están ensayando con el club de teatro y el coro –me señalo el escenario

De pronto vi a Eriol vestido con una especie de ropa extraña

Y escuche una canción que no entendí por estar en italiano

Pero lo que más me impresiono fue ver a Sakura en una especie de coreografía; todos cantaban de pronto se acerco a Sakura el tal Ohana; realmente no entendía bien que pasaba, pero no me gustaba la coreografía

Todos gritaban y yo no comprendía que pasaba

-¿estás bien Li? – me pregunto Jiro

-si ¿Qué es esto? –pregunte

-no lo sabes habrá un espectáculo para la junta directiva y esto es parte de ese espectáculo increíble; ¿no crees? El chico seguía diciéndome algo que yo no entendía; lo único que pensaba era que ese sujeto tocaba a Sakura, de pronto fue Eriol _"¿qué clase de espectáculo seria_?_"_

-muy bien eso es todo por hoy – la voz de Yamasaki se escucho no había notado que el también estaba en el escenario con Eriol

Todos comenzaron a retirarse del auditorio; pero yo me quede a esperar a Sakura no tardo en salir traía puesto los audífonos y como siempre venia cantando una canción que no entendía, de pronto se detuvo al verme

-que susto me diste – me dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-como no me hablas pensé en buscarte ¿está todo bien?

De pronto se nos acerco el superior

-Kinomoto lo hiciste bien

-gracias; aunque creo que me equivoque en un paso

Esos dos me estaban ignorando tosí para interrumpirlos

-hola ¿eres Li? –me pregunto

-si –conteste de forma fría

Tome a Sakura de la mano y me la lleve de ahí; me metí aun salón vacio

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa? –me pregunto ella

-no ¿qué te pasa a ti? Primero me ignoras y luego le sonríes a ese sujeto enfrente de mí

-perdóname pero ¡no todos son como tú!

Yo estaba confundido no tenía idea de a qué se refería con eso ultimo

-¿Cómo yo? Explícame - le exigí

-solo olvídalo Li, porque no vas a molestar a Ayanami y me dejas en paz

_De nuevo mi apellido me molestaba cuando lo decía de esa forma; y ¿que tenía que ver Ayanami_?_ De pronto lo recordé; cuando ella entro al salón esa chica estaba pegada a mí como siempre mejor dicho estaba casi encima de mí._

-¿es por la mañana? ¿Por eso me ignoras?

-solo olvídalo – me pidió ella y se dirigió a la puerta

_Lo que hice tal vez este mal pero ¿a quién le importa_?_ A mí no eso lo tengo muy claro_

La sujete de la mano y la atraje a mi; ella me miro fijamente y yo la bese; ella me devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que la primera vez; pero esta vez era diferente, era un beso cálido y tierno; quería que supiera cuanto la quería; cuando nos separamos nos miramos fijamente; yo ya estaba completamente enamorado de ella

-me tengo que ir –se soltó de mis manos que todavía sujetaban sus manos ella giro y me dio un beso; iba a salir pero no lo hizo en lugar de eso me voltio a ver

Escuche aplausos de la parte de la puerta; Eriol y Tomoyo estaban justo ahí

-bravo chicos –era la voz de Eriol la que hablaba

-¿lo grabaste? Le pregunto a su novia

-en alta resolución –afirmo ella

Sakura y yo nos pusimos rojos; lo cual pareció divertirlos mucho

-Sakura salió rápido pero antes le dirigió una mirada a su prima; la cual se limito a reír.

**Patio del instituto Seijo**

Una figura siguió con la mirada a Sakura después de salir del salón

-te encontré pequeño cerezo

Se quedo un rato y vio salir a dos personas conocidas pero al chico de ojos café; a él no lo conocía; se coloco sus lentes; había estado todo el día siguiendo a Sakura, sin que nadie lo notara

-¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?

Siguió observando a los amigos de Sakura, le intrigaba el tipo de relación que tuviera con el chico desconocido; los siguió hasta las gradas donde vio de nuevo a Sakura en la cancha

-ay hábitos que no cambian –dijo al ver a Sakura con su traje de animadora

Se quedo a una distancia de syaoran, donde no pudiera verlo

Varios chicos se acercaron al escuchar la música, con la que practicaban

-mira que lindas chicas –varios chicos, decían al ver las coreografías y las poses

-Kinomoto sí que es linda; más que linda, si la miras bien tiene un cuerpo de "esos", yo más bien diría que no está nada mal

Esas palabras molestaron a syaoran quien quería golpear a esos chicos; lo peor eran de su clase; ahora parecía que veían a Sakura de otra manera, pero también a los animadores varones que estaban cerca de ella -"_ahora sufro celos"-_¡_que genial! _

Tenía que decir algo, al menos quejarse y quien mejor que Eriol para escuchar sus quejas 

-te lo juro Eriol si sigo escuchando, lo buena que esta mi esposa voy a golpearlos

-cálmate Li; ellos ni siquiera saben que ella es tu esposa

De pronto Eriol comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto syaoran

-es que estas; celoso, además haces una cara muy graciosa

-¿te estás burlando de mi? Te parece gracioso que digan esas cosas de mi Sakura

-¿ya es tu Sakura? Que gracioso

Eriol no paraba de reírse; de pronto su cara se volvió seria parece que vio a alguien gire para ver a quien; vi que el chico le apunto con el dedo en forma de pistola fingiendo dispararle; parece que Eriol lo conocía

-me tengo que ir Li por favor no mates a nadie

Eriol se fue del lugar y el chico; también se levanto y se fue del lugar

-al parecer dijo algo que no entendi.

Sakura:

Durante la práctica vi que estaba syaoran acompañado de Eriol al parecer algo divertido pasaba ya que Eriol se reía mucho; trate de no prestarles atención o seguro me caería

Termine mi rutina sin ningún error, y también terminamos las practicas fui a recoger mis cosas cuando se acerco el superior Ryo hacia donde yo estaba

-Kinomoto ¿podemos hablar?

-si

-Kinomoto me preguntaba si ¿estás libre el fin de semana?

_Me agarro de sorpresa que me preguntara eso y no es que yo sea alguien que se besa con alguien y luego sale con otro; pero cuando vi a syaoran tratando de esconderse me molesto –como si no pudiera verlo – era obvio que me espiaba; solo un ciego no lo vería_

-estoy libre -conteste rápido y sin pensarlo

-entonces ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

_Ok estaba en un problema grande; aparte de despistada ahora también seria infiel; pero verlo parado ahí me molesto tanto –por favor que alguien me salve –pedía con fuerzas que alguien llegara; pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas._

-yo no creo poder

-lo siento superior; de verdad lo siento

- no te preocupes; otro día será

Me despedí de él y busque a syaoran pero no lo encontré; supongo que se fue antes de escuchar todo ahora seguro estaría imaginando cosas

Lleve a la casa y le pregunte a Tomoyo si lo había visto ella negó con la cabeza, le conté lo que había pasado y ella me regaño

-claro que se va a enojar; si te ve aceptando una cita con otro después de besarlo "así"

Sakura se sonrojo, porque Tomoyo siempre decía las cosas de una forma que sonaran más fuerte de lo que había sido

-yo no acepte nada

-como sea Sakura; seguro ahora el pobre esta por ahí

-genial ahora yo soy la mala

Tomoyo me sonrió y me sugirió que lo buscara y aclarara las cosas con el

_¿Donde se pudo haber metido_?_; quiero decir ni siquiera me contesta el teléfono me quede sin muchos lugares en los que buscarlos claro y el lugar más obvio se me paso por alto; cuando lo vea hare que haga mi tarea por su culpa no la he hecho_

_**DEPARTAMENTO DE LI SYAORAN**_

Cuando Sakura llego noto que la puerta estaba abierta y escucho que syaoran estaba hablando solo, decidió escuchar lo que decía solo por diversión

_-¿cómo se atreve a citarse con otro; además es mi esposa; ese es otro limite del descaro; pero aunque tenga que encerrarla no irá a ningún lado con ese sujeto?_

-¿a quién piensas encerrar Li syaoran?

El volteo al verla parada en la puerta

-¡señora Li! No, la esperaba hoy aquí – lo dijo con un sarcasmo

-no contestaste a mi pregunta -Sakura se fue acercando a, el mientras hablaba

-y bien señor Li ¿sabías que eso que planeas es secuestro? Es un delito te pueden meter ala cárcel

El siguió mirando sin hablar y la chica seguía acercándome más a él, de pronto quedaron de frente; Sakura lo agarro de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella; el sintió su respiración cerca de la suya , Sakura lo beso

-planeabas salir con otro

Ahí estaba pasando algo extraño Sakura no comprendía bien porque le importaba; lo que el pensara aun a si sintió la necesidad de acercarse a el

-no te quedaste a ver todo no deberías espiarme; es un mal habito

Volvió a besarlo; pero esta vez más fuerte el chico la abrazo y ella le acaricio el pelo

-no me gusta cuando él se acerca a ti

-te dije que ¡no todos somos como tú!

-sigues molesta, ¿cómo puedes molestarte?, no pedí ser irresistible

-¿estás celosa?

Ella se rio –realmente tu arrogancia esta por los cielos ¿porque tendría celos de ti?

-¿Como no puedes enamorarte de alguien como yo? soy guapo soy rico, ¿cómo no amarme?

-precisamente odio todo eso- señalo completo a syaoran

-tienes que hacer mi tarea; por buscarte no la hice –ella se acerco a el

El chico sonrió

-hare tu tarea; de todo el semestre si es necesario

-genial valió la pena buscarte

Ella sintió que algo podía pasar si seguía en ese lugar con el

Y no tardo en descubrir que sería así, por lo que trato de alejarse

-Deberíamos irnos

El chico la detuvo - creo que es tarde además estoy cansado; nos quedamos aquí; también tengo un sillón, señalo hacia el mueble

Sakura lo pensó un momento, quedarse con el después de esos besos; no era realmente una buena idea

Al final acepto

_-"Sakura mantén la cordura nada tiene que pasar" –_ la chica se recito mentalmente

-¿piensas dormir con el uniforme? –el chico la señalo

-cámbiate tengo ropa en mi armario

Sakura suspiro no tenía muchas opciones, busco ropa y se cambio

Salió y se topo con la mirada del chico

_-¡rayos si es lindo y si me mira así no puedo evitar querer estar cerca de, el!_

Syaoran respiro profundo, parecía algo pensativo

-Sakura ¿qué edad tienes?

-16 años creí que lo sabías, los cumplí en abril

-¿Por qué preguntas que edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 16 esta semana

Los dos se quedaron viendo un minuto

Fue syaoran quien se acerco, a ella

-¿q..que haces? -pregunto la ojiverde

El la beso, con toda la pasión que tenía guardada; aunque algo le decía que eso no estaba bien;( _-"si claro como si te fuera a hacer caso en este momento_") - syaoran había decidido ignorar a su sentido común encerrándolo en un baúl

El beso la tomo por sorpresa, pero respondió al beso, haciendo que su sentido común peleara con su instinto

_("¿porque rayos no apareciste la primera vez que lo bese? ¿Ahora quieres que me detenga_?_") –_Sakura lereclamo_ a _su sentido común _-"como si te fuera a hacer caso ahora"_ – termino su pequeña pelea con ella misma atando con cuerdas, a su pequeña conciencia.

Syaoran rodeo la cintura de Sakura atrayéndola hacia él, continuo besándola, hasta que sintió la necesidad de respirar, abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Sakura la cual estaba roja; lo cual lo hizo sonreír

Sakura era fugazmente, consiente de cómo lo estaba mirando, con los labios y la respiración agitada; no sabía hasta que punto ella estaba sonrojada, pudo ver la cara de asombro que tenía el chico, y fue lo único que vio antes de que el tapara su boca con sus labios.

Ella sintió una pasión ciega y ardiente; la última vez que se besaron puedo mantener la cordura, pero ahora ningún poder podía detenerla y aunque, ella hubiera querido librarse no podía porque él la tenia fuertemente abrazada impidiéndole que pudiera librarse de sus brazos, mientras sus labios se apoderaba con fuerza con los suyos

Ella no pudo evitar pensar que él no era la misma persona que había conocido, el chico tonto que la tiro, ahora lo percibía como un hombre sacudido por las mismas emociones que ella

-syaoran…. -Sakura trataba de hablar; pero las palabras salían entrecortadas

-no deberías mirarme a si, Sakura no es seguro porque esta vez no podre controlarme…..

Sakura rodeo su cuello

-cerezo, realmente no podre si haces eso….

La chica solo asintió, lo que tanto había querido evitar estaba a punto de pasar sintió como su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, de pronto sintió como él se alejaba de ella, lo cual hizo que lo atrajera y buscara sus labios con desesperación, algo cedió dentro de ella, todo el tiempo que había luchando contra su deseo, pero no pudo contra la ola de sensaciones que él la hizo sentir ella se acerco mas a el

-¿estás segura? –pregunto syaoran mientras, Sakura comenzó a besar su cuello lo que hizo que cualquier duda desapareciera

Claro que nunca se imaginaron lo que descubrirían

-¿Sakura tu eres virgen? –después de todo lo que habían pasado, días atrás, syaoran se sorprendió

Ella también se sorprendió, pero eso no impidió que ella siguiera, él no quería lastimarla, por lo que trato de ser lo más tierno posible con ella

Sakura emitió gemido de dolor y de sus ojos brotaron unas lagrimas, syaoran se detuvo al ver la cara de Sakura

Beso sus ojos limpiando sus lágrimas

-lo siento no quiero lastimarte –syaoran dudaba si seguir

(_"enserio me está diciendo eso, ¿es idiota_? _De haber querido detenerme lo hubiera hacho al principio no ahora") –esta bien - _Sakura lo miro y lo beso acallando cualquier duda que él pudiera estar teniendo en ese momento.

Continuara….

**Notas mías (autora)**

**Este capítulo es tuyo unni si hay algún problema o no gusta es culpa tuya**

**La canción es ****fiction**** del grupo ****beast **** excelente canción**

**En este capítulo, decidí apresurar un poco las cosas con los protagonistas, ya era tiempo**

**Algunas preguntas que puedan surgir, se contestaran, espero sigan leyendo**

_**¿Quién es el extraño sujeto que vigila a Sakura?**_

_**¿Cuál es el secreto que envuelve a la familia Reed- Rivers?**_

**Perdón por la dejarlos con la intriga en los siguientes capítulos; se revelaran algunos secretos de la familia y el porqué los padres de Sakura firmaron los papeles de consentimiento**

**Gracias por leer**


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes pertenecen __a S.C.C DEL GRUPO CRUPO CLAMP__ solo la historia es mía:__ POR FAVOR NO LA COPIEN SIN PERMISO_

_En este capítulo se revelaran algunos de los misterios de la familia Reed-Rivers _

_la narrativa cambia en este capítulo ya que se mostraran fragmentos del pasado de Sakura_

**Este capítulo está inspirado; en eventos de mi vida real, la cual al parecer es un poco rara al igual que mi historia; espero les guste:**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 10

¡REVELACIONES! I

(Las cosas que olvidas)

Eriol marco el número de Tomoyo, no espero mucho antes de que la chica contestara

-habla Daidoji

-tienes que venir a mi casa –el chico de lentes afirmo

-estaré ahí en 20 minutos

-el está aquí; Tomoyo

-lose -contesto la chica

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-ella está con Li; creo que es lo mejor; te veo pronto

Tomoyo colgó

Eriol miro al chico sentado en su sala tendría unos 20 años

-¿Por qué estás aquí; Yue?

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre; creí que me habías olvidado –enfatizo el chico en tono irónico

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –repitió de nuevo solo que esta vez su tono de voz fue un poco mas fuerte

-creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta –contesto el chico de pelo plateado

-será mejor que te olvides de Sakura; ella lo hizo contigo; te olvido, Yue

El chico se levanto de su asiento

-¡no es cierto! Ella no me olvido; fueron ustedes quienes le hicieron esto; Sakura ella era feliz a mi lado; pero la familia Reed jamás dejaría que alguien sin posición social estuviera con ella; pero a ella jamás le importo el dinero, por eso pensaba pedirle que huyéramos, pero ella no llego

-creo que no comprendes Yue –Eriol lo interrumpió

-no importa si ella es o no una Reed; ella no huiría contigo no importa lo que pienses; la verdad es que; ella no puede recordarte; entiende Yue; el accidente ¿lo recuerdas?

El chico volvió a sentarse, en su mente aparecieron varias imágenes de un hospital todo era tan confuso

-lo recuerdo –contesto rápido; aquel recuerdo era tan doloroso para el

-escucha Yue; Sakura perdió parte de su memoria para ser exactos los recuerdos que tienen que ver contigo y ese día, por eso es tiempo de que la dejes ir

-¡no es cierto! Ustedes harían cualquier cosa para alejarme de ella

-te equivocas –Tomoyo quien acababa de llegar hablo

-fue Sakura quien lo hizo; ella pidió que no te dejáramos verla; mucho antes del accidente; había decidido dejar de verte recuerda Sakura termino contigo un mes antes de eso. Después de que te presentara a sus padres; ese día Sakura, quería que supieras que no te amaba, ella solo quería ser tu amiga, y alejarte de esta familia; Sakura solo quiso protegerte

El chico estaba devastado ante las palabras de la chica

Tantos sentimientos; tantos recuerdos al lado de ella; las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar los últimos momentos que paso con ella

-conocen la canción ¿Les Rois du monde? –pregunto a los dos chico enfrente de el

-es parte de _romeo et juliette_; Sakura siempre dijo que la gente con dinero era como esa canción

-pero eso es algo que no entenderán - se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando - la gente como ustedes; como el abuelo de Sakura siempre lastiman a los demás; sin importarles y ahora me dices que Sakura es igual; entonces quiero verlo con mis propios ojos; que Sakura no me recuerda

-si compruebas eso ¿te irás?- pregunto Tomoyo

-si es verdad me alejare de ella – afirmo el peli plateado

Los chicos se miraron fijamente; tal vez no sería lo mejor; que Sakura lo viera y recordara; había cosas que eran mejor que se mantuvieran en el pasado en memorias borrosas; porque son recuerdos que pueden lastimar; pero son cosas que no pueden estar ocultas siempre

**COREA DEL SUR==== 8 MESES ATRÁS**

La chica; contemplaba el rio junto a su acompañante

-te lo dice cerezo que este es el mejor lugar para estar –el chico de pelo plateado se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-te han dicho que tienes un cabello muy lindo Sakura

-solamente me lo has dicho unas mil beses

-entonces te lo diré mil mas

-y dime ¿cuándo conoceré a tu familia?

La chica lo miro un momento; y luego sonrió; luego tomo su mano

-está bien creo que es hora que conozcas a mis padres

El chico sonrió -al fin conoceré a los padres de mi novia

-¿Por qué te emocionas?

-porque solo conozco a tu prima y su novio; creo que un novio tiene ese derecho así que ¿dime cuando?

-te parece dos meses

-es mucho tiempo ¿no crees?

-pero mi hermano llegara en ese tiempo y quiero que él te conozca

-Arasoo – contesto el chico

-ahsuji –debemos irnos

-no me llames así Sakura que no soy tan mayor

La chica se rio al ver la cara de enojo de su novio.

**HOSPITAL DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE PANANG COREA DEL SUR ==== 6 MESES ATRÁS**

Los padres de sakura se encontraban angustiados en la sala de espera les habían llamado en la mañana diciendo que su hija había sufrido un accidente; Misaki Reed-Rivers, estaba en la espera de los resultados

El doctor se acerco a ellos

-¿cómo se encuentra mi hija? –Nadeshiko Kinomoto estaba preocupada

-ella recibió un golpe en la cabeza; por lo que ordenamos una tomografía; pero a pesar de que no encontramos nada fuera de lo normal; el fuerte shock que sufrió a hecho que entre en un estado de fuga

-¿qué significa eso? –pregunto Misaki

-ella ha perdido parte de su memoria; y no recuerda ciertos eventos; es probable que los recuerdos vuelvan, pero hay una posibilidad que nunca ocurra eso

-pero mi nieta ¿está bien?

-Por el momento está bien; pero no puede caminar, ni moverse por sí misma, tiene que permanecer en el hospital al menos un tiempo hasta que pueda volver a la normalidad, pero no deben tratar de obligarla a recordar; o podría sufrir un colapso mental; y podría terminar en coma, lo mejor es dejar que ella recuerde

-entiendo doctor muchas gracias

-esto es tu culpa Nadeshiko, de no ser por ti mi nieta no estaría aquí – Misaki estaba enojado

La madre de Sakura lloraba ante los reproches de su tío

-si ella no se hubiera enterado de nada; no hubiera decidido ir a ver a ese chico; y nada de esto estaría pasando; escucha Nadeshiko; a partir de ahora yo me hare cargo de Sakura, mi hermano me lo pidió antes de morir, aunque ella no sea mi nieta, la quiero como una; y si por tu culpa le pasa algo jamás te lo perdonare

-¡no puedes quitarme a Sakura! –reclamo Nadeshiko

-y ¿qué piensas hacer cuando ella recuerde; lo que paso?, es mejor que me odie a mi; tú eres su madre; no importa lo que haya pasado, eres mi familia; pero por ahora es mejore a si

Fujitaka abrazo a su esposa; sabía que Misaki tenía razón en varias cosas; era cierto que si Sakura recordaba era probable que cuestionara a su madre como lo hizo ese día

-tu tío tiene razón; hay que alejar a Sakura de todo esto

-cuando ella se recupere regresaremos a Japón y Nadeshiko; tienes que resistir; yo tratare de proteger a Sakura y también lo protegeré a **el**

-entonces ¿dejaras que todos te culpen; de los errores de la familia? –pregunto Nadeshiko

Misaki la miro seriamente antes de hablar

-esta familia, y todos sus miembros solo existen para el dinero, siempre ha sido así, pero tu sobrina mía preferiste el amor, por eso tu existencia se volvió incomoda dentro de la familia; y por eso tu madre te obligo a hacer "**eso"**; pero sabes que Sakura es miembro de esta familia y tiene que cargar con las responsabilidades que eso conlleva, por eso tienes que asistir a esta reunión ¿entendiste?

Misaki acaricio la mejilla de su sobrina, desde que era chica la había querido como su hija, y cuando su hermano murió se había hecho cargo de ella, verla en ese estado le destrozaba el corazón; pero sabía que había cosas más importantes como líder de su familia el tenia la responsabilidad de ser duro

-esto será un secreto, incluso para los demás miembros, ¿entendiste? –Misaki pregunto a su sobrina antes de dirigirse a la salida

Sakura despertó no sabía dónde estaba, trato incorporarse pero noto que veía doble; y que ninguna parte del cuerpo le respondía

-¿Dónde estoy? -pregunto a la persona al lado suyo

-en el hospital, tuviste un accidente

Sakura no entendía claramente lo que le decían; noto como sus palabras se arrastraban al salir de su boca

-no entiendo, ¿porque estoy aquí? –pregunto esta vez, trato de sentarse pero no lo logro

De pronto vio varias personas entrando a su habitación, tal vez no eran muchas pero, su visión era doble, así que pareció que veía a muchas personas

El doctor le indico a la persona a su lado que esperara afuera

-¿sabes porque estás aquí? –pregunto a la chica

Ella movió la cabeza; no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-te haremos unas pruebas, para saber tu estado; ¿entiendes esto? –de nuevo el doctor preguntaba en forma cortes

Sakura asintió, a pesar de no saber nada de lo que ocurría, algo era seguro quería que su salud mejorara, si es que estaba mal de algún modo

Durante un mes Sakura fue sometida a diversos estudios algunos dolorosos, como la punsacion lumbar, a pesar de que el neurólogo le dijo que su estado mejoraría; con el tiempo y que solo experimentaría algunos síntomas menores, sentía que había olvidado algo importante

**DEPARTAMENTO DE LI 10:30 A.m**

Sakura despertó había sido una noche muy especial; aunque todavía no entendía, como podía ser esa su primera vez

"_Significa que no paso nada con syaoran ese día, ¿y me casaron para evitar un escándalo imaginario_?_; pero si no paso nada ¿Por qué estaba el ahí_?"

El celular comenzó a sonar y Sakura dejo de meditar

-bueno

-Sakura sabes que hay clases; hoy ¿verdad?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sakura ¿está bien? –pregunto su prima

-si solo un poco dormida, pero voy para allá

-en todo caso al menos llega a la práctica, Eriol quiere saber si tiene que buscar a alguien más para que baile con él en el ensayo de hoy

-dile a tu novio que si voy air –esta vez Sakura se había molestado

Sakura colgó busco su ropa se puso su uniforme,- "_que suerte que traía puesto el uniforme"_

Se vistió rápido y salió del cuarto, lo primero que vio, fue la espalda del ambarino; solo traía puesto el pantalón y hablaba por teléfono

-lose –contesto el chico

-no sabía nada de eso; lamento que eso le haya pasado a tu familia, pero no puedo responder por algo de lo que no estaba al tanto, lo siento pero no vuelvas a llamar

Syaoran colgó el teléfono, no se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba detrás de el

-¿sucede algo? –le pregunto al notar su tono de voz

-cosas de mi familia no te preocupes, por cierto ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto el chico lanzándole una mirada

-hoy hay clases, pero al parecer no llegare a ninguna al menos debo llegar a los ensayos o Eriol me molestara a sí que vístete – le aventó su camisa y la corbata

-pero si de todos modos ya no vas a llegar a las clases ¿porque te apuras? -El chico la abrazo

-porque al menos llegare al examen –ella se soltó rápido de sus brazos

-cierto en ese caso creo que hay que irnos – recordó que todavía había exámenes

Syaoran se vistió rápido tomo las llaves de su departamento y bajo, cuando vio que Sakura se colocaba un casco de moto

-¿qué es eso? –pregunto el chico

Sakura lo miro y le señalo la moto que estaba estacionada, al lado de unos autos

-¿vas a subirte? –le señalo la parte de atrás – o ¿te vas caminando?

Syaoran dudo un momento subirse a una moto manejada por Sakura ciertamente no le daba mucha confianza

-¿segura que sabes manejar esto? –el chico sentía un poco de miedo cuando subió en la parte de atrás de la moto

Sakura la prendió y el sonido se escucho por todo el estacionamiento syaoran se agarro fuerte de ella, Sakura acelero mas, y syaoran sentía vértigo a cada vuelta que daba, de pronto dio un fuerte giro, para estacionarse, syaoran abrió los ojos y vio que habían llegado a la escuela, tomo aire al bajarse de la moto

-¡que rápida!–Sakura volteo hacia la voz

Sakura se puso pálida, y por un momento sintió un poco de vértigo, pero se recupero rápido

-hola Sakura –saludo el joven

-hola –contesto Sakura -¿te conozco?

El chico se quedo paralizado ante la pregunta de la chica, ella no lo había reconocido, no podía creer eso estaba a punto de sujetarla cuando noto la mirada de el chico al lado de Sakura

-te he visto antes, estabas en la casa el día que practique con la moto –aseguro Sakura

-lamento eso solo me confundí de casa y termine ahí pero tu prima fue muy amable al no llamar a seguridad ese día

Syaoran abrazo a Sakura no le gustaba cuando, otro chico hablaba con Sakura y menos uno que él no conocía

-Oppa, no hagas eso, es de mala educación – se dirigió a syaoran el cual le sonrió

-dígame, ahsuji; ¿se le ofrece algo? –Sakura volvió su mirada a donde estaba el joven

-perdone pero llego tarde - Sakura se despidió y salió corriendo con syaoran quien le dirigió una mirada antes de irse

El chico se quedo parado al lado de la moto

-¡Oppa!, ella solía decirme así; también me decía ¡ahsuji! cuando me molestaba; no ha cambiado nada; aunque digan que no me recuerda sigue siendo la misma chica de la que me enamore no pienso renunciar a ella de nuevo, no dejare que la alejen de mi.

Tomoyo observo al chico marcharse tenía un mal presentimiento, a pesar de que él hubiera dicho que se alejaría de su prima; sabía que no sería tan fácil, se dirigió al auditorio; tenía muchas cosas que preparar; pero antes tenía que hablar con Eriol si iban a actuar tenía que hacerlo rápido; antes que cualquier otro

Tomoyo noto la vibración del celular

-habla Daidoji

-soy yo –contesto la voz del otro lado del aparato

La chica quedo sorprendida, nunca espero que esa persona la llamara

-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto la chica

-¡la reunión!, Sakura tiene que estar en ella, ¿crees que no sé lo que pretendes tu y Hirawizawa? aun así ella tiene que asistir –la voz del otro lado del teléfono, reclamo

-¿Qué pasa si no hago lo que dices? –pregunto Tomoyo con una voz temblorosa

-entonces, debes estar muy segura que ella tendrá problemas; ¿no creo que quieras eso para Sakura? – la voz del otro lado se torno más seca

-hare que Sakura asista; pero tú tienes que prometer que no le harás nada –Tomoyo temblaba ante la amenaza

-te lo prometo, no hare nada que dañe a tu querida prima

Tomoyo colgó; ahora más que nunca tenía que apresurarse

**Instituto de Hong Kong **

Meiling había pensado toda la noche pensando que hacer para detener a Nía, camino hacia su salón cuando escucho los comentarios que provenían del baño de chicas

-¿es cierto eso? –una voz de chica se preguntaba

-si al parecer Li syaoran está comprometido con una chica en Japón

-¿y qué pasa con Nía? Creí que ella era su prometida – otra chica era la que hablaba

-pues al parecer la corrieron y su familia está en problemas económicos

- eso y más se merece; alguien como ella; recuerdo bien como nos restregó en la cara su compromiso; quiero ver esa cara arrogante que tiene, ahora mismo y burlarme de ella

Meiling identifico las voces de las chicas pertenecían a su salón, Ría Kim y maya Yang, dos chicas que siempre habían estado detrás de su primo, pero él nunca las noto, no era de extrañar que odiaran a Nía Tong la chica suspiro, prefirió no entrar y se alejo del lugar, siguió caminando cuando vio a Nía tirar su celular

-¿Que se cree ese idiota? – la chica estaba molesta después de la llamada

Volteo su mirada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Meiling

-tu familia cree que puede tratarme como una basura, Pues tengo un mensaje para tu primo –Nía hablaba con enojo

Meiling estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de la chica

-¿qué quieres Nía? –pregunto Meiling a la cual no le agrado el tono de su voz

- dile a tu primo que, no dejare que se burle de mi; y asegúrale que hare lo imposible para que el compromiso que tiene ahora se anule

-será mejor que te olvides de él; por tu propio bien –esta vez fue Meiling la que hablo enojada

-nunca lograras separarlo de ella –afirmo Meiling mientras se alejaba de la chica

"_Pero que loca, de todos modos no importa lo que haga; lo más seguro es que se muera si sabe que mi primo no está comprometido con esa chica" _ - Meiling se rio de solo imaginarse la reacción de todos al enterarse que su primo realmente se había casado

"_pero algo es seguro será mejor que vigile a esa chica; lo más seguro es que intente algo y no pienso permitir que se entrometa en los asuntos de mi familia" -_los pensamientos de Meiling, la hicieron recordar la foto que vio de Sakura la noche anterior realmente; le pareció alguien agradable, y se moría de ganas de conocerla.

Nía miro a Meiling alejarse; estaba molesta lo que Li le había dicho por teléfono la tenia; de mal humor

-"_el muy maldito me dijo que no se hará responsable del compromiso; no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero me asegurare de hacerte la vida miserable, a ti y a esa chica" _

Nía Tong se dirigió a buscar a la persona que sabía que podía ayudarla; alguien que odiaba a syaoran mas que nadie en el mundo; sonrió mientras caminaba; sabía que la mejor forma de lastimar a syaoran era por medio de esa persona

-deja que te enseñe un poco de mi venganza; te aseguro que será divertido

**Tokio Dome hotel **

El chico colgó; el teléfono había hecho una jugada arriesgada; al llamarla de esa forma; pero tenía que asegurarse que Sakura estaría presente; leyó el informe que tenía en la mano

**Syaoran Li **

**Padres: Hien Li & Ieran Li**

**Edad: 16 Años**

**Datos generales: pertenece a una de las principales familias de china, los negocios van desde exportaciones e importaciones; como el manejo de diversas empresas, a lo largo de Asia**

**Experto en artes marciales, excelente estudiante**

-que persona más interesante

-esos dos sí que supieron elegirlo, esto se pondrá interesante

De pronto desvió su mirada a la foto de syaoran

-el juego comienza, veamos si eres capaz de darme un buen espectáculo

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número

-soy yo; he pensado y creo que la reunión debería ser antes; ¿no crees tú también eso?, claro que la decisión es tuya después de todo tu eres el líder de la familia

-en ese caso creo que comenzare a avisar al resto de los miembros

Colgó y tomo una foto de Sakura

-veamos si vales el esfuerzo de tu prima; querida Sakura me muero de ganas de ver que tan lejos puedes llegar esta vez; quiero saber si realmente eres esa persona que es capaz de destruir todo lo malo de esta familia.

El chico prendió fuego a la foto de syaoran y luego ala de Sakura

-¡espero que no te consumas muy pronto!

CONTINUARA….

**Notas mías (de la autora):**

**Otro capítulo, que actualizo creo que llevo un buen ritmo; aunque tal vez empiece a tardar un poco más de lo normal, ya que por lo general actualizo cada tres días; pero solo será un corto tiempo o eso espero**

**Cosas sobre la trama:**

**De acuerdo a partir de aquí habrá un poco de drama, solo un poco; claro con una que otra intriga, y situaciones aunque parezcan tontas; realmente pasan, nada como tomar cosas de la vida espero sigan leyendo**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, realmente prefiero que sean más de los primeros**.


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A**** S.C.C ****DEL GRUPO**** CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA POR FAVOR NO LA COPIEN SIN MI PERMISO**

_ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON COMO EL COMBUSTIBLE QUE HACE QUE ESCRIBA, PARA ACTUALIZAR ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE NACIO, DE MI LOQUITA CABEZA, Y MI VIDA DIARIA TAMBIEN ALGO, FUERA DE LO COMUN; LO CUAL EL UNA BENDICION Y UNA MALDICION; AVECES ME PREGUNTO SI VARIAS ESCENAS ESTAN INSPIRADAS EN LA VIDA DIARIA._

**Este capítulo es especialmente raro; pero me relaje al escribirlo sin más que decir disfruten leyendo:**

CAPITULO 11

¡MALA SUERTE! Y OTROS PROBLEMAS

(Por que a veces solo no funciona)

Cosas de el

No le había agradado la forma en que aquel sujeto le había hablado a Sakura, de hecho no le agradaba que ningún chico le hablara, llegaron a tiempo al examen; eso sí fue algo bueno; miro a Sakura aun le parecía un sueño lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Estaba sentado en el auditorio; veía como Sakura realizaba la coreografía, al menos se alegraba que ella no fuera Julieta, eso no lo soportaría; tampoco sabía porque Eriol participaba; en esa obra; la verdad no sabía mucho sobre, lo que hacia Eriol después de clases; no sabía mucho de nada; él le había preguntado; si pensaba unirse a un club; al parecer el si se unió a uno; si no ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Su ensayo termino, un poco tarde, de nuevo vio a Ryo Ohana, acercarse a Sakura, por lo que se acerco rápido a ellos,

-hola Kinomoto

-hola superior

-me preguntaba si quieres salir a tomar algo

"_Ese sujeto le coqueteaba con tanto descaro; era insoportable solo verlo, no tengo una lista donde anotar ala personas que detesto, pero en mi lista mental el ya tiene su nombre escrito" -_syaoran quería fulminarlo con la mirada

_-_lo siento no creo que pueda, además yo tengo novio -"_Sakura rechazo a ese sujeto, de acuerdo, solo que no soy su novio pero que importa ella es mía quería gritárselo pero seguro me vería muy infantil haciendo algo así, y uno no puede perder el estilo"_

Sakura se acerco a syaoran; y el la siguió no pudo evitar reírse delante del sujeto, de alguna forma tenía que burlarse

-¿Quién es tu novio?

Ella lo miro y se llevo un dedo a los labios

-un chico tonto

-¿me engañas con un tonto?

-el es más lindo que tu, que te puedo decir

Ella se rio de el

Y él no pude evitar tomarle la mano, no me importaba quien pudiera verlos; de hecho quería que todos supieran que él era su **"novio".**

**AUDITORIO**

-¿no estás cansado?

-solo un poco, no me gusta este tipo de eventos, solo lo hago por ti - la chica sonrió ver a su novio esforzarse en algo que no le gustaba era, divertido ver esa forme de ser de el

-por cierta mira –señalo hacia donde estaba Sakura y syaoran

-no creo que nos equivocáramos después de todo

Tomoyo se acerco a su novio y limpio sus gafas

-solo hay algo más curioso que ellos – afirmo el chico

-¿qué? –pregunto Tomoyo

-esta canción; este acto donde Sakura participa "Les Rois Do Mundee" esta canción es una de las favoritas de Sakura, incluso Yue lo sabe, pero parece que ella lo olvido

-creo que mi prima esta mejor a sí; por eso verla sonreír es tan especial; incluso olvido el tiempo que estuve con ella en corea -la voz de Tomoyo se volvió quebradiza

-será mejor que nos aseguremos que Yue no haga algo tonto –la expresión de la chica cambio

-¿acaso crees que no cumpla su palabra? –Eriol pregunto; sabia que las cosas no podían salirse de control

-más que nada temo que; trate que Sakura lo recuerde a la fuerza –Tomoyo cambio su semblante, cada vez se notaba mas enojada

-también está el **otro problema **–esta vez su voz se tenso al recordar la llamada de la mañana

Eriol miro a Tomoyo sabía que algo le estaba ocultando desde la mañana, pero no quería obligarla a decírselo si ella no quería

Sakura

Iba tomada de la mano de syaoran y note la mirada de varias chicas tal vez están desilusionadas que yo este con él, después de todo es una de los más guapos de la escuela; incluso tiene un club de fans

"_De acuerdo mis hormonas habían matado, cualquier sentido de la vergüenza; después de todo nunca creí que él fuera guapo, solo creía que era algo interesante, pero ya que lo tengo; ¡claro que es guapo, tampoco soy una ciega!, pero es difícil admitir eso frente a un chico demasiado arrogante y tonto como el" _

-Oppa tengo hambre –le dije para que me viera

-¿quieres que te invite algo, o llegamos a la casa? A si una cosa ¿por qué me dices oppa? –syaoran alzo una ceja mientras preguntaba

-porque cuando vivía en corea a si le decía a mi hermano, también se usa para referirte a tu novio ya se prefieres que te diga Li

-tú puedes decirme como quieras, yo por mi parte te diré cerezo –esta vez fue syaoran quien me hablo en tono meloso, que lo hace irresistible

- hay algo que quiero mostrarte

El me miro fijamente y me beso de una forma tierna; yo me sonroje porque aun estábamos en la escuela y todos nos vieron

-lo hiciste apropósito – lo acuse, porque sabía que a si había sido

Me aleje enojada porque la verdad me había dado pena

_-"Es su forma de decir ella es mía ni que yo fuera un objeto, ¿porque es tan inseguro, y porque rayos me importa tanto_?"

-disculpe podría no recargarse en mi moto

-lo siento –el chico de la mañana; seguía ahí

-pero tenía que hablar contigo; Sakura

-¿lo conozco o porque me llama por mi nombre? –no comprendía porque este chico me hablaba tan familiarmente

-¿realmente no me recuerdas? cerezo

-lo siento pero no; podría no llamarme a si la gente lo malinterpretara_ ("solo syaoran")_

-no veo que tenga de malo que llame a mi novia de esa forma

-creo que usted está mal ahsuji; yo tengo novio y no es usted, de hecho ahí viene déjeme decirle algo; es muy celoso; podría dejar de decir esas cosas, la forma en que me estaba hablando me estaba molestando

Syaoran llego donde yo estaba, no había notado al chico al lado mío, cosa que agradecí; y mas que no ollera lo que me dijo

-no te enojes cerezo, no lo hice apropósito –me abrazo y yo también lo abrace

El chico me miro con unos ojos llenos de reproche, y dolor, algo que todavía no comprendo

-ya veo que a si son las cosas, no importa en todo caso lograre que te enamores de mi –esta vez las palabras fueron dirigidas a syaoran quien tenso sus manos, yo lo detuve que detener porque sabía que era probable que quisiera golpearlo

-¿Qué le pasa? Deja que lo golpee – la voz de syaoran era de enojo

-cálmate, ni siquiera lo conozco, mejor vámonos a la casa –lo empuje para que subiera a la moto pero pude notar que seguía molesto

SYAORAN

Las palabras de ese sujeto habían hecho que me molestara mucho cuando llegamos a la casa, le exigí a Sakura una explicación, pero ella afirmo no conocerlo

"_primero, el superior ahora este sujeto, se que Sakura es muy linda, a quien engaño es más que linda; por eso que ella haya aceptado, mi amor es tan importante para mí; pero parece, que hay más de uno dispuesto a quitármela; y eso si no lo pienso permitir"_

Después de una buena reflexión sobre lo que pasaba; decidí caminar por la casa, a pesar de estar aquí hace una semana, no la conozco bien

_Esta casa es rara, si esas son las palabras correctas; tiene demasiados cuartos y calculo que es un poco mas chica que la mía, pero la forma en que está diseñada se contradice_

-buscas algo Li –Tomoyo me pregunto cuando me vio frente a una puerta

-solo me preguntaba ¿qué hay en ese cuarto?

-¿quieres que te muestre algo interesante? –me pregunto con su singular tono de voz

Yo asentí, realmente no sabía que pudiera ser, la prima de Sakura me guio hacia un cuarto

-este cuarto es el favorito de Sakura –afirmo con alegría

-¿porque?

Ella señalo adentro y yo mire estaba lleno de trofeos, y medallas me acerque a uno de los anaqueles

**Sakura Kinomoto Reed 1 lugar en surf competencia de Hawái**

**Reconocimiento a Sakura Kinomoto por su participación en la semifinal de gimnasia femenil**

Di una vista a la habitación de nuevo y vi varias fotos de ella

-realmente es impresionante –le dije a Tomoyo

-lose la mayoría de sus trofeos están en la casa de sus padres; aquí solo hay unos cuantos –afirmo Tomoyo

-creo que aquí hay muchos –le asegure

-pero hay algo más que deberías de ver –Tomoyo me guio a otro cuarto

-este es un cine –asegure

-no mira bien –me pidió Tomoyo, a si que preste atención al cuarto

-es una sala de edición –le dije a una emocionada Tomoyo

Ella me señalo hacia los instrumentos que había en una pequeña cabina

-son de Sakura, todos

Yo me quede pensativo; había descubierto algo nuevo de Sakura; eso me emociono un poco

Después del recorrido por los cuartos salimos al patio y entramos a un edificio

Tomoyo me mostro varias motos y patinetas; también pertenecían a Sakura, y recordé la competencia que había mencionado Eriol

-¿no crees que Sakura es algo especial? –pregunto su prima

-yo no podría estar más de acuerdo

Después de conocer nuevas cosas sobre Sakura, decidí bañarme, aun seguía enojado por el incidente de la tarde, pero descubrí que no dejaría que nadie separara a Sakura de mi lado; amaba cada aspecto de ella, su forma de ser de niña y mujer; después de esa noche había descubierto que la quería más de lo que quiero a la vida, escuche entrar a Sakura y poner música; algo que siempre hacia; a estas alturas ya no me molestaba como antes; decidí salir cuando abrí la puerta note que bajo el volumen del reproductor _"realmente ella es tan linda"_ – encerré a mi sub, de nuevo en un baúl, de no hacerlo seguramente me molestaría.

**Segunda mansión Reed-Rivers 7:30 pm**

Sakura se levanto de la mesa de la biblioteca al fin había terminado su tarea; realmente se había esforzado; sabía que no reprobaría biología, aun a si no quería correr algún riesgos; su prima le había dicho que no llegaría esa noche por lo que subió a su cuarto, se dio cuenta que no estaba syaoran, a si que busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, puso el disco y comenzó la canción

¿Gurol su igget ji?

(Es esto posible)

Its alright

(Está bien)

Chama jul su isso

(Puedo ser paciente)

Its so fine

(Eso está muy bien)

Dashi honjarami mido jinni

(Puedes creer que estás sola en el mundo)

Sero shija geh

(Pero no es así)

Sakura bajo el volumen al ver que syaoran salía del baño con el pelo mojado; lo cual a su parecer lo hacía ver atractivo

-¿qué escuchas?

-cuando escucho esta canción me acuerdo de ti –le dijo la chica mientras le mostraba el titulo de la canción

-"SE MI AMOR" –Leyó el chico en el estuche

-supongo que no saber que dice no ayuda –syaoran le devolvió el estuche; del disco

Sakura suspiro "_¿cómo podía ser odioso y encantador?" -_Sakura vio a su pequeña conciencia debatirse con esas preguntas

El chico se acerco a ella, y ella lo abrazo

-señora Li ¿sabe lo mucho que me gusta?

-no lo sabía, pero ¿qué puedo hacer estoy casada? –le enseño el anillo en el dedo y el sonrió

-no creo que su esposo se enoje si le digo que es muy linda

-mi esposo es un tonto, celoso engreído; que se cree mucho

-todo eso; ¿no te falto nada? –le pregunto el chico mientras ella comenzaba a jugar el cabello mojado

-también es un poco guapo

-¿solo un poco? - syaoran no podía dejar de abrazarla más fuerte

En un instante sus labios se encontraron y el comenzó a acariciar su espalda; ella por su parte comenzó a quitarle la ropa, syaoran la llevo hacia la cama ambos quedaron recostados; de pronto en la acerco más a su cuerpo, la respiración de Sakura se hacía cada vez más rápida; syaoran estaba a punto de meter su mano debajo de su camisa; cuando sintió que se cayó de la cama; miro a Sakura que lo había tirado

-¿y ahora qué?

-¿tienes protección?

- no tengo -contesto el

-pero acaso importa

-entonces quieres que digan que me case porque me embarace a los 16 años; si como no –Sakura movió la mano

-entonces ¿qué quieres que haga? –pregunto syaoran

-pues ve a comprar – lo apuro Sakura

-¿A esta hora?

-Corre o te darás otro baño tu aligues –Sakura señalo la puerta del baño

El chico se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación; recorrió unas calles hasta que encontró una farmacia

_-"(ahora se acuerda de eso ayer; no le importo; y ¿cómo se supone que deba pedirlo_?_; me pregunto si Eriol tendrá, pero no quiero hablarle seguro se reirá de mi con esa cara sarcástica") _syaoran hablaba solo mientras corría

Entro al lugar y vio a varias chicas _–"¿Por qué hay tantas personas_?"_- _ se pregunto; estuvo un rato viendo por los pasillos tratando de disimular; de pronto encontró su objetivo junto a una chica, syaoran no sabía qué hacer; y cada vez estaba más ansioso; vio que la chica se alejo se apresuro y los tomo solo dejo un billete; no lo importo si tenían que devolverle cambio salió rápido del lugar.

Las chicas lo vieron tomar la cajita

-qué lindo; ¿quién será la suertuda?

_¡Qué vergüenza!, realmente ¿porque tiene que haber tanta gente_?_; realmente creí que moriría; ¿porque siempre hay chicas_? Seguro vieron lo que compre, solo espero que nadie que conozco me haya visto

Se apresuro a llegar a la casa subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto

-Sakura ya volví –susurro en su oído

La chica abrió los ojos

-¿porque tardaste? tengo sueño

-¡espera no te duermas! – exclamo syaoran

-yo también te quiero –la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos

_-¿porque_? –syaoran maldecía su suerte

"_genial ahora me tendré que bañar de nuevo; y yo que me apure en llegar, y ella se duerme, aich ¡enserio! qué mala suerte"_

_**Base militar de Sapporo/ Japón **_

Touya entro a su casa, miro en dirección de la ventana

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Yukito al verlo pensativo

-¿tu sabias lo que pasaba verdad Yukito? –Touya miro a su compañero

-no –aseguro el –solo sabía que Sakura necesitaba ayuda

-¿te refieres a Misaki? –pregunto Touya

-no me refiero a lo "**otro" –**enfatizo Yukito

-esos malditos creen que pueden usar a Sakura, como si fuera un objeto ¡jamás dejare que traten de manipular a mi hermana!

-debes calmarte Touya, después de todo aun quedan muchos problemas, tu familia es especialmente una de ellas

-lo sé Yuki, sé que no están contentos con la anulación del compromiso con la familia alemana

-¿piensas asistir a la reunión?

-claro que asistiré no pienso dejar que, molesten a Sakura de nuevo

-Touya recuerda que ella ahora tiene quien la defienda –Yukito le recordó la existencia de syaoran

-ese maldito mocoso, te juro que matare un día de estos –Touya desenfundo su pistola

-cálmate Touya, si le haces algo Sakura te odiara –Yukito trato de calmar a su compañero

Touya suspiro y recordó aquel día cuando sus padres llegaron a la mansión

**-entiende Nadeshiko esta será la única oportunidad que tendremos –Misaki Reed-Rivers, hablaba con su sobrina**

**-pero esto es algo extremista no creo que sea la solución – Touya hablaba ante la propuesta de su abuelo**

**-entonces quieres que la familia se entere de lo que ocurrió aquí, y tengan una oportunidad de tratar de deshacerse de Sakura –Misaki pregunto al joven **

**-pero tío esto es un poco exagerado –Nadeshiko, no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que proponía**

**-yo también estoy preocupado sobrina, pero lo más importante es proteger a Sakura y si esto se propaga, no podremos ayudarla**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto quien se había mantenido al margen intervino**

**-Misaki tiene razón esta es la única opción que hay, es esto o esperamos que los demás aprovechen esto para lastimar a Sakura**

**-pero…..**

**-no hay peros Touya, sabes bien lo que están dispuestos a hacer –Misaki interrumpió al chico**

**-ya hable con la familia del chico y llegaran aquí, es una familia de china, por lo que respetan las tradiciones y harán lo que crean correcto**

**Nadeshiko finalmente acepto y firmo los papeles que su tío le mostraba **

Touya salió de sus recuerdos, cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa

-¿sucede algo malo? –pregunto Yukito quien noto que su expresión cambiaba

-las cosas pueden ponerse algo difíciles en estos días –aseguro el hermano de Sakura.

**NEW YORK**

Charles Reed Slim recibió la llamada de Kaho Mizuki

-¿tan pronto? –pregunto el chico

-¿asistirás? –la mujer del otro lado del teléfono le pregunto al chico

-estoy seguro es obra de ese idiota, pero no importa dile a tu amo que iré

-en ese caso ten cuidado en tu viaje

-no es propio de ti preocuparte –aseguro el chico con voz sarcástica

-algo mas, no importa lo que pase; no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla –esta vez la voz de la mujer fue en tono de amenaza

-es un ¡MALDITO! Por hacerle esto a su propia familia; pero yo no soy como tu dile algo "no soy su juguete no puede decirme que hacer" –charles amenazo a Mizuki

La chica pensó antes de contestar a la amenaza, finalmente con una voz burlona pregunto

-¿Qué tal tu carrera?

Esto enfureció al chico sabía bien, que lo que había pasado, en Tokio era culpa de "el"

-bien de hecho debo volver a bar –su tono fue seguro no quería que ella se diera cuenta de los recuerdos que había tenido

-es una lástima que un músico con tu talento toque en un bar

-agrédeselo a tu amo, a mi no me importa

El chico colgó, tomo su guitarra y entro al único lugar donde había encontrado alojo un lugar que no estaba bajo la influencia de su familia; encontró irónicas las palabras de la mujer

-charles tu turno –la voz de un compañero lo devolvieron a la realidad subió al escenario comenzó interpretando la canción del grupo ** 30 seconds to mars beutiful lie **y el público se entrego a él, todo lo que estaba por ver al regresar a Japón, lo había entusiasmado, después de tantos años volvería ha ver la cara de la persona que lo había mandado hasta ese lugar

Bajo del escenario había tomado la decisión, volvería a Japón, pero esta vez lo haría como charles Reed Slim; estaba dispuesto a recuperar todo lo que le habían robado, por que eso es lo que le habían hecho; no le importaría nada ni nadie

-_"lo siento prima, pero esta vez no podre ayudarte por favor solo resiste una vez más; esto se pondrá feo, ya no dejare que esa persona siga haciendo lo que se le antoje en la familia" -_charles tomo su mochila; en unos días más estaría de regreso en Japón

_-"esta familia es un asco, no les importa a quien destruyan ni siquiera si es su familia, maldita la hora en que nací en ella" _

Llego a su casa tomo sus cosas antes de irse tenía mucho que planear.

**OFICINA GENERAL DE LAS EMPRESAS Reed-Rivers INC. ALEMANIA**

Mikel Reed, colgó el teléfono la llamada de su tío Misaki lo había desconcertado, solo no le decía la razón del cambio repentino en cuanto al compromiso de su sobrina Sakura , ahora le decía que la había casado con el hijo de la familia Li; coloco las manos en su escritorio y tomo la revista frente a el

-¡Hermanita!, gracias a tu hija no logre ese negocio, tu familia como siempre arruina todo; te aseguro que no te quedaras con nada ni tú, ni tus ¡BASTARDOS! Hijos; sé muy bien que mi abuelo los prefiere sobre todos, siempre fue así; pero el resto de la familia no lo permitirá así que prepárate; aventó la revista donde estaba la foto de Nadeshiko

-localiza a mis hijos –exigió a su secretaria

Después de unos minutos la voz de una chica irrumpió en la oficina

-¿querías hablar conmigo?

-¿y tu hermano?

-seguramente anda de vago en algún lugar con una nueva conquista, no creo que llegue

-ese idiota bueno para nada –Mikel estaba molesto por la actitud de su hijo

-escucha Evelyn la reunión será adelantada para este mes

La chica miro a su padre quien se notaba cada vez más molesto

-así que veré a mi primita pronto –esto último lo dijo con un tono malicioso

-esa primita tuya es mas lista de lo que creímos, esa chiquilla consiguió atrapar al hijo de uno de los empresarios más influyentes de Asia, Hien Li

La chica se quedo sorprendida ante la noticia, sabía bien a quien se refería, ella también le había interesado ese chico desde que lo vio en una fiesta

-así que eso paso, los rumores dicen que el compromiso con la familia Tong fue anulado, quien diría que ella logro que él se comprometiera

-te equivocas –su padre la interrumpió

-no están comprometidos, están casados

-Co..¿Cómo que casados….? -La chica se sorprendió

-ni yo lo sé ese maldito de Misaki no me explico, pero por su culpa, se arruino el negocio con la familia Eckermann

La chica hizo una sonrisa maliciosa

-no te preocupes padre esto será divertido –le aseguro y salió de la oficina

Evelyn Reed camino por los edificios de la empresa tenía mucho que pensar sobre todo en como destrozar a su prima

"_solo espera Sakura, alguien como tú no se merece a ese bombón me asegurare de que te deje, esto será divertido". _

CONTINUARA…

**Notas mías (autora) **

**Este capítulo fue raro, pero me gusta torturar a syaoran, además lo hizo después de que la muza inspiración me visitara a mitad de la noche y no me dejara dormir, ("la muy maldita") –que bueno que lo hizo ("la matare algún día") –solo espero no lo haga tan tarde o terminare como zombi **

**Al parecer Yue no piensa cumplir su palabra, y planea hacer algo, y al fin el abuelo de Sakura no es tan malo, bueno técnicamente es su tío abuelo**

**Y que tal algunos miembros de la familia, son todo un caso**

**Agradecimientos a mayu-chan, isis gremory, knightRidersDC, paola y todos los que leen mi historia, toda rara, y locamente extraña **

**Espero sus comentarios buenos, malos, sinceramente preferiría que fueran de los primeros, pero dejen sus comentarios, para saber que tal lo hago**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A ****S.C.C ****DEL GRUPO CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA** POR FAVOR NO LA COPIEN SIN PERMISO

Lamento la demora al actualizar pero hubo una tormenta que entro por mi ciudad, y el internet un caos, creí que me inundaba; pero no solo llovió durante 2 días seguidos

**COSAS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO:**

**1.- **_**SE REVELARA, PARTE DE LO QUE OCURRIO EN EL ACCIDENTE DE Sakura**_

_LA FORMA DE NARRACION CAMBIA EN ESTE CAPITULO __**letras en negrito **__frases o diálogos importantes y el narrador (yo) narro la mayor parte de la historia, gracias por los comentarios, a todos y tratare de de no dejarlos en suspenso mucho mas._

_**Capítulo dedicado a chuck noise (KnightRidersDC) Sin ti tratando de actuar la historia me hubiera bloqueado; fue refrescante saber que siendo chico te ríes con mi historia, y mejor que actúes las escenas al leerla, y tus comentarios de sorpresa cuando hay un secreto; espero saber pronto de tu historia. **_

**DEJANDO ESO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO**

CAPITULO 12

REVELACIONES II

"Buscando personas"

(Hay cosas que es mejor no saber)

**INSTITUTO SEIJO:**

La pizarra indicaba el final de los exámenes, todos buscaban sus nombres en ella

-¡increíble! Hirawizawa saco el primer lugar –varios alumnos decían al ver los resultados

Syaoran estaba molesto tercer lugar _¿cómo era posible?_

-"_todo por estar pensando cosas, que no debía"-_syaoran suspiro ante el recuerdo de aquella noche

-¡sigo durmiendo en el sillón! – se quejo

-Li qué bueno que te veo –el chico puso mala cara, ante la llegada de su compañera de clases

-Ayanami ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –se fijo a todos lados no quería que Sakura lo viera y se enojara con el

-solo.. –la chica tartamudeo cosa que desespero al chico

-¿te puedo ayudar o porque estás aquí? –esta vez pregunto en un tono molesto

La chica lo miro era la primera vez que él se mostraba molesto

-yo solo…. - la chica seguía sin poder decir nada

Syaoran se desesperaba cada vez más, pero cambio su actitud; tampoco le gustaba gritarle alas chicas

-lo siento - se disculpo con la chica

Ella negó con la cabeza; realmente quería hablar con el

-¿sales con Kinomoto? – finalmente se atrevió a preguntar

Syaoran se quedo sorprendido, creía que todos sabían que, él y Sakura eran **"novios"**

-si - syaoran afirmo rápido; no le gustaba la forma en que la chica lo estaba viendo nunca había apreciado a Eriol hasta ese momento que llego como caído del cielo _–"gracias"_- dijo syaoran bajo para que nadie lo oyera

- ¿me buscabas? – pregunto syaoran rápidamente

Eriol comprendió rápido lo que syaoran trataba de hacer

-sí; Li necesito tu ayuda –le dijo alejándolo de la chica

Syaoran se despidió rápido de la chica

Eriol sonrió al ver la actuación de su amigo; era la primera vez que lo había visto de esa manera

-supongo que Sakura da más miedo que antes – Eriol rio

-realmente no comprendo ¿cómo alguien como tu es amigo de Sakura? – le dijo syaoran quien lo miraba enojado

-eso es porque soy encantador amigo Li además Tomoyo es mi prometida; desde que somos niños; por lo que Sakura es como mi prima

-aun no comprendo tu compromiso ustedes parecen más amigos que prometidos –aseguro syaoran quien no, entendía ese compromiso

-es porque somos amigos, escucha Li, debes saber que en la mayoría de las familias ricas no importa mucho al amor; así que Tomoyo y yo decidimos que ante todo seriamos amigos –Eriol explicaba a syaoran su relación con Tomoyo pero el ya no lo veía

-¿quién es ese sujeto? –la voz de syaoran se volvió tensa

Eriol giro la vista hacia donde miraba el ambarino y vio a Yue parado en frente de la biblioteca, de pronto el chico camino hacia donde estaban los dos

-mocoso ¿alguna vez te ha dicho que te quiere? –el peli plateado pregunto a syaoran

-¿Sakura alguna vez te lo ha dicho? –volvió a preguntar

Eriol agarro el brazo de syaoran antes de que él pudiera tratar de golpear a Yue

-¡detente Li! –Eriol se interpuso entre Yue y syaoran

-Yue será mejor que te vayas; esta es la última vez que te lo pido de buena forma; la próxima vez no seré amable –Eriol se dirigió a Yue en forma desafiante

-¡tan engreído como siempre!; pero deja que te diga algo, ni tu ni nadie; mucho menos el –Yue señalo a syaoran – lograran hacer que desista; ella sabrá la verdad te lo aseguro

Eriol seguía interponiéndose entre Yue y syaoran

-¡vete Yue! ¿Realmente no sabes perder?, solo aléjate de Sakura ella jamás volverá, entiéndelo de una vez -la voz de Eriol era cada vez más fuerte, que atrajo la atención de varios estudiantes

Syaoran volteo al ver que varios compañeros se acercaban a ellos

-¡vámonos Li! -Eriol sujeto a syaoran y lo alejo del lugar

Cuando estuvieron lejos del lugar el ambarino se soltó de la mano de Eriol

-¿Qué fue eso, quien es él? –syaoran era el que se mostraba molesto ahora

Eriol lo miro un momento, luego paso su mano por su pelo y dio un suspiro

-escucha Li te diré algo, pero tienes que jurar que jamás lo mencionaras; mucho menos se lo dirás a Sakura

-¿qué es? ¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Yue?

-primero tienes que prometerme que nunca lo dirás –Eriol sujeto a syaoran de la camisa, eso parecía más una amenaza que una petición

-está bien lo prometo jamás, se lo diré a Sakura

Eriol lo soltó, se quito sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos azules, los cuales tenían una especie de tristeza

-esto es importante así que presta atención lo que te contare, realmente es muy **importante** esto paso hace 6 mese cuando Sakura todavía vivía en corea:

-**Sakura tuvo un accidente y perdió parte de su memoria entre ellas, Yue, escucha syaoran el era novio de Sakura; pero ella termino con él un mes antes de su accidente, no sé porque lo hizo; la única que lo sabe es Tomoyo pero ella se niega a decirme y no pienso presionarla, lo único que se de ese día es lo que vi, Sakura discutió con su madre, no estoy muy seguro porque; pero jamás había visto a Sakura tan enojada, ignoro porque pero ella salió a encontrarse con Yue; pero los autos en los que ambos iban chocaron, el señor Misaki nos pidió a mí y Tomoyo que mantuviéramos en secreto lo ocurrido, incluso de ella** **misma; que olvido que Tomoyo y yo estuvimos ahí.**

-espera Eriol ¿Por qué esto es un secreto? –pregunto syaoran quien todavía no comprendía bien todo

-al parecer Sakura descubrió algo, muy malo un recuerdo doloroso; que su mente borro para protegerla y es probable que si recuerda, sufra consecuencias traumáticas para ella –Eriol se coloco los lentes

-¿y qué quiere ese tal Yue? **–**syaoran pregunto pero era obvia la respuesta

**-**al parecer no acepta que Sakura no lo ama y trata de hacerla recordar

Syaoran se quedo un momento en silencio; había mucho que ordenar en su mente, le revelación de Eriol había sido un poco difícil de asimilar, solo pensar que Sakura tuvo un novio antes que él fue un golpe a su corazón

-pero eso no es todo Li, hay algo más importante que Yue – la voz de Eriol se volvió seria

-¿qué quieres decir con mas importante? –syaoran pregunto

-la familia de Sakura, no me refiero al señor Misaki, mucho menos a sus padres, te estoy hablando de la familia Reed, deberías de saber que ellos no descansaran hasta ver a Sakura y su familia destruida

- no comprendo Eriol ¿Cómo que destruidos? –syaoran estaba más confundido

-como sabes el abuelo de Sakura era Mikami Reed-Rivers, el hijo mayor de Seiichi Reed, pero él murió cuando Sakura era una niña y el señor Misaki se hizo cargo de ser su abuelo, pero eso molesto a muchos de la familia

-no entiendo nada de lo que me dices –syaoran estaba confundido no lograba comprender nada

- te lo explicare de una forma que entiendas, sinceramente es algo muy complicado- Eriol tomo aire antes de comenzar a explicar

-**"Seiichi Reed, el anterior líder de la familia tuvo 4 hijos Mikami, Misaki, Takeshi, y Kouri , todos ellos tuvieron hijos; como, debe ser el sucesor seria Mikami, y sus hijos en este caso la madre de Sakura y su hermano mayor; también…. –**se detuvo antes de continuar** - pero la madre de Sakura renuncio a cualquier herencia que pudiera tener, a si que todo pasaría a sus hijos , pero Mikami murió; y se decidió que Misaki sería el heredero, pero su único hijo murió, por lo que no tiene descendientes, ahí es donde los demás miembros entran; todos ellos están detrás de la fortuna y quien será el sucesor, la madre de Tomoyo es hija del menor de los hijos que tuvo Seiichi, a demás se ha vuelto la mano derecha de Misaki, mientras que los demás miembros , dirigen los diferentes negocios a excepción de la familia de Sakura; quien no tiene nada que ver con los negocios de la familia Reed, su padre es arqueólogo y profesor y su madre diseñadora de modas, incluso su hermano trabaja en el ejercito, a si que la familia no quiere que ninguno de ellos toque la fortuna familiar, como podrás ver no están dispuestos a que Sakura tenga lo que consideran suyo, pero ahora que pertenece a otra familia dudo que quieran actuar contra ella" **

Eriol termino de explicarle a syaoran lo que a su parecer era importante.

Syaoran termino de escuchar lo que Eriol le acababa de decir

-¿por eso tu y Tomoyo me engañaron? –ahora era syaoran quien hablaba, pero su voz denotaba un tono molesto

-¿de qué hablas Li? –Eriol se sorprendió

-hace dos semanas, me drogaste y montaron todo ese teatro, para alejar a Sakura de su familia –la voz de syaoran se intensificaba cada vez mas

Eriol estaba pálido no sabía que contestar

-¡contéstame! –syaoran grito

-¿y si hicimos eso que harás?, dime Li ¿se lo dirás a Sakura? –esta vez fue Eriol el que pregunto

- solo me utilizaron, ustedes dos –afirmo syaoran

Eriol se rio de una forma sarcástica de modo que hizo que syaoran lo agarrara de la camisa y lo golpeara

Eriol se levanto

-¿estás satisfecho ahora Li?

-acepto que hicimos eso, pero ¿no crees que te ayude mucho?

Syaoran lo miro con unos ojos de furia

-¿me ayudaste? ¿Cómo? cuando el hermano de Sakura casi me mata, o cuando mis padres vinieron, dime ¿cuándo lo hiciste?

-tu amas a Sakura ¿crees que hubieras podido estar con ella, si no hubiera pasado nada? –Eriol limpiaba la sangre de su boca mientras le hablaba a syaoran

-escucha Li, justo ahora eres feliz con ella y eso es lo que importa, o a caso ¿piensas dejarla?

Syaoran sabía que lo que decía era verdad él era muy feliz al lado de Sakura, y no quería que ella sufriera, mucho menos que alguien la alejara de su lado, mucho menos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, miro al chico que seguía limpiando su labio, y lo golpeo de nuevo

-¡eso es por insoportable y cretino! – le afirmo, mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

Eriol tomo su mano, y se levanto

-supongo que me lo merezco – rio al ver la cara de su amigo quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas

-te lo mereces – le afirmo syaoran –pero también, tienes razón no pienso dejar que nadie lastime a Sakura, por eso no diré nada de lo que me has dicho, no confundas no significa que te perdone, entiendo porque hicieron eso

-gracias –el chico de lentes le extendió su mano y syaoran la estrecho

-por cierto Li, ¿Cómo supiste que no paso nada con Sakura? – la cara de Eriol cambio ahora mostraba una de sus usuales sonrisas maquiavélicas

Syaoran se puso rojo porque sabía que Eriol, sabia como lo había averiguado

-así que si eras tú el de la farmacia esa noche –Eriol no paraba de reír

-¿me viste? – pregunto syaoran quien se puso más rojo al recordar la escena en ese lugar

-Es difícil no verte, sobre todo si compras algo a si –Eriol no disimulaba la burla

"_debí de haberlo golpeado más duro"_ -pensó syaoran

El teléfono de Eriol sonó antes de que syaoran pudiera responder

-¿estás segura de eso?

-entiendo vamos para allá

Eriol colgó y vio a syaoran

-al parecer los problemas están cercas, debemos ir con las chicas.

**COREA DEL SUR ====== 6 MESES ATRÁS**

Tomoyo veía a su prima, con un poco de incredulidad, todavía no podía asimilar las palabras de Sakura

-espera Sakura ¿Cómo que terminaste con Yue? ¿Porque?

Sakura saco una caja y se la mostro a su prima

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Tomoyo cuando abrió la caja; miro con sorpresa a Sakura

-¿es esto cierto Sakura? –Tomoyo no podía creer lo que había dentro

Sakura se llevo las manos a la cara y tapo su boca ante el inaudible grito que quería dar las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar

-lo descubrí hace un mes, por eso termine con Yue ¿tedas cuenta lo que significa?

-Sakura no se qué decirte, no tenía idea de esto, lo siento tanto ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-le preguntare a mis padres ¿porque nunca me dijeron esto?

-y que piensas hacer con respecto a Yue?

-no quiero volver a verlo Tomoyo

-entiendo prima, no te preocupes yo me encargare que no se acerque a ti

-una cosa más Tomoyo, no le digas nada de esto a Eriol

-pero Sakura Eriol podría ayudar

-prométemelo Tomoyo

-está bien no le diré nada

Sakura bajo a la sala donde se encontró con su madre, le mostro el contenido de la caja y su madre se quedo paralizada

**-¿de dónde lo sacaste? –pregunto la madre de Sakura**

**-¿por esto no querías que saliera con él; cuando te lo presente? –las lagrimas de Sakura rodaron por su cara**

**-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –Sakura preguntaba entre reproches**

**-escucha hija, tienes que entender, hay cosas que no puedo decirte, trata de entender que nunca quise lastimarte, jamás imagine que él era tu novio de haberlo sabido jamás hubiera dejado que se acercara a ti**

**- no te creo, ya no creo nada que tú me digas –Sakura salió corriendo de la casa**

Las lagrimas, salían de sus ojos incontrolablemente, tomo un taxi

-lléveme a Seúl - indico

El celular de Sakura sonó, vio el número que llamaba

-necesito verte –contesto Sakura

-te esperare en la fuente cerca del rio, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte

-entiendo yo también necesito hablar contigo –la voz del otro lado del celular respondió

-te veré halla

Sakura colgó

-podría darse prisa – Sakura estaba desesperada por lo que apuro al conductor, quien se paso un alto e impactado a otro auto

Yue colgó el teléfono, agarro las llaves de su auto y se puso en marcha, al llegar a un semáforo vio que estaba en siga, de pronto sintió como era impactado por la parte donde el venia

Todo se torno negro ninguno de los dos supo que paso.

**Cafetería del instituto**

Tomoyo contesto su teléfono, se quedo impactada ante las noticias, que recibió

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto Sakura al notar la seriedad de su prima

Tomoyo tomo aire antes de atreverse a contestar a su prima

-la reunión familiar se adelanto será después de la presentación ante la junta directiva

Sakura miro a Tomoyo un momento y después, se llevo unas uvas a la boca

-¿y eso te preocupa? -pregunto la ojiverde quien se mostraba indiferente ante la noticia

-por supuesto que si Sakura, tu sabes lo que pasa en esas reuniones, ¿porque a ti no te preocupa? –Tomoyo no podía creer la indiferencia de su prima

-sé lo que pasa, pero ya no voy a dejar que eso me amargue, además no pienso asistir, ya no tengo la obligación –levanto su mano y le señalo el anillo de bodas que traía

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños, sabía que, en eso consistía el plan, pero recordó la llamada que recibió de parte de "**el"**

**-**tienes que asistir Sakura –afirmo Tomoyo quien trato de sonar casual

-pero no quiero, además no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo ahora, en todo caso debería conocer a la familia de syaoran

-¡tienes que ir Sakura, prométeme que iras! –Tomoyo estaba a punto de desesperarse pero se contuvo

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Sakura

-solo dime que iras, esta reunión es la más importante del año, por favor Sakura

-de acuerdo Tomoyo asistiré, no te pongas así –Sakura seguía sorprendida ante la petición de su prima

Varias compañeras llegaron a donde estaba Sakura y Tomoyo sentadas

-hola Sakura –saludo Chiharu

-hola chicas –saludo Sakura alas tres chicas que se sentaban a su lado

-Tomoyo también las saludo, pero aprovecho ese momento para marcar el numero de Eriol

-Eriol la reunión será antes

-¿estás segura de eso? –pregunto el chico

-si

- entiendo vamos para allá

-estamos en la cafetería –Tomoyo colgó y se volvió a sentar en la mesa

-¡no puedo creer que salgas con Li!; Sakura –Naoko una chica con lentes que sostenía un libro hablaba

-es cierto Takashi me lo conto pero creí que era una de sus mentiras- afirmo Chiharu

-pero es algo obvio –afirmo Rika

-chicas estoy aquí –Sakura estaba sonrojada

-lo sentimos –se disculparon las chicas al notar la cara de Sakura

-vamos Sakura no te enojes, Rika tiene razón, todos nos dimos cuenta que ustedes se gustaban –esta vez era Tomoyo la que hablaba con Sakura

-son tan observadoras ("_quisiera matarlas")-_Sakura sonrió sus pensamientos no eran precisamente amables

-hola chicas –la voz de Yamasaki; las hizo voltear

-me acabo de enterar de algo súper bueno –la voz del chico era misteriosa

-segura es otra de tus mentiras Takashi –Chiharu le dijo al Yamasaki en forma seria

-no lo es, déjame hablar, me entere que Erika Ayanami, y Ryo Ohana están saliendo

Sakura se quedo pensativa, ella tenía la impresión de que Erika estaba detrás de syaoran y el superior Ohana detrás de ella, tal vez había mal interpretado las cosas

-¿cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Rika

-los vieron muy juntos hoy, pero todos dicen que es por despecho –Yamasaki volteo hacia donde estaba Sakura

-¿despecho? –pregunto Sakura

-no es de extrañar que sea por algo a si –esta vez fue Naoko la que hablo

-tienes razón es algo obvio –afirmo Tomoyo

-ya sabes Sakura todos sabes que el superior Ohana está enamorado de ti

-("_lo sabía_") no estaba enterada –afirmo Sakura aunque sus pensamientos decían lo contrario

-Sakura que lindo anillo –Chiharu tomo la mano de Sakura –pero ¿porque lo usas en ese dedo?

Sakura aparto su mano rápidamente

-es que solo me queda en ese dedo _("mentira")_ –Sakura trato de sonar segura

-parece un anillo de bodas –afirmo Rika

-no _("precisamente eso es")_ para nada, ¿porque traería yo un anillo de matrimonio?

-tienes razón Sakura es ilógico además tenemos 16, solo que me pareció raro –afirmo Rika

De pronto vieron a syaoran y Eriol entrando

-¿qué te paso en la cara? –pregunto Sakura a su amigo

-me tropecé con el puño de Li –Eriol lanzo una mirada de burla a syaoran y le ponía unos ojos tristes a Sakura

-¿le pegaste a Eriol? –le pregunto a Sakura en tono molesto y syaoran comprendió lo que había hecho su amigo

-yo..lo.. pueee….. –syaoran tartamudeaba la cara que Sakura le mostraba daba miedo

-olvídalo Sakura, era una broma –Eriol intervino al ver la cara de Sakura

Sakura cambio su cara rápidamente –en ese caso debiste decirlo antes –fulmino a Eriol con la mirada

Bueno chicos nosotros no vamos, Tomoyo se despidió de sus amigo y camino acompañada de Eriol, Sakura y syaoran los siguieron

Yue tiro el cigarro que tenía cuando vio salir de la escuela a Sakura y compañía, vio como el ambarino la abrazaba y sintió una oleada de furia

-no dejare que me alejen de ti, te lo prometo pequeño cerezo.

Una moto se detuvo frente de él y un chico de pelo negro se acerco a el

-disculpe ¿esta es la escuela Seijo? –pregunto el desconocido

-si –contesto Yue

-me diría cuales es el campus del instituto, estoy perdido, esta escuela es demasiado grande

Yue señalo los edificios enfrente de ellos

-muchas gracias –se despidió el joven de el

Yue camino, aun tenia la imagen de Sakura abrazada de syaoran y su sonrisa

-ella jamás me mostro esa sonrisa, ¡maldito mocoso!

-me asegurare de que te arrepientas de tocar a Sakura, te hare pagar al igual que su prima; no importa si tengo que destruir la felicidad de Sakura, ella será mía

Yue subió a su auto, se dirigió a su hotel; tenía que planear su próximo movimiento, el acercarse a Sakura no había funcionado.

**Mansión Reed-Rivers**

Sakura acomodaba sus cosas en una maleta, dentro de unos días se mudaría con syaoran a su departamento, el ambarino hablaba con su prima, parecía algo molesto por lo que ella le decía de pronto le dio el teléfono a Sakura

-quiere hablar contigo –el tono de syaoran era de resignación

-hola –contesto Sakura

-hola prima, quería hablar contigo aunque fuera por teléfono, pero syaoran no me pasaba el teléfono –la voz de la chica del otro lado era muy entusiasta

Sakura rio ante el comentario de su "nueva prima"

-si él puede ser algo odioso –afirmo Sakura quien noto como la veía syaoran

Meiling rio, Sakura había dicho algo muy cierto

-quería saber qué clase de chica había logrado hacer que mi primo se enamorara –Meiling hablaba muy animada

-espero llevarme bien contigo –aseguro Sakura a la chica

-igual yo –Meiling se alegro al escuchar esto

Syaoran rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Sakura mientras ella hablaba por teléfono

-no hagas eso –la voz de Sakura salía nerviosa, al sentirlo tan cerca

Syaoran le quito el celular –lo siento prima, estamos muy ocupados hablamos después - y colgó, Sakura comprendió lo que se proponía

-aun me debes, ese día me tuve que bañar un largo rato –le aseguro el chico

Sakura solo rio, porque realmente se había dado cuenta de su "baño" Sakura sintió los besos de syaoran, y se dejo llevar por ellos.

De pronto escucharon tocar la puerta del cuarto

-¿porque, realmente uno no puede tener privacidad en esta casa? –syaoran estaba molesto una casa demasiado grande, pero aun así parecía que mucha gente vivía ahí

_("pero que gente más inoportuna si es el idiota de Eriol, ahora si le parto toda su cara y si es Tomoyo, juro que busco su cámara y la rompo ")_ –syaoran miro la puerta, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar a solas con Sakura.

Una moto se detuvo frente, la puerta de entrada el joven camino hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta de la casa, busco por todos lados y no encontró a nadie subió al segundo piso y toco una puerta, Sakura salió

-hola –saludo charles con una sonrisa

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era, por lo que grito asustando al chico delante de ella y haciendo que syaoran fuera rápido a su lado

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto charles sorprendido

-¿Quién eres tú? –syaoran lo agarro por la camisa, y lo empujo afuera

Charles, sujeto el brazo de syaoran, pero el chico lo agarraba muy fuerte, el primo de Sakura no comprendía nada, mucho menos quien era ese chico o porque lo amenazaba

-suéltame –exigió

-no hasta que me digas ¿quién eres?

Charles señalo a Sakura, pero no podía decir nada syaoran lo tenía sujetado muy fuerte, Sakura solo lo veía con cara de desconcierto, finalmente el chico hablo

-soy el primo de Sakura, y yo debería saber ¿quién carajo eres tú? –la voz del primo de Sakura se torno fuerte y se libro de las manos de syaoran

-¿y a ti que te pasa? -le pregunto a su prima

Sakura seguía sorprendida, no podía recordarlo por alguna razón su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, llevo sus manos a la cara, de pronto unas imágenes llegaron a su mente, todas eran como pequeños flash back

**Recuerdos de Sakura **

-el es Yue y es mi novio…..

-No puedes salir con el….

-No creo nada de lo que me dices…..

-¡Sakura!, tienes un lindo cabello es largo

-Te quiero porque eres mi cerezo…..

Sakura llevo sus manos, a la cabeza sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-¿porque? –pregunto antes de desmayarse

Syaoran fue rápido hacia donde estaba Sakura

-¿Sakura? –pregunto cuando la vio desvanecerse, la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama

Charles se acerco a Sakura estaba sorprendido jamás había visto, a si a su prima Tomoyo entro a la habitación cuando escucho la voz de syaoran

-¿Qué sucede?

-no lo sé, solo me vio –aseguro charles quien no comprendía nada

Tomoyo miro a su primo, ella también estaba sorprendida al verlo; pero algo en ella se alegro

-¿cuándo llegaste a la casa? –Pregunto sorprendida – ¿y porque no avisaste que vendrías?

Eso que importa lo que importa es Sakura, sobre todo ¿quién es él? –señalo a syaoran, quien seguía al lado se Sakura

Tomoyo vio a Sakura y se acerco a ella, estaba segura de lo que le había pasado, _-"no puede ser_, _no ahora no puede recordar, eso no puede ser"_ –pensó

-él es el esposo de Sakura -aclaro rápido

Dejando a su primo muy impresionado

**Mansión Li**

Meiling escucho a su primo colgar

-¿en qué rayos puede estar ocupado?

La madre de syaoran ingreso a la sala, iba acompañada de un miembro del consejo

Meiling hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo

Ieran chasqueo los dedos frente a Meiling, un hábito que tenía cuando quería, ordenar algo

¿Has visto a tu prima? –pregunto a Meiling refiriéndose a Futtie una de las hermanas mayores de syaoran

Meiling negó con la cabeza, hacia días que no veía a su prima; no desde el compromiso con Joon min ji, socio de la familia

-esa hija mía siempre haciendo tonterías, si al menos fueran en provecho de la familia

-no se preocupe -el concejal Shen, trato de tranquilizarla

-este compromiso es importante para consolidar, mas el poder de la familia; el joven syaoran ayudo mucho a que nuestra reputación creciera mas, la gente sabe de su "compromiso" y cuando se haga pública su boda todo irá a favor de nuestra familia

Meiling no podía creer lo que esa persona decía, tratar la relación de su primo como un negocio era algo horrible, sabía que los miembros del consejo solo querían mantener la reputación de la familia, recordó lo duro que eran con syaoran y como habían hecho que se volviera una persona tan fría y distante, alguien que desconfiaba de todos, por eso saber que había abierto su corazón la hacía feliz, el hecho que las demás hermanas de syaoran estuvieran casadas, por amor era algo alentador al menos en su familia existían historias felices, se pregunto su Futtie, estaría siendo obligada a diferencia de Shiefa y Feime

-disculpe madre - la voz de Fanren la única hermana de syaoran que seguía soltera, interrumpió sus pensamientos

-hay una llamada del señor Tong

-ese hombre no se cansa de suplicar, solo ignóralo

-pero madre…

-no importa he dicho que lo ignores

-como usted diga madre –la joven salió de la habitación

-Meiling, quiero que me digas; si esa niña trama algo

-¿se refiere a Nía?

-sabes que si

Meiling negó con la cabeza, aunque ella sabía que era lo contrario pero quería averiguar primero que se proponía.

**Tokio dome hotel **

Mizuki entro a la oficina, noto que el joven, estaba en la ventana, no tendría más de 27 años, pero aun así ya era alguien; importante

-charles esta en Japón, acabo de confirmarlo – aseguro la asistente del joven

-supongo que está molesto conmigo; no lo culpo; pero mi deber es destruir cualquier cosa que se interponga en mi camino

Mizuki se quedo paralizada la cara que mostraba, no era de una persona normal, no sabía si preguntar, pero se armo de valor

-¿qué fue lo que te hizo tu familia; para merecer tu odio?

El joven la miro por un momento y mostro una sonrisa

-nada –aseguro, pero sus palabras, parecieron mentira

-¡solo que detesto todo de ella!, cada miembro, todo en ella es un asco; no soporto como todos están dispuestos a matar por el poder, a si que los destruiré antes que ellos intenten hacerlo conmigo.

-aun así dime ¿qué te hizo Sakura Kinomoto, para que te ensañes con ella? –la joven lo miro no comprendía que podía a ver hecho esa jovencita, para merecer tanto rencor

-digamos que solo carga los pecados de sus padres, mejor dicho los pecados de Mikami, no es lo que hizo; lo que detesto, es lo que puede hacer –aseguro –antes de que ella lo sepa, será mejor asegurarse, que vale todo el esfuerzo de la gente que trata de cuidarla

-sigo sin entender, lo que tratas de hacer; pero dije que te ayudaría, en todo incluso si eso lleva a esta familia a la ruina

-se que lo harás Mizuki, aun hay algo peor que la "reunión" esos dos secretos, que trata de borrar esta familia; ambos importantes; los secretos de la familia de Sakura, cuando se sepan, estoy seguro que destrozaran a Sakura

El joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio; miro su celular

-averigua donde esta Yue; no quiero que ese idiota arruine mis planes; también búscalo a "**EL"**

-¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres?

-no entiendes Mizuki el es mi as bajo la manga, el maldito de Misaki, supo esconderlo bien; si no lo encuentro nada habrá valido la pena, lo necesito para lastimar a Sakura

-y una vez que lo haga, yo seré quien pueda usarla como mejor se me plazca –el joven mostro de nuevo una cara nada agradable

Mizuki rio no creía que nada valiera tanto odio, pero haría todo lo que él le pidiera; algo en ella disfrutaba todo esa situación; ver la desesperación de esas personas era más que suficiente para ella

**Hong Kong **

Nía había pasado los últimos días preparándose para hablar con esa persona cuando llego a la puerta de la mansión; sabía bien lo que tenía que decirle; para tener su apoyo

-miro lo que trajo el viento -el joven dentro de la casa, saludo

-¿qué te trae a mi casa?

Nía pensó que tenía que ser astuta con esta persona él era mucho más molesto que Meiling

-quiero proponerte algo interesante

-¿qué te hace creer que puedes tener algo que me interese?- el chico se acerco a ella, hasta quedar de frente, sintiendo su aliento

Nía se sintió acorralada como un animal a punto de ser cazado, aun a si se armo de valor para hablar

-creí que querías vengarte de Li syaoran –dijo la joven con una voz temblorosa

-de pronto; tienes mi atención –dijo el aun cerca de ella

La joven trato de alejarse, pero él la sostenía fuertemente, voltio su cara, sabía lo que él se proponía, cerro sus ojos ante lo inevitable, de pronto sintió como la empujaban y abrió los ojos ante la risa del chico

-¿creíste que te besaría?

-¿porque besaría a alguien como tú? –el chico se burlo de ella

Nía se sintió ofendida ante su comentario

-pero dime; que es lo que quieres de mi –de nuevo el chico se acerco

-tu ayuda; para fastidiar a syaoran

-ummm, y dime ¿Cómo? –esta vez sus labios rosaron los de la chica, la cual se estremeció

-la..a chi..ca, afirmo –con una voz entrecortada –si logras separarlos el seguro sufrirá

-y ¿qué me ofreces; a cambio de que haga algo así?, mejor dicho ¿por qué te ayudaría?

La chica estaba desconcertada estaba segura que él la ayudaría, pero ahora se encontraba en un predicamento

-podrías molestarlo y desquitarte de el -aseguro la chica de alguna forma tenía que convencerlo

El chico se alejo de ella coloco sus manos en su espalda; las palabras de la chica lo habían hecho recordar su rencor por syaoran

-de pronto me interesa, tu propuesta, solo no te confundas no soy alguien al que puedas manipular tendrás que darme algo, -de nuevo se acerco a ella, solo que esta vez, la beso a la fuerza

Ella trato de separarse, pero él la sujeto más fuerte, sus labios; aprisionaron con fuerza los suyos, de una forma violenta; lo cual hizo que la chica sintiera dolor; él se separo de ella arrojándola; contra un sillón

-¿crees que no se qué clase de chica eres? , se bien que harías cualquier cosa por mantener tu posición; tu compromiso con Li solo le convenía a tu familia; entiende algo solo eres un juguete, no vales nada

Nía agito su mano quería golpearlo, pero el detuvo su mano

-¿te duele la verdad? Ahora sabes lo que quiero a cambio de mi ayuda; sé muy bien que no eres una santa; más bien solo una….

-ya basta –grito Nía, no estaba dispuesta a ser insultada mas, camino hacia la salida

-si te vas te aseguro, que no tendrás mi ayuda, jamás podrás tu sola y lo sabes

La chica se detuvo, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, había ido a ese lugar con la certeza de conseguir su ayuda, trato saliva si quería arruinar a syaoran tendría que aceptar lo que le proponía, no era la primera vez que hacia algo a si

El chico mordió sus labio cuando la vio regresar, sabía que la tenia, _"pobre ingenua, realmente piensa que me interesa su venganza, hare sufrir a ese idiota pero será cuando yo quiera"_ Nía se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a él, no sabía que es lo que podría hacerle, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera

El la atrajo hacia ella, y la beso no fue un beso tierno, fue uno cargado de deseo

-lo sabia no soy el primero, si te hubieras casado es probable que te hubieran corrido al instante –le dijo mientras la sostenía-te enseñare lo que es un hombre

La chica cerró los ojos, por mas humillante que le pareciera no podía negar que estaba disfrutando, cada caricia que el chico le daba.

Continuara…..

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA) **

**Después de un largo, pero largo MARTIRIO personal pude terminar este capítulo; lo sé no se rebeló mucho no me maten por eso, pero preferí dejar un poco; el trama a sí; después de meditarlo con mi almohada; la verdad es probable que me torture yo solita, el secreto de esa familia está muy bien guardado que ni a mí me lo han revelado; todavía, realmente cuando no habla Tomoyo, no hay poder que haga que me hable y me cuente, pero la muza inspiración, sigue llegando, tan rápido que si no la agarro es capaz de irse("la muy ingrata") dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Sakura empieza a recordar lo ocurrido en corea, que genial y esa Nía es un caso está dispuesta a TODO con tal de arruinarle la vida a syaoran, y lo más importante ¿quién es la persona que manipula a la familia**?** Algo que sí es seguro es que en los próximos capítulos habrá más romance con Sakura y syaoran.**

**Algo importante la canción del capítulo anterior fue BE MY LOVE "SE MI AMOR" O.S.T de KIM SANG SON y que sirvió como titulo de mi historia, y inspiración por la letra, es muy linda**

**Unni se que te identificas con la escena de la puerta, tome eso de tu vida sorry **

**Gracias por los comentarios **

**Foryou45 también leo tu historia; me encanta y, si fue una escena de ese, dorama me gusta cuando alguien nota los detalles**

**Mayu-chan1296 gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir leyendo tus actualizaciones, tu historias son de mi gusto **

**Isis gremory espero que pronto puedas subir tu historia, gracias por compartirla conmigo y ¿si te puedo ayudar**?** será un placer**

**Paola: qué bueno que te guste la historia; trato de que no sea tan predecible, y ponerle mi estilo, con los secretos e intrigas**

**Y qué decir de todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco a todos y como siempre:**

**Dejen sus comentarios; buenos, malos, peores, personalmente prefiero mas de los primeros; comenten para saber que tal lo hago **


	13. Chapter 13

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A**** S.C.C DEL GRUPO ****CLAMP**

**SOLO ME PERTENECE LA HISTORI POR FAVOR NO LA COPIEN SIN PERMISO**

**Gracias por seguir y leer esta loca historia que salió de mi loca cabeza**

REGRESAMOS DE NUEVO AL ARGUMENTO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES CUENTAN LA HISTORIA, SOLO EL NARRADOR INTERVIENE EN ALGUNAS ESCENAS

**N/A: **_**letras en negrita diálogos relevantes**_

"_pensamientos internos de los personajes__**"**_

_**En este capítulo, el principio es un poco pasadero, por decirle de alguna forma, después al fin se sabrá quién es la persona que manipula las cosas, y Yue actuara para recuperar a Sakura, dejando eso disfruten leyendo: **_

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 13

AMOR VS OBSECION

(POR QUE EL AMOR PUEDE SER EGOISTA)

COSAS DE EL:

Syaoran había pasado, todo el tiempo al lado de Sakura, al verla dormida –"_realmente, eres hermosa"_ –acaricio su cabello, verla como esa tarde lo había preocupado Tomoyo le había dicho que, probablemente era el estrés pero él no creía que fuera eso

-despierta cerecito – beso su mano, comenzaba a desesperarse ya que ella no despertaba

Syaoran continuo apoyado al lado de la cama se cuestiono el no haberse dado cuenta, lo mucho que su sonrisa escondía, coloco sus labios en su frente. La idea de estar tan cerca de ella era tan atrayente; tanto como para no querer alejarse nunca de ella

Noto el movimiento de ella en la cama, su cara era tensa como si tuviera una pesadilla, escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de el

-¿Cómo esta? – la voz de Tomoyo lo hizo voltear

-duerme –aseguro el ambarino

-y tu Li ¿como estas?

Syaoran alzo una ceja no comprendía el porqué de su pregunta

-yo estoy bien, ¿y tu primo? –ahora fue él quien hizo la pregunta

-está abajo, no pensó que Sakura se pusiera a si, después de todo hace tiempo que no viene

Syaoran solo callo, la reacción de Sakura había sido más que una simple sorpresa; pareció no saber quién era el

Sakura abrió los ojos, y syaoran volvió a su lado

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo

Sakura asintió con su cabeza

-en ese caso le diré a ch… -Tomoyo no sabía si mencionar a su primo y si ella seguía sin recordarlo, no quería arriesgarse

-en todo caso le diré a Eriol que ya estas mejor

Tomoyo salió rápidamente de la habitación

Syaoran volvió su mirada a Sakura, coloco una mano sobre su mejilla y ella le devolvió la mirada, se quedaron así por un instante hasta que Sakura hablo

-tienes unos ojos muy lindos-aseguro la chica

El se sonrojo era la primera vez que ella le decía algo así

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto el chico al notar la mirada de la chica

-son como dos dulces- le dijo ella mientras sonreía

_-("¿dos dulces?"¿A qué se refiere?")_ –se desconcertó ante el comentario de ella

-eso es muy lindo "supongo"-el chico le sonrió

-Sakura se incorporo lentamente, y él le ofreció su mano

-¿segura que estas bien?

-si solo un poco confundida pero quisiera comer algo

Syaoran supuso que realmente ya se sentía mejor, solo a si se preocuparía por algo como comer

**MANSION Reed **

Tomoyo bajo las escaleras no estaba segura de que podría suceder, a partir de ahora, Eriol comprendió el motivo de su preocupación; cuando recibió la llamada de la ojiazul, se paralizo,

Charles miro a su prima, la plática que había tenido con ella ese día lo había dejado un poco alterado

**2 horas antes**

**-no comprendo lo que me dices Tomoyo, ¿Por qué se puso a si**?

**-solo está sorprendida, -**le aseguro su prima tratando de sonar segura

**-olvidemos eso, me intriga lo de su esposo, estoy seguro que Sakura no está de acuerdo con el matrimonio arreglado –**esta vez desvió su mirada hacia Eriol

**-pasaron algunas cosas, y todo termino a si, **

Charles sonrió acomodo su pelo

**-creo que ustedes hicieron algo,-**esta vez lo dijo en tono irónico

**-no sé en qué te basas para decir algo a si –**Tomoyo lo miro y le lanzo una mirada seria

**-creo que tu, te enteraste de algo y por eso las cosas están a si**

**-tienes una buena imaginación; pero yo no hice nada, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué volviste**?** -¿acaso no puedo ver a mi familia**? –charles se sentó y cruzo las piernas

**-puedes mentir mejor –**Eriol intervino** –solo dilo; "EL" te llamo**

**-ummm, tienes una gran intuición niño, EL me llamo, creo que ya es tiempo de verlo de nuevo, a mi querido tío**

**Tomoyo lo miro la actitud de su primo era diferente, esta vez su cara reflejaba malicia, y rencor**

**-solo te diré algo prima, esta vez no pienso ceder ante nada; recuperare mi lugar en esta familia **

**-¿incluso si lastimas a Sakura**?

**Esa pregunta lo hizo dudar un momento realmente tendría, la sangre fría para herir a su prima o peor utilizarla, tal vez si hacia algo a si sería igual a todos**

Cosas de ella:

Vio los ojos de syaoran y noto el color café y ámbar en ellos era la primera vez que sentía que su corazón se aceleraba tan rápido sin la necesidad de un beso por parte de él; esta vez con solo ver su reflejo en ellos, se sintió plena, pero no podía admitir algo así; esos sentimientos, la hacían dudar, decidió que él no se diera cuenta de lo que sentía en esos momentos

-Sakura se incorporo ayudada de él, a pesar de todo, tenía que actuar normal; la cara de preocupación del chico la había entristecido

Bajaron las escaleras, y se toparon con la mirada de su primo, de momento sintió una especie de miedo al verlo, pero reacciono rápido; de pronto recordó quien era él, no comprendía porque no lo había reconocido

-¿estás mejor? –la voz de charles fue de preocupación

-sí, siento haberte preocupado

-entonces merezco un abrazo

Sakura se acerco a él y lo abrazo, realmente apreciaba a su primo, el no había sido tan malo con ella, pero tampoco había hecho algo para defenderla, solo se había mantenido al margen, se separo de el después de que syaoran aclarara su garganta, haciéndole notar que no le agradaba, que él; la abrazara

-¿cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?

-solo vine a la reunión, después volveré a new york – le aseguro, pero el sabia que eso no era cierto

-es una lástima -afirmo Sakura quien ponía una cara triste

-pero mientras estoy aquí…. –esta vez sonrió antes de continuar y dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba syaoran –conoceré a ese esposo que tienes….

Sakura se sonrojo por la forma en que lo había dicho

-pero antes –señalo el piano y chasqueo los dedos, después señalo a Eriol, -quiero saber si este inglesito sigue tocando tan bien

Eriol supo que eso era un reto, se dirigió hacia el piano, -solo tocare si tu cantas –Eriol le dirigió una de sus habituales sonrisas

Sakura se emociono, sabia lo bien que cantaba su primo

-lo hare –contesto – y Eriol supo que canción seria la que cantaría

Nagareku kisetsu no mannaka de: (en medio de esta estación que se acaba)

Futohi no nagasu wo kanjimasu: (de repente me doy cuenta de lo largo que son los días)

Sewashiku suguri no naka ni: (entre los días que se pasan volando)

Watashi to anata de yume wo egaku: (tú y yo no dejamos de soñar)

Sangatsu no kaze ni omoide wo nosete: (con mis sentimientos flotando en el mes de marzo)

Sakura no tsuboni wa haru e to tsuzukimasu: (las flores de cerezo, vuelven a brotar en primavera)

Afure dasu hikari no tsubu ga: (las incontables gotas de luz)

Sukoshi zutsu asa wo atatamemasu: (una a una van calentando la mañana)

Oakina akubi wo shita ato ni: (a tu lado me da un poco de vergüenza)

Sukoshi tereteru anata no yoko de: (bostezar ruidosamente)

Anata na sekai no iriguchi ni tachi: (estoy a las puertas de un nuevo mundo)

Kizuita koto wa hitori ja nai tte koto: (donde me doy cuenta que ya no estoy solo)

Hitomi wo tojireba anata ga: (aunque cierre los ojos)

Mabuta no ura ni iru koto de: (continúo viéndote)

Dore hodo tsuyoku nareta ¿deshou?: (esto me ha hecho más fuerte ¿verdad?

Anata ni totte watashi mo sou de aritai: (espero que sientas lo mismo)

kono saki mo tonari de sotto hohoende: (a partir de ahora quiero sonreír a tu lado)…

Sakura y Tomoyo, aplaudieron cuando terminaron la canción

-gracias dijeron ambos chicos, Eriol extendió su mano a charles el rio pero no lo saludo, Eriol sabía que, realmente el no es de las personas que hacen esas cosas, charles siempre ha sido muy serio, pero también muy decidido

SYAORAN

Esa noche me sorprendí cuando Sakura me pidió que durmiera a su lado, realmente se veía tan frágil, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lo que puedo decir miedo, la abrace para que supiera que no la iba a dejar, el recuerdo de la plática con Eriol aun estaba en mi mente, el hecho de que Yue hubiera estado con ella antes que yo seguía torturándome, pero sabía que yo había sido la primera persona en estar con ella, en una forma completa y no iba a dejar que el, arruinara nuestra felicidad

-no puedes dormir –Sakura me pregunto

-solo quiero ver que estas bien –le asegure

Ella se acurruco a mi lado, y percibí su aroma, era tan seductor, pero no podía pensar en eso, no estaba seguro, si ella se encontraba bien, a si que solo me dedique a abrazarla hasta que se durmió, tenerla tan cerca, y sentirla era demasiado.

"cálmate syaoran" –tuve que obligarme a enfocarme, o haría algo que probablemente me reprocharía

-finalmente me quede dormido. No supe a qué hora exactamente, pero algo si se, es que este amor que nació en mi, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando desperté note que Sakura no estaba a mi lado, me levante rápido, busque ropa, todavía no había guardado toda en la maleta, Salí del cuarto y me encontré con Eriol _("dios no tiene casa, siempre está aquí")_ – ¿dónde está Sakura? –pregunte sabía bien que él lo sabia

Eriol suspiro, y puso una cara de resignación

-seguro en el cuarto de edición –me dijo en forma aburrida

-seguro Tomoyo también esta –aseguro y volvió a suspirar

-por eso me cae mal

No comprendí eso ultimo, o porque lo dijo en ese tono

-¿te refieres al primo de Sakura?

El asintió con la cabeza, -ese pobre, cada que está aquí termina todo, enredado

-no comprendo porque dices eso – le dije

-cuando esta con Sakura se vuelve infantil, o mejor dicho es como ver a dos niños

-¿es una mala influencia? –pregunte un poco en tono curioso

Eriol se rio y movió su mano y cabeza en forma de negación

-Sakura es la mala influencia –esta vez su risa se hizo más fuerte

-a pesar de que él es mayor, Sakura hace que se vuelva un niño, tú debes saber que Sakura tiene ese tipo de podre

-¿porque sabría yo eso?

-recuerda que ella siempre hace que te comportes de una forma tonta

_("cierto, desde que la conocí hacia que perdiera el control") _

Eriol parecía adivinar lo que pensaba

Llegamos al cuarto que Tomoyo me había mostrado días atrás, lo primero que vi fue la cámara de Tomoyo y a ella, examine el lugar hasta que vi a Sakura sosteniendo una guitarra, y a su primo en un teclado

-Li, Eriol; saludo Tomoyo, pero a mí no me interesaba quería saber que hacia Sakura

-increíble ¿no crees? La canción se escuchaba en el cuarto una canción algo tecno si tuviera que adivinar

Mi vista se centro en Sakura, y los movimientos de sus manos al tocar las cuerdas del instrumento, tenían una sonrisa tan linda en su rostro, cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de ella, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo entero, -_"porque pienso en eso"- _agite mi cabeza, todo lo que queríaera besarla. "_terminare loco si sigo a si_" respire profundo, me alegre cuando termino la canción Tomoyo estaba emocionada, -esa canción es increíble –tenía su cámara y no paraba de grabar cada mínimo detalle

-¡tu compusiste esa canción! Aseguro Sakura mientras dejaba el instrumento en el suelo

Su primo asintió,

-¡eso es increíble! –la voz de Sakura era de emoción total

-Se llama: **the fight after the shadow**

-eres increíble- la voz de Sakura cada vez era de más emoción

No comprendía la relación de la gente cercana a ella, yo jamás tuve ese tipo de familiaridad con nadie de mi familia, a veces Meiling se acercaba a mi pero yo la alejaba; no sentí jamás que eso fuera necesario, por eso todavía no me acostumbraba a ver tanta familiaridad, _¿"tal vez a si se_ _llevan las familias amorosas_" – eso fue lo que pensé, pero también sabía que no todos eran a si, muy en el fondo; el saber que algunos familiares trataban de dañar a mi linda Sakura no me gustaba

**Base militar Sapporo / Japón **

Touya tomo su uniforme, se acomodo el pelo, leyó la carta que había recibido el día anterior:

_**Por la presente se le informa, que el paciente con numero skr-1998, del ala de tratamientos especiales, ha sido trasladado a la sección de psiquiatría del hospital Wester, en Boston**_

_**Ya que presentaba síntomas, como alucinaciones afirmando que fue secuestrado siendo un niño y inventado una realidad completamente fuera de la normal, y negándose a tomar el medicamento, también los repetidos intentos de suicidio y ataques contra el personal.**_

_**Diagnostico final: esquizofrenia aguda, y bipolaridad**_

_**Lamentamos, lo ocurridos y siguiendo sus órdenes, se mantendrá la confidencialidad, con este asunto**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**El DOCTOR**_

_** Xavier Alexander Smith**_

_**DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL WESTER**_

Sostuvo la carta durante un tiempo repasando esas, pequeñas líneas, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vio, él le sonrió, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho, siempre, sus lagrimas rodaron

-¡perdónanos! Jamás tuviste que terminar a si –sus lagrimas se incrementaron

-¡soy un maldito! Te abandone, era mi deber cuidarte, ¡perdónanos! Por favor…..

Sus manos se contrajeron cerrándolas muy fuertes, vio la pistola que usaba; por un momento pensó acabar con sus remordimientos

Yukito entro ver la imagen de su mejor amigo fue una sorpresa, el jamás lloraba no desde el día en que había decidido entregarlo a esa persona, Yukito sabía que había sido lo más duro que había hecho en su vida

-¿Qué sucede Touya?

Touya le mostro la carta, que sostenía

Yukito leyó las líneas ahora comprendía lo que sucedía

-no es tu culpa –le aseguro

-era lo único que tu familia podía hacer; tú no hiciste nada malo

-entonces ¿porque me siento tan miserable? – la voz de Touya cada vez era más desesperada

-no puedes hacer nada, sabes que es lo mejor

El se rio de forma sarcástica

-lo mejor dime –exigió y después pregunto -¿Para quién? Para esta MALDITA FAMILIA, porque no lo creo

-entonces piensa en Sakura, ¿quieres que algo igual le pase a ella? –esta vez Yukito fue el que tenso la voz

-Jamás dejare que intenten hacer algo a si

Yukito miro fijamente a Touya, tomo el pedazo de papel y se lo quito de las manos

-entonces, deja de atormentarte con cosas del pasado

Touya se levanto tomo de nuevo la carta y le prendió fuego

-el pasado debe quedarse a si, esto jamás lo sabrá ese maldito, no tendrá oportunidad de usarlo para seguir manipulando todo, esta reunión, será interesante te lo aseguro, le daremos un buen espectáculo; que jamás olvidara dirigió su mirada a Yukito y luego salió de la casa

Sakura

Syaoran me veía de una forma intensa, realmente sentirlo tan cerca hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido; después de salir de la sala de edición bajamos a desayunar

-charly ¿planeas ir a algún lado mientras estés aquí?

Mi primo me miro después puso una mueca, y finalmente rio

-la playa, quiero que vallamos todos a la playa

-pero estamos en clases –afirme

-shuuu, ¿cuándo te volviste tan aburrida? Yo lo planeaba para este fin de semana que no tienes clases, así conozco al "primito" –lanzo una mirada a syaoran quien sostuvo su mirada

Tomoyo dio un grito

-eso será fabuloso, grabar a Sakura en traje de baño, e diseñado varios modelos, tenemos que ir

-no creo que sea lo mejor –asegure, pero ninguno de los dos me escuchaba

Suspire hondo, sabía que por más que me negara terminarían arrastrándome con ellos

-no creo que syaoran quiera -esta vez apele a el

-ummm, creí que te vería practicar surf, que aburrida eres, supongo que una señora ya no se divierte

Esas palabras me encendieron, supongo que syaoran diría algo pero lo calle

-esta señora te mostrara que es surfear -afirme en tono molesto

-además syaoran vendrá también –le asegure

Luego mire a syaoran con cara de _**o lo haces o te darás muchos baños**_

Al parecer el entendió la indirecta, ya que solo suspiro

"_realmente soy una idiota, pero rápido imagine el bien formado cuerpo de syaoran, abrazándome en la playa, me iré al infierno por lujuriosa"._

-Por cierto ¿no van a la escuela? -Esta vez lo hizo de forma burlona

Yo gire los ojos de nuevo había olvidado la escuela, vi el reloj de la sala, 6:59 AM

Suspire al menos aun tenía tiempo, todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos, a excepción de Eriol que se despidió, algo raro ya que el tenia un uniforme en la casa, jamás comprendo lo que piensa.

**PARQUE PINGÜINO TOMOEDA**

Yue esperaba en una banca, cuando vio la figura femenina acercarse a, el traía un sobre amarillo

Las órdenes de ella habían sido manipularlo para que se acercara a Sakura sin importar el costo

-¿qué es lo que quiere tu jefe? –la voz de Yue fue tajante

-solo ayudarte, como lo hizo en corea –aseguro esta

Yue pensó un rato antes de aceptar el sobre que la mujer le ofrecía

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto el peli plateado

-solo algo que te puede ayudar para acercarte a Sakura,

Yue abrió el sobre y saco varios papeles entre ellos muchas fotos de la chica lo cual hizo que sonriera, después vio fotos de Sakura besándose con syaoran y muchas otras donde salían juntos, instintivamente arrugo las fotos, después leyó los documentos, se detuvo cuando leyó unas líneas resaltadas

**Sakura Li**

**Esposa de syaoran Li:**

**Experta en deportes y sobresaliente en todo lo que se propone domina 4 idiomas a demás del japonés, alemán, coreano portugués e ingles **

**Primer lugar en natación, en las nacionales de Japón**

**Segundo lugar en BMX en el concurso internacional de estados unidos**

Yue clavo su mirada en una foto, Sakura abrazaba a syaoran mientras le sonreía

-¿qué significa esto? –pregunto

-no lo sabes, Sakura está casada con ese chico –Mizuki tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara del chico

Yue cerro los puños y arrojo los papeles al suelo, miro a Mizuki con ojos llenos de furia

-fue obligada, por Misaki Reed, es un matrimonio arreglado –mintió al chico

-ya veo a sí que eso paso, sabía que no podía haberme olvidado, la obligaron

-eso paso Yue, fue Misaki y eso chico los que hicieron eso, creo que deberías, acercarte a Sakura -la voz de la mujer salía cada vez en forma de susurro de una forma casi hipnótica

-dile que agradezco esto, y que me encargare; de proteger a Sakura al igual que el –ella contuvo la risa, realmente lo que su jefe quería era precisamente lo contrario

-en ese caso, lo dejo en tus manos –Mizuki camino alejándose del lugar

Busco su celular y marco el número de su jefe

-se creyó todo –aseguro

-muy bien hecho dejemos que el haga el trabajo sucio, encárgate de encontrar a esa persona – la voz del hombre era de satisfaccion

-lo hare-contesto

Colgó después de eso subió a su auto y vio un sobre lo abrió y vio la historia de Yue

**Yue so han:**

**Edad: 22 años**

**Padres: solo se conoce el nombre de la madre: han yo sung**

**Abandonado a los 3 años en un orfanato, adoptado por la familia: So han, familia de buena posición social, pero no suficiente**

Kaho Mizuki sonrió ante estas últimas líneas

-supongo que solo tuviste la mejor de la suerte de los dos

Continúo leyendo

**Actualmente estudia informática en la universidad de Seúl. Después de tener un accidente automovilístico…. S**e detuvo al leer eso ultimo.

-¿así que eso fue un **"accidente"**? Sí que sabes hacer las cosas, veremos qué es lo que hace Yue

Arranco su coche y se dirigió a Tokio aun tenía; una tarea más.

Yue camino de regreso a su hotel lo que había descubierto lo había dejado completamente, confundido, no podía creer que Sakura fuera ahora de otro, a su mente regresaron las imágenes de las fotos de Sakura abrazada de syaoran

-ningún otro hombre puede tenerte –apretó sus puños

En su mente se dibujaron más de una escena, vio a Sakura en brazos de syaoran entregándole su amor y esto termino por enloquecerlo mas, su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada

-tú no, Sakura no puedes ser de otro, antes de que eso pase lo matare, y si no aceptas mi amor también te matare, si yo no te tengo, nadie más lo hará

Esta vez su cara estaba tensa aventó todo lo que encontró a su paso, tomo la foto de syaoran y la arrugo

-te matare –te lo juro

**FRANFURT ALEMANIA:**

Evelyn Reed miro una revista con la foto de su prima

-primita, debes desaparecer, alguien tan inferior como tú, usando el apellido Reed, es un asco tan solo decirlo

-ese bombón de chico es demasiado para ti, por eso te lo quitare como lo he hecho con todo; como lo hice siempre

Acomodo su pelo, antes de salir de su cuarto, se encontró con la mirada de un chico

-hola -saludo la chica

El la miro un segundo antes de besarla

-te extrañado, como loco –le aseguro mientras continuaba besándola

Evelyn lo alejo de ella

-te has vuelto muy grosero, no se te olvide que solo eres mi entretenimiento

-te tengo un trabajo

Le enseño la revista con la foto de Sakura, - quiero que la seduzcas

El chico se quedo en silencio, como ella podía pedirle algo así, pero cuando sintió sus labios sabia que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella

-lo hare –dijo con una voz entre cortada; ya que la chica continuo besándolo

-eres una zorra….

La voz los hizo voltear hacia donde estaba su hermano

-¿desde cuándo un criado, puede entrar a esta casa? –la voz del chico sonó mas fuerte

-Largo de mi casa

El otro joven salió rápido

-¿acaso ya no tienes un juguete, que te diviertes con la servidumbre?

-hermano –contesto Evelyn

-lo dice quien se revuelca con cualquiera

El chico ignoro el comentario de su hermana

-y dime ¿qué quería el viejo?

**-**es sobre, esa, mal nacida de Sakura

-¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Subió el Everest? –lo dijo en tono sarcástico

-la imbécil atrapo a Li syaoran

-¿el chico al que le habías puesto el ojo? - Evelyn lo fulmino con la mirada

-Kenig, Yo AMO a ese chico

El chico soltó una carcajada

-dios lo tuyo no es amor, es obsesión hermana, tu no amas; mas que el dinero 

**-**la obsesión también es amor –afirmo la chica a su hermano

-¿igual que la tuya? Querido hermano –esta vez lo dijo en una forma ofensiva

No puedo esperar por ver la cara de Sakura cuando, sienta todo lo que se le avecina, esa cara no puedo perdérmela

-Kenig; Levanto una ceja y entendió lo que se proponía con el sirviente.

SYAORAN

La veía atreves de la multitud de alumnos, todos ensayaban, en el auditorio, todo ya estaba preparado, solo estaban retocando algunos detalles, charles, se acerco; había logrado colarse a la escuela después de clases, para ver los ensayos

La canción comenzó y charles se emociono, si algo disfrutaba era ver un espectáculo en vivo

**Yamasaki:** les rois du monde vivent ausommet

Ils ont la plus Belle vue mais y aun mais ils ne savent pas ce qu on pense d d eux en bas ils me savent pas qui ci c est nous les rous

**Eriol:** ler rois du monde font touts Ce qui l veulent ils ont du monde autor d eux mais ils sont seuls dans leur chäteaux lä –haut, ils s ennuint pendant qu en bas nous danse toute la nuit

La canción continua, hasta que acabo, pero yo estaba más concentrado en Sakura y la forma de moverse, lograba tener vistazos de sus ojos verdes, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pero a la vez celoso, al ver los movimientos que realizaba _("debí unirme también a ese club pero no soporto esas posiciones que importa si es Eriol, igual debí romperle la cara")_

Charles me miro al notar mi enojo

-dime lo tuyo con mi prima ¿es algo serio?

-si –conteste rápido

-en ese caso te aconsejo que estés preparado, si solo te interesa utilizarla por el dinero de la familia, déjala, pero si tú la quieres, protégela de todos

"_No entendía nada de lo que me decía esta persona ¿dejarla_? _A mí no me interesaba un comino el dinero de su familia yo me había enamorado de ella antes de saber quién era y eso no cambiaba nada"_

Sakura se acerco como siempre traía sus audífonos, solo que esta vez conocía la canción Misere Mani del grupo ERA y al parecer su primo también ya que cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros canto con ella

**Charles:**

Pera menora infane lia

Doven anore Misere Mani

**Sakura:**

I will look in the sky

I will search for the sun

Who ll tell us all about

Wen well be tomorrow

I will read all the books

Oh my kness countlessness

To tell you what about the leyend of the past….

Todos comenzaron a acercarse al escuchar a los dos cantar

-Sakura canta lindo

"_¿Sakura"_? –yo quería matar a ese chavo, desde cuando le decía por su nombre

Me contuve no quería hacer un escándalo; entre la gente distinguí a Yue quien me miraba fijamente, yo también lo mire; no iba a permitir que tratara de lastimar a Sakura

Sakura

Cuando note que todos nos miraban; me apene tanto, Tomoyo y Eriol sostenían cada uno una cámara ** "¿**_desde cuándo Eriol tenía la misma afición que Tomoyo_?_" _ Busque a syaoran y note que su cuerpo se tensaba

-¿estás bien? - Le pregunte

El me miro y me abrazo, de una forma tierna, yo sentí ese abrazo tan bien, pero sentía que algo le preocupaba

Charles trono los dedos haciendo que los dos volteáramos a verlo

-Lets go, chicos rápido please, luego se abrazan

Yo lo mire porque sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, y no podía dejar que se enteraran de mi relación con syaoran, gire los ojos y nos apuramos a salir

-no digas cosas –le espete, con enojo

-sorry no sabía que es un secret, pero no diré nada, aunque no mentí tienen toda la noche para eso

Recordé que él, como Tomoyo siempre decían las cosas de una manera tan desagradable, suspire, pensando que la reunión familiar seria especialmente una molestia

MANSION Reed- Rivers TOKIO

Un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a la entrada, Kaho abrió la puerta para que el saliera, observo la lujosa casa

-pronto todo esto será mío –le señalo a su asistente

El sirviente le indico que pasara

Yemi Reed; se encontraba en la sala sosteniendo un libro, cuando lo vio no pudo evitar hacer una risa, sabía bien porque estaba ahí

-hola sobrina –saludo en un tono de complicidad

-Clow siempre tan oportuno-señalo la chica –y dime ¿ahora qué planeas?

Clow la miro sabía bien que ella era la única persona que no podía manipular, era tan parecida a él siempre había sabido cada pensamiento que él tuviera

-solo saludar a Misaki –sonrió de forma descarada

-yo creí que habías venido, a tratar de obtener información, parece que me equivoque

La chica se alejo de él, sabía bien de lo que era capaz y de todo lo que había hecho, desde el momento en que se conocieron, los dos eran la misma representación de toda la maldad que puede a ver, acumulada en esa familia Misaki entro en la sala

-que quieres –su voz era tensa, como el ambiente

Cuando Clow entraba en cualquier lugar todo se volvió tenso, era demasiado astuto, como para a ver logrado obtener la posición de gerente general de los hoteles de la empresa, Misaki sabía que no podía arriesgarse demasiado con él, también sabía que había estado investigando el pasado de su familia, si alguien era un peligro ese era el

-pero tío yo solo vengo a informarte que todos los miembros han sido avisados de la reunión –lo dijo en un tono inocente

-no sé porque me hablas a si –de nuevo uso esa voz

Yemi sonrió sabía bien que la actuación de Clow, ocultaba lo que realmente quería

Clow se marcho de la mansión no había logrado su objetivo, pero se conformaba con la reacción que causaba en Misaki

-pronto….. Todo comenzara….

Yemi lo interrumpió

-¿que será más fuerte, el amor o la obsesión?

-pronto lo descubriremos –contesto Clow

-el dinero a veces consume todo, ensáñame un buen espectáculo, veamos si esa niña es capaz de resistir todo –la voz de la chica era desafiante

-lo hare, quiero ver como se consume lentamente por la obsesión de esta familia

-en ese caso, yo apostare a favor del amor –así será más divertido

-¿acaso piensas meterte en mi camino? –Clow lanzo una mirada a la chica

-yo no hare nada, solo veré como el elenco se reúne, no se te olvide que no soy charles, no trates de amenazarme, o puede ponerse feo

Clow la miro la forma en que le hablaba; ella era la única que podía hacerlo mordió su labio inferior y se marcho

Pensó en las palabras de Yemi, amor vs obsesión, veamos que te destruye primero querida Sakura...

**Hong Kong **

Nía se bañaba, se sentía sucia después de lo ocurrido, en casa de Li sung , pero sabía que si quería su ayuda tenía que hacer lo que fuera aunque eso la convirtiera en una cualquiera, ya no le importaba eso; su familia estaba arruinada, gracias a los Li, sus padres al enterarse del compromiso habían invertido y derrochado la mayoría de su fortuna y al ser anulado; todo ese dinero se había perdido, a estas alturas solo quería hacer sufrir a la persona que a su parecer , era la responsable de esto, lastimaría a los Li a través de su hijo.

CONTINUARA….

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**En este episodio al fin se rebeló el nombre de la persona que quiere destruir a Sakura aunque sus razones todavía están ocultas, y Sakura ya está notando que está enamorada de syaoran; todavía quedan muchos misterios por resolver, pero el amor de ellos crece cada vez mas.**

**Las canciones fueron: ****sangetsu kokonoka**** O.S.T del dorama ****ICHI LITORU NO NAMIDA**** (1 LITRO DE LAGRIMAS) La canción de que toca Sakura y su primo: ****the fight after the shadows****, pertenece a ****chuck noise**** y la ultima fue ****misere mani**** del grupo ****ERA**

**Algo más **

**Gracias a foryou45 –mayu-chan1296 – isis gremory – Paola –maya –y todos los que leen y siguen está loca historia que nació de mi loca cabecita**

**Dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos, yo preferiría que fueran de los primeros pero ustedes son quienes deciden comenten para saber que tal lo hago**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN**** A S.C.C ****DEL GRUPO**** CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA POR FAVOR NO LA COPIES SIN PERMISO**

**Este capítulo puede contener un poco, solo un poco y digo muy poco de eso que llaman leemon así que si no les gusta no lo lean, pueden saltárselo. **

Lamento que este capítulo sea corto, pero tengo que introducir a otros personajes, que serán importantes en la historia

**Letras en negritas datos importantes**

("")** pensamientos internos de los personajes**

_ANTES QUE NADA DISCULPAS POR TARDAR EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS Y ALGUNAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, REALMENTE NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA CORREGIRLO, DEJANDO MI DRAMA PERSONAL, DISFRUTEN LEYENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:_

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 14

MI REFLEJO EN TU MIRADA

(Creando recuerdos)

"los rencores que no olvidamos"

**Hong Kong**

**L**i sung, había estado revisando la información que había reunido acerca de syaoran y su vida en Japón, lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver su sonrisa en una foto al lado de la castaña

Mordió su labio inferior al ver la cara de Sakura, le pareció demasiado linda, no pudo esconder el deseo que se dibujo en su cara, era hermosa lo suficiente como para desear conseguirla, pensó en las palabras de Nía Tong, ciertamente era probable que si lograba quedarse con la chica, lastimaría a syaoran, pero algo tenia seguro no lo haría por ayudar a la chica en su venganza, lo haría porque él deseaba que la castaña fuere de él, se recostó en el sofá de su cuarto

-serás mía Sakura Kinomoto –afirmo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos; y los recuerdos llegaban a su mente

**6 años atrás:**

Había pasado los últimos 5 años detrás de Li syaoran sus padres, lo entregaron a los Li cuando tenía 12 años, para ser compañero de juegos, el pensó que sería más bien un sirviente de ese niño

La primera vez que lo vio noto su mirada fría, carente de emociones**,** lo primero que hizo fue sonreírle, algo dentro de él, sentía simpatía hacia el hijo de, los Li, pero él no reacciono, no aparto su vista del libro que tenía en las manos

-hola –saludo, pero Li solo lo miro sin emitir palabra alguna, desde ese momento se había encargado de distraer a syaoran ayudarlo a entrenar, o simplemente complacer sus caprichos, sintió en todo ese tiempo una especie de rencor por syaoran, a pesar de tener todo lo que quisiera, nunca pareció feliz, y eso le desagradaba al grado de darle asco, syaoran solo hablaba con su prima, ella siempre sonreía pero el rara vez le devolvía una sonrisa

Todo el tiempo que paso en la mansión Li, se fue alimentando un rencor fuerte no importaba lo que hiciera syaoran jamás lo vio como su igual, su mirada era de lastima, como si él fuera un objeto que compraron, todo ese tiempo, sintiendo el desprecio de syaoran había hacho que se volviera alguien con la mentalidad de superarlo, se esforzó pero nunca logro derrotarlo no importaba que intentara el siempre era el segundo, aun recordaba las últimas palabras que Li syaoran le dijera

"**La gente siempre se compara con lo que hace, si eres un tonto desde el inicio siempre serás un tonto no importa lo que hagas, la basura es basura"**

Esas palabras que le dirigió cuando dejo la mansión Li esas, simples palabras, habían sido más que suficientes para que un odio inhumano se apoderara de él. Tal vez eran las palabras de un niño pero ahora con sus 18 años aun resonaban en él como la primera vez que lo dijo

Se levanto del mueble levanto el teléfono

-consigue un boleto para Japón –fue lo único que dijo

Dirigió su mirada ala colocada frente su familia y la familia Li juntos, miro a syaoran y aventó el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres.

**Tokio**

Frente a una librería se encontraba Yemi Reed sosteniendo un libro, había llegado temprano como era habitual en ella, jamás llegaba tarde a una cita, lo que más odiaba era la impuntualidad por eso, sonrió cuando lo vio bajarse del auto

Clow se acerco a su sobrina tenía que asegurarse que no haría nada en su contra, había creado todo, pero jamás conto con que ella, volvería para la reunión se aseguro que Kaho no le avisara pero de alguna forma ella estaba en Japón Y tenía que averiguar qué es lo que se proponía

-¿para qué me necesitas? –pregunto la chica

-hola –contesto Clow, trato de sonar amable

Pero ella solo lo miro, el ruido de la multitud, impedía cualquier conversación, pero tampoco podía pedirle ir a ningún otro lado, Clow hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no perder la paciencia, sabía que la razón de citarlo en ese lugar se debía a la cantidad de personas que pasaban por ahí

-podríamos hablar…. Pero no me interesa lo que quieras decir….. Mejor dicho ya sé lo que quieres –la chica enfatizo sus palabras

Clow cerró los puños y trato de contenerse, la chica se percato rápido, siempre podía saber lo que él; pensaba

-Solo te diré algo la persona que buscas, tanto se encuentra en estados unidos, solo sigue las pistas que te lleven al lugar correcto –Yemi se alejo de Clow cuando estuvo a unos metros le grito –sigo apostando al amor -agito su mano, para despedirse de el

Clow quedo sorprendido con lo que Yemi le dijo, como podía ella saber lo que buscaba, mucho más importante como había averiguado lo que a él, le había costado tiempo, tal vez ella sabia más de lo que él creía, pero si era a si tendría que encargarse de ella; algo que sería de lo más difícil, lo más probable es que ambos se destruyeran

Clow tomo un taxi, con destino a su oficina, sostuvo su celular y marco el numero de su asistente

-necesito que te concentres en buscar a esa persona en los estados unidos, averigua todo los movimientos de Misaki, los últimos 16 años, averigua donde lo escondió –su voz había aumentado, era lo único que podía arruinar los planes que había hecho los últimos 6 años desde que averiguo la verdad y el secreto de su familia, desde ese momento juro que destruiría todo lo que representaban y si tenía que ensuciarse las manos para lograrlo, lo haría.

**Mansión Reed Tokio **

Misaki examinaba los documentos que Sonomi le mostro; había algo que no, terminaba de gustarle

-localiza a Yemi –ordeno a su secretaria

-estos son los datos que pediste –afirmo la madre de Tomoyo–tenias razón; la idea del compromiso fue de Clow

-lo sabía, a él incompetente de Mikel no se la hubiera ocurrido algo a si

-¿Dónde está Sakura? -Pregunto a su sobrina

-ella salió del país. En este momento se encuentra en Hawái, algo más charles también está con ella

Misaki miro sorprendido a su sobrina

-¿cuando llego?

-hace unos días, Tomoyo me lo confirmo

-parece que planea algo, a demás Yemi también está aquí; no sé que sea lo que pueda pasar, pero ellos dos juntos es una mala combinación

Sonomi recorrió la oficina, tenía mucho que pensar sobre todo, adivinar los planes de Clow

-al menos arruinamos, uno de sus planes, pero hay algo que todavía no entiendo –se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – ¿porque elegiste a ese joven?

Misaki la miro antes de atreverse a contestar

-cuando lo conocí por primera vez en una fiesta, en Hong Kong pude notar la seriedad en sus ojos, pero también una gran soledad; con forme lo investigue descubrí que era un buen muchacho solo que no tenia, la forma de expresar lo que sentía; creí que él sería perfecto para ayudar a sanar las heridas de Sakura

Sonomi sonrió al recordar la escena que había montado para que su hija, creyera que había sido Misaki quien había aprobado el compromiso; cuando en realidad solo hicieron lo que él había planeado

-aun a si todavía tenemos que encargarnos, de Clow, se está acercando peligrosamente a **EL**; no puedo permitir que lo encuentre

-ummm, a si que así son las cosas –la voz de Yemi se escucho en la puerta –sospechaba que algo a si había pasado

La chica acomodo su cabello y negó con la cabeza en forma de burla

-no deberían de usar a los niños en sus juegos –tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y continuo hablando –querido tío, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Clow, no me interesa lo que hagan, solo mientras no me afecte, si destruyen mi diversión, creo que tendré que intervenir, y te aseguro no querrás eso; no quiero tener que revelar donde lo escondes tu y mi primo Touya mucho menos; tener que participar en esta estúpida pelea por el dinero –la voz de la chica se torno cada vez más seria, tenía una mirada desafiante

Misaki se acerco a ella, sabía que era una persona que cumplía su palabra; sobre todo sabía demasiado; y a diferencia de Clow; podría decirse que era más peligrosa

-te diré algo interesante tío; los hijos de Mikel, mejor dicho Evelyn planea algo….. –Contuvo su sonrisa al decir esto –esa niña es un caso te lo puedo asegurar, deberías de cuidar tu inversión, me refiero a ese niño que trajiste a esta familia-esta vez soltó una carcajada

Sonomi supo de inmediato lo que la chica quería decir; meneo la cabeza y sonrió, realmente sus sobrinos habían heredado los hábitos de su padre

-¿no planeas cooperar esta vez? –pregunto Misaki a la chica que comenzaba a leer su libro

-¡dios no!, no necesito ese tipo de dramas en mi vida; confórmate con que no ayude a Clow, realmente Seiichi no sabía lo que hacía cuando trajo a Clow a la familia, pero supongo que es culpa de Mikami

-al menos muestra respeto por ellos –exigió Misaki quien no toleraba la forma de ella al expresarse de su padre y hermano

-es difícil respetar a las personas que trajeron esa basura a la familia, pero ¿Quién soy para opinar?

-algo mas –la chica se levanto –Clow trajo al chico **so han** a Japón; y le dio información de tu querida sobrina, ¿a caso no es listo? –la chica se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir dirigió unas palabras a Sonomi

-creo que tu hija, debería tener especial cuidado, está muy cerca de ella, sabes lo que pretende, además, también trajo a charles, Clow no piensa dejar ningún cabo suelto

Sonomi la miro fijamente, eso era algo que ya había previsto, pero no dejaría que se acercara a su hija, Clow no iba a tener oportunidad de lastimar a Tomoyo o Sakura, si ella podía evitarlo.

SYAORAN

Cuando dijeron que iríamos a la playa jamás creí que Tomoyo y charles, tuvieran sus propios planes, cuando me di cuenta estábamos en in jet privado con destino a Hawái, ya he ido una vez acompañando a mis padres en sus negocios, la razón por la que me encuentro molesto, es ver la mirada de todos cuando ven pasar a Sakura, debí a ver imaginado lo que Tomoyo quiso decir cuando menciono sus" famosos diseños" un traje de baño de dos piezas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación lo bueno es que no lo traía puesto pero a pesar de eso me molesta como la ven.

-Li ¿no crees que Sakura se ve muy hermosa? -me pregunto Tomoyo

_("claro que esta hermosa el que no se dé cuenta es un ciego")_ –claro que eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta

Suspire antes de contestar, porque con Tomoyo y Eriol cerca se aplica lo que dice ("todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra")

-se ve linda –finalmente atine a decir

Caminamos por las calles y yo sentía como miraban a Sakura, al parecer ella no se daba cuenta de nada; lo que me molestaba, porque ni siquiera era consciente de lo que provocaba

De pronto Sakura me tomo del brazo el contacto con su piel me pareció algo encantador, a si que la abrace tenía que mostrar a todos lo que la veían, que ella era mía, _("si sabe lo que pienso seguro se enoja")_ de pronto Sakura se separo de mi

-¿Por qué esa chica te sonrió? –Sakura tenía cara de enojo aunque realmente no sabía porque

-¿Cuál chica? –pregunte

Ella hizo una mueca y se alejo de mí, Eriol se reía -("debo matarlo un día")

Ignore a Eriol y a los primos de Sakura no quería, escuchar sus comentarios seguramente solo me enojaría, así que me apresure a alcanzar a Sakura, realmente camina rápido, porque no la encontré

_("debo de estar pagando un pecado mortal, si no; no sé porque no logro estar bien con Sakura_")

-Li; Sakura regreso a la casa –Eriol me indico mientras me enseñaba el celular

Decidí regresar y buscarla, mis acompañantes indicaron que irían a la playa un rato, cosa que no me importo, me despedí de ellos y tome un taxi para regresar a la casa, cuando llegue vi que Sakura lloraba; no soporto verla llorar y menos si es por mi causa, aunque realmente no sé si es mi culpa

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte de una forma amable acercando me a ella

Ella me miro, y siguió llorando

-no llores –le pedí

Y alce su cara para que me viera, ella me lanzo una de sus habituales miradas, que indican que está molesta

-¿porque le coqueteas a todas? –me pregunto dejándome sorprendido

-¿yo? –pregunte

-olvídalo sabes, solo olvídalo -me dijo y se alejo de mi

Sakura tiene la facilidad de confundirme, fácilmente, realmente Eriol tiene razón, ella logra sacar ese lado que hace que me comporte como un niño chiquito estaba dispuesto a exigirle una explicación cuando sonó mi celular; como siempre Meiling me llamaba cuando estoy ocupado

_("¿que no tiene vida propia mi prima?")_

Lo primero que oí fue su grito

-¡SYAORAN!

-me vas a dejar sordo –respondí

-que malo eres – como siempre su voz era melosa, -¿qué quieres? –pregunte

-solo saludar, además informarte que tu hermana se va a casar, y saber si podrás venir

Eso me tomo por sorpresa para empezar no sabía cuál de las dos hermanas que quedan soltera se casaría

-¿cuándo será? –pregunte

-en dos meses – me afirmo ella

Cuando Meiling termino de hablar, colgué tenía que exigirle una explicación a Sakura, escuche música proveniente del cuarto – _("¿acaso trae su música a todos lados?")_ -me sorprendió la canción porque pude entenderla; entre ala habitación la canción me hizo recordar lo mucho que la quería, a si que aunque ella estuviera enojada, la bese mientras la canción sonaba, como una melodía solo nuestra.

La,la,la,la,la la,la,la,la,la

Zhe shou ge yao gei yi ge ren /esta canción es para alguien

Ge shen dai ti yu yan/la música sustituye a mis palabras

Shen qing zhi zeng bu jian/el cariño solo aumenta

Na yi ke wen ta de lian/el día que bese tus labios

Di zhuan tian xuan/ el mundo comenzó a girar

Ai de gan jue/el sentimiento de amar

Bi ying tao geng tian/es más dulce que las cerezas

Shaung yan fang song san dian/ nuestros ojos

Neng chao Yue ji xian/lanzan chispas bajo la luna

Rang ren Wang le ji jie/y pueden superar

Ai cheng le jing dian/cualquier limite

Wei ta fu chu suo you ai yuan/ dejemos que la gente olvide como rechazar

Yao ni Young yuan shi wo de xiao wu gui/solo deseo que seas mi pequeña tortuga siempre

Wo ai ni mei yi tian/ te amo todos los días…

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire aun a si pude ver mi reflejo en su mirada.

Sakura:

La forma en la que esa chica le sonreía me molesto, soy consciente de que es atractivo, o más que atractivo, eso no quita que sienta ganas de matarlo cada vez que una chica lo ve; le reclame, pero parece que no él no entendió, me sentí tan enojada que me fui del lugar tome un taxi y regrese a la casa, en el trayecto le marque a Eriol; tampoco iba a preocuparlos, después de todo son las vacaciones de mi primo y el no tenia porque presenciar eso

Llegue a la casa me sentía tan tonta, que solo pude llorar, cuando me di cuenta el estaba al lado mío cuando me pregunto -¿Qué te pasa? –realmente estaba molesta, me sorprendí por mi respuesta que preferí alejarme, _("realmente estoy sintiendo celos")-_cuando me di cuenta de mis propios pensamientos se me erizo la piel subí al cuarto e hice lo que hago cuando me encuentro bajo algún estrés puse música, pero jamás me imagine que la canción que sonaría fuera esa, cuando vi a syaoran cerca de mi por un momento quise huir pero no pude él se acerco a mí y me beso, mi corazón se acelero, rápido cuando nuestros labios se separaron yo sentí la necesidad de sentirlo de nuevo, la canción sonaba, como acompañando cada movimiento que hacíamos

Sakura relajo el cuerpo contra el

-¿ya no estás enfadada? –pregunto syaoran

Sakura rodeo su cuello

-perdona, no sabía lo mucho que me molestaba, que otra chica te vea

Syaoran sonrió, era la primera vez que ella demostraba celos por el

-a mí tampoco me gusta que los chicos te vean

Syaoran beso la barbilla de Sakura y ella acariciaba su pelo

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a syaoran lo importante que se volvería Sakura para él en un tiempo tan corto, no lo habrían creído, para syaoran que siempre le importo el dinero y jamás valoro las relaciones con las demás personas, todo eso había pasado a un segundo plano. El mismo no lo comprendía. No podía decirse que Sakura fuera una diosa de belleza pero ante sus ojos, ella era lo más bello que podía existir, en ese momento se dio cuenta, que desde el primer momento en que la vio, le gusto con tal fuerza que apenas podía pensar en nada mas, el hecho que ella le mostrara cierto rechazo fue lo que hizo que se diera cuenta que ella era especial, ella no lo vio como la mayoría, ella se atrevió a verlo a él, solo a él, no su apellido, syaoran era pragmático, no creía en el destino o el amor, a si que el saber que ahora estaba enamorado, debía haberle preocupado, pero a él no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era Sakura

Sakura pensó que era todo una ironía del destino que syaoran hubiera entrado en su vida, en aquel preciso momento cuando lo conoció. Sabía que lo quería a su lado, pero también que tenía mucho miedo de perderlo, como si todo pudiera ser un sueño que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Se vio envuelta en un mar de emociones, quería tocarlo, como lo había hecho en su departamento aquella única noche.

El se separo de sus labios

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto ella

-estas muy guapa

-oh por dios

-de verdad, eres hermosa, me encanta tu pelo-susurro suavidad su olor…. hasta puedo olerlo en sueños-bajo la cabeza y coloco su mejilla contra su cuello

Ese comentario, le pareció muy familiar a Sakura como si lo hubiera escuchado antes, de otra persona

-¿imaginaste que podríamos terminar a si? –pregunto Syaoran

Sakura lo beso y el suspiro …..

La tomo en brazos acercándose hasta la cama, la deposito en ella con gentileza y se acostó a su lado. Cuando la abrazo el sintió sus besos, cada uno le pareció tan dulces, ella se acurruco instintivamente contra el

Syaoran la beso largo rato en la boca y luego aparto la cabeza parta tirar de su blusa, tiro de ella con impaciencia. Aparto la prenda y beso su cuello

Sakura se arqueo y el trazo con los dedos una línea hasta sus pechos tocándolos con ternura

Ella rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y él se coloco sobre su regazo y volvió a besarla

-te deseo mucho –susurro

Sakura apretó su nariz contra su hombro quería impregnarse de su olor

Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios mientras ella besaba su cuello

Cuando no pudo más la coloco debajo de el

Sakura permaneció inmóvil mientras él le besaba el cuerpo

Dio un respingo cuando el apretó su boca contra su cuello

Luego acaricio los brazos de él, de pronto abrió los ojos decepcionada cuando lo sintió retirarse, pero luego lo vio quitarse el cinturón y sacar una cajita blanca de sus cosas; observo su cuerpo y le tendió los brazos syaoran se inclino sobre ella de inmediato

Soltó un suspiro al notar la piel desnuda de ella contra la suya

Luego él la beso en los labios y volvió a sumergirse en sus emociones, acaricio su cuerpo desnudo

-te deseo –susurro el chico en su oreja

-yo también te deseo –repuso

Le beso la boca el cuello y el pecho, syaoran se incorporo sobre sus manos y ella lo abrazo con las piernas su piel estaba caliente y resbaladiza y se aferro a sus hombros cuando lo sintió en ella. Gimió y se apretó contra él, syaoran la beso, y se entrego a, el mar de sensaciones que estaban experimentando.

Sintió la diferencia a su primera vez, esa ocasión ambos estaban sorprendidos, el solo trataba de no lastimarla, pero ahora ambos disfrutaban con cada caricia; con cada movimiento, ella y el ambos se complementaban. Hasta llegar a el éxtasis, ese hermoso momento cuando ella sintió algo explotar dentro de ella, y sintió cuando el alcanzo el final junto con ella, ambos se habían hecho uno.

Sakura fue la primera en levantarse, noto que se había dormido, escucho su reproductor. Miro a syaoran acostado a un lado suyo, intento levantarse sin despertarlo, pero en cuanto se levanto en la sujeto por el brazo

-¿vas a alguna parte?

-voy a darme una ducha –aseguro Sakura

-¿porque? Si yo bese todo su cuerpo

Al ver que ella no respondía abrió un ojo y vio que se había sonrojado

-¡vaya! –sonrió al ver la cara de la chica

Sakura recogió sus pantalones y se los tiro en la cara

Syaoran aparto la cabeza evitando que lo golpearan y tiro de ella hacia si

-perdona-la; beso que me gusta ver esa mirada que pones

-¿Qué mirada? –pregunto Sakura

-inocente, confusa, enojada, todo eso junto, como si fueras una niña

-hablas como si fuera una chiquita –musito ella

-en cierto modo lo eres –respondió el

Sakura se enojo y el trato de besarla

-no de eso nada- dijo con firmeza y se alejo de el

-yo también me quiero bañar –syaoran sonrió

-Olvídalo –Sakura le contesto y lo dejo ahí…

-Debí haberme callado –se reclamo mientras se recostaba en la cama...

Sakura salió y lo vio junto al reproductor de música de pronto volvió e escuchar la canción que lo hacía pensar en el momento que lo conoció, y por alguna razón; en lo que él sentía por ella.

-¿qué dice la canción? –pregunto el chico

La canción comenzó y ella comenzó a decirle lo que decía

_Gurol su igget ji_? /es esto posible

I´ts Alright/ esta bien

Chama jul su isso/puedo ser paciente

It´s so fine/ eso esta bien

Dashi honjarani mido jinni/ puedes creer que estás sola en el mundo

Sero shija geh / pero no es así

Gide haji an don gu muoshi/ en el tiempo que no tuviste fe

Iru-o jinde /todo se hace realidad

Guresso C´est la vie/ entonces así es la vida

Nul toka thun sun obso/ no siempre será lo mismo

Keep on trying…!/ sigue intentando….!

Keep on dreaming….!/sigue soñando….!

Jogumshig/lentamente

Dalkom-e jil god gatha/se vuelve mas y mas dulce

Can i kiss her? / puedo besarla

Are for real?/ lo nuestro ¿es real?

Mu rugo jinesso/ vivir sin conocer

Seemed so fine/ parece muy bien

Apun gol arasso/caminar junto al dolor

It´s no right/ eso no está bien

Dashi shijag hal su su obnun goya/ no puedes avanzar al futuro

Sulpun yegidul/ sin dejar el pasado

Gide haji ann-Na gu mou do/ no estoy esperando nada de ti

Solleji Ann-Na/ Esto me da nervios

Gun yoye irumul Nan/continuo atormentándome

Sog sagyo bone/ con su nombre

Keeps on growing/ y siguen creciendo

Strangest feeling/ extraños sentimientos

Jogumshing/lentamente….

You Are The reason why sing now /eres la razón por la que canto ahora

And i feel so fine/ y me siento tan bien

Because you make me so smile / por que me haces sonreir tanto

Won´t You Be My Love?/¿no Serias mi Amor?

And come a little closer/ y acércate un poco mas..

Let me feel you heart/ déjà me sentir tu Corazon

Because you make me so fine/ Por que me haces sentir muy bien

Won´t You Be My Love? /¿no serias mi amor?

BE MY LOVE./SE MI AMOR…..

Sakura termino de cantar y el la abrazo

-también quiero que seas mi amor –le susurro al oído

Escucharon estacionarse el auto de charles, y se separaron.

**Yue So Han/Hawái **

Yue había pasado gran parte de su tiempo imaginándose que hacer; la imagen de la foto lo había alterado más de lo que nunca antes, la había estado, esa imagen encendió llama de los celos; y ahora estaba en Hawái había seguido a Sakura

El solo imaginarla en brazos de otro, solo ese pensamiento hizo que todo su mundo cambiara

Sabía que Sakura no se casaría sin amor, cerró los ojos paso una mano por su pelo y miro a su alrededor, se sentía un poco exasperado; lo que quería era averiguar lo que había pasado con **su Sakura**, puso música su semblante cambio por completo de nuevo pensó que Sakura no sería de nadie mas

-la mayoría de las canciones de amor, no tratan de amor, si no de otras cosas relacionadas, frustración, deseo y a veces de decepción. Rara vez tratan de lo que es el amor que es realmente el amor

-mi amor hacia ti es tan impredecible como el aire que respiras.

**Hospital wester/Boston:**

**El chico llego llorando al hospital, anochecía, aun no comprendía porque estaba en ese lugar, cada sonido cada sensación parecía indicarle algo más aterrador**

Fue consciente, de cómo lo trasladaban, hasta una oficina donde lo esperaba un hombre con bata

**Y bien ¿sabes porque estás aquí**? **–**pregunto a un asustado joven

**El solo se limito a negar con la cabeza**

**-no te preocupes aquí te ayudaremos -**el hombre, se inclino y sonrió

El chico movió la cabeza, aun no comprendía bien lo que pasaba

**-No pasa nada nosotros te ayudaremos.**

Continuara…

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Como sufrí este capítulo, quería que la parte de los protagonista fuera linda y romántica, espero haber logrado mi cometido** **eso me lo dirán ustedes, en algún momento quise ser Sakura **

**Tuve unos días muy malos, en primera casi pierdo los archivos de la historia, pero los recupere; **

**La canción es de ****Nicholas teo**** y se llama ****xiao gui wi**

**Una pregunta que me hicieron es porque el nombre de la historia, eso es por una canción, cuando la oí sentí que se adapto a mi historia y los sentimientos de syaoran hacia sakura; bueno espero les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS: FORYOU45 –MAYU-CHAN1296 –ISI GREMORY –Sakura forever –Paola –alex –KnightRidersDC y todos los que siguen y leen está loca historia**

**Espero merecer sus comentarios **

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos, deseo que sean más de los primeros pero comenten para saber que tal lo hago **

**Los leo en el siguiente capítulo…. **


	15. Chapter 15

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A**** S.C.C**** DEL GRUPO**** CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE**

**POR FAVOR NO LA COPIEN SIN MI PERMISO**

HOLA DE NUEVO REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE NACIO DE MI LOCA CABEZA UN DIA MIENTRAS, DORMIA Y ESCUCHABA UNA CANCION

**COSAS DEL CAPÍTULO: **_**en este capítulo se revelara la identidad de muchos personajes de la historia, será exclusivo para eso **_

**Letras negritas diálogos importantes o reveladores de la historia**

**("") –**pensamientos internos de los personajes, lo demás no creo que se tenga que explicar

SIN MÁS LOS DEJO QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA:

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 15

REVELACIONES III

("los secretos que se esconden")

"PORQUE CONFIÓ EN TI"

_**Aun lo recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, pude sentir tu amor, incluso hoy aunque el tiempo pasó; jamás he dejado de verte de la misma manera, que aquella vez, y sé que pasa lo mismo contigo.**_

_**HOSPITAL WESTER/BOSTON:**_

**-al parecer as asustado a algunas personas –**indico el médico despacio** –y parece ser que necesitas ayuda**__**–**su voz salía pausadamente

**-fue… un e—error **-respondió el chico** –no quería cosas se salieron de control, fue un accidente, de verdad que pido disculpas**

El médico asintió pero no contesto precisamente a lo que el joven decía

**-¿oyes voces ahora**? –quiso saber

**Una voz dentro de su cabeza hablo**

"_dile que no"_

_-_**no**

**-¿no? –**pregunto el doctor

**-no –**contesto de nuevo el chico

"_dile que no sabes de qué habla"_

_**-¿**_**no se a que se refiere? –**aseguro el chico

**-me refiero a que tu oyes hablar a personas, dime ¿esas voces son las que te dicen que fuiste robado?**

**El chico negó con la cabeza**

**-¡eso sería una locura!, nadie me dice nada yo sé lo que paso**

**-y dime según tu ¿Qué paso**?

**Yo tenía una familia, aun puedo recordar a mis padres, luego ese hombre apareció y me alejo de ellos**

**-¿qué hombre**? –pregunto el doctor

**-no lo sé -**el chico negó con la cabeza

El médico examino su expediente y volvió a alzar los ojos hacia el

**-entonces aseguras que no oyes voces y que un hombre te arrebato de tu familia –**se detuvo unmomento luego continuo** -¿Cómo terminaste aquí**?

El negó con la cabeza

**-dime ¿Qué fecha es hoy?**

El chico se quedo confundido

"_es peligroso, es inteligente no hables_**"**

**-**el doctor volvió a preguntar

**-al menos trata de adivinar –**lo ínsito

El miro por la ventana tratando de captar cualquier cosa que le ayudara a distinguir la fecha

**-abril –**afirmo rápido

**-¿Qué día? –**pregunto el doctor

**-22 –**dijo rápido

**-lo siento pero no es julio 27¿crees poder recordarlo?**

El joven movió la cabeza

**-cuéntame sobre tu familia, y como son**

**El joven rápido trato de responder, pero sintió como se mareaba con tan solo intentarlo**

Su voz salió pesada

**-tengo una madre, y un padre; ambos muy amables; también hay otras personas pero nunca las he visto**

**-¿tienes hermanos? –**pregunto y anoto todo en una hoja

**-creo que si –**su voz se arrastraba cada vez mas

**-entonces ¿tienes o no hermanos?**

**Tengo dos…si son dos….**

**-háblame sobre ellos**

**-u…uno es...ma..yorr y la otra.. tie..ene mi e. –**su voz se hacía cada vez más confusa

**-¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-¿no entiendo?… -**el joven pregunto

**-¿cuál es tu nombre completo?**

**-¿puedes recordarlo? –pregunto el doctor**

** .saaku kin..kino..moto –**la voz cada vez se volvía más difícil de entender

**-dime Susaku ¿Qué fecha es hoy?**

El chico se sentía mareado no lograba coordinar sus ideas

**-22 de abril –**dijo de forma casi automática

**-ya veo -**contesto el doctor

**-¿estás nervioso? –**pregunto el medico

**-no **

El chico noto que escribía algo, en unahoja

**-¿Qué está escribiendo? –**pregunto

**-¿importa?**

"_no permitas que te engañe_**"**

**-si quiero saber que escribe**

El médico no contesto

**-¡dígame! ¿Qué escribe?**

**-Solo unos trámites –**aseguro el médico** –no te preocupes no es nada malo**

**-¿ya me puedo ir? –**pregunto

**-lo siento tendrás que quedarte **

El chico se removió en la silla sujetada, por las ataduras

El médico llamo a dos auxiliares para que se lo llevaran

**-por favor déjenme volver con mi familia –**el chico suplicaba mientras era arrastrado por los pasillos del hospital.

**Tokio dome hotel/oficina de Clow**

Clow recordaba el primer día que conoció a esa persona, era un día nublado el tendría 4 años cuando cruzo el umbral de la gran mansión Reed, el recuerdo cuando su madre lo entrego, a cambio de un cheque de esa persona

-¡**no me dejes!, ¡no te vayas! –**él se aferraba a las manos de su madre pero ella lo empujo

Lo subieron a un auto, y llego a la gran mansión Reed, había tres personas dos hombres y una mujer la cual lo vio con desprecio

**-ahora vivirás aquí –**le indico el más joven de los hombres

**-¿porque? –**pregunto el niño asustado

**-por que fuiste comprado ahora perteneces a esta familia –**la mujer hablo de manera despectiva

**Comprendió a su corta edad, que su madre lo había vendido por unos cuantos miles de dólares desde ese momento, se convirtió en la persona que se supone debía ser, descubrió que ese señor que lo había llevado era su padre y que él era un bastardo, conoció a sus medios hermanos, Nadeshiko y Mikel**

**Nadeshiko siempre fue amable con él , a diferencia de Mikel que siempre lo trataba mal, en algún momento comenzó a resaltar más que su hermano mayor, cuando su hermana decidió casarse y alejarse de la familia, él fue el que más sufrió, , ya que ella era la única que siempre lo había tratado bien; pasaron los años y fue descubriendo; la verdad detrás de la familia, se dio cuenta; de que debía seguir siendo la persona que tenía que aparentar ser, esa persona perfecta, por que el solo era un objeto, que compraron no tenía derecho, a aspirar a nada y todos sus tíos se encargaron de hacérselo saber, el jamás seria más que una simple herramienta**

**-¿en qué momento decidí cambiar? –**se pregunto

**-tal vez cuando la conocí**

La única persona que había descubierto que debajo de su apariencia servicial se escondía, un monstruo; cuando trato de acercarse a ella, las palabras que ella le dijo aun resonaban hoy en día en su mente

**-eres un monstruo disfrazado –**se lo dijo susurrando al oído

**-¿no comprendo?**

**-eso es lo que yo veo cada vez que te observo –**aseguro la chica

**-¿sabes porque puedo hacerlo? Porque también yo lo soy –**aseguro con un susurro

Tenso los puños ella había logrado ver a través de él, pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba

Su hermana le había enseñado, que incluso dentro de, él había algo bueno

Clow recorrió su oficina

-**sí solo no lo hubieras hecho, hermana yo no habría decidido cambiar, incluso habría desobedecido y escapado de esta familia, te hubiera ayudado, pero cediste ante la familia, y traicionaste; todo lo que creía, todo lo, destruyeron todo.**

Se detuvo un momento ante lo que había descubierto, hace seis años

**El día que Nadeshiko tuvo a sus mellizos, solo estaban presente sus padres, la noticia de la enfermedad de uno de ellos, fue un golpe duro, para ella, pero más para sus padres, quienes se avergonzaban, del bebe**

**-no puede haber alguien en esta familia con esta enfermedad –**la madre de Nadeshiko hablaba molesta

-**no importa lo que digas, este ya no es un asunto que competa a la familia, no tienes motivo para molestarte**

Mikami Reed vio la determinación de su hija, y tarto de hablar con su esposa, quien seguía molesta por la actitud de su hija

**-te lo advierto Nadeshiko, ese niño no pertenece a esta familia, simplemente no puede ser; no dejare que nadie sepa de el –**la señora salió del cuarto, y Mikami solo le dijo a su hija que todo estaría bien

**-valla promesas, vacías que hiciste viejo; me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras muerto****? –**dijo mientras se sirvió un whisky

**Una vez que Mikami murió la madre de Nadeshiko se encargo de presionar por todos los medios a su hija de deshacerse de lo que ella llamaba deshonra de la familia Reed, un niño enfermo como nieto, eso no podía tolerarlo, Nadeshiko no cedió ante las amenazas de su madre, por lo que ella uso métodos, radicales y despiadados en contra de la familia Kinomoto, obligando a su hija a tomar una decisión difícil**

-**¿prefieres quitarle el futuro a tus otros 2 hijos**? -la palabras de su madre fueron crueles

**Nadeshiko tomo la decisión de mandar a su hijo lejos, su propia madre le había cerrado todas las puertas, no tenía dinero; y no podía pagar el tratamiento que su hijo necesitaba, por lo que Misaki se encargo de llevárselo, Touya lo llevo hasta el auto, su pequeño hermano le sonrió y el soltó su mano **

Clow aventó el vaso que sostenía

-**debiste quedarte pobre, luchar nunca debiste haber caído contra esa bruja, simplemente lo abandonaste como lo hizo mi madre….. Tu hermana; lo abandonaste…. –**una lagrima rodo por su cara

-**cuando lo descubrí, todo mi mundo cambio; destruiste lo único bueno que quedaba en mi; por esa razón destruiré todo, esta familia que está formada sobre la desdicha de los demás**

Sostuvo una foto de Sakura

**-tú te quedaste, y ahora eres feliz pero ¿Qué hay de, él**?

**-tú y "esa persona" disfrutan una felicidad que está hecha sobre el dolor de alguien más, ¿veamos si eres capaz de soportar el dolor, de permanecer en esta familia**?

Clow se sentó había recordado muchas cosas, que había mantenido muy dentro de; él pensó en su madre, también pensó en el sobrino que no conoció; pero también pensó en alguien más, alguien a quien también consideraba culpable; y el accidente de Sakura en corea

-**tuviste suerte hermana, ella olvido todo; pero ella averiguara la verdad como ese día, y esta vez quiero ver si es capaz de soportar la cruel verdad, que esta familia representa **

**-déjame ver si es capaz, de poder afrontar cualquier cosa, o si es consumida por la familia; lentamente como lo ha hecho con todos y cada uno de los miembros, muéstrame que tu merecías quedarte, y el sacrificio de tu hermano.**

Busco entre sus cosas y tomo una foto de Yue

**-para ti también tengo, algo preparado.**

**Hotel Reed Hawái:**

Yue salió temprano de su cuarto, tomo las llaves del BMW que había rentado y se dirigió a la casa de playa de la familia Hirawizawa

Espero una hora hasta que los vio salir, los siguió sin que lo notaran, llegaron a la playa siguió en silencio a Sakura , vio como fue a la playa, también vio como la abrazaba syaoran, y sintió una oleada de furia pero se contuvo, era muy pronto para hacer algo

Espero hasta el medio día dejo que su mirada siguiera la silueta de Sakura luego a los demás mientras caminaban por la playa y salían de su campo de visión

Todo encajaba la imagen de ellos de los "**niños ricos**" como si Sakura se alejara cada vez mas de él, eso le dio miedo, Sakura siempre mostro aversión a esa clase de cosas y a las etiquetas, no podía creer que ella ahora pareciera una de ellos, cuando estuvo con ella comprendió lo dulce y tierna que era

Decidió que era tiempo que Sakura dejara ese **"mundo",** el cual él creía que alejaba a Sakura de él y volviera a lo que él consideraba **"normal" **los recuerdos de Sakura vinieron a él.

Cuando conoció a Sakura, fue gracias a Kaho Mizuki, ella lo invito a comer al mismo lugar donde ella estaba, esa fue la primera vez que la vio con su hermoso cabello Cataño y sus ojos verdes, sintió que fue amor a primera vista, desde ese momento busco siempre la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre los dos, el fue dando se cuenta que ella era muy especial, cuando logro captar su atención cada momento a su lado se volvieron especiales, el se sentía feliz tenerla a su lado, pero su felicidad se vio opacada cuando ella termino con él, dos días después de conocer a su familia, ella no le dio ninguna explicación, solo con lagrimas en los ojos le pidió que no la buscara mas, el trata de obtener una explicación, pero la prima de Sakura había ordenado a sus guardaespaldas que no lo dejaran acercarse

-solo me dejaste** -.**afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos

-**¿**Qué te hicieron cerezo?, ¿en qué te convirtieron?

Suspiro, limpio sus lagrimas, y nuevos recuerdos vinieron a el

**La casa de la familia so han, cuando llego ahí todos fueron tan buenos con él, tan cariñosos; desde el momento en que llego todos lo hicieron sentir amado, por eso cuando descubrió que tenía un hermano, de su madre biológica, fue una sorpresa, pero no quiso saber nada, sobre ellos, el tenia una vida, una familia; ellos representaban su pasado un pasado que prefería olvidar, el tenia unos padres no le intereso jamás averiguar quién era su padre biológico, ni que había pasado con él. **

Volvió su cara hacia donde vio a Sakura por un breve momento había olvidado la razón por la que estaba ahí, se levanto y por última vez capto su figura y se marcho

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Charles tomo las llaves del auto, al terminar su día en la playa, pudo notar la mirada de syaoran y sabia lo que quería preguntar

-tuve una operación –afirmo señalando, la gran cicatriz que tenía en el abdomen

-¡pero es genial mi cicatriz! - Enfatizo con una sonrisa

Encendió su coche con rumbo a la casa. Era su ultimo día en la playa mañana volarían de regreso a Japón y por un breve momento pensó en quedarse, se cuestiono porque nunca iba a la playa viviendo en los estados unidos, nunca había ido a Hawái

-que tonto –ironizo

Miro a sus primas, jamás había tratado de acercarse e ellas, a ningún miembro de la familia el siempre observo, nunca intervino, se cuestiono no haber ayudado nunca a Sakura cuando los demás la molestaban, fue cuando descubrió su pasión por la música 4 años atrás que comprendió los sentimientos de su prima Sakura al ser rechazado; en tu propia familia, cuando logro ingresar al instituto de música de Tokio, Clow se encargo; de cerrarle las puertas; lo odiaba y odiaba a su padre por no defenderlo . o al menos oponerse ante él, recurrió a su madre quien lo ayudo a irse a los estados unidos, su madre que es de España; ella había peleado por el pero no pudo oponerse a la familia Reed aun a si, valoraba su ayuda, sus acompañantes tal vez no sabían lo que había pasado en realidad con él, pero los días que había pasado con ellos, por primera vez sintió el calor familiar, saber que su prima estaba en peligro de algo que ni el sabia le resulto aterrador y espantoso, había vuelto con una idea y esa era venganza, pero no creía poder hacer algo que lastimara mas a Sakura; pero sabía bien que no tena otra opción

El auto se estaciono en la entrada y él se dirigió hacia dentro llamo a su prima y luego le entrego un collar, algo que él consideraba valioso, una cruz de plata, se la coloco en el cuello

-creo que se ve mejor en ti –le aseguro con una sonrisa

-deberíamos tocar de nuevo –la abrazo y camino hacia su cuarto

Salió sosteniendo dos guitarras Sakura se quedo sorprendida, pero él le pidió que tocara a su lado

("_Tal vez nunca más podamos tocar")_ –pensó eso cuando ella acepto

**So lately I´ve been wondering, who will be there to take my place, when I m gone you´ll need love**

_Últimamente, estuve preguntándome, quien estaría allí tomando mi lugar; cuando valla necesitaras amor _

**To light the shadows on your face, if a great wave should fall it would fall upon us all, and between the sand and stone**

_Para iluminar las sombras sobre tu cara, y una gran sombra debería caer caería sobre todos nosotros y entre la arena y la piedra_

**Could you make I ton your on own; if I could then I would, I'll go wherever you will go**

_¿Podrías hacerlo por ti misma_? _si pudiera lo haría, iré a donde quieras que vayas…_

Charles no pudo evitar sentir una especie de tristeza cuando termino de tocar la canción, la cena transcurrió con normalidad, pero el sabia, que Clow trataría de hacer algo

-tocaremos de nuevo –la voz de Sakura lo hizo voltear a hacia donde estaba ella

-lo haremos –le aseguro él con una tristeza en los ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, había notado raro a su primo, pero había algo que la tenía más preocupada

Ese día durante su estancia en la playa un chico trato de acercarse a ella

-Hello –saludo un joven con un acento alemán; en ese momento creyó que syaoran; se molestaría pero no fue así, no le armo una escena como ella estaba segura que haría

El desconocido siguió tratando de atraer su atención, fue Eriol quien le marco el alto junto con su primo

-¿estás molesto? –pregunto Sakura cuando estuvieron solos

Syaoran negó con la cabeza y tomo su mano

-prométeme algo cerezo, no importa nada jamás te alejaras de mi –la voz del ambarino salió suave

Sakura lo abrazo –jamás te dejare -afirmo la ojiverde

-ni tu familia ni la mía, ni nadie nunca nos separara -le dijo syaoran y ella asintió

-te prometo que mi familia no será el motivo por el que yo me aleje –la chica se acurruco en sus brazos

-¿sabes porque no me molesto ese chico? –pregunto syaoran

-¿porque? –la voz de Sakura era de incertidumbre

-porque confió en ti, creo en ti

- y yo creo en ti –Sakura lo beso fue un beso tierno, tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon pasos cerca de su puerta, se consolaron al saber que estarían solos cuando volvieran a Japón.

**HOTEL Reed HAWAI:**

Evelyn Reed, miro a uno de sus acompañantes con enojo

-eres un idiota –aseguro al chico

-ni siquiera puedes hacer algo simple

-cálmate hermana –la voz de Kenig se escucho

-no es culpa de Daniel, que ella no callera, además estaba acompañada –esto último lo dijo en un tono molesto

-no importa, en todo caso, yo tendré que hacer las cosas -la chica salió de la habitación

Camino por el lobby del hotel necesitaba, divertirse, cuando su mirada se topo con un chico de pelo plateado y ojos color perla, sonrió ante la visión del chico,

-qué lindo es –pensó y se acerco a el

Yue tenía la mirada perdida, por eso no noto a la chica que lo veía, mucho menos cuando ella se acerco a el

-hola –saludo la chica

El la miro seriamente, no tenía intención de prestarle atención a una desconocida, pero no pudo negar que era una chica muy bella, tal vez unos años mayor que Sakura, pero eso no demeritaba sus atributos

Evelyn se quedo sorprendida cuando el joven la ignoro, pero noto su mirada sobre ella, por lo que decidió insistir un poco más

-¿estás solo? –pregunto con una voz dulce

Yue asintió con la cabeza

-vine a ver a alguien –contesto el

-y ese alguien ¿esta aquí? –pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

-no, ella no está aquí

Evelyn sonrió y mordió su labio tal vez ese día no estaba tan mal después de todo

Kenig Reed vio a su hermana sentada al lado de un chico, y sonrió sabia que su hermana no perdía el tiempo con pequeñeces

-¿vez la diferencia entre tú y él? –le hablo a su acompañante

-tú solo eres un criado –esto lo dijo en forma despectiva

-jamás lograras nada mas con ella, te hare un favor Daniel, no pienses que tienes un futuro con mi hermana –se detuvo y sonrió –solo eres uno más –afirmo

-entiendo –contesto el joven

-¿Qué te pareció mi primita? –su voz salió en un tono malicioso

-se veía bien en ese traje de baño, ¿no crees?

El joven vio a Kenig Reed y noto el brillo en su mirada, había cambiado cuando hablo de la chica

-te pregunte algo contesta –espeto con fuerza

-ella se veía muy bien –Daniel, contesto rápidamente

-a si es ella es muy linda, lo único malo, es que es mi prima

Kenig giro su cuerpo recordó las palabras de su hermana, tenía razón el tenia una obsesión y esa era su prima, desde que fue consciente de este hecho, se sintió un maldito, pero a pesar de todo, no podía con los sentimientos que ella le provocaba.

**Sapporo/Japón **

Touya acababa de colgar con Misaki, sabía que Clow estaba tras Susaku, jamás comprendió como pudo cambiar tanto, el Clow que el recordaba era diferente; siempre con una sonrisa, ahora solo había vacio en sus ojos

-¿todo bien? –pregunto Yukito

-creo que no asistiré ala reunión –la voz de Touya era triste

Yukito quedo sorprendido ante el comentario de su amigo

-¿qué ha pasado?

-nada, precisamente iré a Boston y evitare que pase algo, ya pedí permiso, en dos días volare a Miami

Yukito se sorprendió a un mas

-¿Miami? ¿Porque?

-Kaho está en los estados unidos, hare que me siga, no la dejare encontrarlo

-ten cuidado –Yukito aconsejo

-lo tendré, pero el que debe cuidarse el Clow, ¿sabes quién mas esta aquí?

-¿quién?

-la maldita de Yemi, comparado con ella Clow es el menor de los problemas, algo irónico, yuki que ella haya llegado, solo significan más problemas

-creí que ella no estaba interesada en la familia Reed –Yukito afirmo

-así es pero si se propone algo es capaz de hacerlo, esa maldita loca, es capaz de provocar un caos

-por eso iré a Boston con ella aquí se que Clow no hará nada estúpido

-¿Qué harás cuando lo veas? –esa pregunta dejo pensativo a Touya

-aun no lose –contesto el mayor de los Kinomoto….

**Aeropuerto internacional de narita Japón:**

Li sung llego a Japón, había tomado la decisión de enfrentar a Syaoran Li tomo entre sus manos la foto de Sakura, camino hacia donde lo esperaba un auto

-¿está seguro de esto joven? –pregunto el hombre que conducía

-ya es hora que arregle este asunto –contesto

-ya es hora que aclare todo

El carro arranco con destino a tomoeda…

Continuara…

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Espero le haya gustado el capitulo, y haber despejado algunas dudas sobre algunos personajes, creo demorare con el siguiente. **

**Gracias: isis gremory –alex-Sakura forever- mayu-chan1296-foryou45 y todos los que leen esta historia**

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos personalmente prefiero los primeros pero ustedes deciden, comenten para saber que tal lo hago: **


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECE A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO COPIAR SIN PERMISO**

**N/A: Este capítulo está dividido en varias escenas del mismo día en diferentes lugares, dejando eso de lado disfruten leyendo:**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 16

UN DIA EN LA VIDA

"recordando"

(LA CERTEZA DE LO NO SE VE)

**Supongo que ya has llegado a esta parte de la historia y tal vez tengas algunas dudas, y es justo que ahora sepas un poco más sobre la historia, y las personas que la componen, pues bien espero estés preparado para lo que sigue**

**MANCION HIRAWIZAWA 5:25 AM  
**

Eriol veía el monitor de su laptop, había estado investigando los movimientos de Clow, había resaltado algo importante, en los últimos dos años Clow había conseguido el puesto de la gerencia de los hoteles de la familia, también estaba a punto de conseguir el control sobre toda la rama del turismo, lo que hacía que ahora fuera parte de la junta directiva, había averiguado todo esto gracias a sus hermanos mayores

Nakuru y Espinel, ya se habían arriesgado mucho al ayudarlo, y sabia que no podía seguir pidiéndole favores después de todo, ellos tenían sus propias vidas se sentía tan impotente, a pesar de saber que aun era joven sentía que debía hacer algo, después de todo el ya se había graduado de la universidad y tendría que estar en Inglaterra, solo estaba en Japón por Tomoyo, no había podido hacer nada más que limpiar las lagrimas de la chica

-¿Qué quieres Clow? –se pregunto mientras se recostaba en la silla

Cerró sus ojos y se pregunto en qué momento había comenzado TODO, tal vez desde que conoció a la familia Reed; pero tal vez fue cuando conoció a Sakura que todo cambio, dentro de, él no podía precisar bien que había pasado, o a que grado había cambiado, el siempre tan educado y cortes, jamás, se sobresaltaba ante nada pero todo cambio cuando conoció e esa pequeña niña, sonrió al pensar que al igual que Li ella había logrado hacer que viera la vida de otra manera, una niña que lo hizo reír por primera vez. Tal vez Sakura fue su primer amor, pero siempre supo que era algo imposible –un amor de niños –dijo

Ahora tal vez que ya no eran niños comprendía los diferentes tipos de amores, algo era seguro en el, Sakura era alguien muy importante para él, y trataría de ayudarla, sabia lo importante que era ella para Tomoyo, pero también para las personas que ella lograba conocer; todos cambiaban en cierta medida

-tal vez yo sería como Clow, si no la hubiera conocido –solo decir estas palabras lo asustaba, y es que gracias a Tomoyo el había encontrado que no tenía por qué ser prisionero de el mismo

Se levanto del escritorio camino en dirección al baño había llegado la hora de prepararse para la escuela, giro su cuerpo y vio una foto y luego sonrió.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**7:00 am**

**L**a aguja del tatuador zumbaba con una urgencia similar a una abeja que revoloteara sobre su cabeza. El hombre de la aguja era un tipo grueso, y musculoso decorado con dibujos multicolores que se extendían sobre su cuerpo

Se agacho como si fuera a rezar aguja en mano, para iniciar la tarea, pero vacilo y pregunto

-¿estás seguro que quieres esto?

-estoy seguro - respondió Li sung

-nunca he hecho un tatuaje así

-alguna vez tiene que ser la primera

-espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, le va a doler unos días

-siempre se lo que estoy haciendo –respondió Li sung.

Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor y se acomodo en el sillón, el grueso hombre comenzó a trabajar en el dibujo, Li sung había escogido un corazón en fuego que goteaba lagrimas de sangre, lo novedoso del tatuaje era el emplazamiento. Vio al artista esforzarse un poco con el dibujo, le resultaba más difícil perfilar el corazón en la planta del pie del chico, que a este mantener, el pie en alto, la aguja marco la piel de aquel lugar sensible, Li sung pensó que ese era el mejor lugar, ya que sería como aplastar a un bicho

Li sung, era un joven de pocas relaciones exteriores, pero gruesos cadenas y alambres de espinos, lo mantenían por dentro, media casi uno ochenta y tenía unos anchos hombros resultado de las duras horas de entrenamiento, un pelo negro azabache y unos ojos color marrón. Sabía que era guapo tenia magnetismo en su forma de alzar las cejas, por eso siempre obtenía a la chica que quisiera, su forma de vestimenta algo descuidada le daba ese aire familiar y amistoso, lo cual lo ayudaba a la hora de tratar con la gente, prefería los pantalones de mezclilla, que los trajes de diseñador, siempre evitaba llevar cualquier cosa que delatara su estatus social. Ahora caminaba por tomoeda, la brisa producía pequeños remolinos en el viento, le dolía el pie, pero era un dolor agradable

El tatuador le había dado un par de pastillas para el dolor y había protegido con gasas el dibujo, pero le había advertido que caminar podía ser duro, no importaba a pesar de que pudiera sentirse mal unos días

No se encontraba lejos de unos departamentos, camino cojeando hacia una cafetería cercana y se sentó a esperar, una Sonrisa se dibujo cuando una chica se acerco a él, pero no estaba el interesado en esas cosas, recordó la primera vez que alguien realmente le había llamado la atención

Meiling Li la única chica que se atrevió a ignorarlo, después de ella, todas eran siempre lo mismo, recordó su encuentro con Nía Tong, esa chica lo había hecho gozar, pero no pasaba de ser una mas

Miro hacia los edificio y vio al a persona que había ido a buscar, ahí estaba saliendo de aquel lugar acompañado de la chica de cabello color castaño, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, estaba tan ocupado de si mismo que no noto que alguien mas también miraba a la pareja.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**7:35 am**

Yue observo a Sakura era una sensación familiar, una sensación que agradaba y dolía, era diferente de la furia que le producía verla con syaoran, podía odiarlo pero sus sentimientos hacia Sakura eran muy diferentes, la amaba

La observaba desde aquella distancia segura; al amparo del anonimato; mientras más la veía al lado del ambarino mas se iba enardeciendo. Trato de relajarse pero no pudo, se dio la vuelta porque mirarla era demasiado doloroso, mas con la misma rapidez giro de nuevo, por que el dolor de no verla era aun peor, cada risa de ella, cada mirada seductora que le daba al chico o cada vez que se inclinaba, era una agonía, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, choco con un chico que cojeaba, aun así no le importo, el seguía con su mirada clavada en la chica , cada movimiento que ella daba, todo eso era como punzones de hielo que se clavaban en su corazón, la contemplo hasta que entro al recinto del instituto, ese tiempo le costó trabajo respirar cuando dejo de ver su figura

**Xxxxxxxx**

**6:45 am**

Syaoran apago el ruido del despertador, había estado viviendo en su paraíso personal la última semana desde que Sakura se mudara con él; ya no le importaba el tamaña del lugar, solo había algo que había estado preocupándolo los últimos días y era notar que Sakura no dormía bien por las noches, al principio pensó que tal vez el lugar no le agradaba pero ella le dijo que no era a si, luego comenzó a tener pesadillas, pero siempre que despertaba, ella aseguraba no recordarlas

Trato de despertar a Sakura quien seguía dormida

-despierta –le dijo con un susurro

La chica se movió en la cama y esto lo hizo reír

-llegaremos tarde

La chica solo hizo un gesto y volvió a ignorarlo

-Sakura Eriol te habla

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que la chica se levantara rápido, provocando en él una gran sonrisa

-no hagas eso –le dijo la chica quien lo miro a los ojos

-solo así despiertas, llegaremos tarde - afirmo el

Sakura salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño, ignorándolo por completo

Cuando Sakura salió del baño ya estaba cambiada de ropa y traía el uniforme de la escuela, syaoran le indico que había preparado el desayuno

-te toca prepararlo mañana –le aseguro mientras se sentaban a la mesa

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, no tenia buena cara, comió forzadamente, los alimentos y syaoran pudo notar esto

Salieron del departamento y caminaron, Sakura abrazo a syaoran mientras caminaban, algo que comenzaba a hacer muy frecuentemente; caminaron todo el recorrido a la escuela, no tenían prisa en llegar después de todo tenían suficiente tiempo; por lo que se detuvieron un momento en la entrada

-aquí –señalo syaoran un lugar cerca de la puerta de entrada –aquí te conocí

Sakura sonrió, al ver la mirada de su acompañante

-creo que fue un poco más allá –señalo ella un lugar un poco más alejado del que syaoran señalaba

El ambarino arqueo su ceja, de una forma que hacía que se viera atractivo

-¡no hagas eso! –le dijo la castaña

-¿porque?

-si haces eso no puedo enojarme

-¿porque quieres enojarte conmigo? –pregunto el ambarino

-Por qué recordé que me tiraste, ese día y no me ayudaste –la chica rio mientas hablaba

-sabia que lo mencionarías –señalo el chico

-tan animados como siempre –la voz de Tomoyo los hizo voltear

-buenos días pequeña Sakura, Li; como siempre se les ve bien -afirmo la voz de Eriol, detrás de Tomoyo

-por cierto llegaremos tarde –apresuro Eriol a sus amigos

Antes de seguirlos dirigió una mirada seria al lugar donde claramente pudo ver a Yue, no era una alucinación; sabía que Yue los había estado siguiendo y eso le preocupaba, pero había ideado una forma de alejarlo

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Tokio 8:45 AM**

-¿a que nos enfrentamos? –la pregunta de Takeshi Reed quedo flotando en el aire

-quiero decir a parte de Clow, ninguno sabe mucho, además está el asunto del dinero, y mi hermano Misaki a estado actuando extraño, todo esto nos puede arruinar la vida –se volvió hacia su nieta

Yemi Reed ladeo la cabeza

-realmente solo saben quejarse –aseguro la muchacha, tomo un vaso de whisky su favorito y se sentó en uno de los sillones –solo déjalo -le dijo a su abuelo

-¿Qué lo deje? Está a punto de tomar el control del sector de turismo de la empresa

-entonces solo dásela, dale todo, que se quede con toda la fortuna –la voz de la chica salió pausadamente

-¿a caso estás loca? –La voz del anciano fue fuerte –no lo entiendes, esta por acabar con toda la familia

-¿y qué? –pregunto la chica

- tú quieres que él se quede con todo –le afirmo el señor

-no me interesa quien se quede con nada, y tampoco creo que se me antoje seguir escuchando mas de esta basura; no pienso meter mis manos, para evitar nada –se detuvo un momento antes de añadir algo mas –y si solo me llamaste para esto, mejor has algo con tu otro nieto, ¿sabías que charles volvió a Japón?

-no –contesto el hombre

-lo supuse, porque no mejor no haces algo con él; es tu nieto o bueno también un Reed y tú lo abandonaste –la chica salió de la oficina

Al principio Yemi se dejo llevar por la furia segundos después se doblo contra la pared, con los puños apretados, tomo su celular y marco, no tardo mucho en escuchar la voz del otro lado

-soy yo, necesito un favor

Se escucho un silencio unos segundos

-¿que necesitas?

La chica sonrió de forma, siniestra; todo este asunto ya la había molestado; nunca pensó en intervenir; pero ya había algo que la motivaba a hacerlo

-escucha bien lo que te diré…..

Cuando termino de hablar, la otra persona quedo sorprendida

-¿estás segura de hacer eso?

-¡show time! –contesto la Reed

-en ese caso cuanta con ello

Yemi colgó se dirigió a la salida del edificio, se alegro al estar a unos metros fuera del lugar, vio su reflejo frente un edificio, y se sorprendió lo diferente que era su imagen con ella, un cabello negro con un corte extravagante entre largo y corto, vestía un pantalón vaquero, y una playera, blanca; utilizaba lentes oscuros cualquiera la pudo confundir fácilmente, con una chica normal, de 24 años, pero sabía bien que eso no era todo lo que ella era, ella jamás había sido normal, una imagen contradictoria, eso es lo que ella vio, miro su reloj pasaban de las 9:30 había perdido parte de su mañana, suspiro y camino perdiéndose entre la multitud

**Tokio dome hotel 9:25 am**

Clow consideraba que su mayor virtud era la paciencia, no era solo una cuestión de ocupar el tiempo, o de sentarse a esperar, de verdad requería preparativos y planes; para que cuando llegara el momento, el fuera por delante de todos los demás, se consideraba un director, la persona que tiene la visión completa de la historia, escena a escena hasta el final. Era un hombre se decía que conocía todos los finales posibles ya que el mismo los había diseñado desde el inicio

Estaba en su cuarto, necesitaba pensar bien lo que haría, se tumbo en el suelo alzo las piernas por encima de la cabeza y luego las bajo despacio, deteniéndose para mantener la posición 4 veces, repitió este ejercicio 20 veces ignoro el incesante dolor de su estomago y lo sustituyo por la imagen de su madre

-¡todo es tu culpa!

Contemplo el resto de la habitación, tenía un problema que no había contemplado y ese era la llegada de su sobrina, lo que le asustaba era que ella arruinara todo, pero tampoco podía intentar algo en su contra, o al menos algo tan pronto sin averiguar qué era lo que ella se proponía, marco el numero de la chica tenía que poner las cosas en claro de una vez.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**6:45 am**

Sakura había estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente, siempre el mismo sueño una y otra vez

/-/

_**Nunca debiste abrir la puerta, ay secretos que no deben salir nunca la luz…..**_

_**-¿porque**_? –Sakura pregunto

_**Porque son secretos, que las personas han ocultado, secretos, que pertenecen solo a esas personas, nunca debiste involucrarte….**_

_**Sakura sabía que no debía abrir la puerta un miedo se apodero de ella, sus manos temblaban**_

_**No lo abras…..**_

_**Jalo la puerta hacia ella…..**_

_**/-/ **_

Siempre despertaba ahí , en la misma escena una y otra vez, y siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que había detrás de la puerta, syaoran siempre la abrazaba cuando tenía un sueño así, por eso ese día cuando lo vio delante de ella al abrir los ojos, se sintió segura, todo el recorrido al instituto, ella lo abrazo, quería sentirse segura bajo sus brazos; no pudo evitar sentir una mirada siguiéndolos, durante el camino, no era la primera vez que sentía una mirada sobre ella, tal vez por eso tuvo el impulso de seguir a syaoran cuando lo vio alejarse a la hora del almuerzo no era típico en el chico hacer algo así, siempre comían juntos los cuatro, pero hoy el había salido antes, tampoco se le hizo normal, que Eriol se comportara más raro de lo normal, algo no estaba bien ella podía sentir una extraña sensación de que algo estaba por pasar

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**11:30 am**

Syaoran salió rápido cuando vio a Yue a través de la ventana, agradeció que Sakura no volteara

_-"¿Cómo rayos entra a la escuela?"_ –se pregunto el ambarino

Syaoran intercepto a Yue

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto al chico de pelo plateado

-no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, mocoso – la voz de Yue era despectiva

-aléjate de ella –syaoran hablo de forma fuerte

Yue lo miro unos segundos y luego hablo –y si no quiero –eso último lo dijo en forma de amenaza

-no te dejare acercarte a ella

-tú no sabes nada niño, Sakura me ama, no importa lo que tú y su abuelo hallan planeado, mejor dicho no importa la que planeen jamás la alejaran de mi

-no, el que no entiende eres tú, no importa lo que hagas Sakura no te amara, jamás será tuya

Yue rio al escuchar las palabras del chico

-y ¿tú que sabes? Niño, no tienes ni idea, de lo que pasa con Sakura, lo que ella y yo somos, jamás lo entenderás, no importa lo que creas, Sakura es mía, no importa lo que hayas hecho; para engatusarla, seguramente solo buscas el dinero de su familia –camino hacia el chico y se detuvo frente a él, estaba midiendo su terreno, a Yue le gustaba intimidar, dé frente.

Syaoran lo miro fijamente, sin dejarse intimidar, era un poco más bajo que Yue pero sabía bien que si tenían un enfrentamiento, podía defenderse sin ningún problema, gracias a su entrenamiento

-lo sé –dijo –se sobre tu relación con Sakura, pero tú eres el que no entiende; ella está conmigo ahora y no pienso dejarla, mejor vete –advirtió el ambarino

Yue se molesto ante las palabras de joven, no era una persona muy paciente en cuanto algunos temas, mucho menos sobre Sakura, una furia descontrolada se apodero de él, aventando los puños contra el chico; quien evito sus golpes

-¡muérete! –espeto Yue

Syaoran sabía que debía detenerlo, el escándalo que provocaban podría atraer a los demás alumnos, pero sobre todo podrían atraer a Sakura, algo que descubrió tarde

-¡suéltalo! –la voz de la chica se escucho, haciendo que los dos giraran su cara a donde se encontraba ella

Yue hizo una risa en la cara, la tenia de frente como había estado esperando

-Sakura soy yo –afirmo el peli plateado –soy Yue

La chica se dirigió hacia donde estaba syaoran sin apartar su vista de Yue

-lo sé –contesto Sakura –sé quién eres; puedo recordar

Estas palabras alegraron al chico quien, estaba seguro que ella no lo podía ha ver olvidado

-sin embargo…. –La chica tomo aire –aléjate de mi Yue, yo no te amo

Estas últimas palabras, llegaron a lo más profundo de Yue destrozándolo

-¿de qué hablas?... Estas bromeando

- lo digo enserio, nunca te ame, no de la misma forma que tu lo hiciste –la chica agacho la cabeza

-lo siento, realmente lo siento

-pues no lo acepto, tu no me dirías algo así, lo se Sakura; de tu boda arreglada –señalo a syaoran –fue él y tu abuelo no te preocupes, no permitiré que nos separen de nuevo

-detente Yue, syaoran no hizo nada, nadie me obliga a nada; por eso aléjate de mi

Yue estaba dispuesto a todo pero tuvo que contenerse cuando vio a un grupo de alumnos pasar cerca de ellos

-no hemos terminado –advirtió a Sakura al darse cuenta que comenzaba a llamar la atención, por lo que prefirió alejarse

Sakura cayó de rodillas, cuando vio al chico alejarse, había tantas cosas rondando su cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano, para mantener la cordura frente a él; pero ahora que se había ido, todo comenzaba a llegar a su mente; tan rápido; llevo sus manos a la cara; los recuerdos de esa noche llegaban sin parar

-¡Sakura! –la voz de syaoran salía un poco preocupada

Ella lo vio a su lado y lo abrazo quería sentirse segura, en sus brazos él; la abrazo; la sintió temblar cuando lo hizo

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el ambarino

-solo abrázame –pidió ella

Syaoran se limito a hacer lo que ella le pidió, la tuvo en sus brazos durante un largo rato; no le importo si alguien los veía, o malinterpretaba los que hacían, solo quería que ella se sintiera segura. Ella oculto su cara en su hombro solo quería llorar y sentir que él estaba a su lado.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Tokio 11:30 am**

Yemi pensó que el crimen se trata de conexiones _("si uno no quiere que lo capturen")_ –razonaba –debe eliminar las conexiones o al menos oscurecerlas, para que no resalten –se detuvo antes de seguir –tú no eres capaz de eso Clow

Sonrió y cerró los ojos para dejarse arrullar por el sonido del trafico, no se había sorprendido cuando Clow la llamo esa mañana; al contrario era algo que ya esperaba, sentía un arrebato de energía recorrer su cuerpo, golpear a donde más le dolía a la gente era su especialidad; le producía una especie de sensación estimulante, se preguntaba si la violencia psicológica siempre iba a resultarle tan seductora.

Llego a la oficina de Clow, se detuvo en la puerta, sabía bien lo que pasaría, rio de nuevo ante la idea, de que las cosas se salieran de control, finalmente, entro vio que ya la esperaba, algo que no le sorprendió

-¿ahora qué quieres? –pregunto en tono seco

-dime que planeas –exigió Clow

Yemi camino hacia el lugar de los vinos y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, sin darle importancia; a Clow, camino alrededor hasta que se sentó en la silla de el

-nada –aseguro

-no te creo, algo tramas; tú nunca haces las cosas solo porque si

Ella mantuvo una mirada fría, coloco se dedo índice y pulgar en su cara en forma pensativa

-tendrías que ha ver planeado lo que ibas a preguntar –dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo del vaso

-escucha querido tío –ironizo sus palabras –te contare algo que se….

-sé lo que planeas, y sé lo que sabes, no preguntes como me entere, no te lo diré –se detuvo y luego continuo –pero todo está plan tuyo, solo sirve si lo encuentras –soltó una carcajada al decir lo ultimo

Clow quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de su sobrina, ella sabía todo lo que el planeaba, en su mente pasaron más de una posibilidad, su mandíbula se tenso algo que la chica noto rápido, puesto que cambio su actitud de nuevo, ahora ella también se mostraba seria

-¿tú sabes donde esta? –pregunto finalmente Clow

-lo sé, pero no te lo diré; ¿porque no dejas que termine de contarte lo que se?…..

-Clow, Clow, Clow, tan impaciente –la chica chasqueo la lengua

-esa niña, me refiero a Sakura, todo lo que has hecho, hasta ahora gira en torno a ella, obtener esta posición –señalo la oficina –el compromiso con los Eckermann; su relación con el chico So Han, incluso eso, has hecho todo, has estado manipulando cada acción

- ¿así que lo sabías? –la voz de Clow interrumpió a la chica

-se, la relación de ese chico con esta familia –la chica continuo hablando –no solo eso, su relación contigo, ese secreto que escondes, también se que Sakura lo descubrió, o bueno ella descubrió muchas cosas; que Misaki preferiría que se olviden –le lanzo una mirada –y tu también

Clow continuo mirándola le sorprendía cada palabra que ella decía, sabía demasiado pero lo más intrigante era saber como lo había hecho, como había averiguado tanto

Yemi se reclino en la silla de Clow, era consciente de cómo la miraba, había logrado su objetivo, cuando veía el miedo reflejado en los ojos de las personas, no por lo que hiciera, más bien por lo que era capaz de hacer, solo decir unas cuantas palabras, y podía saber el grado de preocupación que había provocado eso era lo mejor que podía sentir

-pero…. Hay algo que ni tu ni Misaki, planeaban; ese joven sé muy bien que ambos lo eligieron por razones diferentes; tu viste en él a una persona; superficial que solo cumple con las normas del consejo de su familia; y Misaki a un chico solitario… pero lo que yo veo es una persona con mucho amor; y ustedes dos lo pusieron en el camino de Sakura; querido tío, ella ahora está protegida por el amor de él, algo cursi a mi parecer… pero muy poético….¿no crees?

-ese niño es un títere mas, solo hay que presionar a su familia y listo; no es nadie, he conocido muchos como el –aseguro Clow

Yemi sabía que parte de eso era cierto; pero escucharlo decir esas palabras le hizo gracia, saco de su bolsa un juego de cartas y comenzó a barajarlas mientras siguió hablando

-¿sí?.. Pero ese amor no es cualquier amor, ¿lo sabías? Los diferentes amores que existen… el primer amor –señalo una carta –el amor obsesivo –coloco otra carta más en la mesa –el amor verdadero…. ¿Cuál crees que gane?

Clow la miro, sus acciones y sus palabras lo confundían, no comprendía lo que quería saber

-explícate –exigió a la joven

-hagamos un trato apostemos, la ultima vez te dije que yo apostaba al amor, te diré que significa. No importa lo que hagas, si ella logra superar todo yo gano, pero... Si no lo hace tu ganas, es fácil –Yemi continúo con las cartas en sus manos

-podría solamente obligarte a decirme todo lo que sabes –la voz de Clow se volvió seria

-podrías, pero no lo harás

-¿porque estas tan segura?

-cierto tienes a esa asistente, que hace el trabajo sucio por ti ¿cómo se llama? –Hizo una pausa –Mizuki, creo que esta en estados unidos; ahora mismo; yo que tu le hablo y me aseguro.

Clow se quedo paralizado, la mirada de su sobrina había cambiado por completo; ahora reflejaba, hasta cierto punto malicia combinada con satisfacción

-acaso no te lo dije sé todo lo que planeas, todo lo que harás y lo que quieres lograr, pero como te dije no hare nada, se que planeas poner todos tus planes en marcha en la reunión, a mi no me interesa, solo muéstrame un gran espectáculo –la voz de Yemi salió como una orden

-¿por eso usas lentes de sol? No te gusta que la gente vea tus ojos, y toda tu –Clow la señalo –todo eso es un disfraz –aseguro –solo una fachada, de alguien que no existe, engañas a todos con tu apariencia

-¿de qué hablas? solo soy una chica normal –aseguro con voz burlona

-de acuerdo juguemos –le dijo Clow antes de que ella saliera de su oficina

Yemi levanto la mano y se despidió de él con un movimiento de la misma, giro su cuerpo antes de salir –sabes que en un día pasan muchas cosas, apuesto que ellos también descubrieron algo nuevo hoy….

Yemi Reed coloco sus lentes de sol, y una gorra cuando se encontró fuera del edificio, camino en dirección al subterráneo

-"_apuesto que también ella, descubrió algo importante hoy"_ –se dijo y camino perdiéndose entre la gente

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**11:57 AM**

-¿estás bien? - pregunto syaoran cuando la chica termino de llorar

Ella asintió con la cabeza, había tantas; cosas que el chico quería preguntar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella pareció comprenderlo

-¿sabías de Yue? –pregunto finalmente la castaña

Syaoran movió la cabeza no sabía cómo explicar cómo se había enterado de su relación con Yue, mucho menos sabía si debía contarle algo, la plática de Eriol lo tenía un poco confundido

-syaoran yo.. –el ambarino tapo sus labios colocando un dedo sobre ellos

-no tienes que decirme si no quieres –le afirmo

-gracias, pero es algo que tengo que superar, aunque sea algo duro te prometo que te lo contare todo cuando este lista

-en ese caso yo te escuchare –le contesto el ambarino, abrazándola

-syaoran, nos están viendo –le aseguro con la cara roja

-no importa –le contesto el chico –deja que nos vean

-claro que no –la voz de Sakura salió rápido

El se rio y se separo de ella, cuando sintió un dolor en el pie

-¿porque me pisas? –le pregunto al sentir un fuerte dolor

-por reírte, mejor camina que el descansó está por terminar –Sakura camino rápido, con la cara roja

-¡espera Sakura! –syaoran la siguió cojeando, y ella solo se rio

Sakura camino rápido dejando a syaoran un poco atrás de ella, Tomoyo la sorprendió cuando la saludo estaba acompañada de Eriol, y ambos se reían sosteniendo cada uno una cámara cosas que preocupo a la castaña.

-tengo que decirte algo –le murmuro a Tomoyo al oído

-¿sobre qué? –pregunto

Sakura la miro, y Tomoyo supo que había recordado un poco de lo sucedido ese día

Syaoran vio a Sakura detenerse junto a Tomoyo y Eriol unos metros delante de el

_-"genial_"-pensó

-¿eres Li? –una voz lo hizo voltear

-si –contesto rápido

-¿te conozco? –le pregunto a la chica delante de el

-no pero la harás –se inclino y lo beso –y cuando lo hagas no dejaras de pensar en mi….

Sakura

Cuando vi esa escena quise matar a syaoran y enterrarlo, pero mantuve la calma cuando me percate de la persona que besaba a **mi SYAORAN, **respire profundo note como ella me vio y yo le sonreí

-prima que novedad –le afirme

Tomoyo me miro un poco contrariada, supongo que mi reacción no fue, lo que ella esperaba, tampoco yo esperaba algo así, pero ya tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar

-y dime Evelyn ¿te gusta? –señale a syaoran quien solo me veía

-Sakura ¿lo conoces? –finalmente me pregunto con su tono de voz tan peculiar

-sí, lo conozco –me detuve antes de seguir porque un pensamiento rondo mi mente –bueno nos vamos –señale a Tomoyo y Eriol que seguían viéndome y comencé a caminar luego le lance una sonrisa a syaoran

-que se diviertan –les dije mientras caminaba

-¿estás bien Sakura? –me pregunto Tomoyo

-espera –le dije-1,2...

Me detuve y gire mi cara, para encontrar a syaoran detrás de mí, me asome por encime de su hombro y pude ver a mi prima haciendo coraje; lo cual me provoco gracia, no quitaba que estuviera molesta con él, por haberse dejado besar

-¿Qué fue eso? –me pregunto un poco molesto

-eso se llama Evelyn –contesto Eriol, quien solo se reía

-es una prima que tengo, supongo que está aquí por la reunión de mi familia

Tomoyo solo suspiro antes de hablar

-Li, debes de saber que no soporta a Sakura, y es probable que te besara por eso

Syaoran me vio, fijamente cosa que me molesta que haga cuando estoy enojada

-¿y me beso para molestarte? –me pregunto mientras caminábamos de regreso al salón de clases

-si

-¡ya!, ósea que solo me quiere utilizar para lastimar a Sakura

-"que astuto" –pensé rápidamente

-como sea hay mas familia que conocerás pronto, y la mayoría no son como Tomoyo o tan ambles como mi hermano, o Charles

Note su seriedad ante mi último comentario, tal vez todavía recuerde la única vez que conoció a mi hermano, estaba a punto de continuar cuando sentí un mareo y todo se volvió negro...

SYAORAN

Lo primero que hice fue detener a Sakura, antes de que callera por completo al suelo, la lleve a la enfermería, y le conté a Eriol y Tomoyo lo que había pasado con Yue

-Ese ¡ESTUPIDO! Le advertí que no se acercara de nuevo a Sakura – la voz de Eriol sonaba molesta

-cálmate, lo que importa es lo que Sakura recuerda –la voz de Tomoyo lo hizo relajarse un poco

-Li, Sakura ¿te dijo algo? –me pregunto Tomoyo

Negué con la cabeza, por que ella no me había contado nada

-esto es peligroso; no sabemos que recordó –aseguro Tomoyo quien no dejaba de caminar por el pasillo, de la enfermería

-¿Qué paso ese día? –Eriol pregunto

Tomoyo nos vio un momento, estaba pensando se debía contarnos lo que sabia después de todo había prometido no decirlo; finalmente decidió hablar

-lo que Sakura descubrió sobre Yue, es algo muy desagradable, al parecer el tiene un tipo de conexión con la familia Reed, pero eso no es lo que molesto a Sakura –Tomoyo se detuvo un momento –al parecer el hermano de Sakura ya conocía a Yue, no solo el también sus padres

-espera –interrumpió Eriol a su novia -¿por eso discutió con la señora Nadeshiko?

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza; yo estaba confundido, según lo que entendí el día que Sakura tuvo el accidente, iba a encontrarse con Yue

-¿Qué paso entonces? –pregunte finalmente

-escuchen; Sakura descubrió muchas cosas, no me dijo todas, solo la que tiene que ver con Yue

-Yue mato a alguien, o eso se cree, la verdad no se solo leí los informes que ella me mostro ese día –Tomoyo hablaba rápido, que apenas podía distinguirse

-¿mato a alguien?, espera…. ¿Qué dices?… -la voz de Eriol salía un poco confusa

Yo por otra parte estaba sorprendido ante la revelación de Tomoyo, que ese tal Yue hubiera o no matado a alguien era lo de menos, me preocupaba que ahora estuviera detrás de mi Sakura

-¿Cómo se entero ella? –pregunte

-encontró unos informes que su hermano tenia, al parecer mi primo tiene conocidos en la policía y conocía a la victima; la verdad solo se lo que Sakura me conto y no fue mucho, porque también hablaba de, otros secretos de la familia; ese día fue muy confuso Sakura no actuaba normal

Todos nos quedamos callados un momento, entre al cuarto donde estaba Sakura y la vi con los ojos cerrados, la doctora me dijo que podía verla, no importo que todavía hubiera clases; no pensaba alejarme de ella, ni un momento, Tomoyo entro acompañada de Eriol, al parecer a ellos tampoco les importaba las clases

-¿Qué tiene Sakura? –pregunto Eriol a la doctora

-podrían ser varias cosas, tiene la presión baja, puede ser solo estrés –aseguro la mujer con bata –aunque… ahora dirigió su mirada a Tomoyo –me pregunto si saben si ella tiene vida sexual

Esto último hizo que me pusiera rojo, creo que más de lo que está permitido en un ser humano

-¿porque? –pregunto Tomoyo

-solo rutina, para descartar cualquier posibilidad

-¿se refiere a un embarazo? –esta vez fue Eriol el que pregunto

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme ante esas palabras

-¡em..ba..raazo! –fue lo único que dije

-como les dije solo es rutina, lo más probable es que se deba al estrés –aclaro rápidamente la doctora

Por mi cabeza rondaron muchas cosas, mucha información para un día, lo del tal Yue, luego la prima y ahora esto, era más de lo que una persona o al menos yo podía procesar de golpe

_-"solo estrés. Solo es eso" –_me decía a mi mismo

-¿estás bien Li?

-sí, estoy bien –mentí rápido….

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Parque pingüino 13:07 pm**

-baya es una pena que ni siquiera te haya devuelto el beso –Kenig Reed se burlaba de su hermana

-eres un idiota –Evelyn Reed le grito a su hermano mayor

-esa idiota de Sakura ni siquiera dijo nada; la maldita y el solo la siguió y me ignoro

-hermanita, no cabe duda que estás perdiendo tu toque, ¿no crees que tal vez solo tal vez, ni siquiera le atraigas a ese chico?

-como dices idioteces; no hay chico que no consiga

Kenig Reed suspiro y siguió a su hermana, se había divertido viendo como era ignorada por el joven Li, choco con un joven de pelo negro, quien lo miro fijamente

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –el chico Reed pregunto

-gente como tu –contesto el otro joven en un tono furioso

Kenig Reed no supo de donde vino el golpe que el desconocido le dio, solo sintió el dolor que este le causo

Li Sung golpeo la cara del chico que lo empujo, tenia rato que buscaba sacar toda la frustración que tenia dentro; desde la mañana cuando vio a syaoran abrazado de Sakura, que le pareció perfecto cuando el joven lo toco, se alejo del lugar dejándolo con sangre en la cara

-¿estás bien? –escucho la voz de la acompañante del joven

Pensó que era linda pero no tanto como Sakura Kinomoto

**Sakura **

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la enfermería de la escuela, y syaoran estaba a mi lado, note que tenía la cara un poco preocupada, vi a Eriol y Tomoyo riéndose en una esquina

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte

-solo te desmayaste primita –Tomoyo se acerco a mí, a un sonriendo

-¿Qué paso con las clases?

-nos saltamos el último periodo gracias a ti –me señalo Eriol

-si sigo así, el próximo examen lo reprobare eso es seguro

Eriol se rio de una forma a mi parecer exagerada

La doctora se acerco a mí y tomo mi presión y comenzó a hacerme preguntas

Cuando llego a la ultima yo me sentí incomoda, lo cual ella percibió y pidió a los chicos que se salieran; sentí que eso había sido lo más incomodo y vergonzoso que había podido pasarme, cuando por fin Salí comprendí la expresión en la cara de syaoran

-pero eso sería de lo más divertido –Eriol no dejaba de reírse y yo me sentía más avergonzada

Salimos de la escuela, y nos despedimos de mi prima y mi amigo, syaoran y yo caminamos un largo rato en silencio hasta llegar al departamento

-sobre eso, no creo que sea eso.. Pero…. –realmente no sabía que decir

-si entiendo –syaoran me miro fijamente

-¿me dirás lo de Yue? –finalmente pregunto

-lo hare solo que no sé qué decirte, es todo tan repentino

-solo dime lo que quiere de ti –me dijo con una voz muy tierna

-no lo se

-entonces ¿Por qué terminaron? –pregunto evitando mirarme

-eso… fue.. Por algo que descubrí

No sabía cómo explicar lo que había descubierto con respecto a Yue, de repente sentí una sensación extraña, otros recuerdos, llegaban a mi cabeza, recuerdos que no podía entender, mi estancia en el hospital, había algo mas que había olvidado no solo a Yue; habían cosas que nublaban mi mente y quisieran salir en cualquier momento

-¿estás bien? –me pregunto al ver mi cara

-si solo que no logro recordar todo

-no te esfuerces –me acompaño hasta el mueble –no tienes que decírmelo ahora – me dijo

Le pedí que me abrazara porque realmente, sentía mucho miedo, ahora comprendía, lo que me había pasado, que había olvidado algo importante, pero tenía miedo a recordarlo, algo mucho más importante que Yue

-te amo –escuche que me susurro mientras me abrazaba.

Mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes, todas tan confusas, no lograba coordinar todo en mi mente, Yue estaba, pero había algo mas qué pedía salir y eso me daba miedo como si al recordarlo, fuera algo malo, mi cabeza comenzo a dolerme, y lleve mis manos al pecho por que el sentimiento de culpa que sentia era demasiado aunque no supiera porque

-tranquila –la voz de syaoran me conforto

no sabia que me pasaba. Solo se que hay algo mas importante que yue en mi vida, ni siquiera me importaba como se habia enterado syaoran de mi relacion con yue, habian muchas cosas que no comprendia pero algo era seguro en mi mente en ese momento, descubriria que pasaba, me quede en los brazos de syaoran un rato hasta que senti de nuevo que el sueño me vencia

**Boston/E.U.A**

Una figura se aproximo hacia, el edificio del hospital wéstern

-aquí es –afirmo mientras acomodaba sus lentes de sol – ¿qué harás con él?

-Disculpe busco al doctor Mathew Morgan

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunto la enfermera al otro lado del mostrador

-Selene Tsukino

-claro el la espera

La chica camino, y entro al consultorio

-dígame señorita Tsukino, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-hábleme de su paciente, para ser exactos hábleme del paciente con numero **skr-1998…..**

El doctor la miro fijamente

-no sé de qué habla –aseguro

-me refiero al chico que trasladaron hace una semana, vera doctor no soy cualquier persona, deje que le muestre algo

La joven saco algo de su bolsa y se lo mostro al doctor

-en ese caso creo que debería saber ella, que las cosas son un poco complicadas –afirmo con tono malicioso el doctor

-ella lo sabe –afirmo la joven –algo mas, es probable que pronto venga un hombre y una mujer a preguntar por el

- al hombre dele la información, pero informe cuando llegue la mujer, le aseguro que es por su bien, ademas, debe tener todo preparado una vez que el lo vea, debe estar preparado

-en ese caso lo hare –el doctor le aseguro miras le entregaba unos documentos

La joven se levanto y salió del consultorio, tenía mucho que hacer, y poco tiempo

_-¿"me pregunto que planea tu familia"? –_pensó esto mientras salía del recinto

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

**Hospital wéster**

Susaku, caminaba despacio, miraba en todas direcciones, se sentía perdido escuchaba sus voces advirtiéndole del peligro

"cuidado" "no confies"

El chico no comprendía, porque estaba en ese lugar una lágrima rodo por su cara

-ven por mi hermana

"_no confies_"

Una voz le dijo al joven cuando vio al doctor acercarse a el

-te tengo buenas noticias, pronto podras irte

La cara del chico se ilumino ante estas palabras

-¿de verdad –pregunto

-si pero antes tendras uqe hacer algo pormi,¿podras? –el doctor pregunto

El chico asintio con la cabeza no podia ocultar la emocion sin embargo sus voces le decian que tuviera cuidado

"_no creas" "cuidado_"

Sabia bien que devia hacerles, caso ellas nunca lo habian dejado, por lo que preocuro que no se notara su, precaucion

**Segunda mansion Reed- Rivers **

Tomoyo veia con mpaciencia la puerta sabia que tarde o temprano, evelyn y su primo llegarian, charles la veia con cierto toque de intriga, no era un secreto que no se soportaban

-¿asi que estan aqu? –pregunto charles mientras se reclinaba en un mueble

-si –contesto tomoyo

-creo que es divertido –aseguro el chico de cabello negro

La puerta se abrio, y los dos hermanos cruzaron

-mira que recivimiento –bromeo kenig

Tomoyo lo miro con ira

-prima que cara tienes -evelyn se acerco a tomoyo con una sonrisa

-prima no deverias molestarme, porque esta no es tu casa –tomoyo ladeo su boca mostrando una sonrisa

-¿me amenazas? –evelyn pregunto

-te recuerdo que esta casa petenece a mi familia, solo eso y si quieres quedarte no deverias ser arrogante

-no me quedare, solo queia ver si es cierto que aquí se junta la escoria de la famila –solto una sonrisa

Charles comprendio la indircta

-aquí esta solo lo mejor de esta familia –aseguro y se acerco a ella

Kenig suspiro habia tenido un mal dia y no tenia ganas de pelear en ese momento asi que opto por apresurar asu hermana y salir

-vamos –apresuro el chico a su hermana

-malditos –evelyn sigui caminando detrás de su hermano habia sentido que habia sido humillda

-me las pagaras tomoyo…

Continuara…

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Al fin termine este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, porque tuve muchos problemas al hacerlo**

**Como siempre gracias a:isi gremory , Sakura forever, maru-chan 1296 alex y todos los que leen y siguen la historia**

**Dejen sus comentarios, buenos, malos, personalmente preferiría que fueran de los primeros pero ustedes deciden comenten para saber su opinión**

**Los leo en el siguiente capítulo. **


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORAI ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, FA VOR DE NO COPIAR**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 17

COMPLICES Y PLANES

**Porque hubo amor, y ante todo lo malo siempre confié en ti no importa lo malo que pase ahora, tu amor me cobija, como en aquellos tempos, siempre igual de cálido, no ha pasado un solo día en que no lo sienta tan fuerte…**

**TOKIO **

Espinel Hirawizawa, miro al rededor de su oficina, se meció en su silla de adelante hacia atrás, esbozo una sonrisa cuando entro en el lugar, siempre con sus lentes oscuros tan típicos de ella, a si, como la usual forma de vestir; si ella era diferente de todos los Reed

-Yemi Reed, chica mala ¿qué aventura me tienes preparada?

La chica sonrió ante el comentario del mayor de los Hirawizawa

-tanto tiempo sin vernos –aseguro la chica

-6 años –aclaro el

-dejémonos de formalidades, sabes porque estoy aquí, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

El chico se alejo y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, saco los documentos que ella le había pedido

-todo arreglado, ya hable con los Li, y tenias razón Clow planeaba usarlos –se detuvo antes de seguir explicando –pero gracias al respaldo que has dado, ya no puede hacer nada

-¿te aseguraste de dejarles claro que tenían que hacer?

-claro les dije que se debía a Sakura Kinomoto, me encargue que lo tuvieran presente, en todo momento –el abogado soltó una sonrisa –mejor dicho eso lo hizo Nakuru

Yemi sonrió al ver los informes que tenía en sus manos

-veamos cómo se mueve ahora Clow sin la ayuda de la familia Li

-pero... –La interrumpió el joven -aun queda el asunto de las empresas alemanas

-no te preocupes, eso déjalo, después de todo es parte del plan de Clow, el jamás firmo ningún documento en todo caso, el responsable seria Mikel

-dime ¿por qué decidiste volver a Japón ahora? –pregunto el chico

-digamos que tengo un amigo que me contacto –sonrió y se acomodo sus lentes de sol para que el joven pudiera ver sus ojos

-como sea ahora Clow no puede usar a la familia Li para, perjudicar a tu prima, no es propio de ti ayudar a otros –enfatizo el mayor de los Hirawizawa

-solo te diré que tengo un motivo para hacer esto, ya te dije es un favor y yo cobro muy caro los favores, no lo olvides.

-no quiero pensar en la persona que te pidió esto –sonrió el chico

Yemi sonrió, sabía que su cómplice, podría pagarle este favor que ella hacía por él a demás ahora también había un motivo personal detrás de todo lo que hacia

-nos veremos pronto, querido amigo

Yemi salió de la oficina, había logrado fastidiar a Clow lo cual ya le parecía bueno por sí solo, ahora solo tenía que esperar, que los demás hicieran sus movimientos, sabía que Misaki también haría algo pronto, tenía que ser rápida, mucho más rápida que todos, busco su teléfono.

-¿hiciste lo qué Te pedí?

-Todo esta resulto, ahora mismo me dirijo a Honolulu

-perfecto, arregla todo para qué viaje pronto, además deshazte de lo qué estorbe

Una vez que colgó noto la vibración de su celular

-que milagro, supongo que recibiste lo que querías –afirmo con una sonrisa

Hubo silencio del otro lado

-gracias-finalmente se escucho

Yemi Reed, soltó una pequeña sonrisa Tenía preparado, un gran escenario

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clow, miro aun enfadado hacia el teléfono, había hablado con Hien Li, no podía creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar

**Minutos atrás**:

_**-gracias por, su ofrecimiento, pero su familia ya ha sido generosa gracias por el contrato de importación, e intercambio comercial, como acordamos mantendremos el acuerdo **_

Clow no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho el líder de la familia Li, alguien había negociado con ellos en nombre de la familia Reed, no solo eso, había dejado claro que todo era gracias al matrimonio de su sobrina, si lo que sospechaba era verdad, no podría presionar a, los Li

-¿Quién fue? –se preguntaba quien había sido capaz de hacer algo así

-seguro fue Misaki, ese maldito

Clow tomo su teléfono necesitaba al menos asegurarse que algo estaba saliendo bien, marco el numero de Kaho , espero pero el aparato jamás fue contestado, recordó las palabras de su sobrina, acaso ella había hecho algo, pero sí hizo algo como se entero de donde se encontraba su asistente

-claro ella me dijo –ironizo al recordar las palabras de la joven

-haces trampa sobrina, pero jugare tu estúpido juego

Clow respiro hondo tenía que organizarse, no podía permitir que las cosas se salieran mas de control, se quedo ahí en su oficina en el silencio pensando cada uno de los movimientos que haría..

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

SYAORAN

No me gustaba la apariencia de Sakura, a pesar de haberme platicado lo que recordaba de Yue, parecía que no recordaba el motivo o haber descubierto algo sobre algún asesinato, me alegro que no me preguntara como me entere de él, y es que a veces ayuda que sea despistada, aun así yo no podía estar tranquilo; sus pesadillas aumentaban cada vez mas y hoy no había dormido, pero eso no era todo, la llamada de mi prima me había puesto alerta, Li Sung estaba en Japón , Meiling había hecho investigaciones, a veces es bueno que ella sea entrometida, logro descubrir que Nía Tong había hablado con él para, tratar de vengarse de algo de lo que soy inocente, lo que me preocupa, es descubrir que muchas personas tratan de separarme de Sakura

-¿estás lista?-pregunte

-sí, -contesto fingiendo una sonrisa

Hoy al fin seria el famoso evento frente al a junta directiva, por lo que la familia de Sakura vendría, no me entusiasmaba ver de nuevo a su hermano

Llegamos a la escuela como era de esperarse ya nos esperaban Tomoyo y Eriol, note la mirada seria de ambos, sabía que tenía que contarles lo que Sakura me había dicho

Esperamos a que terminara el primer periodo y Sakura se fuera a sus prácticas para poder platicar, sobre Yue

-Sakura no recuerda nada, del incidente, o mejor dicho nada relevante –la voz de Tomoyo era de alivio

-aun a si debemos saber si Yue hizo algo-Eriol movió su mano quitando la sonrisa de la cara de su novia

Nada de lo que pasaba me gustaba, había muchas cosas que no comprendía bien, con respecto a Sakura; Y no me gustaba esa sensación

-charles, me dijo que Yemi volvió -la voz de Tomoyo interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¿Quién es? –pregunte

Tomoyo suspiro y luego miro el suelo

-ella es…una prima, solo que. –no termino sus palabras

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunte porque era un poco extraño

-es que ella, es una persona algo difícil –afirmo Tomoyo

-¿es de las personas a las que no les agrada Sakura? –ironice mis palabras

-no, realmente no sé explicarte, solo puedo decirte que ella, no es una persona que uno pueda molestar

"_realmente algo debe de andar mal con esta familia_"-esos fueron mis pensamientos

Eriol y Tomoyo se despidieron de mi, ambos se dirigieron al auditorio, no habíamos, logrado mucho pero estábamos seguro de algo; no permitiríamos que Yue volviera a acercarse a Sakura, al menos yo, ya me estaba preparando mentalmente para la famosa reunión.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

ERIOL

Cuando recibí el sobre amarillo, fue una sorpresa al ver su contenido, jamás me imagine que ella fuera tan rápida, marque su número, realmente al escucharla del otro lado del teléfono, parecía que sabía todo lo que yo pudiera decirle

-gracias –fue lo único que pude decirle antes de colgar

¿Cómo consiguió esto? –me pregunte mientras revisaba los documentos

Tomoyo había tenido razón, Sakura le había mostrado documentos con respecto a Yue, me molesto el no haberme percatado de nada, yo estuve con él, aun a si nunca note que él era un enfermo mental

Leí cada línea del informe que sostenía

**Kim sun min**

**La estudiante de la universidad de Seúl, cursaba el 3 semestre de arte; su cuerpo fue encontrado en su departamento, Se sospecha de su novio Yue so han, aunque no se ha podido comprobar nada**

Me detuve al leer esto, el informe de un detective privado que ella había contratado para hacer esta investigación

-sí que sabes informarte –asegure

Estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso en el momento que pedí su ayuda, sabía que las cosas no serian fáciles para mi, después de todo Yemi Reed no es alguien con quien uno pueda tratar de jugar

Guarde todo de nuevo tenía que leerlo bien, pero hoy no era un día para hacerlo, me cambie la ropa y me dirigí a la escuela

Durante el fin del primer periodo Li nos conto, lo que Sakura recordaba de Yue, me alegro que no recordara nada del accidente, tenía pensado encargarme personalmente de Yue, ya tenía planeado todo, a estas alturas ya no me importaba recurrir a medidas drásticas, me despedí de Li sabia que las cosas se pondrían feas, pero eso ya no me importaba había desarrollado un plan que sacaría a ese sujeto definitivamente de nuestras vidas

-¿en qué piensas? –me pregunto Tomoyo mientras caminábamos por el campus

-realmente en nada importante –le asegure

Caminamos todo el recorrido hasta el auditorio, solo teníamos que prepararnos, no me entusiasmaba participar en ese tipo de eventos, pero al menos podría observar a las personas que conformaban la junta directiva, me pregunte si ella asistiría, realmente esperaba que sí.

**Sakura**

Los últimos días han sido los más difíciles últimamente he tenido todo el tiempo la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez, lo malo es que se que está afectando mi salud; pero últimamente sospecho otra cosa solo espero que no sea verdad, aun así no deja de preocuparme, pero he tratado que todo esto no me afecte, hoy es un gran día, y no dejare que esto lo arruine

-Kinomoto, ¿Qué tal? –el superior Ohana siempre tan animado

-bien – le asegure con mi mejor sonrisa

-¿por qué parece que no es cierto? –me pregunto acercando se a mí y señalándome

-¡ya se tienes problemas con tu novio!

-no –le asegure

-pero que tal usted, superior ¿qué tal todo con Ayanami?

El me vio de una forma sorprendido ante mi pregunta, como si no tuviera idea de lo que le preguntaba

-¿Qué tiene esa chica?

-¿no sale con ella?

-no, pero hay algo que creo te interesa

-¿a mí?

Si Kinomoto supongo que tu pregunta se debe a que me han visto con ella, pero es por razones un poco extrañas –me seguro mientras se acercaba a mi oído

-veras ella me pidió ayuda para separarte de ese chico, pero para mí eso es de mal gusto, sin mencionar que jamás haría algo así; por eso creo que debes cuidarte a veces hay personas detestables –se separo de mí y me sonrió

-comprendo superior, gracias por su consejo

Le sonreí, porque creo que es una persona muy amable, pero a veces tengo mala suerte con situaciones, porque Syaoran me observaba desde una distancia

"_seguro ya pensó algo raro_" -pensé rápidamente

El superior Ohana se percato de eso, y me sonrió luego me acaricio la cabeza y se despidió

-te espero en el auditorio, y ya sabes si te cansas de ese novio me avisas –sonrió sabiendo que syaoran lo había escuchado

-¿te he dicho que me cae mal? –me pregunto sonriendo

Yo solo me reí por su pregunta, lo abrase porque realmente es encantador algunas veces

-mejor a acompáñame, porque tengo que preguntar sobre la tarea atrasada –le pedí

Me miro y sonrió

-vamos, porque no queremos que repruebes, o se acaba el mudo

-sabes a veces eres odioso –le asegure

Quisiera que estos días duraran pero no podía alejar la sensación que no seria así.

**Hong Kong**

Meiling Camino rápido No le agradaba la reacción de Nía cuando ella le dijo que todo se arreglaría, pero que ella, no tendría necesidad de arruinar a syaoran, eso la dejo pensando que podía haber hecho, luego se entero que Li sung había viajado a Japón, en ese momento comprendió lo que Nía había hecho, Li sung no era alguien que debiera tomarse ala liguera y era consciente del rencor que sentía por su primo. Cuando contacto con syaoran este se mostro tranquilo, cosa que agradeció, pero ahora le preocupada lo que había escuchado ese día en casa de su tía

"_Syaoran, realmente nuestra familia puede ser muy mala" _–pensó mientras caminaba hacia el patio del instituto

Recordó la conversación

**Flash back**

**-no importa la familia Reed, gracias a Sakura Kinomoto contamos con el respaldo de varias empresas europeas ** -la concejal Choi hablaba con aire de superioridad

**-aun así, nos pidieron que mantuviéramos la relación con la familia Reed, y que especialmente, participáramos en el proyecto del resort con Clow Reed** –Hien Li, hablo

**-eso no importa mientras el joven Syaoran siga casado con ella, tenemos asegurado, gran poder en los negocios **–ahora hablo el concejal Shen

**-Claro que continuara el debe saber que como sucesor de esta familia su deber es mantener el nombre Li en alto **

**Señorita** –la voz de Wei sorprendió a Meiling –**no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas**

**-shhhh , ya se pero no me gusta lo que dicen –**la voz de Meiling salió como un susurro

**Señorita Meiling será mejor que nos vallamos antes que se den cuenta **

**-claro** –contesto Meiling ante la propuesta del mayordomo

**Fin flash back**

Meiling suspiro, realmente le molestaba la forma en que su familia estaba tomando, la vida de su primo, vio pasar a varios estudiantes, sabía que la mayoría solo se hablaban por interés pero lo que más le molestaba en estos momentos era, saber que en algún momento tal vez ella tendría que entrar a ese círculo, después de todo seguía perteneciendo a la familia Li.

**Tokio **

Yemi se subió al metro, no tenía a donde ir solo necesitaba pensar un rato tenía muchas cosas que analizar, iría a tomoeda, eso era seguro pero tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, vio su imagen reflejada en la ventanilla, no pudo evitar suspirar al verse, después de todo sabía bien que la gente la miraba de una forma distinta, a como era en realidad

-¿cuándo cambie tanto? –esa pregunta rondaba siempre por su mente

No podía precisar el momento en que había decidido aceptar esta forma de ser, su familia, tal vez ella era la culpable; Clow tenia razón en algo y no podía negarlo, la familia Reed consumía a todos, y los destrozaba, ella siempre al igual que Clow fue la mejor en todo resaltaba, era el orgullo de su bisabuelo, siempre vio a Seiichi como alguien a quien respetar, tal vez por ser tan lista había descubierto fácilmente que escondían secretos

_-"no sé ¿por qué no mande todo ala fregada?"_

De nuevo volteo hacia donde estaba reflejada su imagen, los lentes evitaban que sus ojos se vieran, siempre pensó que estos reflejaban la verdadera forma de las personas, sonrió ante este pensamiento; era consiente porque su prima Sakura resultaba tan molesta para toda la familia ella reflejaba todo lo que ellos jamás serian, ella era una buena persona, no estaba contaminada por todo lo que pasaba, vivía apartada de la maldad.

Pero no debía dejarse llevar por las emociones o perdería de vista su objetivo, cerro sus ojos ("si quieres ganar debes pensar antes lo que la gente hará") y ella sabía lo que Clow podía hacer al igual que el sabia que la paciencia no es solo esperar ("pronto sabrán todos, que no necesito el estúpido apellido Reed") sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados , no tenía prisa por llegar a ningún lado ,solo debía mantener su mente enfocada, ("quisiera saber que harán cuando descubran que yo conseguí mi propio dinero, tengo igual poder que ellos") –medito todo lo que haría, tenía a los Li de su lado, le fascinaba arruinar planes de la gente, había hecho buenos contactos en todo este tiempo, se mantuvo en el anonimato, cundo decidió alejarse de la familia a diferencia de Charles o Nadeshiko ella salió por cuenta propia

-¿veamos que pasa en estos día? – se pregunto cuándo bajo, no tenia rumbo fijo camino por 2 horas, hasta que sintió que su pie le dolió recordó su fractura, se detuvo frente a la universidad de Tokio

-esta escuela es mucho mejor que la de mi familia

Acomodo sus lentes no le gustaba que dejaran ver sus ojos si no era necesario, la información que espinel había conseguido para ella era muy útil, los hermanos Hirawizawa siempre habían sido sus cómplices, algo que mantenía en secreto

Camino hasta que llego al centro comercial que pertenecía a su familia, sabía que tenía una capacidad de observación muy desarrollada por eso le pareció curioso, el chico de cabello negro sentado en la cafetería, había algo en el que le llamo la atención, sonrió por que estaba a punto de hacer algo fuera de lo normal

-y dime, ¿sabes que hay alguien que te está viendo? –la chica pregunto con una sonrisa

El chico la miro con sus ojos marrones, ladeo la cabeza

-¿a caso no tienes modales? –pregunto el chico en forma fría

Yemi se quito los lentes, era buena actuando frente a otras personas, pero no se había acercado a él para filtrear, la posición del chico le decía que estaba inspeccionando el lugar

-a caso te gusta ser acosado? –pregunto Yemi sonriendo

-¿podrías irte? –pregunto el chico, en tono molesto

Yemi sonrió –claro pero no deberías hacer obvio que espías a alguien o al menos disimula –Yemi sonrió y se alejo.

Li sung se quedo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la chica, ella se había dado cuenta que estaba observando el lugar, pero también de la persona que lo seguía, tenso los puños. A él no le gustaba ese tipo de sorpresas,

Acaso syaoran había notado que él estaba en Japón, y lo había mandado seguir,

-estúpida Nía –dijo y golpeo la mesa. Se levanto del lugar todo eso había hacho que su día se arruinara

Sakura

Llegue al auditorio solo faltaban 3 horas para la dichosa presentación, maldije la hora en que la escuela decidió esto

-Sakura te ves hermosa –la voz de Tomoyo siempre era de emoción

-no digas eso me da pena

-te lo aseguro Sakura te vez divina, pero es una lástima que no seas tú la protagonista –su voz cambio rápidamente

Y yo solo moví la cabeza, mi prima era algo difícil de entender, pero yo tenía en la mente algo más importante que ella, y sus comentarios, sabía que tenía que despejar mis dudas y prepararme para el fin de semana, la reunión eso era lo importante para mí en esos momentos, sería como una película de terror, y yo odio las películas de terror, de repente oí un ruido que me hizo voltear realmente no tenía mucha importancia, pero mi mente se puso en blanco; las imágenes volvieron tan rápido a mi mente pude escuchar claramente la voz de mi sueño, sin darme cuenta todo se volvió negro

**/-/ recuerdos de Sakura**

**-"no abras la puerta **

**Sakura podía escuchar el sonido de la voz proviniendo de todas partes, su corazón se agito…. Tenía miedo, un miedo tan fuerte que la congelaba hasta lo más profundo**

**-dime ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sakura, su voz resonó en todo el lugar**

"**NUNCA DEVISTE SABERLO"**

**Sakura movió su cabeza el dolor que las palabras le producían era demasiado**

**-dime ¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos**

**Vio una puerta la misma puerta que nunca podía abrir, corrió hacia ella un sentimiento le decía que no debía abrirla, tiro con fuerza de ella**

**NOOOO –se escucho y una luz la cegó**

**/-/ fin recuerdo**

-Sakura –la voz de Tomoyo me hizo voltear, no sabía que había sido aquello, ¿" un sueño"? –me pregunte

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo con voz preocupada

-si no te preocupes, solo me distraje

-me diste un susto de repente dejaste de hablar, y pensé que algo malo te había pasado

-son los nervios no te preocupes –trate de que mi voz se ollera segura

Evelyn Ohana llego y señalo que debíamos salir al escenario tendríamos nuestro último ensayo y quería que todo estuviera listo. Yo no pude estar más agradecida, respire hondo me despedí de mi prima, y pensé que tenía que distraerme de todo aquello o me volvería loca

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tokio**

Sentado en su escritorio, dentro de su despacho estaba Espinel Hirawizawa. Jugueteaba con un lápiz que tenía en la mano derecha, reflexionaba había recibido la visita de Yemi Reed, algo que lo alegro ahora estaba analizando todo, debía ser sutil, pero eficaz en su trabajo, conocía muy bien la personalidad de la chica y sabia que no era alguien con quien se pudiera jugar, se mecía de adelante hacia atrás empezó a repasar mentalmente las palabras de la chica. Al hacerlo tuvo una idea, tomo el teléfono y marco rogo que estuviera desocupado a la tercera señal una voz familiar contesto

-¿sí? –se escucho del otro lado

-Nakuru, debes venir a mi oficina, hay algo que debes saber , créeme te gustara –espinel sonrió al decir lo ultimo

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado y luego

-claro te veo al rato –finalizo la llamada

El chico sonrió sabia que su hermana disfrutaría lo que Yemi Reed tuviera preparado, después de todo ellos eran quienes la ayudaban

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BOSTON**

Touya Kinomoto camino por los pasillos del hospital, no era un lugar agradable a su parecer, examino el lugar con la vista los grandes ventanales proporcionaban luz, pero también noto los barrotes que estos tenían, el doctor Mathew Morgan, lo guio todo el camino llego a una pequeña sala podía observar a las enfermeras y a los asistentes transitar por el lugar

-por aquí –el doctor le indico que lo siguiera

-¿Cómo esta?

-es un caso grave –aseguro el hombre de bata

-dígame la verdad ¿puedo llevármelo?

El doctor detuvo su caminar ante la pregunta del mayor de los Kinomoto

-no es recomendable, usted debe saber que el necesita un tratamiento y este es el mejor lugar para que él lo reciba

- lo sé –contesto Touya

El médico sonrió antes de hablar de nuevo –antes que lo veas, debes estar consciente que no puedes alterarlo –se detuvo y luego continuo - ¿comprendes?

Touya asintió con la cabeza

-en ese caso puedes pasar

Touya entro al cuarto, cuando vio la cara del chico no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por su cara del chico , se parecía a Sakura , solo que el tenia una pequeña cicatriz en el labio debido a una operación que tuvo cuando niño, el había nacido con el paladar hendido

-hola –saludo toya

Susaku lo vio, sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo

"cuidado"

-hola -contesto de forma rápida, recordó lo que el doctor le había dicho horas atrás y lo que tenía que hacer si quería irse de ese lugar, pero aun asi le parecio algo dificil de hacer

El doctor Mathhew Morgan recorrio el pasillo, tenia unos papeles que arreglar tomo su celular y marco el numero de Selene tsukino, en unas horas mas todo estaria listo

-si podra llevarselo esta noche –aseguro el hombre

-en ese caso, sabe que hacer un carro esperara al chico –hizo yna pausa antes de seguir –y doctor gracias, por su trabajo

Se termino la llamada el doctor recordo los eventos de esa mañana

FLASH BACK

Susaku caminaba de un lugar a otro, llebaba de vez en cuando ,as manos ala cabeza

"piensa"

Sus voces hablaban mas fuertes que nunca, el nego con la cabeza jamas las habia oido asi

-hola susaku ¿Cómo estas hoy? –pregunto el hombre con bata

-bien

-¿recuerdas que dije que podias irte, si hacias algo por mi?

El chico asintio con la cabeza

-escucha hoy vendra un hombre a verte el es malo –el doctor se acerco a el

"cuidado"

-¿Por qué vendra? -pregunto susaku

El doctor camino alrededor del joven

-el quier llevarte lejos, no quiere qu e tu familia te encuentre, por eso debes tener cuidado con lo que hablas con el

Susaku vio fijamente al doctor , algo en el no terminaba de confiar en sus palabras

-pero solo por si a caso –el doctor saco una jeringa

Susaku se espanto

"corre, huye"

Sus voces le exigian que se alejara del peligro, quiso hacerles caso pero solo sintio la aguja enterrandose en su piel

Fin flash back

Susaku vio con recelo a touya , camino alrededor del cuarto antes de detenerse

-¿Cómo as estado? –pregunto touya

Susaku ladeo la cabeza, con la mirada perdida

-bi..en, si biienn –contesto de forma rapida, frotando sus manos en forma nerviosa

-¿sabes quien soy? –pregunto toya

"ten cuidado, no hables, es una trampa"

Susaku comenzo de nuevo a caminar por el cuarto, llevo sus pulgares ala boca y se movio de adelante hacia atrás

-¿estas bien? –touya observo sin saber que hacer

Susaku dirigui su mirada al techo

-shhh.. escucha -finalmente pidio susaku

Touya observo, no sabia que decir

-escucha yo vine…. Por que hay algo… -no pudo terminar

-¡MIENTES! –grito susaku –no te acerquea a mi

Touya trato de controlarlo, pero no pudo los gritos del joven llegaron hasta los pasillos, no tardo en que ingrasara el doctor seguido de dos asintentes, el doctor inyento a susaku, mientras el luchaba por liberarse de las personas que lo sujetaban, touya solo veia impotente aquella escena sin poder hacer nada

-le pedi que no lo alterara –finalmente dijo el doctor cuando se llevaron al joven

-yo solo… -el mayor de los kinomoto estaba desconsertado

-como habra notado, el no esta en condiciones, de irse

Touya asintio, habia presenciado algo realmente duro para el

-no se preocupe aquí lo atenderemos y cuidaremos bien –el doctor Matthew Morgan acompaño a touya kinomoto hasta la salida del hospital

-¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto el director del hospital, acercandose a su cologa, cuando vio marcharse al joven

-todo salio bien, ahora solo hay que preparan los documentos y sacarlo de aquí

-crei que te daria problemas

Matthew sonrio a su colega

-yo tambien –afirmo matthew, luego metio su mano ala bata –pero esto ayudo –saco el fraco con la medicina que le habia inyectado, en la mañana

-lo que pase con el ya no importa , despues de hoy nosotros desapareceremos

Xavier smitt sonrio ante las palabras de su colega caminaron de regreso al hospital.

Continuara

**n/a**

**lamento la demora con los capitulos, y me disculpo, pero e tenido problemas con mi computadora por lo que tardare un poco en actualizae, tambien pido disculpas por algunas faltas de ortografia, no e podido tener mucho tiempo para revisarlo por completo , espero no me maten por eso, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios**

**dejen sus comentarios, buenos malos, prfiero mas de los primeros, pero ustedes deciden comenten para saber que tal lo hago**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP**

**SOLO LA HISTORAI ES MIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES, FAVOR DE NO COPIAR**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 18

ENTRE RECUERDOS, SECRETOS Y VERDADES

_**Todo lo que siempre ansié, fueron los dos sueños que compartí contigo. Uno que ahora tengo, otro será un sueño eterno que permanecerá. Solo tuyo deseo ser en verdad.**_

_**¡**__** 3 3**_

Nakuru hablaba con su hermano era bien sabido que ella era una gran amiga por decirlo de alguna forma, de Yemi Reed, por lo que ayudarla no era un problema

-deje los documentos con Misaki, a esta hora seguro ya los vio

Espinel sonrió, todo iba de acuerdo al plan de la chica, el teléfono de Nakuru sonó, era una llamada que ya tenían prevista

-bueno –contesto tratando de sonar casual

Después de un breve silencio

-iré para halla -colgó y sonrió

-es mi turno de actuar ahora –aseguro a su hermano –has algo grande –le pidió el chico

Nakuru sonrió y salió de la oficina de su hermano

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Clow tomo su celular, mientras se ingresaba a la escuela Seijo, sintió nostalgia al recorrer el campus, hubo un tiempo en el que el recorrió los grandes y amplios pasillos llevando los colores del uniforme, tuvo por un breve instante el deseo de recuperar aquella época. Pidió al conductor que detuviera el auto frente al edificio sur que daba frente a la biblioteca, el edificio seguía como él lo recordaba, con sus imponentes, puertas y su monumental estructura de forma gótica vio salir a dos estudiantes lo que lo hizo recordar algo que no quería volver a sentir aquellas imágenes que había evitado, durante los últimos 8 años

.

-camina, o llegaremos tarde

-niña sabes que soy mayor que tu al menos dirígete a mí como superior –exigió el chico aunque sabía que no era probable que eso sucediera, en cambio la chica le dirigió una sonrisa mientras hacia un gesto de burla

-¡Clow apúrate! –Exigió la chica –si la cierran no te perdonare –Clow suspiro ante las quejas de su acompañante – ¿que se supone que hay en la biblioteca? –pregunto con tono molesto

-lo veras cuando lleguemos

-sabes Yemi, eres algo desesperante, para ser menor que yo –afirmo con una risa burlona –y tu demasiado tonto para ser mayor, además ¿desde cuándo te preocupa eso?, solo camina –termino exigiéndole la chica

-seguro me quieres hacer algo malo, por eso me llevas a un lugar donde nadie te vea, y me torturaras –Clow no podía esconder lo divertido que se encontraba al ver como ella, lo agarraba de la mano –si claro ahí hay una mazmorra y te hare cosas perversas, y beberé tu sangre por qué no lo sabes pero yo soy un vampiro y una demente. - Clow le detuvo antes de entrar al edificio

-¡espera! –pidió mientras quitaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de la chica, sabía que estaba prohibido, sentir ese tipo de sentimientos por su sobrina, pero ella era la única con la que podía sentirse libre, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la sujeto y la beso sintió pánico cuando ella no devolvió el beso por lo que se separo de ella

-hazlo de nuevo -pidió Yemi llevando su índice a sus labios, Clow estaba dispuesto a volver a hacer suyos los labios de la chica, pero ella se alejo –estamos en la escuela –señalo Yemi al notar a los demás alumnos, Clow la sujeto de la muñeca obligándola a caminar al lado de él, alejándose lo suficiente para estar en un lugar solos

-ahora tu pretendes hacerme algo malo –Yemi sonrió para Clow, antes de que el la besara con pasión, no le importaba que esa chica fuera su sobrina en ese momento, ante sus ojos solo era una chica, y él un chico solo eso no había apellidos entre ellos, después de aquello fueron más frecuente, esos encuentros entre ellos, hasta el día en que ella desapareció, y no volvió a verla dos años después, la imagen de esa chica que el recordaba había cambiado, su mirada y su semblante esa persona que vio no era la misma chica con la que compartió alguna vez el sueño de escapar.

.

Clow subió de nuevo al auto tenso el cuerpo, no le gustaba recordar esa época de su vida

-¿se encuentra bien? -el conductor noto lo alterado que se encontraba en ese momento

-solo conduce –ordeno Clow

_**¿Qué me habrá querido mostrar ese día?**_

-maldita sea la hora en que regresaste –dijo para sí mismo

**xxxxxxxx**

Misaki Reed subió a la limosina acompañado de Nakuru Hirawizawa, tomaron dirección hacia tomoeda, no tenía tiempo de sentarse en un escritorio, había muchas cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo paso esto? –Misaki Reed, sostenía los papeles que había recibido esa mañana – ¿Por qué hay tantas demandas? –quería explicaciones

-siento que pasara esto, lo más importante es evitar que la noticia se propague, por toda Europa, sobre todo habrá que hacer una auditoría interna, antes que la asociación de bancos de Europa mande a realizar la suya –la voz de Nakuru, sonaba segura –no sabemos nada de tu sobrino Mikel, temo que el haya sido la persona, que llevo a cabo todos esos movimientos

-¡maldita sea justo tenía que pasar ahora!, esto es un escándalo, arruinara la reputación de la familia Reed. –el hombre llevo sus manos a la cabeza y acomodo su pelo

-lo más importante es no perder los contratos con las empresas, eso significaría grandes pérdidas con respecto a la cuenta de DW JOURNAL, si podemos convencerlos de darnos tiempo antes de que retiren su capital, o peor que entablen una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato; nos ayudaría mucho –Nakuru le mostro la lista de las empresas afectadas, en el fraude de importaciones ficticias, y lavado de dinero que se había descubierto dentro de las empresas Reed

-quiero que tú y tu hermano, solucionen esto debes tener claro que esto tiene que ser solucionado con suma discreción. Habla con tus padres, quiero que ellos hagan las averiguaciones y las auditorias de todas las empresas en Europa vinculadas a las demandas. Y en cuanto a la asociación del grupo CLAMP en Europa, que busque su respaldo también hablen sobre la MILENEO/CLAMP, y preparen todo a mas tardar este mes tenemos que arreglar todo

-¿Qué pasa si Mikel resulta culpable?

-en ese caso tendrá que pagar

Nakuru observo la expresión, tensa del hombre todo había comenzando a tomar forma en su mente, pudo distinguir lo que la chica Reed trataba de hacer

.

.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Syaoran:**_

Me dirigí al gimnasio estaba demasiado tenso, no sabía cómo actuar con los padres de Sakura, solo los he visto una vez y nunca cruzamos palabras, salvo para decirme que cuidara, a su hija además; tenia días que no intimaba con Sakura todo eso me hacía pensar que tal vez ella había perdido el interés en mí, pero prefiero no pensar eso, luego la famosa reunión de la familia Reed, tantas cosas, que pensar.

_**Necesito un lugar tranquilo **_

Conté los latidos de mi corazón

_**Veintiuno, veintidós **_

Hasta que sentí que me calmaba, me senté en un rincón del edificio, con la cabeza recostada hacia la pared, no esperaba que nadie entrara, cuando me percate de unos pasos cerca de donde estaba yo, me mantuve en mi lugar pensé que si salía, podrían pensar que los estaba espiando y no quería lidiar con malos entendidos desde mi sitio me percate que eran alumnos de grados superiores que comenzaron a platicar. –Es increíble que al fin seamos parte del elite Clamp –uno de los presentes hablo con un tono de emoción. –aun a si seremos neo. –otro de ellos señalo con voz triste. –y ¿qué importa eso?, entramos y eso es lo importante. –uno de ellos hizo una seña, con la mano. –escuche que varios, no entran aunque sus padres hayan sido parte. – de pronto uno levanto la voz. –ya cállense que no saben que no se puede hablar de esto, si nos descubren seremos echados, no solo eso nuestros padres pueden ser sancionados.

Todos se mantuvieron callados un momento, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio que se había creado. –es cierto, aun a si quisiera saber quiénes mas forman parte. –eso no debe importarnos, mejor debemos irnos, se supone que vallamos al auditorio. -sentencio el mayor de todos

-¿Qué rayos es todo eso? –me pregunte cuando Salí del sitio donde estaba, aunque trate de no pensar en eso, al fin y al cabo no era algo que fuera de mi interés, camine en la misma dirección que ellos, pero antes de salir me cerciore que nadie me viera, después de todo se supone que yo no debía escuchar esa conversación. Cuando llegue frente al edificio del auditorio, me percate que varios autos lujosos estaban arribando al lugar, vi salir de una limosina, al abuelo de Sakura, hice una reverencia de forma cortes. –Joven Li, es bueno verlo –fue lo único que me dijo antes de dirigirse dentro del edificio, acompañado de una joven

_**Tranquilízate, ¡ni que me fueran a comer!**_

Me quede en el mismo lugar porque vi a los padres de Sakura, llegar y creí que lo más correcto era saludarlos y presentarles mis respetos, aunque algo dentro de mi estaba tenso y me puse en guardia, esperando ver a el hermano de Sakura, suspire al ver que no venía con ellos aun a si no podía asegurar que no llegaría en cualquier momento.

La madre de Sakura se acerco a mí con una sonrisa, yo repetí la acción anterior incline mi cabeza, aunque ella me abrazo y yo me confundí por esta acción. – ¿Cómo has estado? –yo me quede confundido, pero finalmente resolví contestar –bien gracias, por la preocupación.

–de que hablas, ahora eres mi hijo. -El padre de Sakura se acerco a mí con una sonrisa. –No estés tenso –me pidió, todo esto me dejo muy desconcertado por que nunca nadie se había mostrado de esa forma conmigo, se podía sentir cierta calidez en sus palabras, lo cual me hizo sentir mal por pensar, que serian como mis padres. –Entremos -me pidieron, fue en ese momento que me percate del joven que los acompañaba, el me sonrió de la misma forma que ellos, y entro a nuestro lado, me senté al lado de ellos, pero mi mirada se desvió hacia un hombre que a mi parecer, se parecía a Eriol por los lentes y la mirada

_**¿Tendrá otro hermano? **_

Aunque recordé que él nunca menciono tener más de dos hermanos, y yo había conocido a su hermano mayor, preferí no pensar en ello, y me propuse a prestar atención en el escenario.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Yemi condujo su nuevo auto, había decidido comprarse uno para ir a tomoeda, aunque le gustaba el transporte público y la sensación de perderse entra la multitud, esta vez tenía que hacer varias cosas, y necesitaba transportarse por varios lugares, ingreso al campus, del gran instituto, seguía igual como ella lo recordaba no vio una gran diferencia salvo algunos edificios nuevos, en el área de la universidad, decidió dar un tour, por toda las instalaciones asistir a la presentación no era que la tuviera muy preocupada o, ocupara alguna importancia. Detuvo su auto frente a la gran biblioteca, se mantuvo contemplándola era un lugar tan hermoso, desde su forma gótica hasta los grandes muros que sobresalían, por sobre los demás edificios bajo del auto y camino hacia ella, percibió el olor de los libros y aspiro ese aroma, que a su parecer era el mejor que pudiera existir, recorrió con la mirada los enormes estantes llenos de libros camino hacia ellos dirigiéndose a una sección en especial como si el lugar la hubiera esperado todos esos años, conocía cada rincón de él, se detuvo cuando llego al lugar que buscaba, la sección de latín reviso cada libro rápidamente, y se percato que no habían cambiado ninguno de su lugar desde que ella estuvo ahí por última vez saco un libro y lo abrió ojeo rápidamente su contenido, ahí estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, observo la nota que mostraba un color amarillento por el paso de los años pero su contenido se mantenía intacto, la tomo y volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar metió el papel en la bolsa de su pantalón y camino hacia la salida, se detuvo frente a la puerta una vez fuera, se quedo pensando si debía regresar a su auto; o simplemente descansar un rato decidió caminar un poco antes de seguir, hacia el auditorio se detuvo frente a un gran árbol y se sentó en la sombra que proporcionaba, saco la nota y leyó el contenido que había en ella, vio su letra y leyó lo que había escrito en ella:

_**No confíes en nadie, porque todos en este lugar esconden algo y no sabes cuándo**_ _**podrían traicionarte, tampoco confíes en los miembros de la familia, porque todos lo saben, ten cuidado del ELITE CLAMP y sus miembros, esta escuela, funciona para seleccionar a los miembros, todos lo saben pero nadie habla de ellos. **_

Termino de leer, esas simples líneas. – ¿en qué momento se me ocurrió escribir esto? -rio mientras decía estas palabras, no estaba segura por que lo había hecho, pero pudo recordar el día que la dejo en ese lugar fue el ultimo día que estuvo en la escuela antes de que decidiera irse. Y aceptar tal vez la oferta que cambio el destino de su vida. -¿Por qué había decidido algo a si?, - giro su cuerpo y se concentro en un lugar en especial dejando que los recuerdos la invadieran

Yemi estaba sentada leyendo un libro de literatura inglesa, con los audífonos puestos. -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Clow mientras le quitaba los audífonos. –leo un poco tu deberías hacer lo mismo. -Dijo en tono burlón.

–si que eras aburrida –afirmo mientras se sentaba a su lado. –eso no es cierto solo soy interesante, además se aproximan los exámenes –señalo.

-¿Por qué tengo que soportar que tú me digas eso?, aparte de que seas menor y ahora estés en mi clase, eso es molesto –Yemi rio ante el comentario –no es mi culpa ser lista y que tú seas torpe –la chica cerro su libro, sabía que no podría seguir leyendo

–Olvídalo -dijo Clow claramente molesto -¿y qué escuchas? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema, no quería pelear con ella porque siempre perdía las discusiones

Yemi suspiro y le acerco los audífonos, para que pudiera oír la música, Clow coloco los audífonos de forma que uno quedara en el oído de ella –jamás creí que te gustara esta música –afirmo cuando la escucho. -¿Por qué soy una psicópata, que oye música rara?, soy una chica sabes –el tono de la chica era molesto. –no es eso es que esta canción es… olvídalo déjame oírla, Clow se concentro en la canción, que resonaba en sus oídos

**Dear, I fear we're facing a problem**

**you love me no longer, I know**

**and maybe there is nothing**

**that I can do to make you do**

**Mama tells me I shouldn't bother**

**that I ought to stick to another man**

**a man that surely deserves me**

**but I think you do!**

**So I cry, I pray and I beg**

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**love me love me**

**pretend that you love me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**So I cried and I begged for you to**

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**I can't care 'bout anything but you...**

**Lately I have desperately pondered,**

**spent my nights awake and I wondered**

**what I could do have done in another way**

**to make you stay**

**Reason will not lead to solution**

**I will end up lost in confusion**

**I don't care if you really care**

**as long as you don't go**

**So I cry, I pray and I beg**

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**love me love me**

**pretend that you love me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**So I cried and I beg for you to**

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**I can't care 'bout anything but you...**

**Anything but you**

**Love me love me**

**say that you love me**

**fool me fool me**

**go on and fool me**

**love me love me**

**I know that you need me**

**leave me leave me**

**just say that you need me**

**.**

Cuando termino la canción le devolvió los audífonos

-sigo pensando que no va contigo esa clase de música –Clow sonrió. Yemi suspiro –sabes ¿no sé de dónde sacas eso?, además ¿Qué querías decirme, o solo viniste a fastidiar?

-tranquilízate, solo vine porque si, estaba aburrido y pensé platicar un rato, y saber ¿Qué querías mostrarme en la biblioteca? –Yemi se quedo en silencio un momento, eso es….

-¡Yemi! -la voz de espinel, la interrumpió –sabia que aquí estabas, ¿olvidaste el proyecto?

Clow lo fulmino con la mirada, no le agradaba la forma en que le hablaba. –Claro que no, solo necesitaba, aire –afirmo Yemi levantándose del lado de Clow, pero antes de irse se inclino y susurro en su oído –_**la sección de idiomas, busca en ese lugar**_ –después camino siguiendo a Espinel

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, Yemi miro fijamente al chico Hirawizawa

–Jamás me digas lo que tengo que hacer –advirtió con una voz fuerte. –Lo siento –Espinel agacho la cabeza –solo temí que pudieras decir algo a Clow, está prohibido hablar de ello.

Yemi lo miro se acomodo el pelo – ¿crees que soy idiota?, a demás he hecho lo que me pidieron, lo mantengo vigilado como pidió Mikami

-creo que has hecho más que eso, el otro día vi el tipo de relación que tienes.

- ¿y? –pregunto Yemi – ¿celoso? – Espinel la, abrazo –no me importa si este plan es parte de la Elite Clamp, no soporto verlo cerca de ti.

–que arrogante para un **neo** cómo tu, recuerda tu lugar Espinel no está permitido que le hables a un superior tan familiarmente –espinel sonrió Yemi era todo un acertijo para él, se mostraba de una forma frente a los miembros del elite Clamp, pero, jamás dejo que ellos la mandaran, sabía bien que pretendía que a si era, pero tenía sus propios intereses, detrás de esa supuesta lealtad no le sorprendió que ella se percatara que muchos comenzaron a verla como una amenaza para la mayoría ascendió muy rápido, y al parecer ella se percato de esto

-dime qué ¿crees que pase, si desaparezco? –dijo esto esbozando una sonrisa –el chico ladeo la cabeza y se detuvo en seco -¿porque dices eso? –pregunto en tono seco.

–relájate solo es una pregunta.

Fue lo último que ella le dijo, después de eso desapareció, sin dejar rastro, o tal vez si lo hizo jamás podría saber eso, y era consciente.

Yemi abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Espinel.

–Sabia que estarías aquí, siempre fue tu lugar favorito para leer –aseguro –ella le sonrío, después de todo, el se mantuvo de su lado todo el tiempo, cuando reapareció dos años después de marcharse el no pregunto, solo se mantuvo cerca de ella, al igual que su hermana Nakuru

–Creo que hay hábitos que no cambian –espinel se sentó a su lado –algunos hábitos no cambian es cierto –dijo el chico sonriendo.

Yemi guardo de nuevo la nota en su bolsa – ¿porque viniste?, a caso ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – Pregunto la chica en forma brusca.

-ciertamente no cambian, a un sigues hablando de forma brusca, solo recordaba al igual que tu, vi que compraste un auto, es de las empresas Eckermann por lo que veo, supongo que también debería comprarme uno, son de buena calidad, irónico ¿no crees? –esta vez Espinel sonrío.

Yemi cruzo los brazos y se recostó contra el gran árbol –muy irónico, pero más irónico es que sigas ayudándome ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué quieres lograr haciéndolo?

-nada, solo creo que todo esto es divertido, supongo que estar contigo me volvió un poco…. Supongo que entiendes el concepto

-ummm, a si que ¿soy mala influencia?, ¿Por qué yo soy culpable de todo? –Yemi ironizo sus palabras, arrancándole una sonrisa burlona, a el chico –muy mala, mira que corromper a alguien como yo, tan puro e inocente –había cierto tono de sarcasmo en las palabras de Espinel

Yemi suspiro y se levanto de su lugar –creo que es hora que haga acto de presencia, ¿me acompañas? –Pregunto.

–claro mi hermanito actúa es esa obra –el chico siguió a Yemi y se subió a su auto –entonces vamos –Yemi arranco su auto y se enfilo hacia el auditorio.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El auditorio estaba repleto de alumnos, y familiares sin contar uno que otro invitado, no obstante no dejaba, se sentirse un aire de superioridad, en cada persona presente, Sakura se asomo por la cortina que cubría el escenario, pudo distinguir la imagen de syaoran al lado de sus padres, sintió un pequeño hueco en el estomago, al percatarse de todas las personas

_**Tranquila, no es nada que no hayas hecho antes **_

Respiro hondo, y trato de calmar los nervios que en ese momento la invadían

-de acuerdo todos, todos colóquense en posición –la voz del director la hizo volver y acomodarse

_**Solo tres actos **_

Sakura se repitió, en silencio antes de tomar su lugar, escucho la señal que indicaba el inicio del espectáculo

De pronto se encontró en el escenario a oscuras, la música comenzó a sonar, aunque solo participara en tres simples actos, trato de concentrarse en ellos

Cuando llego el turno de la canción de Verona, sabía que tenía que enfocarse, pensó en Eriol que tenía que cantar y bailar y eso la ayudo a hacer mejor cada movimiento, pero de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a donde se encontraba syaoran, a pesar de la multitud, podía sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, y eso le parecía excitante.

.

.

Syaoran no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer, todo su cuerpo, cuando vio a Sakura con el vestuario, mucho menos cuando comenzó la parte del baile conocía romeo y Julieta pero jamás se imagino que podía llegar hacer tan excitante para una persona

_**Debo ser un maldito pervertido, por pensar e imaginar cosas con Sakura**_

Comenzó a sentirse incomodo, sobre todo por tener a los padres de ella al lado, solo este hecho lo hizo sentirse peor, decidió pensar en cosas lindas, pero podía jurar que la mirada de Sakura era dirigida hacia él, como que hizo que su corazón se acelerada

_**Tranquilo, tranquilo, no pienses, no pienses **_

De nuevo trato de calmarse y darse ánimos, pero sabía que era algo que no podría hacer por mucho tiempo, no sin que se notara, el esfuerzo sobre humano que hacía para, no sentir ese calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

¿Te encuentras bien? –el joven que llego con los padres de Sakura, pregunto al ver como tensaba todo su cuerpo. –Claro –contesto de forma rápida, tratando de que no se notara su situación

-por cierto no me presente –dijo el joven –soy Yukito. –syaoran estrecho su mano –syaoran Li –dijo para presentarse.

Yukito sonrió –lo sé estuve presente ese día, ya sabes el día en que Touya te golpeo.

Syaoran llevo su mente a ese día y recordó haberlo visto, platicando con Sakura y Tomoyo en un rincón. –Si ya recuerdo –dijo un poco apenado por no haberlo reconocido. –y ¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto Yukito de nuevo con una pequeña sonrisa. Syaoran comprendió el motivo por el cual el joven había decidido hablare con el

_**¡Qué idiota soy! No puedo ser más obvio, porque pecaría de idiota **_

Syaoran, no podía saber si estaba rojo, o solo era su imaginación, pero trato de no pensar en cosas irrelevantes

-oh mira al fin, le rois de monde –le señalo Yukito

Syaoran, volteo su cara al escenario, era una canción que conocía demasiado después de todo había asistido a demasiados ensayos, y ya sería demasiado que no supiera de lo que hablaba, el chico a su lado

.

.

Clow se encontraba en la parte de enfrente del auditorio, junto a los demás miembros importantes, reviso con una rápida mirada todo el lugar examinando cada pequeño rincón, se percato de su hermana y su familia, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de malestar, al verla sonriente, respiro hondo luego repitió la acción, reviso rápidamente el lugar, ahí estaba entrando con Espinel; Clow tenso los puños no sabía si era por el hecho de que ella hubiera ido o el verla al lado de el mayor de los Hirawizawa, ella le dirigió una mirada, un tanto desafiante, y una sonrisa un poco torcida, como si se burlara de él , o se hubiera percatado de su reacción al verla.

-¿Qué te parece el espectáculo joven Reed? –la voz de uno de los accionistas de lo hizo voltear

-un poco aburrido, para mi gusto –el hombre rio ante la respuesta –muy cierto es algo trágico que no hallan seleccionado otra puesta en escena

Clow le dirigió una mirada, como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras del hombre, pero por dentro tenía sus propios pensamientos, como para prestar atención a una simple obra estudiantil; no pudo evitar pensar en su asistente, no había sabido nada de ella en un buen tiempo y estaba empezando a pensar que no volvería a verla con vida

_**Seguro todo esto lo planeo ella **_

A pesar del ruido y toda la gente, podía sentir la mirada de su sobrina sobre él, como si supiera lo que pensaba y se burlaba de él, de nuevo sintió un impulso recorrer su cuerpo, quería exigirle que le dijera dónde estaba Kaho, pero no tenía pruebas, y seguro eso era lo que ella esperaba que el hiciera y no estaba dispuesto a darle esa satisfacción.

_**No dejare que me veas**_ _**vencido**_

Clow se concentro en el escenario, poso su mirada sobre su sobrina y esbozo una sonrisa, ante la imagen de ella, tal vez le tomaría más tiempo del que esperaba, pero podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario, para ver esa sonrisa convertida en llanto

_**Pronto, Sakura, pronto sabrás la verdad **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eriol observo a los presentes, mientras realizaba su actuación, noto la mirada de Clow sobre Sakura, pero él estaba más interesado en la mirada de Yemi Reed, la vio al lado de su hermano algo que no esperaba, Espinel jamás le menciono conocerla, pero reflexiono rápido, era obvio que la conociera después de todo su familia conocía a los Reed desde varias generaciones atrás.

_**Todo se pondrá un poco confuso**_

Eriol no pudo evitar sentir un temor recorrerlo, pero lo disimulo, cuando comenzó la canción, tenía que concentrarse, luego tendría tiempo para saber la verdad de las cosas, ya tenía arreglado su plan para deshacerse de Yue, esperar era lo único que tenía que hacer.

അōഅഅഅōōഅഅ

Yemi salió del edificio seguida de Espinel, había visto algo que la dejo desconcertado

-averigua ¿Quién es? –Ordeno –no es la primera vez que lo veo –aseguro la chica

-¿crees que sea obra de Clow? –pregunto su acompañante

-o de Misaki –termino la chica la oración –lo importante es saber quién es ese chico, la otra vez lo vi en el centro comercial observando, y ahora está aquí no es ninguna casualidad, te lo puedo asegurar

Yemi apremio a su acompañante a caminar al lado de ella, cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio la chica se coloco de nuevo los lentes. -¿Qué sucede ahora? –el chico la vio su expresión parecía más extraña de lo normal –¿has escuchado la frase _**exictus acta probat?.**_

-no –contesto el chico –Yemi le sonrió –es algo como _**el fin justifica los medios**_ –arranco su coche y se puso en marcha tenía un día para, lograr una reunión inolvidable.

_**Sakura:**_

Cuando termino el espectáculo sentí que todo mi cuerpo se relajo

-increíble Sakura, estuviste genial ¿no crees Eriol? –Eriol nos vio un segundo –_**yes**_–contesto rápido y poco entendible, era muy raro que el hablara en su idioma natal, al menos que algo lo molestara

-ustedes dos traman algo, y saben que no quiero saber –afirme al ver sus caras, sobre todo porque mi radar de alerta con ellos dos se había encendido, por auto reflejo ambos rieron y eso confirmo que debía mantenerme alerta.

Eriol acaricio mi cabeza –que imaginación –me dijo y luego camino alejándose de mi lado, Tomoyo lo siguió, lo que hizo que mis sospechas, se corroboraran

_**Seguro piensan meterme en algún asunto turbio, como si no los conociera **_

_**-¡**_Sakura! Gracias por participar –Rika me saludo de forma muy cortes, sacándome de mis conjeturas de lo que pudieran estar tramando mis amigos, Rika y yo tuvimos unos problemas al principio pero eso quedo en el pasado

-tú también –le afirme y camine en dirección hacia la puerta, casi todos se habían ido solo quedaban uno que otro distraído que rondaba por el lugar, me alegre al ver a mis padres, ya los extrañaba

-papá, mamá qué bueno que vinieron, también esta Yukito –busque con la mirada encontrar a mi hermano – ¿no vino Touya? –pregunte

-el tuvo que viajar, por asuntos de trabajo –me explico rápidamente Yukito -¿y qué les pareció el espectáculo? –pregunte rápidamente

-estuviste genial, y no lo digo solo yo creo que el joven Li lo disfruto mucho –Yukito dirigió una mirada a syaoran, el cual se puso rojo al momento

-¿Qué tal si cenamos? –la voz de mi mamá sugirió

-claro -asentí de forma rápida

-entonces decidido hoy cenaremos juntos y mañana iremos a Tokio para la reunión.

Estas últimas palabras me hicieron recordar que todavía tenía que asistir, y ver a toda mi odiosa y molesta familia, yo solo me quedaría con Tomoyo, y mi tía, y tal vez con mi abuelo, pero eso ultimo lo dudo, aun a si tengo que resignarme que en la ruleta de la vida esta fue mi suerte y esta mi familia, y no importa cuanto haga, suplique me hinque e implore al cielo, jamás podre cambiar esto.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yue se ciño un poco más el chaquetón de lana y vio como su aliento formaba un vaho ante él.

El aire del anochecer, presagiaba el tiempo por venir. es aquí –pensó –estas cosas siempre avisan con antelación solo hay que prestarles atención. Anoto mentalmente cada movimiento que vio, cada persona que salió del edificio las palabras de Sakura aun resonaban en su cabeza, no lo aceptaba, no podía aceptarlo se quedo ahí observando dejándose envolver por la noche, entonces la vio, si esa era sin duda su Sakura, no importaba lo que ella dijera –incluso si tengo que salvarte de ti misma.

Yue no era tonto, ni dejaba nada al azar, muy claramente vio el auto estacionado del otro lado de la calle, la persona que tomaba fotos de él ni siquiera disimulo cuando el volteo a verlo directamente. –que tomen cuantas fotos quieran de mi, jamás lograran que desista.

Tenso sus puños, no podía soportar que syaoran ocupara el lugar que él creía que le pertenecía. –me devolverás lo que me quitaste. –sentencio y se alejo del lugar.

.

.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con Yue? –Tomoyo pregunto a Eriol mientras caminaban en dirección al auto que los esperaba

-será mejor que no preguntes –le advirtió el chico –no hagas una idiotez, por favor –le pidió la chica

Eriol esbozo una sonrisa –sabes ya me está cansando esta actuación de novia preocupada, ¿podrías no hacerlo? Nadie nos ve en este momento

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió –tienes razón pero mientras, estamos aquí tenemos que mantener ese papel, después de todo solo tenemos que vigilar a los **neo**, pero tú eres quien parece olvidarlo –la voz de Tomoyo cambio.

Eriol suspiro cuando escucho lo ultimo –sabes odio la Elite Clamp, a parte se supone que vigilemos a los **neo**, no me hagan reír, para empezar ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son, se supone que preguntemos, a cada miembro de esta jodida escuela ¿perteneces a un grupo secreto, del que nadie habla? ¡qué idiotez!.

-cálmate, tienes razón es una idiotez todo esto, aun a si al menos finjamos que nos interesa algo de esto, ¿será que esta es nuestra primera pelea? –pregunto Tomoyo en forma burlona

-no, creo que hemos tenido muchas –afirmo Eriol mientras la abrazaba

-este acuerdo que tenemos no está del todo mal –afirmo Eriol mientras besaba a la chica –nada mal –contesto ella.

-Ok, it´s time –Eriol trono los dedos al llegar al auto –sorry por lo de antes, ya sabes lo de decir que me tenia fastidiado tu actuación, really sorry

- no te preocupes, entiendo que toda esta situación te moleste, incluso a mi me tiene alterada no se que pueda pasar después de mañana, pero lo más seguro es que todo cambie, para ti y para mi, solo espero que Sakura esté bien

-don´t worry , i promise you, ella estará bien, Li esta con ella, y también…. –Eriol no termino sus palabras

-¿a quién te refieres? –pregunto la chica al notar la mirada del chico. –Nosotros estamos con ella –le contesto y sonrió

Eriol Desvió su mirada hacia un costado de la calle hacia el auto aparcado en esa dirección.

_**Todo pasa por algo, Yue lamentaras el día en que me retaste, ¡maldito desgraciado!**_

-¿todo bien? –pregunto Tomoyo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-todo está bien, solo debemos ser pacientes, querida Tomoyo

-aun a si no me engañas algo te preocupa, solo hablas en ingles cuando estas alterado ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol la miro fijamente, solo ella podía percatarse de los sutiles detalles, que lo envolvían

-supongo que todo me preocupa, Sakura, tu, y sobre todo el haber tenido que volver, al instituto por orden del MILENIO/CLAMP, y formar parte de esta estúpida.. Como decirlo, ¿asociación? La verdad no sé como describirlo, se supone que yo ya termine mi carrera, pero ahora estoy de nuevo aquí.

Tomoyo suspiro era muy difícil que Eriol mostrara sus preocupaciones, y que lo estuviera haciendo ahora, le mostraba lo mucho que todo ese asunto lo preocupaba

-creí que estabas de acuerdo con todo, ser parte de ¿Cómo la llamaste? ¡Asociación! –la voz de Tomoyo salió tranquila tratando de tranquilizar al chico

-solo volví por ti ¿sabes cómo me preocupe cuando me entere que tu serias parte este año del elite Clamp?, solo imaginarlo fue suficiente motivo para volver, luego supe que no serias una** neo**, y que serias una **aprendiz**, luego que Sakura vendría, ¿no crees que es demasiado raro que Misaki halla decidido enviarla precisamente e Seijo?

-tienes razón en eso Sakura no cumple los requisitos para la escuela, no basta con ser familiar de alguien que haya asistido a esta escuela; hay una serie de requisitos que los alumnos deben pasar, por eso esta escuela es tan selectiva, incluso si ingresas tienes que pasar por otra serie de pruebas para formar parte del elite Clamp, todo esto es muy raro

-mas que raro –la interrumpió Eriol –que Li haya ingresado es lo que me molesta, jamás se acepta alguien sin ninguna relación con la familia Reed, o alguien relacionado, como dijiste el tampoco cumple los requisitos, no importa lo rica que sea la familia, aquí hay algo mas, y me molesta no saberlo siento que estamos siendo utilizados, juro que descubriré que pasa con todo esto, y ¿Por qué Sakura o Li están aquí? y todo lo que paso.

Tomoyo se reclino sobre el pecho de Eriol, era consciente que todo lo que el decía era cierto pero se preocupaba el no poder ayudar a su prima o no ser capaz de descubrir algo.

.

.

Li sung, salió del edificio, un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio a la chica, rápidamente la reconoció, era la misma chica que había hablado con él, y había notado que alguien lo seguía, acomodo su chamarra, al sentir el frio de la noche camino rápido, sabía que alguien lo seguía solo esperaba el momento preciso para atraparlo y saber quien lo había mandado seguir, espero hasta que estuvo en un lugar alejado, camino mas rápido tratando de perder a sus perseguidores, no se dio cuenta en qué momento, una chica se puse por delante de él con una sonrisa

-te tengo –susurro

Li sung, no pudo evitar poner una cara de estupefacción al ver que la chica le sonreía con un extraño aire de malicia, combinado con satisfacción,

-te tengo –la chica, volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo al chico de reaccionar, solo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, mientras sentía como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo…

xxxxx

Clow, camino hasta su cuarto, se quito la corbata de una forma violenta estaba molesto, ese día no había sido como él lo había planeado, odiaba las sorpresas, y precisamente de eso se había tratado su día, desde que Yemi volvió, todos sus planes se habían afectado uno tras otro, no sabía si ella tuviera la culpa de todo pero no podía ser coincidencia, que todo resultara de esa forma estaba molesto, pero lo que más lo molestaba era haber caído en su juego. Había mandado a Kaho a estados unidos, solo porque ella le había dado una pista, pensó en lo divertido que debió ser para la chica engañarlo de esa forma

-no sabes con quien te metiste, yo también puedo jugar sucio, te demostrare que no te burlaras de mi, de nuevo

Clow avanzo hacia su escritorio tomo su agenda, reviso hasta que encontró el numero que buscaba, hizo una sonrisa, que mas importaba mancharse las manos no sería la primera vez que recurriera a ese tipo de acciones, si tenía que desaparecer a alguien no dudaría en hacerlo; marco el numero

-tengo un trabajo para ti, necesito que te encargues de alguien

Clow sostuvo el teléfono durante un momento hasta que colgó

_**Solo unos días, solo eso disfrútalos.**_

_**Xxxxxxx**_

Syaoran, se sentía extraño en compañía de la familia de Sakura jamás había sentido ese tipo de sensación su idea de familia, era completamente diferente al que estaba observando, hasta cierto punto se sentía un espécimen raro al lado de ellos tanta familiaridad no sabía cómo actuar

-¿dime Li que tal es mi hija? –Nadeshiko Kinomoto, pregunto en forma divertida

-¡mamá! No hagas esas preguntas –pidió Sakura con una cara roja

-¿Por qué no? A caso hay algo de malo –Nadeshiko ignoro a su hija –y ¿piensan tener hijos pronto? –volvió a preguntar a syaoran, quien tuvo que evitar ahogarse con la comida

-¿perdón? –contesto rápido

-hijos, ya sabes, ¿seré abuela pronto? –La cara de Nadeshiko se ilumino –sabes que yo también me case a la edad de Sakura y tuve a Touya a los 17 a sí que me preguntaba si ustedes ya…

-madre ¿podrías dejar de preguntar esas cosas? –Sakura interrumpió a su mamá, ella misma sentía que su madre tenía una forma de preguntar y hacer ver las cosas más graves de lo que eran, a veces creía que Tomoyo era más parecida a ella –papá podrías decir algo al menos

El padre de Sakura solo reía al ver la expresión de su hija menor –pero tu mamá si tuvo a tu hermano a esa edad, afirmo Fujitaka

-no me refería a eso –aclaro Sakura –solo no me avergüencen mas –pidió al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza _**-¿Por qué no son normales?**_

-syaoran perdónalos por favor –le pidió Sakura con un tono de resignación en su voz

-no importa –contesto él, aunque dentro de él, la idea de tener un hijo no le parecía tan mala, pero no era algo que contemplaba pronto, aclaro su garganta, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar y no podía seguir asustado, lo habían preparado para las peores situaciones y una cena con sus suegros no iba a ganarle

-por el momento no planeamos tener hijos, todavía somos estudiantes –contesto con el mayor aplomo posible

-es una lástima –contesto la madre de Sakura con un tono que syaoran identifico muy parecido al de Tomoyo

_**Si son raros, ¿a si serán todos? Tranquilo, respira profundo.**_

Syaoran sonrió en dirección a Sakura, pero ella solo le hizo un mohín con la cara, demostrándole su mal humor

-podrías no decir eso –pidió Sakura susurrando a su oído

Syaoran se quedo un poco contrariado por el comentario__

_**-**_Sakura, realmente sería lindo un hijo tuyo –Yukito sonrió –de hecho quería mencionarlo antes, pero ¿estás bien? Tu cara es diferente

-solo no e dormido bien, eh tenido pesadillas –aclaro Sakura. –dios hija ¿de qué tipo? –pregunto Fujitaka

-pues del tipo raras, un cuarto, una voz, una puerta y algo de un secreto, pero hay una: estoy frente a un espejo, pero la persona enfrente no soy yo, pesadillas de ese tipo, ya sabes raras –aclaro a su padre

Los presentes callaron un momento al escuchar los sueños de Sakura, a la mente de Nadeshiko vino la idea que su hija estuviera recordando algunas cosas. –Pero solo son sueños hija –dijo con un tono de voz un poco apurado

El teléfono de Yukito sonó

_**Genial, a si ya no preguntan cosas incomodas**_

Sakura pensó rápidamente, que a veces la suerte está de su lado, a un tenía que hablar con syaoran de sus preocupaciones, pero esperaría estar solos.

-si te lo paso –Yukito le entrego el móvil a el padre de Sakura

-hijo ¿todo bien?

-no lo sé, algo no anda bien, lo vi esta tarde pero no me convence el lugar, y regrese y no me han dejado verlo de nuevo, ni siquiera el doctor contesta, algo no está bien –las palabras de Touya alarmaron al señor

-entiendo…

-¿cómo esta mi hermano? –Sakura interrumpió

-bien, te manda saludos

-creo que hablare después, averiguara que pasa, antes de volver

-ten cuidado, por favor –pidió Fujitaka y colgó

-tu hermano te manda saludos –Fujitaka lanzo una mirada a su esposa la cual comprendió el motivo de la llamada. –Creo que es hora de irnos –finalmente todos salieron del restaurante –hija nos veremos mañana –dijo Nadeshiko cuando dejaron a la joven pareja en la puerta de su departamento

.

Sakura cerró la puerta cuando sus padres se fueron

-creí que moriría, realmente –Sakura dio un suspiro

-no fue tan malo –la voz de syaoran la hizo voltear a verlo. –sabes Li, no tienes idea cuando mi madre piensa en algo no lo deja en paz

Syaoran arqueo una ceja ante el comentario. –y ahora quiere un nieto –le dijo en forma modosa –podemos arreglarlo –le insinuó a Sakura

_**¡Maldito! Yo iba a decir eso, pero ni crea que me va. A seducir con su hermoso cuerpo.**_

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto syaoran al ver que no le respondía

-nada Li ¡a que cansada! –Sakura llevo sus manos a la cara e hizo un ademan en forma teatral

-pobre de ti –syaoran se acerco a ella

-pobre de mí, tienes razón por creo que iré directito a dormir –de nuevo puso una cara teatral

-si no hay remedio.. –syaoran movió los hombros luego camino alrededor –que calor hace

-¿qué haces? –pregunto Sakura al ver que se desabrochaba la camisa y miraba de reojo la cara de Sakura, sabía bien que a ella le gustaba su torso y pensaba torturarla, por todas esas noches en que no la había tenido, en sus brazos

-como te dije hace calor –su tono de voz bajo

-pues báñate –le dijo Sakura rápidamente mientras veía en otra dirección

_**¿Así que quieres jugar syaoran Li? Esta me la pagas**_

-tienes razón hace calor, yo si me iré a bañar –Sakura se lo dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia él y se desabrochaba su camisa

_**Sakura Li crees que yo seré el primero que caiga, dos pueden jugar a lo mismo**_

-en ese caso debería bañarme contigo –syaoran se acerco mas a ella

-lo siento Li pero me bañare _**SOLA**_, ya sabes un largo baño, porque necesito relajarme

-entonces disfruta tu baño –syaoran se alejo de ella. Sakura maldijo bajo

_**Solo porque es sexy sería perfecto si no hablara tanto**_

Syaoran maldecía cuando Sakura entro al baño. –ni siquiera me pidió que me bañara con ella, ya no hay consideración de su parte, piensa ignorarme, que no sabe que me puede dar pulmonía si me baño seguido con agua fría

Sakura, salió del daño envuelta en una toalla, lo que hizo que syaoran suspirara -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al ver la mirada del chico sobre ella. –nada iré a bañarme syaoran camino en dirección al baño dejando a Sakura sola.

-qué extraño –pensó la chica.

Se acerco a el cajón de su ropa busco en el fondo y saco lo que había estado guardando tenia días, solo sostener ese caja en sus manos sentía que la quemaba; cuando la compro se sintió como un criminal frente a la gran hilera de marcas, -¿Por qué habían tantas? -Examino todas, como si haciendo eso el sentimiento de culpa desaparecería, -¿por qué sentía que las cajas la acusaban? –finalmente se decidió por la mas practica solo dos rayitas, la sacarían de sus dudas, comprarla fue lo más bochornoso que pudo hacer. Sakura guardo de nuevo la pequeña caja de en su escondite al darse cuenta que syaoran salía del baño.

Suspiro al verlo solo con la toalla, no estaba segura porque pero realmente era un deleite para sus ojos ver su torso, y ahora estaba frente a ella, con esa perfecta cara, y cuerpo Sakura suspiro, en algún momento, su inocencia y virtud habían sido robadas por ese chico, un sentimiento extraño cruzo por su pecho, ¿Por qué parecía que lo había visto antes?, en ese momento sintió que hubiera conocido a la persona delante de ella mucho antes de lo que ella recordaba, de nuevo experimentaba, esos pequeños sentimientos, como si su vida no le perteneciera

-¿Qué sucede? –syaoran se acerco a ella. Sakura vio su cara cerca de la suya percibió su aroma, a menta.. –Solo pensaba –contesto mientras rodeaba su cuello. Syaoran dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, realmente la deseaba pero, también sentía la necesidad de simplemente hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. – ¿puedo saber en qué? –pregunto abrazándola. –En lo guapo que son los coreanos –Sakura sonrió y le saco la lengua al tiempo que syaoran ponía una cara que al criterio de Sakura era de niño enojado.

Sakura lo beso, un beso tierno no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de sentir el sabor de aquel chico tan sexy, syaoran correspondió al beso comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo syaoran no pudo resistir mas y la condujo hasta la cama, quitándole la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, descendió lentamente por su cuello, arrancándole a Sakura suspiro, necesitaba sentirla rodearla en sus brazos, Sakura correspondió a cada caricia, ella también necesitaba sentirlo, sentir como él la rodeaba de caricias

-te amo…. – la voz de syaoran salía entrecortada, cuando entro en ella

Sakura dio un pequeño gemido, pero no contesto solo se limito a besar y acariciar al chico delante de ella.

.

. Continuara...

.

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Esta historia esta protegida por la ley de derecho de autor, cualquier reproducción o copia sin mi consentimiento, es un delito.**

**gracias a todos las personas que me han dejado comentarios, gracias a su apoyo e, podido seguir con esta historia y gracias a todos, esta historia que nació de una canción mientras trataba de dormir, ahora se ha transformado en una novela, y eso es gracias a ustedes. Espero sigan esta historia hasta el final, y es triste pero está por llegar a su final en 6 capítulos mas.**

**ALGO MÁS: agradezco a: isis gremory por, pedirme permiso y adaptarla a sailormoon y el recibimiento que ha tenido**

**Maru-chan1296 por sus comentarios gracias y todos los que tienen cuenta y a los que no pero, comentan y leen mi historia mil gracias**

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios buenos, malos, ya saben que preferiría de los primeros pero ustedes deciden, comenten para saber si les gusta mi trabajo. **


	19. Chapter 19

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

**SOLO ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO COPIAR**

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 19

LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SON SIEMPRE FACILES

**En los peores momentos tu estuviste a mi lado, jamás te apartaste hoy puedo ver hacia atrás y sentir tu mirada y se lo mucho que sufriste y lo mucho que sentí por ti, porque cada lagrima tuya fue una herida mía.**

**Departamento Li**

Syaoran abrió los ojos, cuando los rayos de sol pegaron directamente en su cara vio el lado de la cama y lo encontró vacio, se inclino para buscar a Sakura

-¿Sakura? –se incorporo al hacer la pregunta. -¿Sakura? –Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez su voz fue más fuerte, -¿Dónde estás? -Syaoran no encontró respuesta solo el silencio del lugar, un sentimiento aterrador lo inundo, se levanto rápido y busco su ropa salió rápido del cuarto y reviso el pequeño lugar donde Vivian, no es que el lugar fuera muy grande para que una persona pudiera esconderse busco por todos lados indicios de una nota o algo parecido pero no encontró nada

_**Tranquilízate**_

Respiro hondo, y calmo su respiración repaso lo todos lo sucedido no quería pensar que Sakura lo había dejado rápidamente un pensamiento vino a su mente, se dirigió al cuarto abrió los cajones de la ropa, respiro al ver que sus pertenencias seguían ahí, de pronto un objeto llamo su atención, saco la caja que había entre la ropa leyó lentamente la etiqueta sintiendo que se marcaban en su mente como un vil tatuaje: **PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO**, Sostuvo la pequeña caja tal vez un segundo o tal vez una eternidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurrió busco el contenido y noto que estaba vacío, no sabía si sentirse aliviado, enojado, o todo junto muchas cosas y emociones pasaron por su mente tal vez esta era la razón por la que Sakura no estaba en el departamento, pero por que no le dijo nada ¿ella lo encontraba tan poco confiable como para decirle algo tan importante como eso? una indignación recorrió todo su cuerpo, se quedo parado un rato contemplando el lugar, escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse

-syaoran ¿ya te despertaste? –le dijo Sakura al verlo parado enfrente de la puerta

- pensé que todavía estarías durmiendo – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa fingida que ocultaba su nerviosismo, realmente ella deseaba que él se encontrara todavía dormido cuando ella regresara ya que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación mas bien no sabía cómo darle la noticia y ¿si él se enojaba? Y lo que es peor la noche anterior él le había dicho que la amaba mientras ella solo había guardado silencio y ahora ¿qué le iba a decir syaoran?

_- lo siento no creo que sea el momento de decirte te amo pero si es el momento de que aceptes que vas a ser padre con alguien que no sabe como corresponder a tus sentimientos_ –eso sí que era un completo dilema el ¿decirle o no decirle? aunque claro por cuanto mas podría ocultárselo no solo a él sino a todo el mundo _**en serio Sakura sola falta que te caiga un rayo y seguro ni eso te mata**_ pensó la castaña mientras veía a syaoran parado frente a ella

-¿por qué te sorprende tanto verme despierto? y más cuando yo soy el que debería de estarlo ya que yo sepa me acosté con mi esposa y he despertado solo y no solo eso también preguntándome ¿cuando mi querida esposa me iba a decir acerca de esto? -le dijo el ambarino mostrando la caja que sostenía en su mano derecha

- me podrías decir ¿por qué rayos no me habías dicho nada de esto?- le espeto enfadado – ¿tan poco digno de confianza parezco antes tus ojos Sakura? ¿Anda dímelo? - le dijo levantando la voz y haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera al oír sus reclamos haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

-anda dime Sakura estoy esperando una repuesta –le insistió a responder a Sakura

La castaña estaba a punto de responderle cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de forma insistente

-déjalo Sakura y contéstame es la última vez que te lo pido de una manera amable –le dijo syaoran claramente molesto.

-Antes que nada syaoran creo que deberías de bajar un poco la voz al momento de hablarme, además yo jamás he creído que seas alguien indigno de confianza –le respondió la chica controlando sus ganas de llorar pero sobre todo evitando saltarle encima al ambarino ya que aunque era la primera vez que Sakura veía aun syaoran enojado le parecía endiabladamente sexi coma para saltarle encima y querer comérselo a besos mientras le hacía ver lo equivocada que estaba por no haber confiado en el pero tanto sus divagaciones y su disculpa quedaron interrumpidas cuando una voz interrumpió sus palabras provenientes de la maquina contestadora que entraba en acción

**Espero por tu propio bien Sakura Li que ya estés de camino a Tokio acompañada de tu esposo ya que hoy es la jodida y maldita reunión de tu muy linda familia y es imperativo que estén aquí.. Así que si no quieres que mande a todo un batallón de escoltas en su búsqueda es mejor que lleguen puntual… bueno espero no haberlos interrumpirlos de algún modo pero es que estoy con los nervios de punta chao….**

Sospechaba que Tomoyo debía de estar histérica sin saber donde estaba ya que esa maldita reunión la tenía con los nervios por los aires a sí que Sakura sabía que cumpliría sus amenazas de enviar por ellos así que Sakura aprovecho eso para poder ganar tiempo

-Creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa syaoran o Tomoyo cumplirá su promesa de enviar guardias en nuestra búsqueda –le dijo Sakura al ambarino suspirando y encogiéndose de hombros a si logrando ocultar un dejo de alivio porque aun que no iba hacer por siempre la tregua, le daría tiempo de sopesar las respuestas que le iba a dar a syaoran

-está bien pero ni creas que evitaras darme una muy buena explicación ¿entendiste señora Li?- le sentencio syaoran.

Sakura suspiro, resignada -si lo que digas –contesto de mala gana, mientras buscaba una maleta para guardar su ropa

-y ¿ya sabes que ropa usaras en la gran velada? –pregunto con un toque de ironía en sus palabras, a syaoran

El ambarino se limito a sacar del armario un traje de diseñador. –Usare esto –señalo. – ¿y tú?

Sakura suspiro antes de contestar –no tengo idea, es probable que Tomoyo y mi madre ya hayan elegido por mí, a si que solo llevare ropa para el fin de semana.

Bajaron al estacionamiento syaoran señalo hacia el auto estacionado en un extremo, un flamante BMW color negro convertible, que syaoran se acababa de comprar, desde el momento en que lo vio supo que ese auto debía ser de el

-por fin podre usar esta belleza –syaoran subió las maletas en la parte de atrás, Sakura rodo los ojos y lo siguió, preguntándose qué problema tenían los hombres y los autos

-de acuerdo próximo destino, una escena de terror –Sakura dramatizo sus palabras mientras syaoran arrancaba el coche y partían con destino a Tokio

XXXX

**Tokio**

_**Treinta minutos, necesito treinta minutos**_

Yemi caminaba por todo su departamento mientras esperaba la llegada de los hermanos, Hirawizawa, ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?, necesitaba conseguir información reviso su laptop, sabía que tenía la mayor parte de la historia, iba un paso a delante que todos pero había algo que no encajaba, reviso sus archivos, Selene le había enviado la ubicación de Susaku, había conseguido arrebatárselo a Misaki, pero sobre todo lo mantenía alejado de Clow. El ex director del hospital wester le había facilitado las cosas, el doctor Mathew un buen colaborador, después de investigarlo un poco; y amenazarlo con revelar sus indiscreciones había accedido a ayudar, claro siempre a cambio de una buena gratificación

Yemi tecleo y reviso entre sus archivos, los planes de Clow eran tan simples, pero no explicaban por que Misaki había dejado que llegara tan lejos

-¿Qué es lo que no se? –se preguntaba mientras veía el informe de transferencia escolar de Sakura. Y se frotaba la sien -¿Por qué Seijo? –tecleo de nuevo para leer el informe

**INSCRIPCION DE LA ALUMNA:**

**Sakura Kinomoto Reed**

**Escuela de egreso: secundaria de Seúl**

**El instituto Seijo acepta como alumno del nivel de instituto superior a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto Reed, a inscribir en el curso de primer grado de este mismo.**

-no tiene sentido, estos papeles están alterados no debería decir inscripción –Yemi reviso los documentos de inscripción de Syaoran Li – ¡es lo mismo! Estos también son falsos –dijo con tono molesto. El sonido del timbre la hizo voltear, cerro su laptop, esperaba que fueran las personas que esperaba

-llegan tarde –dijo mientras les indicaba que entraran. –Lo siento mi culpa –Nakuru se disculpo. –no importa y bien ¿Qué querían saber? –pregunto Yemi en tono molesto

Espinel y Nakuru entraron al departamento ambos necesitaban respuestas, sobre algunos asuntos

-y ¿bien? –pregunto Yemi cuando estuvieron en la sala

-escucha Yemi, hemos estado pensando necesitamos que nos digas cuál es tu objetivo realmente… -Espinel termino de hablar

Yemi camino alrededor de la sala, sin apartar la mirada de ninguno de los dos hermanos

-¿Por qué ahora? –Pregunto finalmente –jamás antes les intereso ¿Qué cambio?

Nakuru la miro –porque antes solo eran cosas que no suponían gran cosa, pero ahora…. –te refieres a que ahora involucra a MILENIO/CLAMP –interrumpió Yemi las palabras de la chica

-exacto, no es cualquier cosa, necesitamos saber que sucede no podemos actuar a ciegas, podemos perderlo todo –espinel hablo. –curioso no te importa morir pero si quedar pobre, pero si quieren saber se los diré, solo quiero conocer toda la historia –aclaro Yemi

-¡maldita sea! No juegues; ¿que sabes?¡al menos dinos! ¿Porque te fuiste?, merecemos saber la verdad–grito Espinel

Yemi se acomodo el pelo, estaba sopesando la posibilidad de contarle a los hermanos Hirawizawa

-está bien pónganse cómodos, porque esto será un poco complicado, y les advierto que no sé todo, solo les diré lo que me compete

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron

-en primer lugar aclarare algo que todos han mal interpretado, yo no desaparecí hace ocho años. –espera la interrumpió Nakuru. -¿Cómo que no, donde estuviste? –pregunto la chica. Yemi suspiro y se sentó al lado de ella.

–Déjame terminar –pidió antes de seguir con su historia

-como decía, no desaparecí como ustedes saben la escuela Seijo pertenece a un conglomerado de empresas, que maneja la familia Reed y estas a su vez pertenecen al MILENIO/CLAMP, y que es una escuela de elite. por y para ricos, la familia Reed se ha encargado que la admisión sea muy elitista por decirlo de alguna forma, solo se permite la entrada a miembros de familias que pertenecen a estas asociaciones y algunos cuantos alumnos son elegidos para formar parte de un grupo llamado Elite Clamp, y dentro de este hay rangos, el más bajo NEO, son los chicos que hacen los recados APRENDIZ, ellos tienes más libertades y se les asigna cierto trabajo, MASTER reciben un trato especial y se les enseña lo necesario sobre los negocios y el manejo del MILENIO/CLAMP Y POR ULTIMO SINODAL , ellos son los elegidos entre los elegidos, cuando te conviertes en uno, ganas el derecho de asistir a la Epik High, una escuela diseñada para que sus alumnos consigan los mejores puestos en el mundo laboral, una vez dentro aspiras a un gran puesto en los negocios no solo a trabajar, para la organización te vuelves parte importante, los mejores puestos y trabajos , todo lo mejor es para ellos

-espera Nakuru y yo fuimos parte del Elite Clamp, ¿Qué significa? ¿Que no importa?

-escucha Espinel, a caso ¿no trabajas para la familia Reed? Una de las más importantes, tienes un buen trabajo, igual que Nakuru, pero solo eso jamás obtendrás un trabajo como ejecutivo o serás parte importante dentro de la organización en sí.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –pregunto Nakuru

-cuando "supuestamente desaparecí", me trasladaron a la Epik High, es una escuela impresionante situada en ningún lugar, literalmente no existe, pero no importa lo que importa es lo que descubrí el año que permanecí ahí escuchen con atención porque esta es la razón por la que hago todo, tienen que estar seguros que quieren saberlo, una vez que se los diga no podrán salir ¿están seguros que quieren saber más?

Los dos hermanos, se miraron mutuamente y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

.

.

.

xxxxxx

**TOKIO: Departamento de Eriol Hirawizawa **

-Sakura me puedes decir ¿por qué te gusta torturarme? estaba que me moría de los nervios solo faltan unas cuantas horas para la dichosa reunión y ni syaoran, ni tu aparecían –le reclamaba la amatista –además que como siempre se te olvido comprar ropa para la ocasión.

-que caso tiene Tomoyo además siempre termino vestida con la ropa que tú eliges así que no se ¿por qué tanto lio con lo que traje o no? –le respondió la castaña un tanto molesta

-¿ocurrió algo Sakura? y no me mientas nos conocemos demasiado bien como para que trates de engañarme –estaba por decir algo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe por un Eriol excitado seguido de un syaoran serio

-¿qué ocurre Eriol por que entras así sin avisar? está bien que es tu departamento pero eso no te da derecho de irrumpir en una habitación donde dos chicas se están cambiando aun si una de ellas es tu novia y lo peor es que vienes acompañado –le espeto Sakura molesta.

Este sí que era un mal día primero la prueba casera resulto positiva luego el idiota de su esposo descubrió la caja de la prueba la cual ella había ocultado, luego Tomoyo reclamándole por no llegar a tiempo para que pudiera torturarla con la ropa y ahora Eriol ¿que mas podría ocurrirle?, este día estaba atrapada bajo la ley de Murphy ¿qué otra cosa podría ser peor?, bueno como iban las cosas sabía que no tardaría en saberlo y así fue.

Haciendo caso omiso del reclamo Eriol se dispuso a sentarse en una silla frente a ella cruzándose de piernas con una mano sobre sus piernas mientras con la otra mano se tocaba la barbilla mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro escudriñándola de arriba abajo por completo

-ahora que lo analizo y pienso bien creo que si ya había notado que la pequeña Sakura había subió un poquitín de peso pero pensé que era por el estrés de su matrimonio con Li ¡pero no pensé que fuera por eso! –esto último lo dijo de una forma teatral llevándose una mano a su frente y golpeándola al tiempo que se paraba para darle más énfasis a su argumento

-¿ESO qué? Eriol ¿de qué rayos estás hablando y que tiene que ver que Sakura haya subido de peso? –le pregunto una Tomoyo enojada por la reciente intrusión de su novio y el esposo de su prima además de que parecía que él sabía algo de Sakura de lo que ella no tenía ni idea y eso realmente le molestaba

-en serio no lo sabes tommy Oh my god ¿really? Así que a ti también te lo ha estado ocultando-dijo el ojiazul sin dejar en ningún momento su papel teatral

-que no se lo dijera a Li, lo comprendo ya que.. ¿quién confiaría en él? después de todo fue por culpa de, el que ella tenga este problema sin contar sus otros defectos como sus celos, sus ínfulas de yo soy demasiado para este mundo además…-no termino su divagación teatral por qué sintió como a su alrededor se cernía un aura oscura de lo mas maligna provenientes de dos personas de la habitación que se acercaban lentamente hacia el

-habla –le espeto Tomoyo

-¿pero tommy por que estas tan enojada? y amigo Li ¿dije algo que te ofendiera? -dijo con aire teatral el ojiazul poniendo sus manos al frente en posición de inocencia

Mientras tanto Sakura buscaba las rutas de escape sopesando sus opciones, por que cuando Eriol soltara la bomba que el idiota de su marido no corrigió futuro ex o mejor dicho seria la futura viuda Li ya que cuando tuviera oportunidad lo asesinaría de mil y un formas que ya había ideado en su cabeza, pero primero tendría que escapar de la furia de su prima al enterarse de la información que Eriol estaba a punto de soltar

-¿me dirás de una vez por todas que es todo este teatro, circo y maroma que estás haciendo Eriol Hirawizawa? o te juro que ayudare al joven Li a darte una buena paliza por payaso -le dijo de forma amenazante la amatista al chico de lentes

Sakura estaba a punto de salir huyendo cuando un asustado Eriol la tomo por los hombros obligándola a interrumpir su huida y como no estar asustados ya que ambos sabían que cuando la encantadora Tomoyo Daidoji se enojaba realmente daba miedo uno que eriza hasta la piel

-pequeña Sakura no pensaras escapar y dejarme solo aquí verdad- le dijo –además que la culpa del enojo de mi Darling es tuya y del joven Li

-nadie escapara ni saldrá de aquí – les dijo la amatista con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras le echaba seguro a la puerta haciéndola a si una habitación de pánico

-y bien los estoy esperando -les dijo mientras arrastraba un banquillo y se sentaba frente a la puerta, la única ruta de escape posible

Sakura se quito rápidamente la mano con la cual Eriol la estaba sujetando los hombros para colocarse atrás de él mientras lo empujaba hacia enfrente a que fuera él la victima del aura oscura de Tomoyo

-¿ME VAN ADECIR DE UNA VEZ SI O NO LO QUE ME ESTAN OCULTANDO? – grito una mucho mas colérica Tomoyo – si no quieren empezar a contarme por las buenas empezare a torturarlos y les juro que cuando salgan de aquí jamás van a volver a querer ocultarme las cosa

Eriol se encogió de hombros al comprender que si no le daban a Tomoyo respuestas jamás saldrían de ahí además, que esta situación no le estaba saliendo como él quería. Es más se le estaba volviendo en su contra

-pequeña Sakura creo que tu eres la más indicada para contárselo –dijo el chico de lentes

-¿yo?, ¿y porque yo? –Respondió inmediatamente Sakura –además todo este circo lo armaron tu y el idiota que está parado allá –dijo la castaña señalando hacia una esquina donde se encontraba el ambarino

-¿yo?, no, a mi no me vas a echar la culpa Sakura eso si que no, yo solo sé que me encontraba en la biblioteca solo divagando en nuestro problema cuando entro Hirawizawa y me arrastro hacia acá y aquí estoy así que antes de que yo diga algo exijo que me expliquen ¿qué hago AQUÍ? –dijo el ambarino fingiendo enojo.

Claro que sabia el motivo por el cual Eriol lo había arrastrado a la habitación ya que si se encontraba en la biblioteca pensando pero al percatarse de que Eriol andaba por ahí había empezado a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta a manera de que el chico lo oyera y así saber si el también sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada pero al entrar y confrontarlos con preguntas Eriol se había dado cuenta que el tampoco sabia

-no te hagas Li si bien que sabes el por qué –le reclamo Eriol

-BASTA –alzo la voz Tomoyo

-al parecer todo mundo sabe lo que le preocupa a Sakura menos yo –dijo Tomoyo enjugándose una lagrima de sus bellos ojos, ya que el amenazarlos e intimidarlos no parecía funcionar para que le dijeran lo que ellos sabían tal vez unas lagrimas lo harían, que le dijeran la verdad y como plus la culpa los carcomiera y así los castigaría por hacerla enojar

Está bien dijo por fin Eriol –te lo diré ya que este par de cobardes no quiere hablar –dijo el ojiazul señalando a Sakura y syaoran los cuales solo bajaron la cabeza

-lo que pasa es que el amigo Li aquí presente no solo abuso de nuestra pequeña Sakura para casarse y así amarrarla a él. –Eriol enfatizo las últimas palabras. –sino que al parecer hizo el trabajo completo o eso cree, el ya que según escuche en sus meditaciones en la biblioteca en voz alta eso descubrió en tomoeda –le explico Eriol a Tomoyo

-¿cómo es posible eso? –dijo una sorprendida Tomoyo

-¿estás diciendo que nuestra Sakura esta… EMBARAZADA? Pero debes de tener una prueba para decir eso Eriol no solo puedes confiar en las palabras de Li sabes bien que es un poco distraído. –dijo Tomoyo sin pensarlo ganándose la mirada seria de syaoran. – ¿qué pruebas tienes para armar tanto alboroto? –le pregunto la amatista al pelinegro

-claro que si la hay tommy y aquí esta es lo que el amigo Li trato de esconder cuando yo entre de repente en la biblioteca –le dijo mostrando en su mano la caja de la prueba de embarazo que syaoran había encontrado

-no puedo creerlo Li enserio te trajiste la maldita caja hasta acá –dijo Sakura echándole una fría mirada al ambarino

-¿dijimos que lo hablaríamos o no? así que dígame usted señora Li ¿qué quería que hiciera? es la única prueba que tengo, aparte de que no me has contestado sinceramente después de que te dije "QUE TE AMABA" y aparte me escondes que podría convertirme en padre –respondió syaoran indignado

-sabes que Li, te quedaras con las dudas ya que no te lo diré y ahora fuera que todavía no ha terminado Tomoyo de arreglarnos, ¿no es cierto? –se dirigió hacia Tomoyo lanzándole una mirada de desafío en la cual le decía "_si quieres que te lo cuente todo ayúdame a deshacerme de ellos_" alo cual Tomoyo entendió perfectamente como si pudiera leer la mente de su prima saco de un empujón a los dos chicos fuera.

XXXXXX

.

Nakuru, miro fijamente a su hermano lo que Yemi les había dicho los había dejado muy pensativos, era mucha información que procesar

-y bien ¿ya pensaron que harán? –pregunto Yemi al ver sus caras

-esto es demasiado, si es cierto todo lo que has dicho es mucho más grande y peligroso de lo que pudiéramos imaginar –contesto finalmente Espinel. –pero si es cierto todo tendría sentido, las muertes en la familia Reed, se explican fácilmente.

Yemi camino hasta la barra de bebidas, necesitaba un poco de whisky pero se contuvo, hoy era un día muy importante, en unas horas iría a la mansión Reed, y pondría en marcha su plan tenía que estar enfocada.

-no todas las muertes –dijo Yemi. –Takumi Reed el hijo de Misaki el murió por algo más.

-ciertamente, su muerte no encaja. –Interrumpió Nakuru. –Incluso tus padres murieron a causa de un accidente. -Nakuru se detuvo se dio cuenta que acababa de tocar un punto muy sensible para Yemi. –Lo siento –se disculpo rápido

-no importa es verdad murieron, lo que importa es ¿porque tantos Reed han muerto por la fortuna de la familia?

-entonces ¿qué pasa con Clow? Ya sabes el no sabe nada ¿qué pasaría si él se queda con todo?

-Nakuru ha dicho algo interesante. –Yemi señalo los papeles que había en la mesa. –el jamás podrá tocar nada, por eso creo que Misaki lo ha dejado hacer lo que le plazca; al final el será un peón mas.

Espinel dio una rápida mirada a los documentos, examino cada palabra y cada cifra que había en ellos, encontró que toda la información estaba muy bien organizada, lo que le pareció a un más escalofriante, era pensar como ella había conseguido todo, sin levantar sospechas

-solo hay algo que me molesta. –Yemi señalo los documentos de admisión de la escuela –Sakura y ese chico, no sé ¿por qué están aquí? o ¿por qué Misaki le hizo creer a Clow que él fue el que logro que el chico Li ingresara a la escuela?, no tiene sentido

Espinel reviso los papeles. –Son falsos –dijo rápidamente.

–Exacto –contesto Yemi. -¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de hacer todo esto?

-a no ser que él sea importante. –espinel contesto la pregunta. – ¿pero para qué?

-esa es la parte de la historia que me falta, y solo hay alguien que la sabe, pero parece que no puede decirlo

-¿quién es? –pregunto Nakuru

-solo hay alguien que puede saberlo, y esa persona es quien descubrió la verdad. –Yemi tomo la foto de Sakura en sus manos. –la única persona que no sabe y sabe todo es ella, necesito que recuerde lo que olvido

- ¡espera! Eriol dijo que lo que ella descubrió tenía que ver con sus padres, y el tal Yue, ¿Por qué crees que ella sabe algo?

-por que durante mi estancia en la Epik High, descubrí un diario y no cualquier diario es el diario de Takumi, el también asistió a la escuela, en el mencionaba que la única persona de la familia Reed en la que confiaba era su prima N. que si adivino es Nadeshiko, así que si el descubrió algo por lo que lo mataron, solo se lo pudo dar a alguien en quien no sospecharían por que Nadeshiko fue desterrada de la familia Reed por decirlo de alguna forma

-tiene sentido –dijo Espinel –y ¿crees que Sakura lo descubrió?

-eso entre otras cosas, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que descubrió mucho más de lo que cree

-¿y cómo piensas hacer que recuerde? –pregunto Nakuru intrigada

Yemi camino hacia la mesita situada al otro lado de la sala. –con esto. –mostro los dos frascos a los hermanos

-¿Qué son?

-solo un regalo de unos amigos

-¿planeas drogarla?

-que palabra tan fea, yo digo que será una cooperación involuntaria, pero necesito su ayuda. –Yemi le entrego uno de los frascos a Espinel. –_Clonozepan_ –leyó la etiqueta – ¿es peligroso? –pregunto mientras sostenía el medicamento

-solo es un anti psicótico en dosis pequeña provoca sueño, necesito que se lo des a ella y que la mantengan alejada de tu hermano, y compañía

-¿Qué harás cuando le haga efecto? –pregunto intrigada Nakuru

-fácil le daré esto. –Yemi mostro el otro frasco que conservaba en su mano

-¿a caso eso es?..

-sí… pentotal sódico. –Yemi contesto rápido

-por dios Yemi eso es demasiado, ¿qué pasa si le haces daño?

-escuchen ustedes querían saber la verdad y yo se las dije, ahora necesito saber si ¿cuento con ustedes o lo hare sola? Por que se los aseguro, ya llegue hasta aquí, y no pienso dar marcha atrás, a si que díganlo de una vez aquí y ahora. –Yemi casi grito las palabras, tenía que saber si podía seguir contando con ellos o tendría que comenzar a hacer las cosas por si misma

-yo lo hare. –la voz de Espinel rompió el silencio. –Espera –lo interrumpió Nakuru

-¿Qué espere que? Tu misma viste los documentos si esto sigue a si, Eriol podría verse implicado con toda esta basura ¿quieres que se lo lleven y lo metan a esa tonta escuela?, porque créeme nuestros padres no lo impedirán, es más puedo apostar que están deseando que lo acepten, porque eso implicaría mayor poder en el grupo, y yo no dejare que mi hermanito sea arrastrado en todo esto, y si Sakura sabe algo que pueda evitarlo quiero saberlo

-entiendo –contesto Nakuru. –tampoco quiero que Eriol se involucre en esto

-en ese caso creo que sabemos lo que hay que hacer –la voz de Yemi los hizo voltear a verla

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

.

.

.

BOSTON

-ya le dije que no está por favor retírese

-y yo le digo que no me iré sin hablar con alguno de ellos. –Touya Kinomoto discutía con una de las enfermeras del hospital Wester

-si no se va llamare a seguridad –advirtió con tono fuerte la enfermera

-bueno al menos déjeme pasar

-por favor vallase. –pidió por última vez la enfermera

Touya no comprendía nada ¿porque ahora no lo dejaban ver a Susaku?

_**Algo no anda bien **_

El chico podía sentir que algo estaba pasando dentro del hospital, pero lo más intrigante era saber ¿Por qué?

-disculpa los pacientes del doctor Morgan, podrías darme los expedientes. –la voz de un hombre hizo que Touya lo viera había oído Morgan; el nombre del doctor que llevaba el caso de su hermano menor, si alguien podía decirle algo esa persona era él.

-disculpe ¿dijo Morgan?. ¿usted lleva los casos del doctor Mathew Morgan? –el doctor lo vio con cierto recelo. -¿Quién es usted? –pregunto el doctor

-si claro disculpe, mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, y busco al doctor pero me han dicho que ya no trabaja aquí y quisiera saber donde localizarlo

-disculpe no poder ayudarlo, pero el doctor se fue sin decir donde localizarlo –algo en la cara del joven le mostro su interés y preocupación por encontrar a su colega –pero hablemos en mi consultorio –el hombre le indico que lo siguiera

Touya camino al lado del doctor al menos estaba un poco más cerca de averiguar algo, de pronto se quedo paralizado, cuando pasaron por un cuarto

-disculpe ¿este lugar que es? –pregunto señalando hacia el lugar

-ese lugar es una sala de recreación para algunos pacientes, por favor sigamos –indico el hombre

-claro –Touya camino de nuevo pero no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que había visto, estaba seguro que se trataba de Kaho Mizuki pero si era ella _**¿Por qué estaría en ese lugar? **_

-muy bien tome asiento por favor señor Kinomoto dígame ¿Cuál es su relación con el doctor Morgan?

-el atendía a un familiar, pero ahora que no esta no me dejan verlo

El doctor lo vio un momento de nuevo con cierto recelo. –Eso es extraño –aseguro el hombre –vera yo llevo ahora los casos del doctor ¿Cuál es el nombre de su familiar?

-Susaku Kinomoto

El hombre lo miro extrañado por que el nombre no le sonaba y para quitarse de dudas tecleo en su computadora, el nombre del paciente.

-qué extraño los informes del hospital no lo tienen registrado ¿está seguro que pertenecía aquí?

-claro que estoy seguro, mire la verdad el tenia el numero S.k.r _1998... Técnicamente no pertenecía a la comunidad del hospital, era un caso especial, tenía que ser tratado con mucha discreción ¿comprende?

El doctor se reclino sobre el escritorio colocando los codos sobre este y colocando la cara sobre sus manos en forma pensativa

-déjeme entender usted me está diciendo que era un paciente no registrado y que el doctor Morgan, lo trataba puedo preguntar ¿para qué enfermedad?

Touya pensó antes de contestar. –Esquizofrenia –contesto con tono seguro

-ya veo y dígame ¿Por qué tenía que ser tratado con discreción? Si la esquizofrenia no es una enfermedad tan poco común y es tratable a ¿hablado con el director sobre esto?

-mire doctor ¿puedo preguntar su nombre?

-Johan –contesto el hombre

-doctor Johan no he podido hablar con él, misteriosamente tampoco se encuentra. –Touya ironizo sus palabras

-de acurdo todo lo que usted me dice señor Kinomoto, es un poco delicado

-mire doctor lo único que quiero es saber donde esta mi hermano, solo eso se lo aseguro no tengo intención de hacer nada mas, así que por favor ayúdeme.

-de acuerdo –contesto el doctor –averigüemos donde esta

El doctor volvió a teclear en su computadora.

-de acuerdo encontré algo raro, según los registros ayer por la noche un paciente fue dado de alta, un joven de dieciséis años fue entregado a su hermano mayor, algo que me parece extraño ya que jamás se da de alta a un paciente de noche –el doctor le mostro la foto del chico

-es el –contesto Touya

-si lo que dice es cierto, aquí se ha cometido un delito, pero explicaría la desaparición del doctor Morgan, como usted entenderá tampoco se puede probar ya que los documentos muestran que su nombre es Kevin Márquez, y los papeles de registro son verdaderos, y como usted a dicho prácticamente no hay pruebas de que su hermano hubiera estado aquí.

-lo entiendo, solo quería saber que había pasado con él, si no le importa me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más en la sala común hay una mujer me gustaría saber ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- podría ser mas especifico

-claro es japonesa

-claro se refiere a Naomi, ella ingreso por un ataque de psicosis ataco a varias personas en la calle y fue remitida a este lugar por el estado

-gracias –contesto Touya y salió de la oficina

Touya llego a su auto, había averiguado lo que le había pasado a su hermano pero no sabía quién se lo había llegado, pensó en Clow pero estaba seguro que no podía ser el, alguien más se había enterado de su existencia y se había encargado de llevárselo no solo eso de alguna forma había conseguido librarse de Kaho, alguien más sabía que Clow lo buscaba pero ¿Quién era esa persona? Arranco el auto tenía que volver a Japón cuanto antes necesita la ayuda de Misaki no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en conjeturas, piso el acelerador y se enfilo rumbo al aeropuerto perdiéndose entre el trafico de Boston.

.

.

Syaoran vio de reojo a Sakura no podía negar que se veía bien con la ropa que Tomoyo había elegido para ella, aun seguía enojado ella no había querido hablar con él cuando salió del cuarto ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver conducía hacia la mansión Reed.

Sakura prendió el estéreo del auto, era consciente que syaoran estaba molesto, trato de no pensar porque sabía que el tenia razón para estar molesto, aun así ella no podía decirle las palabras que quería escuchar, no porque no las sintiera dentro de ella sabía que lo amaba, se cuestionaba por que se había enamorado de un chico tan antipático como él, pero de alguna forma ese chico egoísta y antisocial había conseguido enamorarla, aun así el sentimiento era tan aterrador para ella por alguna razón cada vez que se sentía feliz a su lado una ola de culpa la invadía sentía que no merecía ser feliz como si traicionara algo o alguien dejo de pensar por que solo conseguiría mortificarse sola dejo que la canción llenara sus pensamientos:

**Pequeñas dulces palabras hechas para el silencio**

**No hables joven corazón para el amor**

**Sin aflicción cabello negro para atrapar el viento**

**No para cubrir la mirada de un mundo frio**

**Besa mientras tus labios estén rojos***

**Mientras el este en silencio**

**Descansa..**

-amo esta canción –dijo Sakura sin pensarlo

Syaoran detuvo el auto en seco provocando que Sakura se espantara

-¿acaso estás loco? Puedes causar un accidente –le reclamo la chica

Syaoran la miro enojado. –puedes decir que amas una canción pero no puedes decirme lo que sientes por mi

-no empieces de nuevo con eso –pidió Sakura enojada

-como no hacerlo dime ¿acaso no entiendes como me siento? Siento que soy un idiota enamorado de alguien que no lo está de mí

-no digas eso syaoran no eres un idiota es solo que yo…

-¿tú qué? no me amas

-es complicado –dijo Sakura

-entonces hazlo fácil solo responde que sientes por mí, ¿amor, cariño? o caso ¿lastima? Dime, ¿por qué te quedas callada?

-tú no tienes ni idea –contesto Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-cierto no tengo idea porque tú nunca me dices nada, al menos yo hablo contigo y te digo lo que siento, yo trato de entenderte, pero tú no me dejas y francamente ya me estoy cansando de esto solo dilo y te aseguro que si tanto trabajo te cuesta estar conmigo yo me iré, solo dímelo –syaoran no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara

Sakura sintió que lo último que le dijo la lastimo vio como él se alejaba sin dejar siquiera que ella pudiera decirle algo, por un momento sintió una gran frustración seguida de un enojo, no lo pensó dos veces y le aventó un zapato golpeándole la espalda

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto syaoran al momento que se volteaba hacia ella enojado – ¿por qué me atacas?

-¡por qué no te callas!. –grito Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos. –no te das cuenta lo difícil que es para mí, ¿sabes lo que me dolerá decirte que te amo y que un día tú te vayas de mi lado?, ¿sabes cuánto miedo tengo de perderte? –Sakura experimento en cada palabra que decía frustración, ira enojo y de nuevo volvió a sentirlo como un circulo vicioso, no sabía cómo hacerle entender todo lo que, el provocaba en ella

- a caso no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que te necesito lo mucho que yo te amo, ¿crees que yo me hubiera entregado a alguien que no amara? Sabes lo que sufriremos si no estás a nuestro lado

-espera ¿dijiste nosotros? –syaoran se acerco a ella –lo dijiste Sakura estas… ¿vamos a tener un bebe?

-sorpresa –dijo Sakura

-¿nuestra primera vez? –pregunto syaoran. Sakura asintió con la cabeza

-dime ¿no era por esto lo que hiciste tanto alboroto En la mañana? e involúcrate a Eriol para que te lo dijera, ¿sabes lo aterrada que estaba cuando lo descubrí? –Sakura lo golpeo en el pecho –y luego vienes y me dices un montón de cosas, ¿tienes idea lo que sentí con cada palabra que dijiste? –Sakura recogió su zapato y comenzó a caminar

-¡espera! –grito syaoran y camino para alcanzarla. –siento lo de la mañana es cierto que no tenía que molestarme, pero entiéndeme, yo sentí que no confiabas en mi, ¡entiéndeme! –pidió syaoran deteniéndola del brazo. Sakura volteo su cara hacia el chico tenia lagrimas en ella, no podía evitar llorar. Syaoran la abrazo

- siento no habértelo dicho –dijo Sakura con la cara contra su pecho. –realmente lo siento

Syaoran levanto la cara de Sakura. Y la beso con ternura

-no importa perdóname también por ser tan tonto y no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te asusto enterarte

-syaoran, solo quiero que sepas que no te odio, por favor no vuelvas a decir que te iras de mi lado

-claro que no lo hare incluso si tú me lo pides, o te cansas de mi no me iré de tu lado jamás

Sakura sonrió - entonces ¿qué te convertirás en un acosador?. –Sakura sintió una especie de recuerdo. Al decir esas palabras –Creo que debemos irnos o Tomoyo enloquecerá si no llegamos –señalo a syaoran

-¿tenemos que ir? –pregunto syaoran

-me temo que si –contesto Sakura. –tampoco quiero ir pero es algo que prometí

-en ese caso supongo que tenemos que ir, pero si alguien te hace algo no creo que pueda controlarme

-de acuerdo si alguien me dice algo dejare que tú te hagas cargo, solo no quiero cargar con un esposo homicida, no mates a alguien

-no te lo prometo, sobre todo después de saber que estas esperando a mi hija

- o hijo –completo Sakura.

–claro un niño está bien pero una niña seria más lindo y más si se parece a ti –lo dijo con una mirada soñadora

Sakura rodo los ojos y suspiro

_**Ojala seo niño **_

-¿dijiste algo? –pregunto syaoran

-solo creo que un niño sería lo mejor, porque seguro conociéndote no dejarías que nadie viera a la bebe si es una niña y cuando fuera grande no la dejarías salir ni a la esquina

-¿insinúas que soy celoso? –Sakura suspiro –no lo insinuó lo afirmo –contesto sonriéndole de una manera provocativa haciéndolo sonreír

Ya veo que me empiezas a conocer muy bien – dijo encendió de nuevo el auto y la canción comenzó a escucharse de nuevo.

**Mientras el pecho este sin tocar descubierto**

**Toma su otra mano**

**Mientras sus manos estén sin usar**

**Ahógate en sus ojos cuando estén ciegos**

**Ama mientras la noche esconda el fulminante amanecer...***

**El primer día de amor jamás regresa**

**Una hora de pasión jamás es un desperdicio**

**El violín **

**La mano del poeta**

**Cada descongelado corazón toca su tema con cuidado**

**Besa mientras tus labios estén rojos...**

-realmente es una linda canción –dijo mientras comenzaba a conducir.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los lujosos autos llegaron uno tras otro, se podía sentir el ambiente de superioridad y elegancia en la mansión Reed, syaoran pensó que fue buena idea comprar un auto al menos su auto encajaba en ese desfile de presunción, todos los presentes observaron a las personas que llegaban, Sakura se sentía perdida realmente odiaba esos eventos, todas las personas, solo trataban de ver quien tenía más dinero que el otro ese no era su mundo a su parecer, vio cuando su primo charles bajo de su moto a su parecer parecía una estrella; su atuendo detonaba un aire formal, pero a la vez informal.

Un estridente ruido hizo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia la entrada, el potente sonido de una moto acercándose a toda velocidad capto la atención de todos los presentes, el conductor freno en seco al llegar a la puerta principal

-valla que recibimiento –Yemi Reed descendió de la moto, logrando captar la mirada de desaprobación por la mayoría de los presentes

-¡que vulgar! –se escucho por parte de uno de los elegantes hombre, alo cual la chica sonrió

-creí que esta era la fiesta de tontos, me vestí para la ocasión. –dijo la chica señalándose

Sin hacer caso de las miradas centradas en ella, ingreso a la mansión, pudo sentir el aire pesado y viciado no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de asco al ver la apariencia de todos

-tan problemática como siempre –la voz de Clow la hizo volver su mirada hacia el sonriéndole

-querido tío, tan adulador como siempre –fue la respuesta de la chica. –pero ¿qué sería de mi si fingiera tal nepotismo como la mayoría de estas personas?

-¿a qué has venido? –pregunto Clow al tiempo que tomaba una copa de vino de uno de los meseros

-creí que era la reunión anual de los Reed y hasta donde yo sé me apellido así, pero tal vez me equivoque –contesto en tono sarcástico

-¿no te acompaña tu amigo Hirawizawa? Eso es novedad –dijo Clow con tono sarcástico

-¿celoso Clow?, no lo estés, tu jamás fuiste competencia para él, ni siquiera te acercaste –dijo Yemi en forma de burla a Clow

Yemi se alejo de Clow tenia mejores cosas que hacer, busco el lugar que buscaba en toda esa mansión, sabía bien que todos la observaban, su atuendo no era precisamente el "apropiado" para una cena de gala, al contrario lucia un pantalón rasgado una playera blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla, a simple vista parecería miembro de una banda de ladrones, y eso era precisamente lo que quería no tenía pensado vestirse como la mayoría de ellos, a los cuales consideraba hipócritas.

Syaoran no pudo evitar mirar a la persona que había ingresado, no estaba seguro si se trataba de algún miembro de la familia Reed, de ser así no comprendía porque había tenido que vestirse de una forma tan formal con un traje ARMANI, cuando esa persona lucia de lo mas casual, por no decir vulgar para un tipo de reunión, como en la que estaba

-no puedo creer que haya venido –dijo Tomoyo al lado de ellos

-¿quién es? –pregunto syaoran

-Yemi Reed –contesto la amatista. –pero hace tiempo que nadie había sabido de ella se comenta que renuncio a la familia y trabaja en cosas turbias, por eso no sé por qué esta aquí hoy

Syaoran pensó que la familia de Sakura era una especie de mafia, peor que la triada o los Yakuza, parecía que todo aquel que no cumpliera con lo que a ellos les parecía normal merecía el destierro de la familia y el señalamiento social, claro que su familia no se quedaba atrás con el pretexto de cumplir con las tradiciones eran capaz de desterrar del propio país a un miembro de la familia, así de aterradoras podían ser las familias.

-por cierto Li se te ve feliz ¿paso algo de camino? –la pregunta de Tomoyo lo hizo reír

-si –dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a Sakura y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro

-lo sabia –dijo la chica. –no sabes lo feliz que soy por ustedes

-gracias –dijo Sakura. –pero tienes que mantener el secreto, no quiero que esto se sepa y menos aquí. –señalo a las personas

-lo entiendo –contesto Tomoyo

-¡chicos! –espinel Hirawizawa se acerco a ellos acompañado de Nakuru. –cuanto tiempo. –aseguro con una sonrisa

Nakuru abrazo a Sakura mientras la saludaba por alguna razón esa era la reacción de la hermana mayor de Eriol lo cual hizo que syaoran, se mostrara intrigado por ella, por que recordó que era la persona que acompañaba a Misaki Reed

-¡oh! Li mi hermano Eriol me conto de ti. –aseguro ella con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Sakura

.

.

Los hermanos Kenig y Evelyn Reed observaron a Sakura y compañía

-¡qué asco! Tener que soportar a esa gente, y a la idiota de Sakura la maldita desgraciada no debería estar aquí

-cálmate –pidió su hermano

Kenig observaba con cierto recelo a syaoran, como sentía envidia de él, le molestaba ser parte de la familia Reed, le gustaba pensar que si hubiera nacido en otro lugar tal vez hubiera podido ocupar el lugar del chico, como le dolía ver a su prima siempre la vio a distancia desde que eran niños envidiaba a Eriol el también hubiera querido acercarse a ella, pero su padre siempre le dijo que ellos no eran dignos del apellido, que ellos eran mejores que los Kinomoto, hizo lo que su padre le enseño, pero a un así con cada acción en contra de ella sentía como su corazón se lastimaba, trato de olvidar los sentimientos hacia ella teniendo varias relaciones y saliendo con diferentes chicas, pero aun así jamás pudo sacarla de su mente y ahora tenía que verla al lado de otro hombre. –_**hubiera deseado nacer en otra familia –**_dijo para sí mismo

-ya déjalo –pidió a su hermana. –Deja de fastidiarla, entiende alguien como "tu" jamás seducirá a ese chico, por dios ¿cómo quieres compararte con ella? ni siquiera estas, cerca –Kenig se burlo de ella

-¡eres un idiota! Alguien como yo, soy mejor que esa imbécil

-solo harás el ridículo, frente a todos. –Kenig la señalo en forma sutil. –adelante inténtalo deja que me ría cuando te rechace de nuevo, es lo que pasa tu nunca serás alguien para estar, solo eres una mas con quien revolcarse. –Kenig puso énfasis en sus palabras

Evelyn abrió la boca y puso cara de indignación ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, la acababa de insultar

-¿me estas llamando zorra imbécil pervertido?, ¿crees que no se qué te gusta la insípida esa?, que asco me das, tienes fotos de ella ¡maldito idiota!...

-no te llame zorra, te dije lo que eres ¿quieres que lo diga con las palabras correctas?, y si me gusta ¿Qué? Sabes me tienes harto por mi has el ridículo que toda la familia sepa lo estúpida que eres "hermanita" –Kenig se alejo de su hermana

Evelyn contuvo un grito al momento que su hermano se alejo

-¡estúpido!

-valla. –Yemi llego aplaudiendo. –que demostración de amor filial, aunque tu hermano se quedo corto yo hubiera dicho otras cosas

-¿crees que soportare que una perdedora como tú me diga esas cosas?

-mucho cuidado niña con lo que me dices. –Yemi cambio su tono de voz. –ni se te ocurra hacer o decir algo tonto, ¿no sabes lo que dicen de mí en la familia?, quieres amanecer muerta en algún rio mañana. –Yemi la tomo de la cara y se acerco a ella, noto como los ojos de la chica mostraba un miedo Yemi disfruto con esa sensación de miedo, si eso era lo que más le gustaba ver el miedo en las personas, se alimentaba de el

-disculpa, solo es una broma seria un desperdicio de tiempo –Yemi se disculpo y se alejo de la chica aun a si observo la cara de la chica con el miedo latente, coloco sus audífonos y comenzó a caminar, por el lugar tomo una copa de vino de un mesero y comenzó a cantar fuerte atrayendo la atención de todos.

**Give me a second i, i need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state**

**My lover she´s waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat´s been taken by some sunglasses asking ´bout a scar**

**And I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you´re trying to forget but between the drinks and subtle things, the holes**

**In my apologies you know. I´m trying hard to take it back**

**So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down**

**I´ll carry you home **

**Tonight we are young**

**So let´s set the world on fire we can burn**

**Brighter than sun**

**Tonight…**

Todos vieron a Yemi sin poder dar crédito a lo que hacía cantaba por toda el lugar con los ojos cerrados daba la impresión de estar drogada o ebria, y eso era lo que ella quería la atención de todos. Espinel indico a Nakuru con una seña que vaciara las gotas en la bebida de Sakura si todo iba como habían planeado no tardaría en hacerle efecto solo tenían que esperar y alejarla lo suficiente de Eriol y los demás pero sobre todo de Li, tenían que darle tiempo a Yemi de actuar según lo planeado

**Now i know that i´m not all that you got**

**I guess that I, I just thought **

**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart…..**

Yemi abrió los ojos y noto la seña que hacia espinel, dejo de cantar y se acerco a ellos, ahora solo tenía que entretener a su prima

-¡chicos! –sonrió Yemi mientras espinel la abrazaba. –sí que sabes amenizar una fiesta. –afirmo espinel. –Yemi sonrió por el comentario

-solo me pareció que esta reunión parecía un funeral, ya sabes me gusta ser versátil

Misaki camino en dirección de la chica y el sujeto del brazo

-¿qué crees que haces? –pregunto molesto

-no te preocupes no te cobrare por cantar –respondió de forma burlona

-¿por qué no te vas? –Misaki la sujeto mas fuerte –no dejare que conviertas esto en un espectáculo –espeto Misaki con furia

-relájate tío, me comportare.-Yemi alzo las manos. –te lo prometo, ya no hare nada solo fue una broma, además te molesta que cante creí que esta familia apoyaba el arte, ¡espera! Lo olvide en esta familia nadie puede ser artista, pobre charles –Yemi dijo de forma irónica sonrió e hizo movimientos con su mano en señal de rendición

-solo compórtate –le dijo el hombre y se alejo de ella

Clow miro desde el lugar donde estaba acompañado de Takeshi Reed en dirección de su sobrina, sabía que planeaba algo.

-siento lo de mi nieta –Takeshi se limpiaba el sudor de su frente. –es vergonzoso que haya venido. –la cara del hombre detonaba desaprobación

-no se preocupe, apuesto que solo es para molestar a los demás Yemi nunca ha sido tradicionalista –le contesto Clow

.

.

-me regañaron –dijo a Nakuru y espinel haciendo una cara triste –por cierto ¿tú eres Li?

Syaoran la vio con incredulidad –si –se atrevió a contestar

Yemi movió la cabeza y le sonrió. –te doy el pésame por estar aquí hoy, por cierto sabes que los Reed mueren por alguna razón el apellido es sinónimo de muerte pero ¿por qué estás aquí? –esta vez pregunto a Sakura, la cual la vio desconcertada por la pregunta

-perdona, me refiero a que no llevas el apellido Reed, no me digas que te convencieron de venir a este circo –señalo el lugar. –Apuesto que fue así –aseguro

Sakura no sabía que contestar ciertamente no quería asistir, solo lo hizo porque Tomoyo se lo pidió algo que era raro por si solo

-hablando de cosas raras –señalo a la puerta donde acababan de llegar los padres de Sakura –esta familia está llena de sorpresas.

Misaki Reed interrumpió a todos tocando su copa para que todos los presentes lo vieran

-bienvenidos a la reunión anual de la familia Reed, todos los presentes….

Yemi levanto su mano y la agito como si estuviera en la escuela tratando de contestar una pregunta

-disculpa, si es una reunión de los Reed, ¿por qué hay gente que no se apellida así? –Yemi señalo a syaoran. –Li, Kinomoto, Hirawizawa, no te ofendas –miro a espinel el cual le sonrió. – ¿por qué están ellos aquí si esto es "una reunión de los Reed"? A demás a este paso en dos años no quedara ninguno con vida

Misaki la miro con enojo, aclaro su garganta y continúo hablando sin prestar atención de los comentarios de la chica

-como decía bienvenidos a todos a este glorioso….

De nuevo Yemi levanto la mano, lo cual le pareció gracioso a Sakura porque a su parecer parecía que tenía la intención de no dejar hablar a su abuelo

-no es extraño que incluso el novio de mi primo este aquí en su lugar –señalo a Yukito

-podrías dejar de interrumpir –pidió Misaki

-lo haría pero Sakura y este chico son los que quieren saber –señalo a Sakura y syaoran los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos por el señalamiento

Ambos jóvenes la miraron y se sonrojaron porque en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en ellos

-por cierto ¿Quién es él? –Señalo Yemi a un apenado syaoran -¿Por qué esta aquí? –parece que esta pregunta era algo de interés de todos los presentes

-miembros de la familia Reed, tengo el honor de presentarles a Syaoran Li un nuevo integrante de esta honorable familia…

-pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto de nuevo Yemi. – ¿por qué esta aquí?

-como les decía el joven Li se unió a esta familia gracias a su matrimonio con Sakura…

-espera, ¿cómo pudo unirse a la familia Reed si Sakura se apellida Kinomoto? Eso es extraño, será mejor si dices que Sakura se unió a la familia Li –aclaro Yemi rápido

Misaki estaba enojado por las interrupciones de la chica, pero contuvo su enojo, sabía que precisamente eso era lo que ella esperaba ver y no iba a darle el gusto

-claro tienes razón, por favor disfruten de la velada –dijo Misaki y camino en dirección a su hermano Takeshi

.

.

Yemi guiño un ojo hacia Sakura. –Nos salvamos de un discurso largo pero largo y aburrido –se rio al decir esto –por cierto Eriol me entere que eres el número uno en la escuela y tienes muchas fans debes estar feliz

Eriol asintió

Sakura observo a Yemi un momento trataba de recordar cuando la conoció

-¡eres tú!, lo sabia –señalo a Yemi –por tu culpa tengo miedo a las cosas de terror

Yemi se encogió de hombros ante la acusación –esperaba que lo hubieras olvidado –dijo Yemi

-como olvidarlo aun lo recuerdo, te gustaba ver películas y me llevabas contigo a verlas cuando tenía cinco años

Yemi giro rodo los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa a Sakura –cierto era yo –afirmo

Espinel noto que era tiempo de alejar a las personas de Sakura y dejarla con Yemi, tenían treinta minutos, era el tiempo que Yemi había señalado, Nakuru se encargo de entretener a Tomoyo y espinel se encargo de atraer la atención de syaoran y su hermano

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-xxxxx-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sintió como todo le daba vuelta, no sabía cómo había llegado a la biblioteca de la mansión, pudo escuchar la música que provenía del lugar

**'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life **

**Try to make ends meet **

**You're a slave to money then you die **

**I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down **

**You know the one that takes you to the places **

**where all the veins meet yeah, **

**No change, I can change **

**I can change, I can change **

**But I'm here in my mold **

**I am here in my mold **

**But I'm a million different people **

**from one day to the next **

**I can't change my mold **

**No, no, no, no, no….**

.

-sabias ¿que cada persona tiene una canción con la que se identifica? –la voz de Yemi salía lenta casi hipnótica. –dime ¿tienes una canción?

Sakura trato de incorporarse, pero sentía que todo le daba vueltas

**Well I never pray **

**But tonight I'm on my knees yeah **

**I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah **

**I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now **

**But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now…..**

**.**

**-**está en mi canción prima, me identifico tanto con ella, puedes sentir en cada nota lo que trasmite

Sakura asintió

-muy bien Sakura te hare unas preguntas, quiero que me digas la verdad ¿entiendes? –pregunto Yemi acariciando su rostro movió su dedo frente a Sakura de forma hipnótica,-cuando te diga contestaras

-si...

-buena niña

-¿recuerdas tu vida en corea?

-si

-dime Sakura ¿recuerdas haber descubierto algo importante?

- Una caa...ja –contesto Sakura

-¿Qué había en esa caja?

-dos líneas, si dos líneas... Había dos líneas

Yemi no comprendió esa respuesta, no tenía sentido

-¿de que eran esas líneas Sakura?

-syaoran se enojo con .. migo

Yemi se froto la sien nada de lo que la chica le decía tenía sentido, conto el tiempo

_**Veinte minutos**_

-de acuerdo Sakura, cuando viviste en corea, discutiste con tu madre dime ¿Por qué discutiste con ella?

-yo lo supe... No debía saberlo, yo abrí la caja, se supone que no debía.. Pepe.. ro la abrí

- ¿Qué había en ella?

-no

Sakura llevo sus manos a la cara sintió una oleada de calor un sinfín de imagines pasaron frente a ella, no era capaz de distinguir ninguna, cada vez que trataba de detenerse en una se escapaba de sus manos

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Yemi al ver la expresión de la chica

-dime Sakura ¿que había ahí? Recuerda

-no, no debo de abrirla

-¿que viste?

-por favor no… no quiero recordarlo... –pidió Sakura con una voz apagada

Yemi noto la desesperación en la cara de la chica

-solo un intento Sakura dime ¿Qué viste?

-el está en peligro no dejes que lo sepan, eso decía la carta

-¿Quién está en peligro Sakura? ¿Qué carta?

-no...No debo saberlo, no me hagas recordar

-dime ¿Qué decía la carta?

-era dirigida a mi madre, yo no debía abrirla, vi la foto de él, taa. Takumi se la envió... es un secreto que el guardo...

-por favor ya no quiero saber… no me obligues a recordar –pidió Sakura con lagrimas

Sakura se doblo en el sillón su respiración era agitada, sintió como su cabeza sonaba, pero tal vez eran los latidos de su corazón golpeándola tan fuerte, llevo sus manos a la sien sentía como todo se desvanecía frente a ella, era tan doloroso, imágenes borrosas se abarrotaban una tras otra provocándole un fuerte miedo y dolor, la desesperación se apodero de ella.

-está bien –Yemi se levanto rápido al ver la reacción de la chica, algo había salido mal

-cálmate estas a salvo –le dijo a Sakura recostándola

Vio su reloj

_**Diez minutos**_

Solo le quedaban diez minutos salió del lugar y se dirigió a su siguiente objetivo camino rápido evadiendo la mirada de los invitados entro a la oficina de Misaki e instalo las pequeñas cámaras de vigilancia,

_**Tres minutos**_

Dijo para sí misma, y coloco una USB en la computadora ágilmente instalo el programa en la computadora, se movió lo más rápido que pudo Yemi sintió su respiración aumentar cuando salió de la oficina cuando volvió al lugar donde estaban todos lo que vio la dejo, desconcertada…

-carajo… –fue lo único que dijo.

Continuara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Al fin pude subir este capítulo, un poco largo pero muy necesario, para explicar el trama de la historia espero les haya gustado, todo empieza a tomar forma en la mente de la prima de Sakura, y pronto revelara todo lo sucedido dentro de esa familia**

**Tenía que pasar todo el escrito original a este capítulo y adaptarlo por eso tarde en actualizar, quería que quedara bien, porque no me gusta subir algo que no me gusta ni a mi**

**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, es lindo leerlos**

**Isis. Gremory –maru-chan1296 –alex –paola –Sakura forever – maya – lucia de Li – Pj – FORYOU 45 y todos los de más que me dejan sus comentarios gracias**

**RECOMENDACIÓN DE CANCION: TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG, THE VERVE: BETTER SWETT SINPHONY, NIGHTWISH: AMARANT son las canciones usadas en este cap. **

**Como siempre dejen sus comentarios buenos y malos los leo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS FAVOR DE NO COPIAR

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 20

¡JAMAS LO CREI POSIBLE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_**dime ¿crees que Yemi pudo evitar que eso pasara?**_ –le pregunte intrigada

_**- no**_ _**lo sé tal vez, solo sé que lo que sucedió en esa fiesta detono muchas cosas**_

_**-¿cómo cuales?**_ –le pregunte

_**-lo que Yemi vio supongo que le dio una idea de lo que Sakura descubrió**_ –me contesto al tiempo que llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca

_**-¿Por qué me cuentas esta historia?**_ –le pregunte intrigada

-_**supongo que si no la contaba, sería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y creo que merece ser contada**_ –me respondió en tono sarcástico

-_**entonces dime que mas paso después de eso**_

-_**será un placer**_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran noto la ausencia de Sakura después de cinco minutos

-¿has visto a Sakura? –pregunto a Eriol. –no la veo por ningún lado

Eriol busco con la mirada junto a syaoran noto a su hermana hablando con Tomoyo. -¿no estaba con Yemi? –pregunto Eriol

Espinel vio su reloj

_**Dieciséis minutos **_

Conto el tiempo que faltaba para que Yemi saliera de la biblioteca, tenía que entretener a syaoran y Eriol y evitar que pudieran asociarla con la chica

-creo que Yemi salió al patio sola, la vi caminando en esa dirección –mintió espinel

Syaoran camino por el gran salón donde estaban todos, la mansión Reed era inmensa mucho más grande que su casa en Hong Kong estaba seguro que si Sakura se había perdido tardaría en encontrarla

-disculpa –la voz de Evelyn Reed lo hizo voltear

_**Lo que me faltaba **_

Pensó syaoran al verla de nuevo no pudo evitar sentir cierta aversión hacia la chica

-te puedo ayudar –pregunto de forma seria

-¿podrías acompañarme? –pregunto la chica con un tono de voz muy meloso

Syaoran entorno los ojos, podía jurar que estaba coqueteándole incluso tratando de seducirlo, syaoran la ignoro y siguió buscando a la castaña

-estúpido –espeto Evelyn Reed. -¿Qué le ves a esa estúpida? Es una lástima que no me conocieras primero

Syaoran se volvió hacia ella y con una sonrisa le contesto. –si te hubiera visto primero ni siquiera te hubiera dirigido la palabra, no quieras compararte con Sakura.

Espinel conto el tiempo que pasaba _**nueve minutos **_ esa era el tiempo que había establecido junto con su hermana, le hizo una señal a Nakuru la cual asintió dándole a entender que era tiempo

Syaoran volvió a ignorar a la chica, y comenzó a caminar se le veía enojado no lograba encontrar a la castaña, de pronto se volteo hacia espinel y se dirigió hacia el – ¿disculpa no has visto a Sakura?

Espinel lo miro un momento estaba buscando la forma de indicarle hacia donde buscar y el que él le preguntara le vino como anillo al dedo

-creo que fue a la biblioteca. O eso me pareció –le dijo señalándole el lugar al cual ir

Eriol se acerco a ellos y caminaron con dirección al lugar espinel toco la puerta se podía escuchar la música dentro del lugar, de pronto un ruido alarmo a syaoran, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

-¿Sakura? –pregunto el ambarino

Hizo fuerza para abrir pero estaba trancada, Espinel pensó que algo andaba mal sabía que Yemi no podía haber cerrado el cuarto si había salido hizo fuerza ayudando a syaoran a forzar la puerta solo espero que la chica no estuviera ya en ese lugar, sintieron cuando la puerta cedió

-¡eres un maldito!...

Eriol no se dio cuenta en qué momento syaoran se había apartado de su lado solo fue consciente que el también había caminado al mismo lugar que Li.

.

.

.

Kenig no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, había decidido alejarse del ruido cuando los adultos habían comenzado a hablar sobre la desaparición de su padre, ciertamente no era un tema que quisiera tratar y mucho menos con un montón de gente que estaba feliz porque un Reed mas saliera de la lista de posibles herederos, camino y vio a los padres de Sakura en una esquina platicando con charles, como odiaba a su primo y la libertad que había obtenido al revelarse a la familia, pero ahora no sabía cómo actuar, por impulso cerró la puerta con seguro era demasiado bello para ser verdad, Sakura estaba recostada en el sillón, tal vez inconsciente no sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar solo podía ver lo linda que se veía, con el vestido que llevaba puesto y ahora en esa posición revelaba el bien formado cuerpo de la chica contemplo cada línea y contorno de ella se acerco lentamente hasta quedar cerca de su cara, podía oír la música que salía del aparato de sonido.

**Baptised with a perfect name **

**The doubting one by heart **

**Alone without himself **

**War between him and the day **

**Need someone to blame **

**In the end, little he can do alone **

**You believe but what you see **

**You receive but what you give **

**Caress the one, the Never-Fading **

**Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow **

**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth **

**In a land of the daybreak **

Acerco su cara lentamente hasta que poso sus labios sobre los de ella, probo el sabor de sus labios, vio que Sakura no abrió los ojos, por lo que deslizo su mano por su cuerpo, sintió la necesidad de volver a besarla, pero esta vez fue un beso más intenso

Sakura sintió un ligero roce sobre su piel, y luego unos labios que la besaban con pasión abrió sus ojos aun se sentía confundida y aletargada

-¿syaoran? –pregunto

Kenig abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz de Sakura pronunciar el nombre de syaoran, sintió una furia porque incluso en sueños Sakura pensaba en el

Sakura se incorporo y vio a su primo sobre ella, quiso empujarlo pero él la sujeto con fuerza haciéndola caer de nuevo contra el sofá, en su desesperación la chica tiro un florero que estaba cerca. Kenig escucho la voz de Li del otro lado de la puerta, sujeto a Sakura con fuerza, Sakura mordió su brazo zafándose d su agarre, corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Sakura? Escucho del otro lado de la puerta trato de abrirla pero él la empujo fuerte que ella callo contra el piso golpeándose fuerte. Kenig vio la sangre salir de la cabeza de Sakura, de pronto vio la cara de syaoran y vio como este se lanzaba sobre el

-eres un maldito –le dijo antes de golpearlo

Syaoran golpeo con fuerza a Kenig sin importarle quien era solo quería matar al maldito, Eriol lo detuvo cuando vio que syaoran no se detenía…

-**y dígame ¿todo lo que paso era plan de Yemi?**

**-te** **aseguro que si era su plan es muy buena actriz, ya que parecía sorprendida o al menos eso se** –contesto la joven delante de mi

**-¿y pudo descubrir lo que quería?**

**-sí y no, reamente se dio cuenta después lo que la chica le había dicho durante su plática en la biblioteca**

**La joven delante de mí se levanto camino hacia la ventana, parecía que los recuerdos de esos momentos eran dolorosos**

**-xxxxx-**

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Yemi al ver salir a Sakura acompañada de syaoran

-¿no lo sabes? ¡Por favor! Si sabemos que fuiste tú la que provoco todo, debo reconocer que fue un buen espectáculo digo de ver, supongo que es por no poder darte yo el mío, no te preocupes pronto te daré un gran espectáculo –Dijo Clow sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sakura **

Bom,bom,bom, sentía ese sonido en mi cabeza resonando con fuerza, no era consciente de lo que me había pasado, tampoco recordaba nada

Abrí los ojos, el sudor recorrió mi frente, mi respiración entrecortada resonaba fuerte en mis oídos, pude escuchar pasos, me puse alerta no sabía que estaba pasando, vi a la persona no podía creerlo era yo, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un recuerdo o a caso un sueño?

Las imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza, caras, sonrisas todo paso tan rápido, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, me vi caminar, ¿Qué era todo esto?

-¡no la abras! –dije a la imagen delante de mí pero no podía escucharme como si no estuviera en el lugar.

De pronto lo vi eso que tato miedo me daba, de pronto era yo quien sostenía la caja, no quería abrirla pero alguien más controlaba mi cuerpo, vi el contenido, unos informes policiacos lentamente comencé a leerlos, en contra de mi voluntad, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para resistirme así que mis ojos se posaron en las líneas escritas:

.

Yue so han:

Presunto culpable de la muerte de la alumna kin sun min, los testigos aseguran que el sospechoso discutió con la víctima, la noche de su muerte, Touya Kinomoto amigo de la víctima, asegura que presencio como el sospechoso la amenazo de muerte después de verla platicando con el

La víctima presentaba múltiples heridas con arma blanca, se dictamino que la causa de la muerte se debió a pérdida de sangre.

Investigación abierta: no se pudieron encontrar pruebas en contra del sospechoso, pero las evaluaciones psicológicas sobre él, arrojaron que sufre de celotipia.

.

Leí las líneas, un terror recorrió mi cuerpo, de pronto una foto callo la levante ¿Qué era todo lo que estaba viendo? Leí la parte de atrás familia Kinomoto, reconocí a mi familia, pero al niño al lado mío no podía, de nuevo sentí mi respiración, ¿por que veía imágenes vagas de ese niño? ¿Acaso yo lo conocía? Todas esas preguntas rondaron mi mente. Todo lo que contenía la caja saque cada documento había, desprendían un olor a humedad su color amarillento me decía que habían estado es ese lugar durante un largo tiempo.

Lei entre ellos el nombre de mi madre -¡no la abras! –de nuevo trate de evitar ver su contenido pero mis palabras no llegaban.

.

_**Querida prima Nadeshiko, si lees esta carta será por que estaré muerto, te escribo estas líneas por que confió en ti sobre todas las personas y se que tu sabrás guardar este secreto, también se que eres consciente que lo que estoy por contarte es algo que podría destruir todo por lo que la familia ha trabajado, pero no se puede forjar la felicidad sobre el sufrimiento de los demás, y tengo la esperanza que un día tu podrás recuperar lo que por derecho te pertenece, y te fue arrebatado, primero debes saber el secreto que esta familia tiene, dentro de los miembros existen personas que están dispuestos a matarse entre sí, sabrás que las muertes dentro de la misma se han producido por la herencia, pero mi muerte no será por esa razón, a mi me mato descubrir una verdad te pido que ayudes a una persona importante para mí, el es el único que un día podrá cambiar las cosas para el MILENEO/CLAMP y que su sola existencia amenaza los intereses de muchos, me he, encargado en los últimos años de asegurarme que nadie lo encuentre, por eso necesito que tu sepas, que es el hijo de nuestra querida amiga diana Milenio, el hijo de un amor prohibido te entrego esta foto porque quiero que lo conozcas por que él se convirtió en lo más importante. –mire la foto que había junto a la carta la imagen de un chico con mirada fría y solitaria estaba en ella**_

_**Su madre murió por protegerlo, y yo me encargue de ocultarlo hasta hoy he tenido éxito, pero me temo que lo encuentren pronto, por eso te pido que con ayuda de mi padre puedan ocultarlo y alejarlo. No sé que tanto pueda comprometerte mi petición, pero necesitaba que alguien más pudiera saber la verdad, el ultimo Milenio de sangre que queda, el es el legitimo sucesor de todo, y muchos quisieran que él no existiera quiero que él pueda reclamar lo que es suyo, y sé que necesitare tu ayuda.**_

**Takumi Reed **

Termine de leer el contenido, pero la imagen del chico era terriblemente familiar, sabía que lo conocía pero no podía recordar donde solo se que un sentimiento de alegría y miedo por el recorrió todo, de nuevo sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban pude escuchar una voz llamando mi nombre

Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de syaoran frente a mí

-eres tu –le dije.- el chico de mis sueños, no te vayas de mi lado

-no lo hare –me contesto

Se me helaron las manos de nuevo el vértigo me invadió, como si alguien me hubiera hacho girar como un remolino que me llevaba hacia la inconsciencia

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yemi llego a su departamento aventó su chaqueta en un mueble, pensaba como no se había dado cuenta de las cosas, era tan obvio tal vez se dejo llevar por los sentimientos hacia Sakura, ella le recordaba que en la familia podía existir bondad, pero ella no había regresado por esa razón, ella quería averiguar la verdad por un momento comprendía que ella solo era la persona que había sido, contactada para hacer el trabajo, rio al pensar como había podido ser manipulada, utilizando su propio deseo

-¡aahh! he perdido, fuiste astuta al dejar pistas y traerme de vuelta –dijo al tiempo que suspiraba.

Pensó en Clow ahora solo sentía lastima por el

-Clow tu venganza no tiene sentido, un día descubrirás que todo lo que has hecho no te servirá Sakura podrá afrontar todo, su amor es más fuerte que tu ambición y obsesión, nadie gana contra el amor y estoy segura que tu no podrás

-aun así quiero ver que tan lejos llegas –Yemi hablo sola mientras se recargaba sobre el sillón de su sala, tenía mucho que hacer y pensar –pero ¿por dónde empezar? –se pregunto, a pesar de atar cabos había algo. Que la preocupaba la cruz de plata que Sakura traía ¿Quién se la había dado y con qué propósito? Se levanto y se dirigió hacia el cuarto busco una caja y saco su contenido, todo lo referente a la Epik High y su pasado está dentro de ella, saco una cruz de oro incrustada con diamantes, el rango más alto que alguien que asistiera podría obtener, ¿Por qué Sakura tenía una de sinodal?, los registro que había conseguido después de hackear las computadoras de la escuela no mostraba su nombre, de pronto lo supo la única persona a parte de ella que había sido admitida pero jamás fue

-charles ¿qué hiciste? –Se pregunto –acaso lo sabes o fue un impulso que hiciste creyendo que podrías ayudarla, si es así solo me ocasionaste mas problemas, espero que solo sea una coincidencia –suspiro de nuevo.

.

. Li Sung despertó, adolorido con las extremidades entumecidas y sin poderse mover lo cual era desconcertante ya que él nunca había experimentado nada igual esta sensación de estar indefenso era nueva en el, eso hizo que se obligara a, abrir los ojos de golpe pero al hacerlo en vez de tranquilizarlo hizo que su expectación aumentara ya que no se encontraba en su departamento, ni en un hospital que indicara que había sufrido un accidente, sino todo lo contrario se encontraba en una habitación cerrada mal iluminada con barrotes en las ventanas y aparte no ayudaba a calmarse el que estuviera atado de piernas y manos completamente desnudo en la cama, estaba, a punto de gritar cuando apareció entre las penumbras una chica

-Hasta que despertaste ya me estaba empezando a aburrir ¡ahhh! aun que he de confesar que he disfrutado el observarte dormir eres tan lindo

El chico se quedo pasmado y sin poder lo creer era la misma chica que recordaba haber visto por última vez antes de que callera en la inconsciencia – ¿eres tú? – dime que me has hecho maldita bruja

-¿yo? No sé de qué me hablas – le respondió en tono meloso e inocente haciendo un puchero con su boca – todavía que me tome la molestia de traerte hasta mi casa después de que te vi desmayarte en la calle, pero eso me pasa por ser buena samaritana – dijo la chica al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente, provocativamente y amenazadoramente hacia hacia el

-que es lo que pretendes hacer y qué es eso de que me trajiste a tu casa después de que me desmayara, si fuiste tú la que hizo algo para que yo cayera inconsciente – maldita loca

-jamás vuelvas a llamarme loca entendiste – le dijo al tiempo que acercaba lentamente a su parte baja haciéndolo gemir por las caricias que le prodigaba

-detente que haces – exclamo el chico al tiempo que su respiración se volvía agitada – para por favor mal…. –LI Sung, mordió su lengua para no decir las palabras

-valla parece que eres de los que entiendes rápido –dijo la chica alejándose de, el. –si te portas bien quizá termine lo que empecé. –le guiño un ojo

Lo que Li Sung aprendió en ese momento fue podía haber otra clase de tortura mucho más fea que la que él quería proporcionarle a syaoran, experimentaba en esos momentos un calvario más cruel al sentir como un calor invadía constante mente su cuerpo negándose a irse

"¿Qué clase de loca es esta?" –pensó para si no quería que ella lo siguiera torturando mas, pero algo de él empozo a admirar su perversidad y maldad se encontró maravillado por que había alguien que albergaba un espíritu oscuro haciéndolo ver como un insignificante insecto…..

.

.

.

Syaoran se encontraba en la casa de los Kinomoto, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente comprendía un poco a lo que se referían cuando de cian que ellos no pertenecían a los Reed y ciertamente no había nada ahí que detonara el aire que había sentido en la gran mansión Reed

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto a Yukito cuando lo vio salir del cuarto

-estará bien ahora solo necesita descansar, pero… ¿sabías que embarazada? –pregunto el joven doctor.

Syaoran asintió, no era la mejor forma que había planeado para darle, la noticia a sus suegros

La madre de Sakura sonrió ante la noticia

-¡ay maldito!… -escucharon la voz de, el mayor de los Kinomoto -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita?

Syaoran llevo instintivamente las manos enfrente poniéndose en guardia ante cualquier posible ataque. –Calma –pidió el padre de Sakura al ver la cara de su hijo

-pe…..ro ese mocoso, abuso de mi hermana –dijo Touya con una cara desencajada, y sorprendida

-antes que nada no viole ni abuse de nadie –le dijo el joven. –y segundo no es de tu interés lo que haga con mi esposa

Touya sintió una oleada de calor, ese niño se estaba atreviendo a contestarle, no solo eso había, de alguna forma vil y rastrera, embarazado a su hermana, se espanto la imagen porque sabía como la había hecho y no era agradable imaginarlo

-clama –pidió de nuevo Fujitaka –lo importante es que está bien, ¿no es a si Yukito?

Yukito asintió. –tu padre tiene razón Touya además lo importante es que ella sea feliz

Touya no pudo discutir contra ese argumento, claro siempre podían ocurrir accidentes, y su hermana lo entendería si el destino quería que syaoran se alejara de ella, ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar que el mocoso un día desapareciera? Touya sonrió ante sus ideas psicópatas, su hermana tal vez lloraría pero la familia la ayudaría a entenderlo, tal vez ella decidiera ir a un convento. –Eso sería lo mejor –dijo Touya con una sonrisa en los labios

Eriol se acerco a syaoran y susurro a su oído –yo que tu reviso los frenos del auto, y miro en ambas direcciones, a si y no vayas a ir por ninguna razón con él a solas siempre lleva compañía solo por si las dudas. –syaoran vio la expresión la cara de Touya se reía solo como si estuviera planeando algo. Syaoran trago saliva, recordó la conversación en la mansión de Eriol, Sakura y el habían dicho que cualquier cosa que le hiciera otra persona era mejor que lo que su hermano le hiciera a hora comprendía la razón, estaba planeando como matarlo, tal vez en unos días aparecería muerto en un charco de sangre un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

-por cierto ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Touya a Yukito quien no supo que contestar

-hijo es algo complicado –dijo Nadeshiko. –pues hazlo fácil. –la voz de Touya era tensa

-veras hijo creo que lo mejor será que esto se olvide, no es algo grave, tu hermana se sintió mal en la reunión. –syaoran tenso los puños al recordar lo que realmente había ocurrido, por un momento entendió al hermano de Sakura y sus deseos homicidas en contra de, el, ya que el también quería matar al imbécil que había tocado y lastimado a Sakura.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje? –pregunto Yukito tratando de cambiar el tema. Touya comprendió que era mejor no insistir a un así insistiría hasta que le dijeran la verdad. –bien unas cosas del trabajo al final no era tan fácil, parece que alguien más, había sido enviado. Yukito leyó entre líneas las palabras de Touya por lo que comprendió a lo que este se refería

.

Eriol observo a syaoran sabía bien que estaba molesto, pero el también lo estaba una parte de, él había querido ayudarlo a golpear a Kenig Reed, pero no podía dejar que Li, realmente lo matara

-Tomoyo ¿crees que? …. Espera –dijo cuando escucho el sonido de su celular

-habla Hirawizawa –contesto de forma rápida. –señor el trabajo está hecho. –escucho la voz del otro lado de la bocina. – ¿estás seguro? ¿Hiciste todo? –pregunto el chico. –claro soy un profesional créame cuando le digo que el ya no causara problemas le hice una visita y le hice ver que hay personas decentes a las cuales no se les debe molestar y le pedí de una forma amable que no molestara mas, no se preocupe no le cobrare extra, por eso. –Eriol sonrió sabia bien a qué se refería con _**"forma amable**_". –Gracias.- Eriol colgó la primera parte de su plan había funcionado ahora solo tenia que esperar a que Yue actuara

**Lo que hagas será tu perdición **

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Tomoyo al ver que se había alejado

-solo alguien, no te preocupes no tiene importancia –le aseguro

Eriol no podía esperar para ver que hacia ahora Yue, estaba seguro que sabía que cualquier cosa era él quien lo había hecho y esa era su ventaja.

.

.

Yue limpio la sangre de su boca, miro su cuarto todo lo que tenia había sido destruido –maldito mocoso –dijo mientras revisaba su laptop, había sido destruida cerró los ojos los recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa tarde, como ese supuesto detective privado había irrumpido en su cuarto

.

-señor so han, lo estaba esperando –señalo una silla –¿por qué no se sienta? Creo que debemos hablar

-¿Quién es usted y porque está aquí? –pregunto sin apartar la mirada de la persona sentada delante de, el. –eso es lo de menos ¿Qué importa quién soy? Lo que importa es lo que quiero –dijo el hombre en una forma socarrona torciendo una sonrisa

-¿Qué quiere? –Yue se sentó en la silla delante de, el sin apartar la vista del hombre. –vera señor so han usted ha molestado y acosado a una persona decente, no creo que Deba hacerlo, vera.-el hombre señalo la foto de Sakura que había en la pared. –esta persona no tiene por que soportar a alguien como usted.

-¿alguien como yo? –interrumpió Yue. –alguien sin clase o ¿a qué se refiere?

-creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta, lo investigue señor ¿puedo llamarlo por su nombre? –pregunto el hombre. Yue asintió –señor Yue, como le dije lo he investigado y ambos sabemos que usted no es una blanca palomita, me refiero a la chica que misteriosamente murió después de discutir con usted, y ahora acosa a una chica que termino con usted, eso no es de personas decentes

Yue sonrió, había visto todas las posibilidades de deshacerse del hombre, por fuerza sabía que podía ganar, y que era mucho mas ágil una ventaja que le daba su edad contra la persona delante de él, pudo calcular que tendría unos cuarenta años. Se levanto de la silla ágilmente como una gacela pero se detuvo en seco. –Yo no haría eso –le indico el hombre sosteniendo una pistola frente a él. –vera se tratar a la gente como usted, que le gusta destruir y meterse con las personas honradas, esa chica. –señalo con una mano una foto de Sakura mientras le apuntaba con la otra a Yue sin quitarle la vista de encima. –ella es una chica decente y honrada, y usted sabe lo que quiero decir…. Pero como le decía yo solo he venido a decirle de la forma más atenta que se aleje de ella

-¿y si no quiero? ¿Qué? –pregunto Yue amenazadoramente

El sonido de la culata de, la 9mm chocando contra la cara de Yue sonó fuerte. –en ese caso no será amable. Yue sintió como la sangre comenzó a rodar por su cara. –ahora siéntese de nuevo. –ordeno el hombre y golpeo de nuevo la Yue pero esta vez lo hizo con el puño haciendo que el se callera de la silla. –siéntese volvió a pedir. –Yue se levanto lentamente el golpe anterior lo había desorientado. –muy bien ¿ve como nos entendemos? Ahora si puede comprender que debe alejarse de la chica todo será más fácil para usted, pero solo para estar seguros me llevare todo lo que tenga de ella, me refiero a fotos, o cualquier cosa que sea un indicio ¿comprende?

Yue asintió con la cabeza, y sintió de nuevo otro golpe pero esta vez se mantuvo en la silla. – ¿ve cómo funciona? Ahora repita: **no volveré a acercarme a ella**

-no –contesto Yue –no lo diré. –vamos no me haga esto mas difícil, solo prometa que la dejara en paz, o podemos continuar con esto toda la noche y le aseguro que tengo un dedo un poco inquieto.-señalo el gatillo de la pistola

-¿por que no solo se resigna?- le pregunto el hombre sujetando su cara.

-ella me ama –aseguro Yue

-¿así que amor? Pero parece que solo es de su parte, por favor entienda ella no lo ama ahora repita: no** volveré a acercarme a ella** vamos se que usted no es tonto solo dígalo

-: **no volveré a acercarme a ella –**dijo Yue apretando la quijada. –buen chico pero solo por si a caso dígame ¿tiene fotos de ella en su computadora? Y no trate de engañarme porque lo sabré, sabe que olvide lo –agarro la laptop y la, arrojo al suelo para destruirla por completo –creo que con esto bastara. –el hombre se acerco a la cara de Yue y reafirmo en su cabeza para darle énfasis a sus palabras. –Entrégueme su respaldo –le ordenó. Y lo golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza. –Yue señalo un cajón cerca de la cama. –muy bien ya ve que no había necesidad de todo esto si usted hubiera cooperado desde el principio, bueno señor Yue yo me retiro, creeré en su palabra de que dejara en paz a la chica, porque si no es así créame que volveré y no creo que eso le convenga. –Le apunto una última vez –sabe lo que quiero decir. –le dijo y salió de la habitación.

.

Yue vio de nuevo el lugar había destruido su laptop, y se había llevado su respaldo se sentía humillado pero sabía bien quien había mandado a esa persona a hacer eso

-te aseguro que me las pagaras. –rio por que todo se estaba tornando más interesante mientras más lo trataban de alejar de Sakura mas se obsesionaba con tenerla cerca.

.

.

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE NARITA:

Meiling bajo del avión sentía mucha curiosidad, por conocer en persona a Sakura no era lo mismo hablar con ella por teléfono, que poder verla, pero sabía que su visita no era de placer había ido por un asunto urgente, ¿Cómo tomaría su primo la noticia? Esa duda la acechaba, y como no estar preocupada si era probable que syaoran estuviera a punto de perder su titulo, de todas las cosas que podían pasar en la familia Li una pelea interna por la sucesión del líder era lo peor, ahora que su primo mayor había vuelto a Hong Kong había despertado esta querella entro los miembros del consejo, muchos apoyaban que Lían Li, era por derecho el sucesor, si el hermano mayor de Hien no hubiera muerto le correspondería a, el ser el líder, pero al morir se decidió que debían ser desterrados él y su madre, para evitar conflictos, pero precisamente eso es lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, como explicarle que los miembros que estaban en contra de, él como sucesor querían utilizar el regreso de Lían para labrarse de él, no solo eso utilizar su matrimonio, para sacar más provecho, si las cosas se podrían poner un poco difíciles

Meiling tomo su teléfono escucho el sonido que producía espero tres tonos hasta que escucho la voz de la persona

-habla Li

-hola syaoran, quería decirte que estoy en Japón y me dirijo a tu casa ahora ¿espero no te moleste?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo

-estoy en Tokio ahora mismo ¿podrías venir a la dirección que te daré?

-espera –dijo Meiling mientras buscaba con que anotar –dime ¿a donde debo ir?

-.-.-. -.-.-.-

**Espere** –la interrumpí mientras hablaba. **-¿Qué sucede con el hermano?**

**-¡Susaku!, su pongo que pregunta ¿qué paso con él?, pero uno no puede apurar la historia, uno debe dejar que la historia se cuente, con hechos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, primero deje que termine esta parte **–me respondió y se movió en la silla cruzando las piernas

**-de acuerdo según todo lo que he oído hasta este momento, Sakura descubrió algo del pasado de su familia, y un secreto mucho más grande de lo que podría imaginar, capaz de destruir una de las empresas más grandes… pero si es verdad ¿Por qué lo olvido? **–pregunte de forma que pudiera aclarar mis dudas, sobre lo que sabia y lo que ella me había contado de la historia hasta este momento.

**-cierto, Sakura descubrió mucho, la mente es un misterio, puede crear mundos imaginarios, como las voces de Susaku, o incluso borrar recuerdos para protegernos, si señorita Russell lo que usted esta imaginando. ella decidió olvidar –**contesto la chica

**-no tiene sentido** –conteste rápidamente **-¿Por qué decidiría algo así?**

**-no lo tiene, ¿pero que pasa si ese secreto trae dolor a las personas que amamos?, las personas siempre buscamos, a alguien que comparta eso que nos pesa, como lo hizo Takumi, como lo hizo Sakura**

**-¡espere! ¿Qué hizo ella a quien le conto todo?**

**Esa es la parte de la historia más confusa, ella no se lo dijo a nadie pero se encargo que la persona correcta se interesara, utilizando sus creencias**

**-no entiendo nada** –conteste

**-fácil Sakura se encargo que otra persona fuera quien expusiera todo, pero lo más interesante es saber cómo lo logro. Supongo que esa persona tampoco creyó que las cosas fueran así –**me dijo y se reclino **–ahora deje que le siga contando.**

**Xxxxxxx**

Syaoran recibió extrañado la llamada de Meiling, pero no tenía ganas de pensar mucho. El timbre de la casa Kinomoto sonó y supuso que se trataría de ella, en la sala solo quedaban Tomoyo, Eriol y el, por que los padres de Sakura junto a su hermano había ido al estudio para hablar de algo, tampoco les pregunto. Syaoran no tenía una naturaleza entrometida, tal vez si la hubiera tenido se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en que Eriol, veía la nada, o como Tomoyo, pasaba nerviosamente las manos por su cara, las cosas que preocupaban a los demás, si él hubiera prestado atención hubiera entendido el proceder de ellos.

-pasa –le indico a Meiling cuando la vio

-hola primo –saludo la chica con una sonrisa. -¿Qué lugar es este? –pregunto cuándo ingreso a la casa

-es la casa de los padres de Sakura, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? –pregunto de forma brusca

-olvídalo primero entra. –le indico el chico. Meiling entro a la sala y se topo con la mirada de Tomoyo

-tú debes ser Meiling -le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa. -pasa Li nos dijo que vendrías

-mucho gusto –contesto Meiling de forma cortes. –soy Meiling Li

-no seas tan formal –le dijo Eriol. –será como ver la versión femenina de Li, suficiente tenemos con él. –señalo Eriol a syaoran y luego rio

-ellos son Eriol y Tomoyo.-le dijo syaoran a su prima

Meiling se sorprendió por la forma en que Eriol le hablaba a su primo syaoran jamás había dejado que alguien se burlara de él, pero el chico de lentes actuaba con tanta familiaridad con el, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver la actitud de su primo, realmente parecía divertido por la forma de ser del chico. Y pensó que esa persona no era la misma que se había ido a Japón ahora realmente parecía una persona que disfrutaba con la compañía de las personas

-¿y que te trae por acá? -pregunto Eriol

-es verdad aun no me has dicho ¿por qué has venido? –syaoran le pregunto

Meiling no sabía cómo plantearle el problema que había en la familia en esos momentos

-quería conocer a tu esposa –mintió

Syaoran la miro fijamente durante un momento

-está arriba no se siente bien –contesto Tomoyo con cara tiste

-oh eso es malo, ¿pero está bien? -Meiling pregunto al tiempo que acomodaba su pelo

-si ella está bien solo necesita descansar. –afirmo Tomoyo

Syaoran se aparto de ellos y subió las escaleras al ver que Meiling y Tomoyo comenzaban a hablar de cosas que a su parecer solo Eriol entendía, o le interesaban. Syaoran abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura

-¿estás bien? –pregunto el joven

-solo me siento un poco cansada, dime ¿qué paso? No recuerdo. Lo último que recuerdo es estar con todos platicando, pero después todo esta blanco

-no te preocupes por eso –le contesto el ambarino. Algo dentro de él se alegro que ella no pudiera recordar lo que había pasado

Sakura llevo instintivamente sus manos al abdomen, acción que hizo que syaoran la abrazara

-está bien –no te preocupes le susurro al oído. Sakura le sonrió

-por cierto hay alguien que quiera conocerte, espero no te moleste pero mi prima esta aquí –le dijo syaoran

-¿tu prima? Meiling o es otra persona

-ella –contesto syaoran

-me encantaría conocerla, ¿dónde está?

Syaoran suspiro antes de contestar. –abajo con Tomoyo y Eriol

-será mejor que vallamos o Tomoyo le hará algo, te lo aseguro

Syaoran suspiro, ante la idea de lo que Tomoyo pudiera hacerle a su prima peor el pensamiento, de que su prima y Tomoyo se juntaran era mucho más aterrador que cualquier cosa, imaginar lo tonterías que pudieran idear, con la ayuda del manipulador de Eriol lo inquieto

-será mejor que vallamos –dijo syaoran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clow se sentó en su escritorio, se dejo envolver por la música que resonaba en ese momento

"**no te escondas lejos de mi**

**Soy vulnerable a tu amor"…..**

-señor su cita de la tarde a llegado –la voz del otro lado del teléfono lo hizo volver a la realidad

"**es por ti que yo vivo**

**No me dejes no…**

**Soy vulnerable a tu amor**

**Es por ti que yo vivo mi vida"**

-no sabía que escuchabas música –la voz del chico lo hizo voltear al frente

-dime Clow ¿Por qué estoy aquí hoy?

-quiero proponerte algo

El chico cruzo los brazos y se acomodo frente a Clow

-que te hace creer que me interesa..

-creí que querías recuperar tu lugar

-aahh. ¿Así que es eso?, el descaro es parte de tu vida Clow, ofrecerme lo que tú mismo me quitaste, pero no me interesa

-¿seguro? Creí que querías ser músico, charles?, ¿no volviste por eso?

-supongo, pero después de la fiesta de anoche estoy pensando en que pronto esta familia se irá a la quiebra por no decir otras palabras… y no sé si me interese tener el apellido Reed, podrían asociarme a fraudes o relaciones enfermizas

Clow sonrió, ante el comentario de su sobrino

-eso fue obra de Yemi, seguro que lo tenía planeado todo

Charles tomo un adorno del escritorio y comenzó a jugar con él, antes de hablar

-no lo creo, si ella hubiera querido hacer algo, no hubiera sido algo tan infantil ella hubiera disfrutado con la reacción de la gente, pero ni siquiera toco el tema de la desaparición de Mikel, te diré algo tío, ella pudo hacer otras cosas mejores solo para incomodar, revelar información vergonzosa de alguien, pero lo que hizo el idiota de Kenig era algo que ella no pudo planear nadie puede controlar las emociones de otra persona, no importa lo manipulador que seas, jamás sabes cómo reaccionara la gente; a demás todas las acciones que Yemi realiza tienen un plan detrás, incluso lo que hizo, las interrupciones, si ella hizo algo en la reunión fue algo que nadie noto, claro si hizo algo.

Clow pensó en las palabras del chico, ciertamente ella se mostraba sorprendida, ante lo que había pasado

-pero dime Clow ¿tienes algo más que quieras decirme? O solo querías confirmar eso conmigo

-como te dije quiero ofrecerte la oportunidad de recuperar tu lugar en la familia.

-¿a cambio de qué? ¿Qué necesito hacer para lograrlo?

-solo tienes que vigilar a tu prima –contesto Clow rápido –solo eso y te aseguro que hare todo para que te reconozcan de nuevo como un Reed

Charles se levanto de la silla camino hacia el estante al lado de la ventana

-ummm, sigues con eso ¿Por qué no te rindes? Es obvio que no me interesa pero algo me inquieta ¿Por qué tanto empeño en lastimar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con la familia? Es mas ni siquiera es una amenaza por la fortuna, ¿Por qué tu afán en contra de ella?

Clow recordó que las únicas personas que conocían el secreto de Susaku eran unos cuantos en la familia Reed, no podía arriesgarse a contar algo que le daba cierta ventaja sobre los demás

-solo me molesta su actitud de soy demasiado para ustedes, ¿Por qué ella tiene que estar apartada de todo lo referente a esta familia?

-así que quiera ensuciarla en el lodo de esta familia, ¿es tu venganza en contra de la Nadeshiko por dejarte solo cargando con el apellido?

Clow reconoció la mirada del chico, si era la mirada que relejaba la astucia que tenían todos los Reed, el buscar su bienestar sobre todos era algo nato en ellos, ese brillo de maldad reflejado en los ojos de todos, si charles era un Reed no importara que se hubiera alejado, por eso le molestaba la mirada de su hermana Nadeshiko, ella no reflejaba eso en sus ojos al contrario verla era como un constante recordatorio de lo, desgraciados que eran todos.

-es algo infantil, sere bueno ya que tuviste la molestia de invitarme hoy aquí, mejor agarra todo el dinero que has obtenido desviando fondos de las empresas y el que obtuviste con el fraude en Alemania, y vete Clow aléjate ahora que puedes y no regreses olvida todo lo referente a esta familia, si continuas queriendo jugar con fuego te quemaras, créeme hay cosas con las que es mejor no involucrarse y lo referente a la familia Reed no importa si llevas el apellido, es mejor no saber, solo mantenerse al margen y créeme si sigues presionando la cuerda se romperá, claro solo es un consejo. Por cierto buena elección de música, deberías escuchar esta canción en especial –charles subió el volumen del aparato de sonido..

El estridente sonido de la guitarra y la voz de la cantante retumbaron por la oficina

-Créeme, es muy interesante además…. –charles sonrió –olvídalo solo escúchala –charles camino hacia la puerta

Clow se acomodo en su silla y comenzó a escuchar la música, lo sorprendió reconocer que esa música no pertenecía a su colección se levanto rápidamente y reviso el lugar donde el chico había estado parado unos segundos atrás

"_**la belleza siempre viene de pensamientos sombríos, no hay lugar para que otras mentes interfieran, para entender el significado de todo, date cuenta del dolor en que vivimos, demoniza toda la necesidad que tenemos"**_

Clow leyó las líneas que habían escritas en una pequeña nota, ¿en qué momento había escrito esas palabras? El jamás lo vio hacerlo, tal vez el chico ya sabía que él lo llamaría, Clow tomo la nota en sus manos, el simple hecho que él hubiera previsto esa reunión, le hacía entender que había algo que, no sabia y que esa era la manera que el chico tenia para advertirle las cosas de pronto la imagen de Yemi susurrando a su oído

"La sección de idiomas revisa ahí"

Ella había querido mostrarle algo, ¿por qué?

La música cambio

.

"**La vela más brillante de todas se ha extinguido**

**Sofocada por aquellos que no soportan encarar la realidad **

**Cada latido de tu corazón rasgo todas las mentiras**

**Haciendo temblar los fundamentos**"….

.

De pronto entendió que esa canción que él había dejado representaba lo que le pasaría a Sakura si continuaba con sus planes

.

"**Cada ola del lago, provoco que la porcelana se rompiera**

**Y me estremeciera"…**

.

Suspiro hondo le molestaba pensar que había algo que, no comprendía y por primera vez sintió cierto, malestar al imaginar, a su sobrina consumida por la familia, sintió que todo lo que hacía era tan insignificante en comparación con lo que se escondía detrás del apellido Reed, entonces por primera vez se dio cuenta que Yemi no había vuelto por la reunión, ella había vuelto detrás de algo mas, asistir o no era algo que a ella no le importaba no lo había hecho durante ocho años, se sintió patético por creer que ella había vuelto por arruinar sus planes,. se sorprendió el sentir que una parte de, el aun albergaba la esperanza que ella pudiera estar interesada, en lo que él hubiera hecho cuando era obvio que ella no había vuelto por él, ni siquiera lo que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido suficiente para atraer su atención se sentó con la cara desencajada ¿y si nada de lo que había hecho tenia significado? ¿a caso era su culpa lo que le hubiera ocurrido a Kaho? Froto su cara con fuerza, de alguna forma trataba de acomodar todo

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? –se pregunto

"la apuesta". Pensó Yemi le había hecho una apuesta por que no había reflexionado con el significado de las palabras, cuando ella le mostro las cartas en su oficina hablándole de los diferentes amores, había algo mas detrás de sus palabras, no se refería a Sakura y la recompensa que ella había ofrecido, tampoco especifico que ganaría ella, solo se había limitado a sonreír cada vez que decía la palabra "yo gano" ¿Qué es lo que ella ganaría?.

.

.

Yemi colgó el teléfono le sorprendió la llamada, alguien por primera vez la estaba utilizando

-¡sí que eres astuta! –sonrió y tomo las llaves camino hasta su cuarto y saco la caja donde guardaba un arma una glock modificada con silenciador, la guardo entre su ropa y salió, estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido, pero antes necesitaba encargarse de algunas cosas que la molestaban…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)**

**Después de una semana intensa y mucho esfuerzo pude terminar el capitulo, con un día de anticipación gracias a sus comentarios que me impulsaron a escribir lo más rápido posible, como ya estamos llegando al final la historia se torna un poco más intensa. Perdón si los dejo con el suspenso pero es necesario para descubrir la verdad, detrás de la amnesia de Sakura, tardare en subir el próximo capítulo por que la musa anda revoloteando en mi y necesito darle tiempo de calidad a mis demás historias…**

**Agradecimientos: , hinashi por enamorarse uno de mis personajes, maru-chan1296 por sus comentarios, maya, alex, dani, Sakura forever, lucia De Li, los guest, y todas mis lectoras que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización **


	21. Chapter 21

LOA PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 21

ENCUENTROS

La florista veía con intriga a la persona frente a ella, con un esfuerzo por tratar de venderle algunas y ayudarla a elegir se acerco

-si son para alguien en especial tenemos una gran variedad, de este lado podrá ver, las rosas y si son para un familiar enfermo lo mejor son las margaritas y dígame ¿para qué ocasión son?

-para mi amante –contesto la chica

La chica de las flores se quedo callada durante un rato sin saber que contestar

-bueno para eso, no se podría ser rosas, los hombres suelen comprarlas para sus amigas

Yemi sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica, al tratar de encontrar una palabra para no ofenderla, por lo que contesto

-es raro que una mujer compre rosas, para su amante, pero no debería serlo después de todo, hoy en día las mujeres tenemos los mismos derechos

-tiene razón, cuanto lo siento que tal si empezamos de nuevo, soy Liliana ¿puedo ayudarla?

-¿qué tipo de flor está bien como regalo?

-para un hombre creo que las rosas son universales funcionan de igual forma

-en ese caso me llevare una docena

-enseguida se las tendré –dijo la joven empleada

-espere ¿tiene rosas blancas? –pregunto Yemi

-sí, las hay

-que sea la mitad blanca, por favor

La muchacha se apresuro a envolver las rosas en un ramo

-aquí tiene, estoy segura que a su amigo le gustaran

-amante –corrigió Yemi y salió de la tienda

Yemi condujo su auto por las calles de Tokio el cielo presagiaba una tormenta en el horizonte, llevo su mano hacia la guantera para cerciorarse que su arma estaba en el mismo lugar, pensó que era conveniente una glock, tal vez no era tan amenazadora como la escopeta recortada que traía en la parte trasera de su auto, pensó cuando la compro que no quería llamar la atención con un arma sobresaliendo por su ropa

Piso el acelerador, sintiendo la emoción de la velocidad, tenía que hacer algunos arreglos pero antes tenía que pasar a un lugar, soltó el pedal cuando vio el letrero que le indicaba que estaba próxima a llegar a su destino, giro el volante y el auto ingreso por la gran puerta que había en un lado del camino condujo un par de metros hasta que se detuvo, salió del auto con el ramo de rosas en la mano, vio a todos lados y encontró el silencio habitual que hay en los cementerios, camino por un camino que daba a un terreno privado y Yemi pensó que incluso en la muerte los Reed, demostraban su superioridad –"los muertos más ricos" –pensó cuando, entro al gran mausoleo donde descansaban todos los miembros de la familia que habían muerto, tantos nombres en un corto tiempo se habían unido a ese lugar se detuvo frente a una tumba

-hola amante –dijo y se inclino sobre ella

-ahora tengo veinticuatro años y tú tienes diez años muerto, querido hermano kero –hoy volví a molestar a alguien, esa florista pero me gusta hacer ese tipo de bromas, tu lo sabías mejor que nadie Kero

Yemi suspiro al decir el apodo que le decía a su hermano mayor a su mente vinieron imágenes de la última conversación que tuvo con él.

.

-Te digo que no molestes a Sakura, no la hagas ver contigo películas de terror. –le reclamo el chico por quinta vez en el mes

-solo quiero que se divierta. –dijo Yemi al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. –no, la que se divierte eres tú, a ella solo quieres molestarla –aseguro el chico

-dime algo kero, ¿por qué estudias psiquiatría? –pregunto Yemi llevando se las manos al frente

-supongo que siento que ayudo a la comunidad haciendo eso, además me gusta, lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué tu quieres estudiar fotografía?

-así que estudias eso, por retribución a la sociedad, lamente decirte que lo mío es más egoísta, no me interesa nada la sociedad, solo quiero retratar la verdad de las cosas con mi cámara, ya sabes una imagen dice muchas cosas, y yo quiero ir por el mundo captando diferentes cosas y la verdad, amo ver al mundo a través de una cámara

-creo que ambos somos personas diferentes, pero iguales a ninguno nos importa el apellido, solo somos dos personas queriendo hacer el mundo un poco mejor a su forma –dijo el chico sonriéndole.

.

Yemi abrió los ojos y vio las nubes cargadas de agua acercarse cada vez más

-tenias razón, me gustaba molestar a Sakura, a un me recuerda y ahora comprendo porque te agradaba tanto, es alguien especial

Yemi sintió como una ola de sentimientos recorrió su cuerpo, jamás dejaba que las emociones dominaran su vida, ni su pasado el pasado era eso y no debía interferir con su presente, aplico eso cuando llego la carta con la notificación de la muerte de su hermano ese día ella sostenía su cámara, cuando camino hasta su ataúd en el servicio funerario lo vio, pensó que era como si estuviera durmiendo, sus recuerdos eran solo eso recuerdos, pero en ese momento parecía que no podía contenerlos, un frio viento llego haciendo que se estremeciera, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar y no pudo contener las emociones que había estado guardando, tantos años soportando la carga encerrándose en su propio mundo ignorando lo que la gente podía sentir, solo en ese momento se permitió ser débil –"solo hoy" –pensó mientras trataba de recobrar el control de sus emociones

-hermano, he hecho cosas muy malas, cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa, he destruido muchas vidas con tal de destruir a los Reed, me he convertido en alguien digno del estúpido apellido, a pesar de odiarlo tanto, es probable que no vuelva a este lugar y si lo hago será para acompañarte, pero antes de que eso pase, hare algo por alguien.

Yemi pensó en Sakura y en lo duro que debía resultarle, el ser miembro de la familia

-ella te hubiera agradado, se ha convertido en alguien muy especial, hay vida en sus ojos y tiene ese brillo de inocencia, tal como tú lo tenias

Yemi sintió la lluvia fría al tocar su piel

-kero tu siempre veías todo, pero no veías nada, sabias todo, pero no sabias nada

-adiós hermano… no podre acompañarte al cielo, lo más seguro es que me haya ganado un boleto en el infierno, a si que adiós…

Yemi camino bajo la lluvia, sintiendo cada gota fría como un recordatorio de que debía afrontar la realidad, limpio las gotas pero no estaba segura si eran sus lágrimas las que limpiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**Camine hacia la dirección que ella me había indicado y la encontré de pie junto a una tumba**

-**aquí fue donde Yemi se permitió ser débil por primera vez y tal vez la ultima** –me señalo la tumba y pude leer el nombre en ella

**Kerberos Reed Isaya **

**-¿Por qué Yemi vendría aquí?** –pregunte

**-supongo que quería despedirse de la única persona que le importo en toda la vida **–me contesto y giro su cuerpo hacia mí. **– ¿qué haría usted si descubre algo por los que muchos han muerto? **

-**supongo que esperar lo peor** –conteste y ella me sonrió en forma de respuesta

-**pero Yemi tenía cosas que hacer antes de dejar que el destino cobrara su factura en ella también**

**-¿cómo cuales? **–pregunte. **-¿Qué es eso tan importante que traía la muerte a quien lo supiera?**

**-paciencia hay cosas que todavía quedan muchas cosas en esta historia –**me respondió y comenzó a caminar

**-¿estás segura sobre contarme todo esto?** –le pregunte caminando a su lado

**-sí, deje que le platique un poco mas….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

Sakura veía con desagrado su almuerzo, verduras y mas verduras era lo único que veía, desde la reunión syaoran se había vuelto un loco sobreprotector y no la dejaba hacer nada, pero lo que más le molestaba era que la hiciera comer lo que él llamaba comida "sana" y sobre todo de alguna forma había logrado convencerla de salirse del club de animadoras

"Sí que es manipulador"

Pensó Sakura al verlo sonreír junto con Tomoyo y Eriol y recordó la forma vil en que la había convencido de aceptar tales cosas, tal vez era el embarazo pero por alguna razón su deseo hacia él había incrementado y eso fue algo que el aprovecho para convencerla.

-¿Dónde está tu prima? –pregunto Sakura

-no se dijo que iría de compras –contesto syaoran de forma fría

-por cierto Li ¿cuánto tiempo planea estar en Japón? –pregunto Eriol

Syaoran solo suspiro ante la pregunta, sabía que Meiling había ido para tratar de convencerlo de alguna forma de que le importara el problema de la sucesión de el líder de su familia, pero a él eso era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, y menos ahora que Sakura esperaba un bebe de él, su única preocupación era ella y su bebe, y si tenía que renunciar a su familia lo haría, tenía dinero suficiente como para no depender de la fortuna ni el Apellido Li gracias a su abuela quien le había heredado doscientos millones de euros, que según estipulaba en el testamento de ella, solo podía tocarlos cuando fuera el sucesor de la familia o se casara, y gracias a sus padres ahora podía disponer de ese dinero, y era algo que había hecho desde el día en que firmo el acta de matrimonio

-Li ¿estás bien? –pregunto Tomoyo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-por cierto Sakura debemos ir al doctor saliendo de la escuela –le dijo syaoran a Sakura

Sakura suspiro, syaoran era desesperante cuando pensaba en algo, sabía que no podía hacerlo entender que estaba en perfecto estado. Aun así estuvo de acuerdo en que debía estar completamente segura

-Kinomoto ¿puedes venir? –Ryo Ohana llamo a Sakura con una sonrisa

-claro - Sakura se alejo de ellos antes de que syaoran pudiera decirle algo

-pero que le pasa a ese sujeto, la llama y ella se levanta y me deja, aquí sentado con ustedes, eso se llama traición y descaro ustedes son testigos. –señalo a Eriol y Tomoyo. –además ¿de qué quiere hablar con ella?

-yo creí que ya no eras celoso, ideas mías –dijo Eriol sonriendo. –Además por que no haces algo con ella –Eriol señalo a Erika Ayanami quien miraba en dirección de ellos

Syaoran maldijo bajo, lo último que le faltaba era que esa chica se le acercara con qué cara podría reclamarle algo a Sakura si él era acosado por su propia admiradora

-¡vamos chicos yo no pedí ser irresistible! –syaoran rio ante su propio comentario, cosa que hizo que Tomoyo entrecerrara los ojos y negara con la cabeza

-será mejor que atienda a mis fans –syaoran camino en dirección hacia su compañera de clases

Tomoyo cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón los comentarios de Li le molestaban a un grado que ella misma no comprendía solo sabía que él no debía hacer sufrir a Sakura, eso era algo que no podía permitir

Sakura sonrió cuando el superior Ohana le acaricio el cabello para saludarla era algo que solo él hacía y ciertamente no lo encontraba malo, como seguramente el celoso de syaoran imaginaba, solo era un saludo solo eso ni más ni menos, por eso cuando lo vio caminar hacia su compañera de clases, lo tomo como algo normal

-Kinomoto, Rika realmente lamenta que hallas tenido que dejar el club, pero entendemos que la salud es primero, por eso soy el encargado de preguntarte si te encuentras bien

-agradezco su preocupación y me apena no poder seguir –contesto Sakura agachando la mirada

-no te disculpes, como dije la salud es primero y lo que importa es que tu estés bien

-claro…

Sakura se quedo paralizada ante lo que vio

-disculpe –le dijo al superior y camino en dirección de los gritos que se oían en la parte de a tras del patio.

**Tomoyo**

No sé qué fue lo que me paso solo soy consciente que todo lo que ha pasado a hecho que todos mis sentidos se pierdan así que no estoy muy segura como termine en brazos de Sakura llorando ni por qué golpee a Li en la cara, pero cuando vi que dejaba que Erika lo besara eso fue demasiado, descaro de su parte que no pude contenerme; ¿Cómo podía hacer eso enfrente de Sakura? A sí que le di una cachetada a Li y agarre de los cabellos a mi compañera de clases

-tommy detente –me dijo Eriol alejándome de Erika

-suéltame Eriol, no vez lo que está haciendo el imbécil de Li. –Conteste separándome de mi novio quien me sujetaba las manos

-mira Li es suficiente con soportar tu cara de **yo lo sé todo**, o **soy demasiado para el mundo**, incluso tus celos irracionales, pero ten la dignidad de no engañar a Sakura tan descaradamente –le grite a Li quien me veía fijamente con expresión de sorpresa

-cálmate amor –me pidió Eriol interponiéndose entre Li y mi enojo

-Tomoyo –la voz de Sakura me hizo voltear y no pude evitar llorar en sus brazos, todo lo que había estado conteniendo, todas las emociones salieron

-no llores y menos por culpa de ese idiota –me dijo Sakura sonriendo. –el no merece tus lagrimas

No pude evitar reír por la forma en que me dijo las cosas –Sakura pareciera que me consuelas por que descubrí a mi novio engañándome –le dije riendo

-¿sí? –Pregunto con un puchero en la cara –como sea syaoran no merece que te pongas así

Limpie mis lagrimas Sakura, me había hecho reír, lo cual ya era algo lindo

-perdóname –le dije y ella me sonrió de la misma forma que lo hace siempre, esa sonrisa que refleja tanto y hace sentir bien a los demás.

Claro eso pensé hasta que cambio su semblante y su sonrisa cambio a una maquiavélica sonrisa igualita a la de Eriol, lo que me hizo pensar que seguro algo aprendió de el

-¿Qué piensas Sakura? –pregunte al ver que su risa aumentaba igual que si fuera hacer alguna travesura

-solo creo que esa chica necesita un escarmiento –me contesto sonriendo, idéntico a su hermano cuando tiene pensamientos homicidas

-te apoyo, solo no la mates

-gracias tommy, no la matare solo le hare ver que no debe hacerte perder la compostura

Yo me quede sorprendida, creí que era por el beso que le había dado a su esposo y ella me sale con la hábil respuesta que es por hacerme enojar, Sakura tenía esa forma tan única de ver las cosas

-¿no es por haber besado a Li?

-claro que no, imagínate si hago algo solo por eso, seguro que su ego se haría más grande y tu –me señalo –no vives con el

Suspire ante su comentario realmente no sé si Sakura es consciente que a veces puede ser encantadora, sin proponérselo.

.

.

.

Eriol miro fijamente a syaoran quien todavía se frotaba la parte de la cara donde le había pegado Tomoyo

-mira Li si por tu culpa mi Darling está enojada y se desquita conmigo te aseguro que me las pagaras –le dijo Eriol

-yo debería estar enojado, primero llega me pega y se va, mira –Syaoran señalo su cachete rojo –¿qué pasa si me deja marca? –se rio syaoran de Eriol mientras señalaba el área afectada

Eriol respiro profundo y con la mayor madures que pudo se le fue encima en un acto de completa madurez. –yo te mato, si no lo hace Touya lo hago yo –le afirmo Eriol

-suéltame- le grito syaoran empujándolo – ¿por qué todos me culpan? Cuando es obvio que la victima soy yo, además…

-además ¿Qué? –interrumpió Sakura quien lo veía seria

-además yo debería de estar enojado ya que mis labios fueron violados, pero parece que eso a nadie le importa -dijo syaoran en un aire de indignación, como si realmente creyera lo que decía

Sakura soltó una carcajada, que fue evidente ante todos dejándolos sorprendidos

-¿de qué te ríes? –pregunto syaoran un tanto molesto por el completo desinterés que mostraba la castaña ante el hecho que otra persona que no fuera ella lo besara y otro tanto por la forma en que se reía

-lo siento –dijo Sakura –pero es gracioso, oírte decir eso.

Syaoran arqueo una ceja ante el comentario

-mejor vamos a clases –lo apuro Sakura antes de que él pudiera decir algo mas, comenzó a empujarlo en dirección al salón pero antes de llegar se toparon con Erika quien se encontraba platicando con Rika y Naoko en el pasillo

-por cierto –Sakura se acerco a Erika. –Si quieres besar al novio de alguien más, te presto a Eriol –Sakura señalo a su amigo –pero debes de saber que Tomoyo no lo tomara bien, por otra parte si tu vuelves a besar a mi novio, te hare algo peor de lo que te hizo Tomoyo. –Sakura le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a su compañera de clases. Quien la vio con ojos de furia. Acto seguido Sakura tomo de la corbata a syaoran y le dio un beso cargado de pasión que lo dejo con ganas de más cuando ella se separo de él. –así es como se besa, Ayanami –le dijo Sakura y siguió caminando arrastrando a syaoran de la corbata del uniforme

Tomoyo y Eriol no pudieron evitar reírse al tiempo que Tomoyo le hacía señas en forma de te estaré vigilando, señalando sus ojos, para luego señalarla

-no hagas eso –le dijo Eriol

-¿Qué estas pensando en la oferta de Sakura? –pregunto Tomoyo enojada

-pe..peero yo no hice nada

-por eso solo te aviso, no solo pagara ella también tu –Tomoyo lo fulmino con la mirada y Eriol sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo –maldito Li –pensó para sí mientras caminaba al lado de su novia.

.

.

.

Tokio

Clow veía los informes de ventas del último mes y los planes de la creación del nuevo resort en la isla JeJu de corea,

T.O.P .F.R.I.E.N.D

Leyó en uno de los papeles el nombre de una de las empresas que serian accionistas, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención

Examino los documentos y el nombre de la representante

Selene Tsukino

Vio la foto de una joven de hermoso cabello rubio, pero había algo en ella que le hacía desconfiar. Por que una empresa de nivel internacional había decidido invertir en un pequeño resort, cuando esa empresa contaba con los mejores del mundo. Siguió observando los documentos había cosas que no comprendía como la participación de los Li. Revolvió los documentos frustrado noto la pequeña nota que había dejado charles en su oficina, no comprendía nada y eso lo molestaba a un mas, ¿Qué era lo que él no sabía?

Su teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

-no deberías tratar de jugar conmigo

Solo esas palabras escucho antes de que colgaran

Vio su identificador de llamadas pero no marcaba el número, todo eso lo molestaba más

.

.

.

Yemi piso el pedal del acelerador, rebaso un carro y la sensación fue tan gratificante como una dosis de droga en su cuerpo, los recuerdos de las cosas que había vivido resonaban en su mente, prendió el radio y se topo con la canción "Damned and Divine" no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonido de la melodía, vio la señal que le indicaba que se aproximaba a uno de sus destinos, dejo que la música llenara su mente

"**que seguirá si el mañana está ciego?**

**Mi eterna noche"**

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su mente

.

-Dime Kero ¿has pensado en nuestros padres?

-Yemi prométeme que trataras de ser una mejor persona, mejor que todos los demás, no importa nada nunca dejaras que te cambien

**.**

"**congelado en el tiempo**

**Anhelando deseos prohibidos" **

.

Esas fueron las palabras de su hermano, pequeñas platicas era alo que se había reducido su memoria, "momentos efímeros" pensó la chica

.

"**Como el viento me lleva lejos de ti**

**Mis pecados se están desvaneciendo**

**Siente las sombras de mi olvido"**

.

-¿Por qué es tan importante la verdad? –pregunto Kero con reproche

-la verdad lo es todo –contesto Yemi sosteniendo su cámara

-la verdad te destruirá un día.

.

Cuánta razón había tenido su hermano, si tan solo hubiera olvidado todo envidiaba a Sakura por haberlo logrado. Disminuyo la velocidad al ver el letrero que indicaba que estaba entrando a tomoeda, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con un agente de la ley, por exceso de velocidad no tenia paciencia para algo a si, palpo la guantera y se cercioro que su arma estuviera en su sitio

"las cosas que uno hace por la verdad" pensó y redujo más la velocidad hasta detenerse frente el parque bajo del auto el segundo lugar en su tour nostálgico. Camino hasta una banca se sentó frente al rey pingüino. Sintió una lagrima rodar por su mejilla, realmente estaba despidiéndose de todo, como lo hizo hace ocho años, solo que esta vez no tenía la certeza de volver

-¿puedo? –una voz la hizo alzar la mirada

-charles ¿Qué haces?

-supongo que un tour del recuerdo como tú. –El chico se sentó a su lado – supongo que despedirme de los recuerdos

Yemi movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación. – ¿volverás a New York?

Charles sonrió –nunca he pensado en eso –contesto

-¿y has conseguido lo que querías en la vida? –pregunto la chica

-he sido feliz más de lo que merezco –dijo charles suspirando. –La única persona que no puede ser feliz eres tú –señalo a la chica. –pero no porque te lo merezcas, de todas las personas tu deberías ser feliz, solo que es algo que no pasara jamás en esta familia, solo unos pueden lograrlo.

-Nadeshiko –contesto la chica con la mirada al frente –ella y su familia pueden lograrlo

-cuando era niño siempre los vi –dijo charles –los hermanos Kinomoto, solíamos venir todos a jugar a este lugar, tu, Clow y Touya siempre estaban acompañados de los hermanos Hirawizawa, todos juntos ¿no es irónico como cambia la vida? –pregunto con un gesto

-los tiempos que no vuelven –contesto la chica –jamás lo hacen

Charles asintió –supongo pero uno puede tener esperanzas

-las esperanzas matan –contesto la chica con la mirada hacia el cielo

-a llegado la hora –dijo el joven y se levanto

-¿iras a algún lado? –pregunto la joven sin apartar la mirada

El joven solo sonrió –me tengo que ir volvió a decir, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la calle. Yemi bajo la mirada hacia la dirección donde caminaba el chico de pronto el dio vuelta, Yemi no pudo distinguir lo que le dijo solo negó con la cabeza y vio el movimiento de sus labios, antes que se perdiera en una esquina

Que habría querido decirle con ese último gesto. Yemi se levanto y camino de regreso a su auto, no tenía mucho tiempo para seguir especulando, tenía que enfocarse, poco tiempo y muchas cosas que resolver, encendió su auto ahora tenía que arreglar lo que fuera que hubiera hacho el menor de los Hirawizawa. "Solo me crean problemas". Pensó

.

.

Yue Camino en dirección de un viejo edificio situado en la parte norte de la ciudad de tomoeda, había esperado durante dos horas, vio al hombre que había irrumpido en su cuarto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, espero "esperar es un arte" se dijo mientras observaba la figura del hombre perderse entre la distancia

-veamos que tienes –dijo el joven. –hoy acabara todo

Ingreso al edificio, arrugo la cara al sentir el olor, sin duda era un edificio viejo donde las personas menos agraciadas de la ciudad se refugiaban. Pensó que era obvio que ese hombre trabajara en ese lugar , aun así se percato de la cámara de seguridad, "incluso las alimañas necesitan cuidarse" se dijo y sonrió, pego su cuerpo a la pared era obvio que tuviera un punto ciego camino hacia la parte de abajo cuando escucho unos pasos bajar pego su cuerpo a la pared lo mas que pudo, supuso que se trataba de residentes de ese lugar, espero y contuvo su respiración para que no se percataran de él, claro que siempre podía fingir buscar a alguien o haberse equivocado, pero no era algo que quisiera hacer, también estaba la opción; de silenciarlos buco entre su chaqueta la navaja que portaba –sería tan fácil –los pensamientos de tener que recurrir a eso, lo excitaba como la situación en la que se encontraba , escucho como las voces se perdían poco a poco, espero un momento por si regresaban cuando se percato que no lo hacían, camino pegado a la pared evitando mostrar su cara a las cámaras, tenía que encontrar la oficina del hombre, sonrió sabia bien que un movimiento precipitado podría costarle caro. –Piso cuatro –dijo en voz baja sabía bien que era ese lugar, había espiado al hombre se enorgulleció de su habilidad para hackear cuentas siempre fue su orgullo saco la gorra que escondía tratando de ocultar su rostro sabía que si alguien lo reconocía eso le traería problemas, y era algo que no se podía permitir, vio las diferentes puertas y diviso la que buscaba abrió –estos lugares nunca cierran –se topo con los instrumentos de limpieza, vio su reloj media hora antes de lo previsto se recostó sobre la puerta tratando de captar cualquier movimiento había estudiado los movimientos del lugar y sabia que no tardaría en bajar la secretaria del detective a comer y que el volvería pronto ahora solo tenía que esperar, escucho unos pasos, supo que era el momento abrió la puerta, y vio la espalda de la persona que tanto había esperado salió y saco su navaja. –Camina –le ordeno mientras presionaba el navaja contra su cuello –ábrela –ordeno cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta. El hombre obedeció. –Muy bien –dijo Yue presionando un poco más la navaja, logrando que un pequeño hilo de sangre corriera por la garganta. -¿Qué sientes? –pregunto Yue con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que estaba experimentando, al sentir como tenía el control de la situación

-¿Qué quieres? –La voz del detective salió débil. Yue rio bajo como se moría de ganas de ver la expresión del hombre pero tenía poco tiempo para realizar lo que se había propuesto

-los documentos sobre mi entréguemelos, ¿no se habrá olvidado de quién soy?

-no –contesto el hombre.

-muy bien ya sabe lo que quiero así que démelos, todos –dijo con voz autoritaria el joven. –y no se le ocurra hacer algo yo también tengo unos dedos muy inquietos, se da cuenta de lo fácil que seria, solo pasar mi navaja y dejar que se desangre, ahora haga lo que le pedí

El hombre señalo hacia el archivero situado en una esquina de la pequeña oficina –camine –ordeno Yue

El detective hizo lo que le ordenaron, y saco un folder amarillo –ábralo –ordeno

El detective abrió el folder con la información de Yue dentro de el

-muy bien ahora démelo

El hombre estiro su mano por detrás para entregárselo

-ahora me iré y sé que no llamara a la policía porque si lo hace, descubrirán todas las leyes que ha quebrantado al espiar a las personas, ¿me explico? Pero solo para que me recuerde y sepa que voy en serio -Yue retiro la navaja del cuello de pronto vio la sangre brotar había clavado el objeto a un costado no tan profundo solo lo suficiente para provocar una hemorragia. El hombre se doblo al sentir la hoja enterrarse en su piel soltó un pequeño gemido. Yue se acerco a el tanto que se podía percibir su aliento. –solo es una advertencia dígale al idiota que lo contrato que no seguirá adelante o le aseguro que terminare lo que empecé y no sabrá ni que fue –Yue se alejo y vio como el hombre agarraba la herida –no lo olvide –le dijo antes de Salir. Camino rápido sabía que no tardaría en volver la secretaria, como sabia que el hombre no diría nada. tal vez un robo fallido, repitió el procedimiento que hizo al entrar agacho su cabeza cuando se percato de una joven que entraba al edificio cubrió su cara lo mas que pudo, cuando salió rio para si había devuelto lo que le habían hecho y el simple hecho de infundir terror en sus víctimas, era una gran satisfacción volteo su cara al edificio y le dio un último vistazo antes de alejarse.

.

.

Yemi observaba desde su auto las cámaras de seguridad –que buena soy –dijo con una expresión triunfal, vio la imagen del chico sabía que había hecho un gran trabajo alterándolas. Nadie sabría que fue ella –ahora esperar –dijo mientras continuo su observación, ¿cuánto tendría que hacerlo? miro su reloj, no podía tardar tanto – "la gente es tan predecible" –pensó esbozando una sonrisa, era claro lo que tenía que hacer, no era que le importara en los problemas que se metiera Eriol, solo no le gustaba que arruinaran sus planes pero tenía que reconocer que le había facilitados las cosas con sus acciones. Observo fijamente los movimientos del joven. –Ahora veamos el desarrollo de eventos –dijo viendo al hombre que ingresaba al edificio

-al fin un poco de diversión

Continuo con su mirada fija en la pantalla, se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que había podido obtener el control de estas, y como nadie parecía percatarse algo que por supuesto agradecía, sabía que Yue trataría de evitarlas, algo que ella misma haría, de hacer algo así, pero Yue no contaba con ella –te tengo –dijo sonriendo cuando una cámara capto el momento preciso que Yue amenazaba con una navaja, no podía creer que hiciera algo tan tonto, tal vez el joven no contaba con la intervención de las cámaras, ahora podía hacer lo que había planeado, estiro su mano hasta la guantera, saco su glock había estado esperando el momento de usarla, de pronto vio al joven salir de la oficina, era tiempo de apagar las cámaras, y entrar en acción estimo el tiempo en que bajaría el joven, salió de su auto escondió la pistola, entre su ropa que conveniente le resultaba la forma de vestir se alegro cuando se cruzo con él, sabía que trataría de ocultar su cara de las personas y que no repararía en verla, a lo mucho la confundiría con una residente del lugar y que el tendría que salir rápido si no quería toparse con mas personas que pudieran darle una descripción a la policía subió las escaleras casi corriendo, no perdería el tiempo en cosas sin importancia. Cuando llego al cuarto piso, coloco sus guantes de cuero y giro la perilla, de la puerta sonrió ante la imagen del hombre tapando la herida, no tan profunda "eres bueno" –pensó tenía que admitir que Yue había hecho un buen trabajo, no ingreso toda, solo abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que su mano y la pistola pudieran ingresar a Punto y vio como el hombre se desvanecía, aprovecho ese momento y vio correr la sangre rodeo el cuerpo inerte, y camino hacia la laptop coloco la USB y comenzó con su segunda labor. Sabía que Yue se había llevado su expediente y que un hombre como el detective no tendría un respaldo en un lugar tan obvio pero le servía para su propósito copio todos los archivo modificados y se encargo de resaltar el nombre de Yue también creó una nota falsa, tenía que ser lo más convincente, tenía que apuntar a un solo culpable. Y no podía faltar los videos de seguridad pero de eso se encargaría desde su auto, salió no sin antes ver el cuerpo del hombre que yacía en el suelo. Camino y se metió en el mismo lugar donde Yue había estado minutos antes, saco su celular

-policía ¿podemos ayudarlo?

-quiero reportar un delito cometido en el edificio Hizara alguien está muerto –dijo estas palabras y colgó. escucho pasos supo por el sonido que se trataba de una mujer en tacones dedujo que era la secretaria, abrió la puerta y la vio caminar salió rápido sin mirar atrás, giro en una esquina y noto que no había reparado en ella, bajo rápido pero se detuvo cuando escucho pasos cerca, algo con lo que no contaba, se quedo en el lugar pero noto que las voces desaparecían antes de llegar a donde estaba retomo su camino hacia la calle. Subió a su auto. Observo el movimiento y vio salir a la mujer aterrorizada sabía que tenía que irse encendió su auto, ahora solo le faltaba un lugar que visitar. Pero antes haría una última llamada. Marco el número

-¡no deberías tratar de jugar conmigo! –dijo y colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Llegamos a una cafetería dentro de un centro comercial después de conducir una hora yo estaba intrigada con lo que pudiera contarme **

-**aquí** –señalo una silla indicándome que tomara asiento –**este es el lugar** –me volvió a decir

**-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?** –pregunte

-**usted quería saber que ocurrió con Susaku, bueno creo que es hora que le hable un poco de él, y este fue el lugar donde volvió a encontrarse con su pasado, por decirlo de alguna forma**

**Yo la mire intrigada Ante su comentario**

-**en este lugar ocurrieron muchas cosas, cosas que pusieron a más de uno Alterados**

**-¿Qué ocurrió? –**pregunte intrigada por el tono de su voz

-**deje que le cuente**….

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Meiling suspiro no entendió la reacción de su primo, parecía que la noticia de su posible destitución como líder de su familia lo alegraba, las cosas no podían estar más peor, como se suponía que volviera a Hong Kong, que podría ser más importante para él, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su te en la cafetería del centro comercial, se sorprendió al saber que la familia Reed era la dueña, pero que podía esperar sabía bien que ellos tenían muchos negocios entre ellos centros comerciales, suspiro de nuevo y repaso la conversación con syaoran

.

.

-por eso te digo que no me interesa –dijo syaoran con desdén

-¿Cómo no? La familia es primero. –dijo Meiling en tono fuerte

-precisamente, tu lo has dicho la familia esta primero y por eso mismo no planeo pelear nada, eso lo deciden los miembros del consejo, de que serviría que fuera si ellos deciden que Liang es más apropiado no importa lo que yo diga

-tienes que pelear lo que es tuyo, ¿le darás la fortuna, a, el?

-en primera la fortuna seria de él, si mi tío no hubiera muerto, mi padre y mucho menos mi familia hubiera obtenido el título de familia principal

-eso no importa syaoran y tú lo sabes, las cosas son como son y te toco a ti ser el sucesor, cierto lo que le paso a mi tío fue lamentable

-sabes todo lo que sufrí, de pronto me convertí en el sucesor, las personas me trataron diferente ya no era syaoran me volví el sucesor, no tienes ni idea, de lo que soporte nadie se atrevía a contradecirme solo tenía que mantener el nombre en alto, no podía rebajarme a hacer nada que ensuciara, incluso empecé a odiar al mundo. ¿Crees que no sé cómo me ve la mayoría de la familia? que me gane el rencor de Li Sung y no lo, culpo me porte mal con el

-syaoran, no te culpes por eso es cierto que antes eras así, pero ya no lo eres

-cierto y porque ya no los soy, no pienso involucrar a Sakura en nada de esto, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes Mei?. Lo único que quiero es ser feliz y Sakura me hace feliz, yo tengo mi familia ¿por qué no eres parte de ella? Es tiempo que decidas si seguirás sirviendo al consejo, ¿dejaras que ellos gobiernen tu vida? Piénsalo. –syaoran dio por terminada la conversación

.

.

Meiling se recargo contra la silla, tantas cosas que pensar en tan poco tiempo, que se supone que haría, a partir de ahora

-si fuera tan fácil –suspiro Meiling al tiempo que ordenaba un pedazo de pastel, de pronto una persona capto su atención, un joven alto, pero tampoco podía decir que lo conocía, solo le pareció familiar su cara.

-Susaku no hagas eso –pidió la joven que lo acompañaba. –deja de jugar con la comida

-¿Por qué? –dijo el joven haciendo un puchero. -¿Cuándo iremos con mis padres? –pregunto

-ya lo hablamos, no podemos, ¿quieres?… por favor mírame –pidió la joven al ver el comportamiento del chico –no hagas eso

Susaku tapo sus oídos y se meció de adelante hacia atrás

"no creas" "te engaña"

- no quiero, no quiero tú te la pasas diciéndome mentiras –dijo Susaku al tiempo que seguía cubriéndose los oídos. –Quiero velos, me lo prometiste, quiero verlos ahora –exigió el joven

-ya te dije que luego, entiéndelo de una vez –dijo una molesta Selene. El chico ya había agotado su poca paciencia. –escucha ¿quieres volver de nuevo a ese lugar? No lo olvides puedo regresarte de nuevo, y créeme que lo hare, ahora cállate y deja de comportarte como un niño –exigió Selene alzando la voz. Llamando la atención de los comensales del lugar.

Meiling vio intrigada aquella escena, por más que quería no podía quitarse de la mente la cara del chico "donde lo he visto" se pregunto cuando vio que se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar ignorando a su acompañante

-Susaku vuelve –grito Selene. Ante la mirada de varias personas, se levanto pero se detuvo en seco ante lo que vio frente de ella.

.

.

.

Sakura veía con detenimiento su celular, sin prestar atención a syaoran ni lo que le decía

-¿sigues molesta?

Sakura miro por la ventana del auto, evitando ver la cara del chico en cualquier momento

-al menos dime ¿por qué vamos al centro comercial? –pregunto el chico un tanto molesto

-es el colmo –dijo Sakura viendo su celular –ya subieron una foto tuya en facebook besándote con esa bruja ahora resulta que soy una cuernuda –espeto Sakura enojada

-¿Qué ya está en facebook? –Pregunto syaoran –espera ¿tienes facebook?

-si tengo, Tomoyo me obligo a sacar uno, el punto no es si tengo o no, aquí el punto es que ya toda la escuela se entero que tú te besaste con esa –dijo con desdén

Syaoran suspiro era obvio que si decía algo, la discusión seguiría y no era algo con lo que quisiera lidiar, después de que el ginecólogo les dijera que Sakura debía estar tranquila, pensó que debía hacer todo lo posible por evitar enojarla más "estos meses serán largos" pensó el ambarino suspirando. –y dime Sakura ¿Qué haremos en el centro comercial? –volvió a preguntar tratando de cambiar el tema

-quiero helado –contesto Sakura

-¿solo por eso? Hay helado en la casa –contesto syaoran

-pero yo quiero el helado que venden aquí, tu solo conduce –dijo Sakura

-de acuerdo, veamos que tan especial es ese helado –dijo syaoran en un tono molesto.

.

Syaoran y Sakura entraron al gran centro comercial y se dirigieron a la sección de restaurantes pasando primero por la ropa, syaoran debía reconocer que si algo tenía Sakura era su gusto para la ropa

-vamos –le dijo Sakura con un movimiento

Syaoran camino al lado de ella, sujetando su cintura no le gustaba la forma en que varios chicos empezaban a verla, por lo que debía hacerles ver que ella ya tenía dueño, y no es que considerara este acto como celos, solo cuidaba lo que a su parecer era suyo

-¿qué sucede Sakura? –pregunto el chico al ver que se detenía

-es solo que… -Sakura sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo y llegar a su cabeza, cuando vio al chico delante de ella. –no se –contesto de forma mecánica ya que es su mente se agolparon mil imágenes que no lograba descifrar

-vámonos –dijo Sakura recargándose sobre el hombro de syaoran, incapaz de mantenerse en pie por si sola

Susaku observo a la chica que estaba delante de ella, por un breve momento su cara lo hizo recordar, sabía que la conocía sentía cierta familiaridad que lo hizo estremecer, camino hacia ella sintiendo los latidos de su corazón cada vez más rápido, no supo en qué momento de su boca salieron las palabras

-¿hermana? –pregunto a unos centímetros de distancia

Syaoran vio sorprendido al chico parado al lado de él, se parecía tanto a Sakura solo que el mostraba una pequeña cicatriz en el labio

-¡hermana! –dijo Susaku con emoción a una conmocionada Sakura

Selene maldijo bajo, no podía creer lo que pasaba camino rápido hacia Susaku

-disculpe –dijo a la persona delante de ella

-¡oye! –escucho la voz del joven contestar cuando ella lo empujo pero no tenía tiempo de distracciones, sujeto a Susaku por el brazo. –Vámonos – le ordeno jalándolo hacia ella obligándolo a seguirla –suéltame –grito Susaku tratando de liberarse del agarre de la joven quien apretaba cada vez más su mano sobre su brazo produciéndole un fuerte dolor

-¿estás bien Seiya? –pegunto un joven de cabello Cataño al joven que había sido empujado por Selene. –Es ella –dijo con la cara sorprendida. –Es ella –volvió a repetir

-¿de quién hablas? –pregunto su acompañante

-mi bombón está viva la acabo de ver –dijo el joven sonriendo, y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que la chica. –Espera –grito el otro joven pero hizo caso omiso

Sakura trato de no caer las palabras del chico seguían resonando en su mente "hermana" el la había llamado de esa forma, pero porque y porque era tan importante para ella, todo eso

-necesito algo –le dijo a syaoran mientras recobraba el control –necesito….

-¿Qué sucede?

-estoy bien solo fue tan repentino, lo siento.. –Sakura se incorporo y retomo la compostura sigui caminando con la mirada fija como si meditara las cocas que acababa de ver.

.

Touya camino de un lugar a otro por la oficina de Misaki. –no interesa, lo que pase alguien se lo llevo hay que saber quien.- el hombre examino la expresión del joven, había dicho algo importante

-¿crees que fue Clow? –pregunto el hombre, enmarcando una expresión confusa en su cara. Miro la expresión del joven, detonaba cierto grado de rubor, a causa del enojo que tenia. –No lo creo –contesto rápido. Retomo su recorrido por la oficina, mucho más lento. Misaki lo observo nuevamente estaba intrigado por la seguridad en las palabras del joven

-Clow será lo que sea, pero tiene estima a las persona que le tiene lealtad, el no hubiera permitido que Mizuki terminara en ese lugar, a demás todo esto fue muy bien planeado, alguien a parte de, el sabía de su existencia fue muy bien orquestado, tanto que fuimos engañados, es decir todo esto el dejarme verlo, alguien sabia cada movimiento. No Clow no es tan listo –finalizo el joven Kinomoto. Misaki escucho las palabras, estaba asimilando lo dicho. –si no fue el... –la voz del joven lo interrumpió –es alguien desconocido ¡maldita sea!..

-cálmate –la voz del hombre salió lenta. –tenemos que pensar, no podemos dejarnos llevar por el pánico, quien quiera que haya hecho esto, debe tener una razón, no podemos hacer nada sin información, lo más prudente seria averiguar todo lo referente a las personas que estuvieron cerca de el, me refiero al paradero de los doctores, ellos deben saber. "claro si no están muertos" pensó Touya pero se guardo sus pensamientos, de nada le servía caer en pánico

-por otro lado lo de tu hermana me preocupa

-su embarazo

-sabes bien las probabilidades que ay de que alguno herede la enfermedad, sabes que quiero a Sakura como mi propia nieta, y por eso se lo que eso representa, en todo caso lo mejo será que el joven Li se la lleve de aquí. –Touya hizo mala cara al escuchar el nombre del chico, no era un secreto que lo detestaba y tampoco pensaba ocultarlo. –Da igual –contesto el joven al hombre

-Touya trata de descansar, lo necesitas yo me ocupare de investigar

-tratare –Touya se dirigió a la salida –se que harás todo para encontrarlo –le dijo antes de salir

Touya vio el gran edificio por un momento sintió la brisa del iré quemarle los pulmones, su mente estaba tan lleno de dudas "las cosas que se crean y destruyen por dinero" espanto sus pensamientos y camino hacia el estacionamiento se detuvo al escuchar su celular. Cogió el aparato de mala manera. –Kinomoto –contesto de mala gana pero cambio su actitud al escuchar la voz de su madre

-lo siento –contesto rápidamente

-yo le diré a Sakura.

Colgó el aparato y retomo su camino entro al auto, sintiendo una gran frustración maldijo bajo y golpeo el volante antes de marcar el numero de su hermana.

.

.

Yemi sonrió mientras escuchaba, la plática de los dos hombres. "Siempre es bueno ir a delante de todos" se dijo y se felicito por haber colocado cámaras ocultas en la oficina de Misaki. Pensó lo fácil que era descubrir las intenciones de las personas. Pero la duda la embargo, que haría cuando todo se descubriera, acaso todo lo que hacía era solo una parte de su arrogancia –y que importa –se dijo. Ella había aceptado todo esto no era momento para dudar aunque quisiera era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás volvió a sentir la necesidad de pisar el acelerador, y alejarse un poco de todo pero era algo que no podía permitirse, mucho menos sabiendo que Clow había mandado a seguirla o tal vez algo peor, pero estaba segura que podía manejar ese asusto –realmente eres algo extraño. Mira que fastidiar a tu hermano -dijo estas palabras y la imagen de Mikel rondo su mente. –Fastidiar a tu hermano menor –pensó en Yue y lo que había ocurrido horas atrás, qué pensaría el de todo esto, si el supiera la verdad después de todo solo uno obtuvo el apellido Reed, "los pobres hermanos hijos de una mujer desafortunada que se enamoro de un hombre rico y creyó en sus palabras para terminar sola y pobre con dos hijos que mantener, no era de extrañarse que cuando le ofrecieran una solución al vender a uno de sus hijos la tomaría" –que irónica es la vida –dijo mirando al frente había llegado al lugar donde tenía que esperar, estaciono su auto cerca del centro comercial, era más conveniente si tenía que salir rápido, saco las llaves y las guardo en su chamara, cruzo la calle y vio la silueta del hombre que la seguía, camino directo a él, sabia quien era lo conocía del tiempo en que escapo de la Epik High, metió su mano en su chamarra solo para cerciorarse que su arma estuviera en su lugar.

-¿hasta cuando piensas seguirme? –pregunto de forma seria

-así que sabias que estaba aquí, entonces sabrás a que he venido, no lo hagas difícil

-deja que te cuente algo, solo uno de nosotros obtendrá algo y no importa que, no serás tu

-que arrogancia de tu parte ¿será de familia?

Yemi esbozo una sonrisa torcida ante el comentario del hombre

-no, es solo que si me matas jamás sabrás la verdad, vamos alguien como tu se que solo aceptas trabajos cuando una persona tiene algo sucio, políticos o empresarios corruptos. Así que déjame saber ¿qué he hecho yo?

-vamos tu sabes que no eres una persona "limpia"

-yo solo he tratado de hacer lo correcto

-escucha si estas viva o muerta no importa, te lo juro gente como tu ensucian el planeta

-que rudo, pero déjame decirte algo, la persona que te contrato ha hecho más cosas para estar en tu lista mas que yo, puedo jurar que incluso te he ayudado en tu labor un par de veces, no olvides a que me dedico –termino de decir levantando las manos al aire

-te propongo algo déjame terminar lo que empecé y cuando este hecho yo misma iré contigo

-¿Por qué haría eso? –pregunto el hombre – ¿que ganaría haciendo eso?

-te daré la lista de varias personas que han fastidiado al mundo, sabes alo que me refiero es cuestión de negociar, te conviene te encargaras de mí y a cambio recibirás el dinero, y información y yo ganare un poco de tiempo

-¿Cómo se que no escaparas?

-no lo sabes, eso es lo mejor de todas formas deberás decidir –Yemi vio fijamente al hombre y luego camino en dirección al centro comercial, sabía que había sembrado la duda y eso era suficiente por el momento, ingreso por la parte del estacionamiento no quería entrar por el frente odiaba todo ese lugar

.

Susaku se soltó del agarre de la chica, y corrió en dirección a la primera puerta que encontró se detuvo en seco cuando vio la cara de la chica al otro lado del camino

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Yemi al verlo correr. Luego vio en dirección de la chica. –vamos Susaku ¿quieres algo? –pregunto de forma amable, acariciando su mejilla

-quiero ir con mis padres –dijo el chico con lagrimas en los ojos. Yemi pensó en lo fácil que seria para el escapar era más alto que ella, y tenía buena forma física, y le dio tristeza saber, que él no podría hacer algo así, simplemente ese tipo de cosas eran algo en lo que ese chico pensara, físicamente era un chico de dieciséis años pero por dentro era un niño asustado. –claro podrás ir a verlos te lo prometí, pero todavía no, se, un buen niño Susaku y ve con Selene. –pido de forma amable llevándolo con la chica que seguía al otro lado del camino cerca del auto. –te lo prometo veras a tus padres –volvió a decirle acariciándolo tiernamente y sonriendo

-lo siento – la voz de su asistente la hizo voltear, pero solo le sonrió. –Lo sé –contesto –solo cuídalo, tengo algo que hacer ella está aquí.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Caminamos fuera del centro comercial, hacia el estacionamiento ella tenía una mirada seria**

**-¿Qué cree que ocurrió después?** –me pregunto sin voltear a verme

**-no podría decirlo** –conteste

**-supongo que nadie podría, pero las cosas a veces son muy simples tanto que no las notamos **

**-no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?** –pregunte

**Ella detuvo su caminar y me miro fijamente. –mucho vera cuando algo es blanco es muy fácil que se ensucie, si piensa que Sakura era lo blanco es lógico suponer que podría ensuciarse, pero que caso tendría hacer algo así**

**-sigo sin entender** –dije –**por que alguien como Yemi elegiría hacer todo lo que hizo, sabiendo que podría morir,**

**-por que cuando sabes que morirás, puedes aceptarlo, o tratar de hacer algo, pero bueno eso es parte de la naturaleza de cada uno, realmente no podría decir por qué ella decidió hacer todo lo que hizo, ni por qué Sakura olvido. **

**Camino de nuevo. En mi mente yo podía armar las piezas de la información que ella me había dicho, realmente era una buena historia, jamás pensé que cuando cruzo la puerta de mi oficina con aquella elegancia me conduciría a una investigación de eventos, que nunca antes vi detalladamente.**

**-¿sabe que es lo más interesante? Que todo esto se comenzó por un secreto, que se fue haciendo más grande, pero sobre todo por el amor hacia la persona involucrada, aunque usted no lo crea el verdadero amor existe aquel que no sabemos pero que está destinado a pasar. –**me dijo sonriendo.

**-Sakura **–conteste

**ella me sonrió y asintió con un movimiento. –pero era algo muy obvio, pero no se preocupe que esta historia está por terminar, espero que pueda despejar todas sus dudas…**

**Llegamos al auto y ella sonrió nuevamente, creo que hoy ha sido suficiente, usted tiene que comprobar lo que le he dicho, pero descuide le contare todo hasta el final**

**Sin más se despidió de mí. Arranque el coche y me uní al tráfico de la ciudad pensando en sus palabras…. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)

Después de un rato pude actualizar lamento la demora, realmente no era mi intención pero no siempre pasa lo que uno quiera, de todas formas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me alegra cuando los leo

, maru-chan1296, alex, Paola bueno son demasiados a quien agradecer, pero todos tienen mi agradecimiento por leer mi historia

Dejen sus comentarios, buenos malos, prefiero de los primeros, pero comenten.


	22. Chapter 22

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

.

.

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 22

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN PART I

.

.

-Po eso te digo que deberías tener cuidado –dijo un hombre con un tono desafiante

-¿cuidado?, lo dices tan fácil, como tu estas seguro que Diana nunca volverá a acusarte de nada pero si lo que el imbécil de Seiya asegura es cierto la maldita de Serena está viva

-y ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo has lo mismo o mejor dicho esta vez has bien las cosas y deshazte de ella

-si fuera tan fácil, no como tu… querido amigo que tuviste la dicha que Diana Milenio te engañara con un empresario Chino, quedara embarazada y tuvieras un pretexto para poder eliminarla. –contesto el otro hombre en forma de burla

-solo tuve suerte, pero me encargue que tanto ella como su bastardo desaparecieran, Takumi Reed fue molesto pero al final desapareció

-¿desapareció? Ahora se le llama desaparecer a morirse de una forma sospechosa

-no fue sospechoso –dijo colocando los codos sobre el escritorio. –todos sabemos que los Reed mueren jóvenes sobre todo los que tienen algo que ver con la herencia

-tienes razón amigo Helios lo importante de los Reed es que tienen el 57% de las acciones del MILENIO/CLAMP

-pero no por mucho te lo aseguro me asegurare que los Reed pierdan el control, el maldito Seiichi Reed todavía vive aunque la mayoría de su familia cree que murió, claro es un anciano pero aun queda Misaki Reed, el si es una molestia. –afirmo Helios al tiempo que repasaba mentalmente todo lo que implicaba la adquisición de las empresas Reed

-¿qué hay de Clow Reed? –Pregunto el otro hombre –no puede el ser el sucesor de la familia y arruinar todo

Helios pareció meditar las palabras dichas con referente a Clow Reed sin duda era inteligente y un buen prospecto a sucesor pero estaba seguro que sería descartado por el simple hecho de ser un bastardo, sabía que los Reed tanto como los Milenios tenían una postura en cuanto a los hijos ilegítimos y esta era simplemente evitar que estorben.

-Clow Reed ciertamente es una persona importante, aunque no creo que resulte necesario hacer algo sin embargo hay un Reed que me está molestando y mucho –afirmo Helios. –Yemi Reed creo que ella sabe más de lo que está permitido saber a alguien

-te refieres a la chica que escapo de la Epik High creí que no guardaba relación con la familia y mucho menos con la organización

-no lo sé, solo es una suposición, pero no me arriesgare, por cierto ¿te encargaste de él "otro asunto"? –pregunto Helios sonriendo

-a esta hora ya debe de haberse resuelto –aseguro el hombre y sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

Li Sung despertó había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese cuarto, entre abrió los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y es que rara vez podía ver más a la de la puerta que daba a la salida

-despertaste –Li Sung sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de su captora rara vez la veía últimamente. –¿dormiste bien? –pregunto con voz dulce. Li Sung sintió un frio recorrerlo cerro sus ojos al sentir el golpe en su rostro –te hice una pregunte –le dijo la chica

Li Sung asintió con la cabeza al ver el rostro de la chica y la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro, al ver claramente el miedo en su rostro. –Ahora dejare que hables –le dijo la chica acercándose a su rostro –entendiste, hablaras cuando yo te lo permita y solo contestaras mis preguntas

Li Sung asintió y se sorprendió a si mismo cediendo ante su captora

-¿puedo peguntar algo? –la voz del chico salió débil tanto que le asusto solo escucharse parecía la voz de alguien mas tan apartado de el

-de acuerdo pregunta

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –pregunto el chico

-solo eso, la pregunta no es porque estás aquí, pero sere buena y te lo diré, solo tuviste mala suerte de que yo te viera, te contare que tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí y no en otro lugar entiendes yo te elegí eso es todo –dijo sonriendo –ahora ¿algo más que quieras saber?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-soy tu dueña, es todo lo que tienes que saber, ¿me tienes miedo?

Li Sung negó con la cabeza aun conservaba su orgullo como para reconocer que tenía miedo de una chica

-¿tienes sed? –pregunto la chica acercándole una toalla húmeda a la boca Li Sung dejo que la toalla mojara sus labios secos.

Hinashi pensó como una solo necesidad como el agua podía ser tan letal con un movimiento su nariz con el trato asfixiando al chico vio como luchaba por tomar aire alejo el trapo húmedo – ¿crees que te hare daño? –pegunto la chica

Li Sung negó con la cabeza y vio a la chica levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta la cómoda situada delante a un lado de la cama donde él estaba amarrado y sacar un aturdidor y un miedo se apodero de él, las lagrimas surcaron su rostro, ante el recuerdo de cómo llego a ese lugar fue por una pistola aturdidora

-piénsalo de nuevo –dijo la chica y puso el aparato cerca de su cara –ahora preguntare de nuevo –¿crees que puedo hacerte daño?

Li Sung asintió lentamente –buen chico ahora te desatare para que puedas ir a asearte, puedes ver un baño al final del pasillo caminaras hasta él, la ventana está abierta puedes intentar huir pero lo sabré y te ira peor si lo haces

Li Sung camino hacia el pasillo como le había indicado, se sorprendió obligándose a hacerlo ya que sus fuerzas parecían haberse ido entro al baño y se sorprendió al ver sus cosas ahogo un grito las cosas que habían en ese cuarto de baño eran suyas, cada pequeño objeto se acerco a las toallas, cada detalle lo conocía bien, se obligo a mantener la compostura vio hacia el oscuro pasillo y se maravillo ante la hazaña de haber podido llegar parecía lejano el día en que llego vio la ventana del baño y la vio abierta por un momento la idea de escapar vino a su mente, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza "está afuera" pensó no sabía cómo lo sabia pero estaba seguro que la chica estaba esperándolo con la aturdidora volteo su vista al espejo y vio la pequeña marca que tenía en el pecho causada por el aparato en su piel.

-solo es una chica –se dijo y recordó a Nía Tong ella había sido fácil así que no podía seguir asustado, se metió al baño si algo tenía que hacer era despejar su mente y pensar lo que tenía que hacer para lograr salir de ese lugar.

.

.

.

Syaoran caminaba de arriba abajo por la pequeña casa algo impaciente y nervioso, por lo que le había dicho Touya. Sabía que estaba mal irse pero Sakura había logrado convencerlo en ir a Hong Kong recordó la última vez que la vio fue justamente el día que habían decidido aceptar el regalo de los padres de ella, la casa donde Sakura había crecido, según su madre debían mudarse de ese pequeño departamento ahora que su familia iba a crecer, cosa que a él, le pareció muy cierto, por lo que acepto tampoco quería que su familia se enterara que había dispuesto de la herencia de su abuela, por lo que no sería sospechoso aceptar el regalo de sus suegros , pero ahora se encontraba solo en una casa, froto su cara contra sus manos y respiro profundo buscando una explicación lógica a la ausencia de Sakura "acaso tan malo es vivir conmigo" pensó mientras recorría el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto que al parecer ella había arreglado

-dime ¿qué caso tiene tener dinero si no se donde esta? Además ¿Por qué hablo contigo? –pregunto sosteniendo un muñeco en las manos, lo vio como si el muñeco de felpa pudiera darle respuestas a sus preguntas. –De nuevo hablo solo –dijo pesadamente y sujeto el muñeco de felpa, se pregunto cuánto tiempo le había tomado a Sakura hacerlo, recordó que antes de irse ella intentaba hacer un osito pero siempre salía raro, por lo que decidió ponerle alas realmente era un peluche amarillo, con cara de algo menos de osito

Sonrió ante sus recuerdos, lo irónico que le parecía haberse ido para que al final decidieran que su primo sería el sucesor algo que él esperaba, sabía que la conjesal Choi siempre fue partidaria de su primo, pero haber tenido que ir para luego ir a Shanghái y Macao por orden de los ancianos, a lo que ellos decían decisiones vitales, el tener que conseguir apoyo eso le había supuesto un mes más de lo que creía, y si fuera poco, la escuela era otro problema Sakura había insistido en dejarla alegando en que podía estudiar en casa, y él había aceptado era mejor eso a evitar que otros chicos la vieran, pero ahora no sabía dónde estaba ni por qué no estaba, le frustraba el hecho de no saber nada, porque se sentía inútil, por lo desconocido, ¿qué era lo que él no sabía?. Porque a su regreso parecía que todos sabían algo menos el eso lo frustraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

Camine por mi oficina arreglando mis notas y los documentos que ella me había dado, lo primero que hice fue revisar los archivos en la biblioteca, me sorprendí cuando en un apartado de un periódico que encontré en la biblioteca había un encabezado de pagina

**ENCUENTRAN A HOMBRE MUERTO EN SU OFICINA**

La noticia no aunaba en el tema más de lo que se podía leer, solamente una pequeña parte dedicada a decir la misteriosa muerte de un ex detective. El principal sospechoso un joven que al parecer el investigaba aunque tampoco deba muchos detalles del asunto, me dispuse a investigar un poco más sobre el tema pero para hacerlo necesitaba que ella me contara mas del asunto así que la llamen

**-sabia que llamaría **–me dijo cuando contesto

**-quiero que continúe con su relato**

**-claro la veré pronto, pero debe saber que esta historia está por terminar **

Llegue al lugar donde me cito ciertamente tenía un habito un tanto habitual. La vi sentada en una esquina del lugar con la mirada fija en la ventana

**-y bien señorita ¿Qué es lo que le interesa saber? **–me pregunto de forma seria. No espero que me sentara solo se limito a sonreírme al hacer la pregunta, lo cual me hizo reflexionar sobre cuales deberían ser mis preguntas, si quería respuestas concretas debía preguntar acertadamente

**-¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura?** –finalmente pregunte. Alo que ella me sonrió como prediciendo lo que podría preguntar

**-Sakura, sin duda ella era algo especial, se imagina todo lo que hizo por amor, y no me refiero a olvidar, hay algo mucho más complejo detrás de todo, incluso hoy me sigo preguntando tantas cosas sobre ella.** –me sonrió y luego continuo hablando. –**veamos Sakura solo desapareció** –me contesto

**-¿pero porque?** –pregunte

**-creo que dio con la pregunta indicada…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eriol recibió la noticia de la muerte del detective de forma muy casual, como si fuera algo que ya tenía planeado, una sonrisa surco su rostro ante el evidente hecho que ahora todo fuera a resultarle más fácil, las piezas se acomodaban cada una en su lugar Eriol Hirawizawa observo la lluvia caer por la ventana de su cuarto, solo había algo que le preocupaba y eso era sin duda la desaparición de Sakura, algo de lo más extraño por sí solo, se cuestionaba como había sido tan descuidado de no darse cuenta que algo pasaba con ella, porque hasta el último momento parecía que las cosas estaban bien aun así, nada había salido como él había planeado si del 100% de sus planes a lo mucho pudo estimar que un 85% había salido bien, pero Sakura ella no estaba en sus estadística, se pregunto si otro tipo de persona hubiera podido lograr todo, y pensó en Yemi Reed ella parecía saber todo de todos lucho contra el deseo de pedirle ayuda, pero sabía bien que ya debía bastante a la chica, y hacer algo mas lo pondría en una situación difícil si quería tener un futuro **"un futuro"** dijo para sí mismo y se sorprendió riéndose de lo absurdo que le parecía ahora esa simple idea, que futuro podía esperar, imagino todo lo que haría sabia que se casaría con Tomoyo y eso uniría a las dos familias, sin duda eso afianzaría el poder de los Reed sobre los Milenio, algo que sin duda acarrearía problemas en un futuro cercano, pero sobre todo le alteraba el hecho que hubiera algo que él desconocía algo que parecía que sus hermanos sabían y que podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos, recordó el día en que espinel muy enérgicamente le había dicho que no se involucrara más en los asuntos del Elite Clamp que solo observara

-solo aléjate de todo –había dicho espinel muy irritado en un tono que jamás había escuchado Eriol en su hermano mayor

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Eriol

-no entiendes hermano, todo lo que haces puede ser algo de lo que te arrepientas

-creo que soy algo grande para escuchar tus sermones

Eriol recordó que fue la primera vez que discutía si podía llamarlo discutir, con Espinel, pero lo más raro era saber que Espinel y Nakuru se reunían con Yemi Reed cada tercer día como si supieran algo mas, y eso era suficiente para que el chico Hirawizawa se sintiera frustrado

-no soy un niño, ¡maldita sea! –se incorporo de su cama y salió tenía que averiguar que era todo eso que los demás sabían y porque lo sabían bajo las escaleras y se topo con Yemi Reed quien le sonrió de una forma un tanto hipócrita, Eriol la miro fijamente hasta que noto que syaoran estaba a su lado eso hizo que su rostro cambiara y de pronto sintió pánico ante lo inesperado.

.

.

.

-dime Li no te has preguntado ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto Yemi ingresando a la casa de syaoran sin darle tiempo siquiera de responder. –creo que lo sabes muy en el fondo siempre lo has sabido

Syaoran vio como la chica entraba a su casa y se sentaba mientras seguía hablando sin voltear a verlo. –yo creo que algo en ti lo sospecho siempre

-no sé de que hablas –contesto syaoran con un tono serio sin apartar la mirada de la cica situándose enfrente de ella

-lo sabes solo que no quieres verlo

Syaoran cruzo los brazos, era obvio que la chica quería decirle algo, y una idea cruzo por su mente tal vez esa chica de aspecto raro, y sospechoso sabría algo que los demás no algo que lo condujera a Sakura y le diera respuestas a sus preguntas

-dime Li ¿por qué crees que Sakura no está? –finalmente pregunto

-no lo se

-vamos Li piensa un poco, recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que viste a Sakura –Yemi dejo que syaoran pensara y se enfocara en sus recuerdos sabia que el tenia la respuesta que ella tanto buscaba y que tal vez el también ansiaba

-el primer día de clases –contesto syaoran –choque con ella

-y dime ¿no recuerdas conocerla de antes?

-estoy seguro que no olvidaría a una persona como ella

-¿Por qué? –pregunto la chica intrigada por la respuesta

-ella es diferente, no tuvo ningún remordimiento de llamarme loco, tonto –syaoran se detuvo ante el recuerdo de la forma peculiar en que Sakura jamás pareció tenerle el mas minimo grado de consideración y eso lo hizo reír y al mismo tiempo sentir una tristeza por no saber donde esta

-ya, pero dime ¿no has conocido a nadie igual?

-te digo que…. –syaoran se detuvo ante un recuerdo

"**es imposible" **pensó y recordó la única vez que viajo a JeJu con sus padre durante la fiesta de resección el se había aburrido y había salido al patio del hotel

-fíjate –le había dicho una niña de forma seria –eres un tonto tiraste mi jugo

-la tonta eres tú, además ni que fuera muy importante tu jugo

-eres un odioso niño –le había dicho la niña sacándole la lengua

-pero que loca, todo por un poco de jugo –dijo él entre dientes

Después de eso, regreso al salón del hotel donde le presentaron a mucha gente recordó que como siempre solo sonreía sin mostrar verdadera atención a nada, pero la niña se encontraba en ese lugar, y por alguna razón lo veía fijamente, haciendo que se sonrojara, ella había sido la primera y única niña que le había llamado la atención, hasta que vio a Sakura

-¿lo recuerdas? –pregunto Yemi al ver su expresión

-eso paso hace seis años, no veo la impor..

-es importante –lo interrumpió la chica. –Recuerda que más paso en esa fiesta

Syaoran medito brevemente no comprendía la importancia de lo ocurrido hace seis años pero la insistencia de la chica delante de él le hizo pensar que había algo de relevancia así que se obligo a recordar los detalles

-el es mi hijo –dijo hien con un tono de satisfacción syaoran no recordaba cuantas manos había estrechado ni cuantas personas había conocido. De pronto vio como la niña se acercaba acompañada de un hombre

-syaoran el es Misaki Reed un importante empresario recuérdalo los Reed son nuestros competidores, pero nos conviene tenerlos de nuestro lado –syaoran no había comprendido por que su padre le había dicho eso, pero se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que llevaba haciendo toda la velada

-tanto tiempo –escucho decir a su padre mientras sonría al señor

-ella es mi nieta, saluda –le dijo a la niña y le extendió la mano a su padre y luego a el

-syaoran Li –dijo de forma amable más por obligación que por deseo

-por qué no salen –había sugerido su padre y los dos obedecieron

-sabes niña no me agradas

-pues tu eres un odioso, pero aun así no creo que seas una mala persona, es mas no se por qué mi tío te quiere tanto

-¿Qué tío? –pregunto syaoran

-no lo sé, es lo que oí que de alguien, además no tengo por qué contarte nada, se supone que los Milenio son antipáticos

-niña me apellido Li –contesto syaoran y Sakura solo encogió los hombros

-es de lo más raro, tu eres raro, tonto, y creo que loco –dijo Sakura sacándole la lengua

-la loca eres tú, a demás no conozco a los Milenio

-pues serás filisteo, porque mi abuelito me dijo que los milenio no debían de saber nada

-pues no soy lo que me dijiste filipino, soy chino… ignorante

-sabes, no entiendo porque se supone que yo tenga que tener relación contigo ni porque un filisteo, deba ser importante

-¿Qué relación? ¿Tú y yo? –Syaoran rio –ni que estuviera loco

-pues a mí no me agrada pero eso me dijo mi abuelo pero creo que se refería al verdadero heredero Li no un impostor, o eso dice la gente así que no creo que seas tu –le había dicho frunciendo el ceño

-yo no soy un impostor –dijo syaoran

-cierto eres Syaoran Li –dijo en forma de burla y se alejo de él.

Syaoran volvió si mirada hacia Yemi Reed quien lo veía intrigada "miente rápido" pensó

-lo siento pero no recuerdo nada mas –dijo en forma de que su voz no delatara la verdad

Yemi suspiro, tenía la certeza que él podría decirle algo que hiciera que todo cobrara un poco mas de sentido, después de todo había estado tratando de descubrir la verdad, durante seis años y sentía la frustración de saber que solo le faltaba una pieza y esa pieza era syaoran, por que no podía ligarlo a la familia Reed o Milenio y mucho menos podía explicar que estuviera en el instituto Seijo

-es una lástima –dijo la chica -¿planeas buscarla?

Syaoran respiro aliviado pero lo hizo mentalmente no quería que nada delatara que había recordado algo aunque no estaba seguro de lo que eso implicaba o si seria relevante

-le pediré ayuda a Eriol

-te acompaño necesito hablar con el pequeño

Syaoran no se negó a la petición pero antes dijo que tenia que buscar algo en su cuarto, había algo en el muñeco de felpa que lo había estado molestando hasta que lo recordó había algo fuera de lo normal, se apresuro a examinarlo y lo descubrió el forro doble que había en el saco el pequeño pedazo de papel.

**NO PIENSO NUNCA EN EL FUTURO POR QUE LLEGA MUY PRONTO:**

**ALBERT EINSTEIS**

**HAY LADRONES QUE NO SE CASTIGAN PERO QUE ROBAN LO MÁS PRECIADO EL TIEMPO:**

**NAPOLEON I**

**PERO SOBRE TODO BUSCO LA VERDAD AL PRINCIPIO DEL VIAJE, DONDE TODO COMIENZA Y DONDE NADIE CONOCE**

Syaoran guardo la nota en su pantalón, Sakura le había dicho donde buscar no estaba seguro de que es lo que ocurría pero lo descubriría, de eso estaba seguro bajo las escaleras rápido, y salió en dirección a la mansión Hirawizawa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a un lugar un tanto conocido para mí por haberlo visto en el periódico, ella se giro y me vio a los ojos

**-dígame ¿qué le parece lo que paso aquí?** –señalo el edificio

**-creo que hay mucho, pero no estoy muy segura**

Una sonrisa surco su rostro y pude ver cierta nostalgia en sus ojos

**-aunque no puedo asegurarle que lo que dicen los periódicos sea la verdad** –dije en tono seco haciendo que ella volteara a verme

**-muy cierto, no es nada cierto a veces los medios no ponen toda la verdad, al fin solo ponen lo que creen que venderán y no gastan mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en este tipo de cosas, no es relevante la muerte de una persona de este barrio si lo comparamos con los chismes del espectáculo o de la gente linda**

**-pero al final atraparon al culpable** –dije

**-¿usted lo cree? Atraparon a alguien pero como asegurar que él fue el culpable…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio la noticias un pequeño pie de página donde ponía la muerte del hombre que él había visto hacia poco, pero lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que el sospechoso fuera un joven medito sobre los hechos de ese día, recordó haber evitado las cámaras, y su rostro entonces por que estaba muerto claro que no era de sorprenderse después de todo tipos como el ganaban enemigos fácilmente, pero era demasiada coincidencia que muriera el mismo día que él había decidido hacerle una visita, algo de lo cual le pareció extraño, pero ya había pasado un tiempo de eso, si la policía sospechara de él ya lo hubieran atrapado

-no saben de mi –dijo para sí mismo –ya esta nadie sabrá nunca que yo lo vi con vida

Pensó todo esto por el hecho de pensar en lo perfecto que había sido su plan

-ahora querida mía tengo que volver a buscarte –dijo sujetando una foto de Sakura entre sus manos.

Yue camino por el centro de tomoeda mientras pensaba donde podía estar Sakura el hecho de saber que ella y syaoran ya no asistían al instituto Seijo y que no Vivian en el departamento lo había molestado sobremanera, no podía permitir que Sakura se fuera de su lado de nuevo

-disculpa -dijo sonriendo a una chica con el uniforme del instituto -¿conoces a Sakura Kinomoto? –pregunto mostrando una foto de la chica

La chica de aspecto dócil sonrió –si la conozco, pero fue transferida hace unos meses –contesto

Yue contuvo la sorpresa en su rostro, ante el comentario de la chica. -¿no sabrás a donde?

-claro que no, además no debo de hablar con extraños si me disculpas –la chica se alejo de Yue y se dirigió al auto aparcado cerca del lugar

.

La chica subió le molestaba tener que sonreír ante las personas y que ese desconocido le haya preguntado por Sakura miro Li Sung quien se encontraba dentro

-alguien más quiere saber de Sakura ¿lo conoces?

Li Sung negó con la cabeza y evito ver a la cara a su ahora Ama

-Muy bien no me gusta que tanta gente merodee este lugar, además no se qué tiene de importante Sakura solo es novia de Syaoran Li es lindo pero no es de mi gusto, no como tu –se inclino hacia el chico –parece que las cosas están algo interesantes, aunque no me incumba

-señorita Shields ¿adónde debería ir? –pregunto el chofer haciendo que la chica quitara su atención de Li sung

.

.

Syaoran vio fijamente la cara de Eriol parecía algo distraído desde que había llegado en compañía de la prima de Sakura

-creo que Sakura se ha ido por algún motivo, ¿acaso sus padres no saben nada? –pregunto Eriol ganándose la mirada fría de syaoran

-no me dijeron nada es más al llegar Touya casi me mata exigiendo saber donde estaba Sakura, ¡así que Eriol! ¿Tú sabes donde esta?

Yemi observo la actitud de syaoran parecía algo distante incluso desconfiado había adoptado una actitud paranoica

-dime Li ¿Por qué estás aquí? –volvió a preguntar la chica

-creí que tal vez Eriol me ayudaría a buscar a Sakura

-¿confías tanto en Eriol? –Yemi recorrió la sala lentamente movió el dedo en forma de negación -¿Por qué confías en él? después de todo solo te ha mentido desde el principio, es muy extraño que tu –señalo a syaoran –terminaras en esta familia, y que no fue él y Tomoyo quienes lo hicieron posible, piénsalo un poco no es sospechoso todo esto, vamos no es algo lógico y tú no eres tonto Li. Todo lo que ha pasado ya estaba planeado y Eriol lo sabía.

-cállate –dijo el chico de lentes en tono fuerte –no sabes nada

-se mas de lo que crees niño, como que alguien murió

Syaoran se puso rígido y dirigió una mirada a su amigo quien tenía una expresión diferente de la usual

-¿Quién murió? –Exigió saber el ambarino –tu sabes algo de Sakura

-cálmate syaoran no creas lo que ella dice, trata de confundirte ella solo vela por su bienestar, no le interesa saber donde esta Sakura y si quiere saber es por beneficio propio

Yemi se sirvió una copa de vino y siguió caminando mientras escuchaba las declaraciones del chico

-muy cierto Eriol, pero yo volví por que alguien me llamo, recuerdas como pediste mi ayuda, para evitar que Clow molestara a Sakura, como me pediste que investigara a Yue, pero lo mejor es que al final no importo, yo no volví por ti, pero eso no desmerita que te cobre el favor y creo que ya es hora de que lo haga

Syaoran callo, contuvo la ira que lo embargaba parecía que a ninguno de ellos les interesaba encontrar a Sakura y solo veían quien podía sacar más información del otro, pues de él no iban a obtener más de lo que ya sabían.

-Amamiya creo que ese era el apellido –escucho decir a la chica –la de la mujer que me envio las pistas, ¿alguno sabe quién puede ser?

Syaoran sintió un golpe en el pecho el sabia quien era como no saberlo, si ya lo había escuchado antes pero era imposible, las únicas personas con ese apellido habían muerto dos hermanos que murieron en un trágico accidente hacia tres años era imposible no había ningún sobreviviente que potara tal apellido

Yemi los vio fijamente tratando de deducir quien sabia más de lo que decía, era buena reconociendo la verdad. Pero en esta ocasión parecía que se disipaba en una nube de incertidumbre, observo la cara de Eriol mostraba genuino desconcierto, pero la de syaoran esa mirada le dijo que el sabia más de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir

-y bien ¿terminaste? –pregunto Eriol entrecerrando los ojos

-casi, termino solo algo importante es sobre una carta –Yemi saco un papel de una de las bolsas de su chamarra, lentamente la tomo entre sus manos y coloco frente a ella y comenzó a leer

**Las oportunidades no existen****  
****Pero el camino de la vida no está totalmente predestinado Y el tiempo y la historia nos muestran como debería ser todo****  
****En las formas de la existencia****  
****Para encontrar él porque estamos aquí.**

Se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir al ver la cara de los dos chicos

**Ser consciente es un tormento****  
****Entre mas aprendemos menos obtenemos.**

-¿alguno sabe qué significa?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza aunque algo en su memoria trataba de salir el lo había oído antes pero no lograba recordarlo luchaba contra las ganas de Salir corriendo y el deseo de averiguar cuál era la verdad de todo, ya se había cansado de ser el único tonto, parecía que todos sabían más de su propia vida que el mismo y el sentimiento le pareció tan abrumador

Yemi rompió el silencio que se había formado en torno a los presentes

-al parecer la persona que me hizo llegar esta carta firmo como S. Amamiya algo curioso trate de rastrearlo y todo me trajo de regreso a Japón

-¿Por qué nos lo dices? es obvio que no sabemos nada –dijo Eriol molesto. Yemi sonrió ante el comentario, realmente no ganaba nada diciéndoles eso, mucho menos creía que podrían ayudarla pero estaba desesperada y no perdía nada con intentar algo aunque pareciera tonto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camine a su lado durante un rato después ella se alejo me dispuse a averiguar las cosas que me había dicho, camine un rato mas hasta que llegue a la estación de policía mi primer lugar en mi recorrido hacia la verdad, la recepcionista tenía cara de hastió me vio de arriba para abajo cuando pedí hablar con el detective encargado de cierto caso

**-piso dos** –dijo sin apartar la mirada de mí

Subí por elevador realmente esperaba que esta visita pudiera ayudarme el oficial era un hombre robusto con temple duro

**-el caso del edificio Izara fue sin duda algo fácil** –me dijo colocándose delante de mi

**-¿Por qué lo dice?**

**-las pistas eran obvias un chico entro quiso ajustar cuentas con el maldito y resulto en la muerte de uno de los dos**

**-¿Cómo descubrieron todo?**

**-vera señorita recibimos una llamada ese día que nos alertaba sobre un asesinato, no creímos que fuera nada, por ese lugar siempre pasan cosas de ese tipo usted entiende, pero por rutina enviamos a unos agentes ¿y que encontramos? bueno la secretaria descubrió el cuerpo en la oficina, se revisaron las cámaras y ahí estaba el muy idiota no se molesto en ocultarse de ellas **

**-¿podría ver el informe?**

**-claro, pero le digo todo fue resuelto el maldito lo negó dijo que había sido una trampa, ya sabe lo típico, pero pues todo apuntaba a él, además al revisar su expediente y bam… ahí estaba que era sospechoso de asesinato **–dijo el detective sonriendo –**además no tenia coartada el sueño de todo policía**

**-¿puedo sacarle copias? –pregunte **

**-claro mire como le dije este caso se resolvió no entiendo su interés**

**-solo es curiosidad periodística** –conteste y Salí de la oficina.

Llegue a mi departamento con los documentos que había obtenido me senté en la sala y comencé a hojearlos, vi el sobre amarillo que ella me había entregado con diarios, tal vez si leía un poco de lo que esas personas habían escrito me ayudaría a comprender todo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran condujo sabia a donde tenía que ir solo fue a su casa por su pasaporte sabia hacia donde tenía que ir, le sorprendió ver a Meiling esperándolo cuando llego

-syaoran ¿estás bien? –pregunto su prima al verlo llegar molesto

-si

-¿Qué paso con Sakura syaoran creí que estaba aquí?

Syaoran se detuvo ante las escaleras suspiro profundo antes de preguntarle algo a Meiling

-¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños y mi tío seguía vivo?

-si ¿Qué quieres saber?

-recuerdas si alguna vez mencionaron a los Reed o Milenio

-claro que mencionaban a los Reed después de todo siempre compitieron con nuestra familia, pero los Milenio –Meiling se detuvo un momento – ¿te refieres a la familia que maneja medios de comunicación?

-si ellos ¿que sabes? –pregunto syaoran

-solo lo que dicen que es un gran conglomerado de medios, su principal negocio son los medios, como Milleniun en Europa es una gran revista, realmente nunca le ha interesado a nuestra familia nada de ellos no está en el mismo sector si eso quieres saber

Syaoran negó con la cabeza

-por cierto Meiling saldré un tiempo no necesitas saber donde, solo me iré si alguien te pregunta no sabes nada

-pero syaoran ¿qué planeas hacer?

-créeme prima no necesitas saberlo, solo hazme ese favor

Syaoran subió a la habitación guardo las cosas que creyó necesarias y salió

-gracias por lo que haces por mi –le dijo a Meiling antes de salir de la casa

.

.

Eriol respiro profundo cuando se quedo solo, le molestaba las insinuaciones de Yemi Reed si bien era cierto que el la había contactado jamás supo de esa carta a demás, que mencionara un asesinato le dada a entender que sabía de su relación con la muerte del investigador, sonrió ante el hecho que se había metido en algo que realmente desconocía, pero sobre todo por lo fácil que había resultado todo se sentó a meditar sobre lo ocurrido y dicho en su casa ese día era obvio que Yemi Reed andaba tras algo, importante y el hecho que su hermano se mostrara tan preocupado con respecto al Elite Clamp le daba una idea, pero sobre todo sabia que tendría que pagar el favor que la chica había hecho por él.

-Eriol –la voz de su hermano lo hizo voltear

-sabes que tu amiga se acaba de ir, dijo cosas muy interesantes incluso acusaciones muy serias

Espinel observo a eril desde su lugar su hermano menor podía ser muy cínico pero también muy astuto a la hora de conseguir información, Espinel se preguntaba por que por que no había estudiado abogacía, seguro que sería muy bueno

-ella suele hacer eso –contesto acercándose a Eriol –por lo general solo le gusta ver la reacción de la gente

Eriol rio **"pensamientos turbios" **pensó que eso es lo que Yemi buscaba en la gente buscaba revelar algo

-¿a qué se dedica? –pregunto Eriol con la esperanza de obtener aunque sea un poco de información. Espinel lo miro detenidamente durante unos segundos y pensó en el extraño interés de su hermano por la chica. –Consultora –respondió. – ¿pero porque te interesa?

-simple curiosidad –contesto Eriol – ¿pero qué tipo de consultora?

Espinel sonrió ante la curiosidad de su hermano –creo que trabaja para muchas empresas –se detuvo antes de seguir –haciendo un poco de todo –espinel se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un mueble –supongo que es de esas cosas que es preferible no saber

Eriol asintió y por primera vez sintió que era mejor no seguir buscando porque tal vez obtendría respuestas a algo que no quería saber y hay veces no saber

..

.

..

.

Tomoyo se apeo del auto camino un momento sobre el camino empedrado, había pasado dos años desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, arrugo la nariz pues el olor a legía y limpiador le provoco asco

-señorita Daidoji tanto tiempo –dijo un hombre de aspecto agradable parado en la entrada del edificio

-¿cómo está el? –pregunto la amatista con una sonrisa

-el la espera

Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y entro al lugar los muros del edificio le parecían abrumadores tanto como el estar en ese lugar, se había hecho a la idea de no volver a pisar nunca más la mansión principal o volver a ver a su bisabuelo pero todo indicaba que la desaparición de Sakura había removido un poco las cosas en torno a su familia, entro a la oficina dio un rápido vistazo y noto el color blanco tan molesto que pensó que la persona que hubiera decorado tenía un pésimo gusto para los colores

-bienvenida –escucho una voz detrás del escritorio

Tomoyo suspiro antes de devolver el saludo

-he venido como me lo has pedido

-me puedes decir ¿cómo es que tu prima desapareció? Estando a tu cuidado

Tomoyo tomo asiento sin esperar que se lo ofrecieran

-¿supongo que no merezco un hola como has estado? –Dijo irónicamente –sobre Sakura no había forma de predecir que se iría, creo que si me hubieran dicho por que era tan importante que yo hiciera de niñera todo este tiempo hubiera previsto todo

El hombre la miro serio ante su actitud arrogante

-no tienes que saber más de lo que se te dice

-y como no se me dice nada, no puedo hacer nada me niego a que me culpes de su desaparición en todo caso, si tanto te preocupa ¿porque fingiste tu muerte, y dejaste que Clow hiciera tantas cosas?, esta familia está desmoronando y tu estas muy cómodo aquí en suiza disfrutando de dirigir todo, lo que sea que esconde esta familia si Sakura lo sabe, espero que lo revele o al menos escape de todo esto

-te has vuelto muy insolente Tomoyo, ¿Por qué estas tan segura que ella sabe algo?

-no soy tonta todo comenzó desde que Sakura era niña, lo que sea que planeaste siempre fue pensando en Sakura no me extraña que nadie en la familia la quisiera, todo fue gracias a ti todo lo que ella soporto los desprecios de la familia, cada burla todo, es por ti tu lo provocaste, no sé cómo pero sé que esto es culpa tuya –dijo Tomoyo en voz fuerte –y no pienso traicionar a Sakura no importa lo que pase conmigo ya no tengo miedo, sabes querido bisabuelo no importa lo que hagas ni cuánto dinero tengas, incluso si desaparezco de forma misteriosa, si se algo nunca te lo diré

El hombre golpeo el escritorio

-¿Qué hay de tu madre? –pregunto

Tomoyo contuvo un grito y una indignación recorrió su cuerpo

-¿amenazas a tu propia familia? –Tomoyo aplaudió –esta familia es tan unida –dijo en tono de sarcasmo –te lo acabo de decir no me interesa ya lo que me puedas hacer negocios son negocios, no importa si te prometo encontrar a Sakura igual harás lo que se te plazca, y ya me canse de tantos secretos y de tanta farsa, ya no más.

Tomoyo salió del lugar y camino hacia el auto que la esperaba

-¿se encuentra bien? –pregunto el chofer

Tomoyo sonrió levemente subió el vidrio que separaba al conductor y las lágrimas salieron como un rio sin control se doblo contra el asiento y lloro por ella, y por todo lo que había ocurrido, pero sobre todo por sentirse sola, inmensamente sola, quería a Sakura pero ella se había ido a pesar de sus sentimientos no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, sintió una soledad inmensa, porque a pesar de que Eriol estuviera sabia que el también le ocultaba cosas –todos mientes –dijo bajo –todos me dejaron sola –se dijo y sus lagrimas se transformaron en coraje, coraje contra su familia contra su prima y contra su propia debilidad, pero rápido se arrepintió sabía que Sakura había huido por una buena razón además no solo era ella, también pensó en su bebe y se reprocho se limpio las lagrimas –basta Tomoyo –se dijo –no mas llanto. –se limpio la cara ella también podía ayudar y al final que mas daba si de todas formas alguien ya había decidido su vida desde que había nacido

-iremos al aeropuerto –dijo al chofer atraves del intercomunicador, ella también podía huir y sabia a donde tenía que ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Leí el informe policiaco y tal como me había dicho el detective todo apuntaba a una sola persona, pero yo tenía mis dudas sobre la veracidad de todo, la descripción de los testigos diciendo que habían visto a alguien con la descripción del chico rondar por el edificio, incluso las cámaras de seguridad todo apuntaba a él. Pero había algo que no me convencía la misteriosa llamada a la policía y que haya sido asesinado con una bala, cuando en las cámaras de vigilancia se apreciaba que el usaba un arma blanca había algo fuera de lugar y supe que si quería saber esa parte de la historia tenía que escucharla de la persona implicada, tome las llaves de mi coche y me dispuse a ir hasta la única persona que podía explicarme esa pate conduje durante unos horas hasta que leí a un lado de la carretera el señalamiento que indicaba que estaba entrando a la prisión estatal de Tokio.

Tarde una hora antes de que me dejaran pasar me habían revisado y preguntado el motivo de mi visita mostré mi tarjeta de periodista

**-¿Por qué investiga esto?** –me pregunto un guardia mientras me conducía a la sala de visitas

-**su nombre salió durante una investigación sobre un reportaje y creo que el podría darme información** –mentí aunque parte de lo que había dicho era verdad esperaba que el pudiera ayudarme

Llegamos a una sala y el guardia me indico que esperara, sentí que el tiempo pasaba lento cuando vi cruzar por la puerta a un chico como de veinticinco años no podría ser mayor de treinta, vestía un traje café típico de los prisioneros se sentó delante mío y el guardia me dijo que llamara si necesitaba ayuda, cosa que me pareció innecesario ya que habían esposado sus manos con cadenas en la mesa

**-me dijeron que es periodista ¿Qué quiere de mi?** –pegunto con voz ronca

**-hábleme del hombre que asesino** –note como tenso su cuerpo y luego soltó una risa

**-yo no lo mate **

**-eso he leído, usted asegura que no lo hizo pero todo indica que fue usted ¿dígame si no fue usted quien fue?**

El me miro un momento y luego se acomodo en la silla y se inclino sobre la mesa

**-no lo sé, solo sé que me tendieron una trampa** –me dijo de forma dramática –**ellos querían alejarme de ella**

**-de Sakura** –dije y note como su mirada cambio

**-si, ¿Cómo esta ella?** –pregunto

**-no lo sé precisamente eso investigo me gustaría escuchar lo que paso el día que murió el investigador**

El sonrió y mordió su labio inferior

**-no lo sé, vera todo fue muy rápido, es cierto que fui a hacerle una visita pero no lo mate solo le dije a ese hijo de puta que no se metiera conmigo y de repente al poco tiempo llego la policía diciendo que yo lo había matado, y cosas así que tenían pruebas, sabe que es lo mas intrigante, las cámaras de seguridad, solo me grabaron ama pero misteriosamente estaban apagadas durante los minutos en los que me fui, así quien lo haya matado se encargo de que yo fuera el único sospechoso muy hábil no cree**

**-y por eso dije que lo incriminaron, para separarlo de Sakura, pero yo se que ella no quería nada con usted**

El cambio su cara y se removió contra las cadenas y esposas

**-eso dicen ellos, pero están mal se lo aseguro ella y yo fuimos destinados a estar juntos, apuesto a que sigue igual de hermosa y su pelo ella tiene un hermoso pelo, por eso cuando salga planeo buscarla**

Lo mire a los ojos y note la mirada perdida en sus ojos color perla, me levante por que no creía que el pudiera proporcionarme más información mire por última vez al chico quien seguía diciendo sobre el profundo vinculo de amor entre él y Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Clow vio con incredulidad como Misaki ordenaba sacar sus cosas de su oficina sin siquiera decirle nada, se había enterado esa misma tarde cuando irrumpieron unos hombres y habían comenzado a sacar sus cosas para luego aparecer Misaki diciéndole que habían decidido prescindir de sus servicios

-no me puedes hacer esto –dijo Clow enfurecido –no puedes simplemente botarme

Misaki sonrió ante las palabras de Clow

-que niño más sucio –dijo en forma de desdén

Clow sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras, no se las habían dicho desde la muerte de la mujer de su padre ella siempre se refería a el de esa forma

-¿Por qué no solo te vas con el dinero que has obtenido robando a la empresa y con el que inculpaste a tu hermano en Europa, nos hiciste un favor Mikel era un fracasado, pero tu labor dentro de esta familia termino

Clow cerro los puños no podían simplemente tirarlo como si fuera basura pero no tuvo opción que salir del edificio miro al cielo y sintió el sol pegarle en la cara y por un momento pensó en Mizuki esperaba que estuviera viva en algún lugar

-así que te corrieron –la voz de chales lo hizo voltear a verlo –pero ve lo del lado bueno significa que eres libre, no todos los Reed pueden decir eso

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto Clow

-solo pasaba sabes Clow lo que te dije ese día es cierto vete, y no vuelvas

-escucha charles…

Charles levanto su mano –no digas nada yo solo.. Olvídalo Clow adiós y procura no ser tan maldito –dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

Charle se alejo y camino por el centro de Tokio con la vista al frente sabía que pasaría rápido pero no sabía donde cerró los ojos cuando sintió el carro sobre el sonrió y vio la matricula pero de nada le serbia y lo sabia su mente se lleno de imágenes rápidas **"la muerte siempre ronda a los Reed" **esas palabras se las había dicho Yemi se pregunto si ella había entendido lo último que trato de decirle era algo que jamás sabría ahora.

.

.

.

.

Syaoran bajo del taxi y sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo vio el hermoso paisaje y camino en dirección al hotel

-buenas tardes ¿podemos ayudarlo? –pregunto un encargado del otro lado del mostrador

-busco a alguien que está en este lugar

-¿podría decirme su nombre?

-Amamiya, Sakura Amamiya –contesto syaoran

-un momento –el hombre del otro lado tecleo en la computadora –ella se encuentra aquí pero…

No termino sus palabras syaoran sonrió –soy su hermano puede verificarlo ella me espera

-claro tenemos ordenes de que cuando su hermano llegara le entregáramos la llave cuarto 32B

Syaoran tomo la llave y subió el ascensor que lo llevaría a Sakura..…

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA) después de un tiempo les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que está llegando a su fin un capitulo más y termina esta historia T.T pero gracias a todos los que has seguido hasta este momento espero que me sigan hasta el final pasemos a los agradecimientos:

Maru-chan1296, alex, maya, Isis Gremory, Y todos mis seguidores y lectores anónimos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review

Espero sus comentarios

Los leo en el siguiente capitulo


	23. Chapter 23

LOS PRESONAJES PERTENECEN A S.C.C DEL GRUPO CLAMP

SOLO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI AUTORIA

NO COPIAR SIN PERMISO

.

.

SE MI AMOR

CAPITULO 23

EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL II

.

LA VERDAD QUE SE OCULTA

.

.

_**LOS SIGUIENTES FRAGMENTOS FUERON RECOPILADOS DE LOS DIARIOS Y ANOTACIONES HECHAS POR LA AUTORA.. DE LA CUAL NUNCA SE VOLVIO A SABER… JAMAS SE ENCONTRO ALGUNA CONEXIÓN Y PRUEBA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE LA SUPUESTA PERSONA QUE CONTO ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO SE ENCONTRARON FRAGMENTOS DE LOS ESCRITOS ORIGINALES EN UNA VIEJA BIBLIOTECA DE LA CIUDAD DE TOMOEDA TAMPOCO SE SABE MUCHO SOBRE LAS FECHAS EN LOS DOCUMENTOS…..**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Revolví los papeles delante de mí, lograba ver claramente la historia pero seguía faltándome algo y sabia que ella no tardaría en llegar tenía que estar preparada para su visita que tal vez sería la última de todas, busque entre mis cosas y saque lo que necesitaría una grabadora por que cualquier buen escritor sabe que a veces los pequeños comentarios logran revelar grandes misterios_

**-podría decirme ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber? O mejor logro aclarar sus dudas con respecto a algunos eventos** –me pregunto mientras se acomodaba en el sillón delante de mi

**-algunas dudas fueron aclaradas, pero **

**-¿pero?** –Me interrumpió –**quiere saber porque ella se fue ¿o me equivoco?**

**-ciertamente quiero saber porque pero lo más importante **

**-no lo diga** –levanto su mano –**las edades a usted le interesa las edades que le dije **

Parecía que ella podía leer mi mente de una manera asombrosa me incline en forma de aceptación

**-algo curioso con la edad de Sakura uno creería que debería preocuparse de las cosas triviales que embargan a los adolecentes, y no este tipo de cosas, sin embargo** –se detuvo un poco antes de continuar –**ella no era así**

**-eso es un poco extraño, hice mi tarea sabe y no logre encontrar a nadie con ese nombre mucho menos con esa edad, vera es como si deliberadamente usted me hubiera dado un nombre y una edad completamente diferente **–dije mientras sacaba los documentos de mi investigación –**vera los nombres no corresponden a los edades** –señale las fotos en los registros

**-cierto pero como ya le dije todo lo que ocurrió no siempre es lo que está escrito le diré el por qué de estos registros**

Prendí la grabadora y ella se acomodo

**-las cosas que pasaron después de esto son un tanto….**

.

.

.

Sakura se acomodo el pelo realmente detestaba que el viento jugara con él, de una forma que no pudiera controlarlo estaba impaciente por la llegada de el, que no noto el sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Sakura mostro un rostro de sorpresa al ver la figura de la chica pero no la suficiente para no sonreír

-sabia que vendrías –dijo sonriendo ante su visita –vaya ¿planeas dispararme? –pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más. Yemi sonrió ante el comentario de su prima

-claro puedo hacerlo pero… –contesto de forma seria –que gano si lo hago ahora, más bien dime tu –señalo a Sakura – ¿por qué todo esto?

Sakura sonrió ante la pregunta de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su prima sin dejar de ver en ningún minuto el arma que traía entre sus ropas. Respiro hondo tratando de sopesar sus posibilidades de escape, pero tampoco tenía ganas de escapar, mucho menos de algo que debería suponer no era demasiado como para hacerlo

–y bien ¿me dirás porque todo esto?; veras Sakura yo sé, que tu –la señalo –sabes todo y también que de alguna forma que aun no descifro lograste engáñame, ahora bien mi pregunta es ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué TODO esto?

Sakura la vio unos momentos. Sakura Kinomoto luego relataría que estos eventos nunca ocurrieron pero algo dentro de ella siempre sabría que una persona supo la verdad y esa persona era la que a ella le interesaba sonrió recordando su pequeña platica con su prima estaba frente a la ventana cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió volteo su cara y sonrió

-llegaste –dijo con una sonrisa al ver a syaoran al otro lado del cuarto – ¿qué tal tu viaje? –pregunto de forma casual como si nada de lo que había ocurrido tuviera importancia ni el hecho de haberse ido sin decirle a nadie no fuera importante esas palabras enojaron a syaoran

-¿Qué cómo me fue? –Repitió en tono molesto –pues volví y me entere que mi esposa había desaparecido, luego vinieron a mi mente muchas preguntas y claro también recordé algunas cosas que creí que nunca importarían pero al parecer tienen importancia para algunas personas lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué? –Miro a Sakura – ¿por qué es tan importante que yo te haya conocido antes?

Sakura lo vio lo que tal vez luego recordaría como una plática memorable pero en esos momentos solo pudo sonreír, si su sonrisa siempre funcionaba en los peores momentos era algo que ella sabía muy bien.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y bien ¿cuál cree que haya sido la verdad al final?** –me pregunto de forma directa

**-Supongo que todo depende de la verdad en sí, a un después de todo lo que me ha dicho no logro ver la relación obvia entre ellos dos** –respondí a algo que tal vez parecía muy obvio pero aun así me interesaba oír su explicación parecía que tenía una respuesta para todo lo que pudiera cruzar por mi mente a sí que solo espere que ella decidiera hablar

-**la verdad es esta…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eriol se distrajo un momento con el sonido de la radio hacía tiempo que no la parecía tan relajante como el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana con fuerza el chico de lentes se recostó sobre su cama y pensó en todo le sorprendió cuando vio en las noticias la aprensión de Yue pero no lo suficiente para sentir una inmensa alegría se quito la corbata por un momento había olvidado que aun estaba vestido con su traje negro y que acababa de ir a el entierro de Charles Reed curioso como algunas cosas llegan a perder importancia en un segundo; que era eso que le molestaba tal vez que Tomoyo se haya ido sin decirle nada comenzaba a comprender o entender un poco los sentimientos de syaoran pero eso era algo que jamás diría o aceptaría si alguna vez se lo preguntaban. Esbozo una sonrisa cuando escucho la estrofa de la canción cerro sus ojos; que sonido más maravilloso todo se podía derrumbar afuera pero dentro solo estaba él y su música, él y sus pensamientos, él y su soledad una soledad a la cual abrazaba con cariño sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse que era eso que veía un sueño, los sueños que no venían, que nunca llegaban….solo…

-pero solo ¿Qué? –se pregunto mientras el sueño invadía sus pensamientos. Claro que el mundo podía derrumbarse pero dentro de la mansión Hirawizawa todo seguiría igual

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El carro se detuvo de súbito frente al gran faro se podía ver el mar –"un buen lugar para pensar" –dijo la chica y sonrió había perdido una confrontación de una manera muy mala; vio su confiable pistola ¿porque creía que ella podía ayudarla a amenazar a alguien como Sakura?, claro había cosas peores pero eso había sido sin duda un intento desesperado de su parte y se notaba claro que se notaba, pero debía reconocer la astucia con la que se había desarrollado la serie de eventos no lo predijo aun así no podía dejar de sentir que había perdido más que una simple platica, ¿qué era eso que había visto esa mañana cuando tomo el jet privado con el que contaba y había decidido ir a donde sin duda estaba ella?; Syaoran había sido muy astuto al ocultarle que había recordado algo pero no lo suficiente como para no actuar de una manera precipitaba y ahí estaba lo que a su parecer definía los momentos cruciales.. Muy astutamente había conseguido averiguar hacia donde se dirigía de forma rápida ni que había comprado un boleto de primera clase para las islas JeJu cosa que agradeció. Respiro profundo mientras sentía la brisa del mar tocar su cara "_**uno, dos, tres, cuatro" **_conto sus latidos hace cuanto tiempo no lo hacia las palabras dichas esa mañana resonaban en su mente…

_**-dime ¿porque todo esto? –pregunto de forma seria la chica mientras Sakura observada con atención cada movimiento**_

_**-¿por qué no hacerlo? –fue la respuesta de la chica –si sabes algo que vale mucho te esfuerzas por no dejar que nadie más lo sepa, pero yo quiero lo contrario –dijo Sakura tomando un poco de te **_

–_**Eso lo entiendo tu quieres que todos sepan la verdad lo que Takumi descubrió lo que tratas de proteger no es el secreto es la persona a la que le concierne así que esto me lleva a la pregunta más importante de todas, ¿Por qué olvidar?, porque tu no revelaste todo los diarios la carta las fotos que encontraste ¿Por qué yo?**_

_**Sakura la vio un momento intrigada por su pregunta ciertamente era más fácil si ella desde un principio hubiera dicho todo pero algo en ella la había hecho dudar, y si era más peligroso de lo que imaginaba la carta de Takumi Reed la había alertado sobre manera… ¿si él murió por proteger ese secreto, que le aseguraba que no le pasaría lo mismo a ella?… Sakura pensó un lago rato antes de responder a sus propias interrogantes….**_

Yemi dio un grito de frustración ante ese recuerdo, el viento comenzaba a arreciar golpeando implacable su cara el frio la marcaba como quien recibe una bofetada, camino de regreso a su auto había tenido suficiente de ese lugar pero al menos había descubierto lo fácil que fue engañarla golpeo el volante con insistencia antes de arrancar….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoyo vio las gotas formarse y el incesante sonido de ellas contra el carro, con un click, clack para luego repetir el mismo efecto, el limpia parabrisas parecía funcionar a toda su potencia, Tomoyo no estaba segura de nada eso era lo único que sabía con certeza de pronto sintió el frio de la tarde pero era un frio imaginario un frio fantasmal nunca antes había estado tan asustada como cuando grito en la oficina de su bisa abuelo tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desfallecer, si alguien le hubiera dicho que su apariencia era la de una joven mujer y no la de tan solo una chica de dieciséis años hubiera creído que la estaban engañando, pero no era así ella había obtenido una madurez difícil de describir, en ese preciso instante Tomoyo había decidido algo que cambiaba su destino, pero eso es algo que descubriría después.

.

.

.

Tomoyo se apeo del auto con una rapidez que cualquiera que la viera podría jurar que huía de alguien, Tomoyo camino rápidamente por el lobby del hotel pago con su tarjeta de crédito y espero a que le dieran su llave, vio su reloj seguro Eriol había asistido al funeral de charles era algo que sabía de él, era tan ingles en algunas ocasiones que ni el mismo se daba cuenta que podía ser predecible, vio por el rabillo del ojo la gran pantalla que estaba en la recepción se quedo en shock al ver las noticias donde ponían la detención de un chico, por asesinato

–Su llave –interrumpió el encargado sus divagaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido a Yue

Tomoyo tomo con manos temblorosas la llave no estaba segura de nada y eso era algo seguro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte de afuera

–**una tormenta** –dijo ella –**como la de Tomoyo aunque la de ella era interna **

–**¿qué ocurrió con Sakura después de reunirse con syaoran?** –pregunte mientras oía la tormenta golpear las ventanas

– **¿que podría pasar?** –contesto y se acomodo en la silla mientras el sonido de la grabadora interrumpía el silencio que se creo

–**esto paso….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran vio por la ventana las gotas caer había empezado una tormenta, se reclino contra la cama, ¿Qué era eso que Sakura le ocultaba? Le molestaba todo

–Señor Li –dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño y tirándolo de la cama para acomodarse ella en el lugar donde él estaba

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto syaoran molesto al sentir el frio piso

–Por que pareces molesto y me molesta tu cara seria por eso -contesto Sakura sacándole la lengua para luego reírse de su cara

Syaoran había olvidado cuanto podía sacarlo de quicio con solo una mirada, aun así una parte de él se sintió aliviado de ver a su Sakura de regreso todavía no comprendía que era lo que ella escondía o porque escondía algo pero de algo estaba seguro la respuesta estaba en sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de cuando la conoció…

.

.

.

_Syaoran Li con once años de edad había tenido que estar afuera bajo la lluvia no recordaba que había logrado que su madre le pusiera ese castigo solo que había oído el nombre Reed si syaoran hubiera sabido porque su padre se preocupo por que él nunca interactuara con los Mileno, o porque su madre a veces lo veía con desdén y incluso desprecio, tal vez hubiera sabido la verdad, pero la verdad distaba mucho de estar cerca de él en ese tiempo cuando podía ver la flores de cerezo caer, en ese momento el no sabía que en algún lugar cerca de ahí una persona lo creía muerto y enterrado y era mejor que esa persona siguiera creyendo eso._

– No lo soporto esto es una vergüenza –había dicho Ieran Li de forma molesta viendo a syaoran –porque tengo que soportar esa vergüenza de haber sabido lo que hiciste jamás, lo hubiera aceptado

–pues lo aceptaras el es un Li es nuestro hijo

– ¿nuestro hijo? –Dijo Ieran –es tu hijo, tuyo y de esa mujer, yo acepte callar la verdad pero no creo soportarlo me oíste esta familia necesita un Heredero y yo no puedo darte más hijos por eso acepte esto, pero entiende algo, jamás será mi hijo

.

.

.

Syaoran abrió los ojos ante el sonido de un trueno ¿cuando se había quedado dormido?, no podía decirlo con certeza ni porque había olvidado esas palabras, que era lo que recordaba el no era hijo de Ieran de pronto todo tuvo sentido para él las palabras de Sakura en esa fiesta, ella lo había llamado Milenio, y la insistente manera en que su padre siempre evitaba hablar sobre esa familia todo encajaba ahora, syaoran sintió frustración, una frustración el cielo se ilumino la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como la tormenta dentro de la cabeza del joven Li, realmente no había algo que no entendiera ahora, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que todavía había algo mas detrás de todo lo que acababa de recordar, algo tan siniestro que le helo la piel el solo tratar de imaginarlo

.

.

Li sung observo la ventana la luz del día la deba una cierta seguridad en su encierro había descubierto cierta información, no estaba seguro de que seria, pero el nombre de syaoran rondaba mucho en esa mansión la familia Shields parecía tener cierto interés en la familia Li por una razón que desconocía todo esto le parecía excitante como tener que ser esclavo sexual de esa chica, al menos había descubierto cierta fascinación en servirle pero más importante que nada quería descubrir la verdad detrás de la familia que lo había secuestrado, y por que parecía que tenían tanto poder, tanto como para encubrirlo, también descubrió a otros como él, al principio se asusto cuando uno le dijo que serian vendidos. Li Sung pensó en ese instante que desaparecería sin dejar rastro pero al parecer la chica se había encaprichado con el algo que por supuesto el agradeció aunque las cicatrices de los azotes que ella le daba aun le dolían prefería eso a haber terminado en quien sabe qué lugar, contemplo nuevamente la luz realmente que había escuchado la conversación con esos dos hombre un día que él estaba sirviendo el té a Hinashi su nueva Ama como le gustaba que la llamara sin querer al pasar por el estudio llevando una gran charola que pensó que se le caería lo oyó escucho claramente lo que esas personas discutían

.

.

_Alexander Shields tomo un trago de whisky estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad_

– _¿Estás seguro? –pregunto caminando de un lado a otro por todo el estudio sin apartar la vista de los documentos_

–_todo indica que es verdad –contesto la otra persona –pero claro tampoco se ha comprobado nada, lo importante es que el viejo Milenio no se entere de esto sería nuestro fin _

_Helios Black contemplo a su compañero tal vez si hace dieciséis años se hubieran cerciorado que las cosas estaban finiquitadas ahora mismo no estarían pasando por todo esto, así que con acoplo pensó que si lograba mantener todo lo que estaba pasando en secreto solo así, podría seguir disfrutando de su cómoda posición y si necesitaba hundir a alguien se aseguraría que no fuera él, vio las posibilidades que todo lo que sabía pudiera salir a la luz…pero de ser así tendría que prescindir de quien fuera necesario en su mente vinieron mil y una posibilidad pero la más obvia era deshacerse de cualquier cosa que pudiera incriminarlo con la muerte de Diana Milenio, si Helios era una persona ambiciosa lo suficiente para deshacerse de su amigo, le dio una rápida mirada si alguien caía seria su amigo de eso se encargaría él personalmente._

Pero eso era algo que Li Sung no podía saber, mientras observaba la luz tuvo ese breve presentimiento que había descubierto algo que era mejor no saber un secreto que lo cambiaba todo, pero no debía saberlo el entonces un sentimiento extraño lo abrigo y si eso era peligroso "no debías haberlo sabido" su mente le gritaba que era peligroso todo ese asunto pero que podía hacer estando encerrado, oh si, aunque quisiera hacer algo sabia una parte de, el que no lo haría era simple su odio hacia syaoran era más fuerte que el miedo de estar en esa casa rodeado de cosas que a cualquiera alarmarían, la primera semana había sido en especial difícil, como

Someterse a ese tipo de humillaciones por parte de la chica, pero ahora, ahora era alguien nuevo estar encerrado le había dado otra visión de la vida tal vez había madurado un poco tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba que alguien le mostrara lo patético era su vida, Li Sung cerró sus ojos y dejo que el cansancio lo venciera tendría tiempo de pensar en las cosas o simplemente las dejaría así, después de todo ya no había algo de verdadero valor en su patética existencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los principales miembros del Milenio Clamp se habían reunido en ese lugar había muchos peces gordos sobre todos aquellos que llevaban la mayor parte de las acciones Misaki observo la escena desde su puesto y pensó que todo eso era una falacia alo que realmente pasaba, porque algo ocurría los rumores sobre una posible jugada sucia por parte de los Shields, eso era un tema importante, pero claro nadie lo diría ni lo sacaría a relucir, solo eran rumores no tenía pruebas de nada Misaki pensó que las cosas en esa empresa pronto acabarían matando a todos, y le pareció tan irónico pensar eso como el ver a Alexander Shields al lado de Artemis Milenio un hombre de avanzada edad que bien podría pasar por un muerto viviente su cara desencajada por los años y su pelo plateado contrastaba con la figura de Alexander Shields , quien al parecer de Misaki Reed mostraba toda la astucia y ambición esa ambición que es capaz de hacer lo necesario por tener poder algo que él sabía bien Misaki no estaba seguro, pero sabía que él había tenido parte en la muerte de su hijo, no solo el también algún miembro de la familia Milenio repaso con la vista a todos y claro no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado y al mismo tiempo temeroso de que cualquier cosa podría pasar, estaba rodeado de gente, pero podía ser como estar rodeado de un posible asesino, de pronto la seguridad de Misaki se esfumo vio enemigos en cada uno de ellos y lo vio la mirada fría de Helios Black algo en el le decía que estaba dispuesto a todo mucho más que la mirada de Alexander Shields Misaki podía vivir en un mundo con muchos Alexander, pero no un mundo plagado de Helios, eso sería una calamidad y de pronto lo entendió, fue como si una venda se callera de sus ojos estaba a simple vista que resultaba obvio no verlo, lo supo entonces en ese preciso momento cuando Helios Black sonrió hacia el

–Dios mío tengo que salir de aquí –pensó rápidamente y un punzón lo atravesó era algo en su forma de pasar su mano por el cabello esa acción lo hizo recordar aquello que sabía lo hundiría o lo salvaría…oyó las palabras emitidas por los miembros pero el ya no estaba viéndolos a ellos veía los recuerdos del pasado

Bienvenidos….

.

.

.

_**Bienvenidos había dicho Seiichi a todos los miembros de la familia mientras tomaba asiento era una de esas tan conocidas y odiadas reuniones que solían tener los Reed una vez al año Yemi Reed como costumbre usaba una playera y jeans desteñidos hacia unos días había comenzado a comportarse extraño y parecía esquiva, Charles Red mostraba cierto recelo sentado al lado de Evelyn y Kenig ambos mostraban la soberbia.. y en el fondo como alguien a quien hacen a un lado estaban los Kinomoto Touya mostraba una cara de enfado seguro era por el hecho de estar ahí, pero lo más importante era la persona al lado de, el, Takumi Reed; entro al gran comedor mostrando una de sus habituales sonrisas dirigiéndose primero a saludar a Nadeshiko acto que los demás miembros en especial a Mikel quien ya podía ver sus manos sobre la fortuna Reed Mikel Reed quien más tarde fuera acusado de fraude veía a su hermana con desprecio, Clow Reed observo con suma intensidad la sombra de, el, ahí estaba por primera y última vez que lo viera entro Sora Reed portando el gran anillo de los Reed el joven quien se parecía un tanto a su sobrino y mejor amigo Takumi, había crecido fuera del seno de la familia Reed había sido educado en china, según Seiichi al ser al más joven de sus hijos (también ilegitimo) lo mejor era que el no estuviera cerca por posibles complicaciones (el dinero principalmente, pero eso jamás lo supo el joven) Sora se sentó en el único puesto disponible, el perecido con Takumi era abrumador, a pesar que su hijo tuviera dos años mas**_

–_**como todos saben la familia Reed ha sido orgullosamente nombrada una de las mejores empresas a nivel mundial lo cual nos pone en lo alto de los negocios –hablaba Seiichi Reed con tono sumamente importante cuando todavía se dejaba ver por la familia pero de eso ya habían pasado varios años lo importante en si no fue la conversación o la cena en un ambiente tenso, lo importante había venido después , después de la platica forzada sobre negocios y sobre el futuro de la familia se brindo por Takumi, Misaki recordó claramente la sonrisa de su hijo ese día, y también recordó la plática que escucho, si bien no había tenido relevancia en ese momento, descubrió que era algo tan importante como el hecho de haberlo escuchado**_

–_**esto es malo si se entera Tu padre sora, estas en un problema sabes que nadie puede involucrare con esa familia, y tú ¿qué haces? –decía Takumi con voz queda**_

_**Sora se revolvió el pelo de forma frustrada -lo sé pero ya está hecho prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca se sabrá**_

_**Takumi suspiro hondo antes de aceptar , algo trivial pensó Misaki cosas de jóvenes, tal vez sora se había involucrado con una chica y ahora no sabía cómo librare de ella, ese tipo de cosas de las cuales es tan común enterarse y que a los jóvenes siempre tienen pensativos no había asociado esas palabras con lo que vendría después, lo supo solo entonces cuando enterró a su hijo y la forma desesperada en que le había hablado ¿Qué era eso que su hijo quería decirle tan desesperadamente, cuando Sora apareció muerto un día en su departamento.**_

_**Un suicidio habían dicho todos las evidencias demostraban eso , Misaki había hecho los trámites pertinentes después de ese incidente el nombre Sora Reed fue vetado de la familia Reed, tampoco podía saber en eso momento que Yemi estaba desenmarañando la verdad lejos de la familia, que descubriría un diario el diario de su hijo, Yemi Red quien fuera señalada años después por su propia familia como alguien no grato, Yemi Reed había logrado descubrir más cosas de las que ella creía, pero eso era algo que nadie sabría, Misaki dio el ultimo adiós a su hijo con las últimas palabras de él aun resoplando en su mente, palabras que no había logrado comprender hasta varios años después cuando vio la misma mirada en Sakura esa mirada que indicaba que cargaba con algo demasiado pesado, entonces el pomo del olvido que había en el cedió y lo recordó, recordó como había recibido esa noche la llamada de su hijo parecía alterado y confuso nada de lo que decía tenía sentido –lo mataron –repetía constantemente con un tartamudeo y desesperación para luego añadir: lo he ocultado, quiero que tu lo ocultes tu y mi prima Nadeshiko son los únicos en quienes puedo confiar . Palabras sin sentido había creído durante los últimos años hasta que conoció Syaoran Li entonces lo supo, supo que habían hecho para que les quitaran la vida, ese niño que sin saberlo se convertiría en la persona más peligrosa que en un futuro pudiera conocer, ese niño sin duda era el secreto más grande que su hijo y su hermano guardaron **_

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Me quede sola en mi oficina apague la grabadora, tenía algunas cosas que revisar antes de poder concluir mis investigaciones sobre todo, aun así sentí la lluvia sobre mi cabeza tome un taxi y no pude evitar ver por la ventanilla e imaginar cómo habría sido para Sakura todo aquello, la forma en que lo afronto, vi la primera dirección que ella me había dado, no estaba segura de conseguir nada que pudiera ayudarme pero solo por si acaso necesitaba cerciorarme de todo, porque no era propio escribir sin tener toda la historia completa, note como se hacía más fuerte la lluvia y pensé si el tiempo estaba igual a aquel día en que Sakura por primera vez decidió decirle a syaoran la verdad o lo que ella conocía y lo que había pasado con ellos después de eso, esas pregunta rondaron mi mente y trate de imaginar cómo habría sido vi la luz de un rayo y el sonido que sigue y eso me hizo estremecer, pero no aparte mi vita de la ventanilla viendo como las gotas se juntaban una tras otra estaba en el centro de Tokio las cosas eran muy fáciles en mi mente, pero algo que se es que las cosas nunca son fáciles, o al menos no tan fáciles **_

.

.

.

Sakura se removió bajo las sabanas, se había quedado dormida después de hablar con syaoran, estuvieron todo el día diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaban mutuamente, syaoran le había contado sobre la decisión del consejo de destituirlo como heredero de su familia Sakura noto que la noticia parecía alegrarle Sakura llego a la conclusión que él se sentía libre y así lo noto, cuando él, le sonrió

– Que decepción –dijo Sakura con una voz fingida de tristeza –se supone que me case con el joven, guapo heredero Li y mira ahora solo eres syaoran Li a secas –Sakura lo beso –aunque ser solo la señora de Li no está mal

Syaoran sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Sakura, algo que realmente agradecía era que ella no hiciera preguntas se había limitado solo a escuchar lo que él le había dicho, syaoran vio la cara de Sakura cuando despertó parecía preocupada, pero el también lo estaba, no podía decir que no lo estuviera después de sus recuerdos como podía no estarlo ¿acaso Sakura sabia la verdad? Aunque sospechaba que muchos sabían la verdad sobre él y eso lo lleno de indignad, una que no lo abandono, cuando decidió actuar años después, no estaba asustado, uno podía vivir con miedo, pero con la indignación eso era algo con lo que el no podría vivir, pero ese día especialmente decidió olvidar todo eso, solo por un momento olvidarse del mundo de afuera y de lo que fuera que pasara, decidió ser solo alguien normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Misaki subió la mirada se le notaba sumamente extraño durante toda la reunión. Helios Black noto cierta forma extraña de verlo al parecer no le gustaba, la gente no podía verlo tan fijamente como Misaki Reed lo hacía en ese momento, la mirada insistente era acusadora, había visto esa mirada antes era la misma mirada de Takumi cuando descubrió lo que Alexander había hecho, o bueno creían haber hecho en aquel entonces los ojos acusadores de Misaki le recordaban la última conversación de Takumi no pudo emitir una leve sonrisa burlona hacia el Reed de alguna forma parecía que había averiguado algo, pero eso no era algo que le preocupara a Helios después de todo a diferencia de Clow el se consideraba alguien capaz de no dejarse ganar y mucho menos descubrir, no importara que hubiera averiguado Misaki, sonrío cuando los accionistas Hicieron la presentación de los nuevos proyectos, Helios aplaudió como todos pero su mente estaba en sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos de el día en que vio a Takumi Reed, parado frente a su puerta…..

.

.

–te lo advierto esto lo sabrá el viejo Milenio –dijo Takumi Reed acusando a Helios –no solo esto sabrá lo de su hija también, acaso creías que nadie se daría cuenta que tu y Alexander hicieron todo, la muerte de Diana ustedes la planearon lo se todo

Helios lo vio fijamente exactamente que había dicho Takumi, no había dicho nada que pudiera probar, solo tenía ideas vagas de lo que había pasado

–vaya felicidades, ahora puedes ir y contarlo todo, pero exactamente ¿Qué dirás? ¿Qué diana se enredo con un chino a pesar de estar casada?, que mi prima fue capaz de tener un hijo con ese hombre, no solo eso, que tu –señalándolo –justamente tu lo sabías, no solo eso, que incluso Sora se suicido tras saber de que familia era ese hombre dime ¿Qué dirás? –Pregunto Helios con tono amenazante mientras sonreía – ¿destruirás la reputación y memoria de tu amiga solo por la sospecha que yo hice algo? Pero no e hecho nada, realmente lo que fue de Diana, o su Hijo eso no es de mi incumbencia

Takumi lo vio durante un segundo y comprendió lo que sus palabras conllevaban, realmente que sabia él, solo lo que le había dicho Sora, y lo que había notado durante sus años en la Epik High lo que realmente creía que había pasado todo eso nadie jamás lo sabría, Takumi Reed por primera vez sintió indignación seguida de furia pero el no tenia forma de saber que alguien lo sabría años después de su muerte, lo que las personas involucradas no sabrían jamás era que el había muerto en un accidente provocado por la persona menos esperada, que lo mismo se repetiría año tras año, con las personas que averiguaban algo relacionado con Eso, Takumi Reed quien escribió una carta a su prima Nadeshiko no tenia forma de saber que la persona que descubriría la verdad y la ocultaría también era la persona menos indicada para saberlo, pero todo eso jamás lo supo, cuando abandono la casa Shields la abandono para encontrar la muerte de una forma tan lamentable que si el mismo pudiera verlo se hubiera dicho que había mejores formas de morir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Revolví los documentos frente a mi y la bibliotecaria me vio extrañada, tampoco es que la biblioteca municipal de Tomoeda fuera muy estricta a mi parecer era sumamente descuidada como debía de ser cualquier biblioteca de pueblo pequeño, pero las apariencias engañan **_**debería ser**_**, esa era la palabra que buscaba, por que las cosas no eran precisamente como debían ser, algo ocurría ahí, o algo había ocurrido, finalmente fui a los archivos de los viejos periódicos las noticias, no me desilusiono lo que leí al contrario hizo que mi curiosidad se viera nuevamente revitalizada, pero ala vez me alarmo sobremanera y por primera vez me encontré pensando en ella ,y en la forma en que llego hasta mi, justo cuando pensé que mi carrera había terminado, mi carrera como periodista había empezado y culminado de una forma abrupta, pero ella entro a mi oficina con su particular forma de hablar contándome cosas y sus palabras a un las recuerdo**

–_**tengo una historia que puedes escribir, es una historia que ocurrió tal vez ayer o tal vez hace mucho tiempo, tal vez cerca o tal vez lejos, pero es una historia real una historia fuera de lugar, una historia que no tiene lógica pero si sabes contarla podrás revelar muchas cosas**_

**Esas solas palabras removieron mi curiosidad, aquella tarde sin duda algo se movió y no estaba segura si lo que hacia serbia de algo concentre mi mirada en los encabezados de los viejos periódicos**

**Encuentran cuerpo :**

_**El joven empresario Takumi Reed fue encontrado muerto junto a la orilla de la carretera se presume suicido**_

**Mis ojos se pasaron por esas líneas y sobre la foto del joven no mayor de 27 años mostraba un rostro sorprendido, como quien se sorprende de la muerte, claro y es que ala muerte no podemos sorprenderla nosotros, vi varios encabezados ¿cuantos habrían sido diez, doce? Todos de diferentes personas pero todos tenían algo que ver con esas dos familias y entonces me pregunte ¿a caso nadie había asociados esas muertes? Un pensamiento macabro rondo mi cabeza y si realmente todo esto era peligroso, y si realmente la gente moría después de un tiempo como una especia de maldición, solté con un miedo agitado los papeles frente a mi como quien ve a un monstruo, y lo supe que esto era mas peligroso de lo que pudiera imaginar Salí, de ese lugar con el sudor frio cubriendo mi frente, no me detuve y quizá ese fue mi error, el miedo es curioso, ahora que lo pienso en ese momento no lo pensé, y no lo note por que el miedo de lo que vi, el rostro de las personas muertas todas ellas queriendo contar algo, algo que ahora yo sabia, no diré que no pero la paranoia hizo efecto en mi, que tal vez si hubiera estado en un estado sensato, hubiera notado a esas personas que pasaron cerca de mi, pero no fue así, me encuentro escribiendo esto hasta tarde y pienso en todo… encendí la grabadora para repasar la ultima sesión con ella, y captar las sutiles pistas que ella me dio…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Syaoran contemplo el sol después de la tormenta y le pareció tan irónico como, pensar en algo mas, que mas daba quien era el, o que podía ser, Syaoran vio a Sakura y parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo lo que fuera a pasar era algo lejano algo, que no podía alcanzarlos, por que ellos no dejarían que lo hiciera, Syaoran abrazo a Sakura quien correspondió sus caricias sabia bien que desde el momento que la conoció todo había cambiado que importaba si todo había sido planeado o si alguien mas trataba de usarlos, ellos estaban juntos en ese momento y eso era lo que importaba el mundo podía derrumbarse y ellos seguirían juntos

.

.

.

– ¿Quién? –pregunto Eriol alzando la mirada, había pasado un mes desde que Tomoyo volviera y no podía decir que fuera la misma incluso el noto el cambio en la chica su forma de hablar había cambiado

–La chica del otro salón –contesto Tomoyo – es extraña, no se porque pero parece extraño todo lo que hace incluso podría jurar que sabe algo

– ¿te refieres a Hinashi Shields? –pregunto Eriol intrigado ciertamente había notado la actitud de la chica un tanto sospechosa pero no lo suficiente algo dentro de el le decía que estaba perdiendo un poco su toque de percepción y tal vez se debía a que ellos dos ya no estaban mas, ellos se habían ido, un día simplemente todo había acabado y así es como a el le gustaba recordarlos con la sonrisa que siempre los caracterizaba no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de los cuatro almorzando juntos, cuantos recuerdos, tenia algo extraño para el esa sensación de desdoblamiento tan solo recordarlos

–y ¿que crees que sepa? –pregunto finalmente Eriol

–no lo se pero te lo aseguro no me agrada los Shields, son personas extrañas no entiendo por que esta en Seijo cuando debería estar en Grecia los Milenio tienen su propia escuela, algo no esta bien para nada bien –Tomoyo se notaba algo intranquila

–calma, es cierto que es raro, pero creo que dejare de interesarme en esas cosas después de todo, sin ellos dos todo eso me tiene sin cuidado –contesto de forma seria y cortante el chico de lentes

Tomoyo asintió realmente todo había perdido sentido sin ellos dos las cosas eran aburridas, pero lo peor era la incertidumbre de ¿Quién había hecho eso con ellos? Sin duda esa era la pregunta que mas los molestaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sonido me despertó desde que había vuelto de la biblioteca todo había cambiado y es que realmente no había pasado nada solo era mi miedo, ese miedo que pude imaginar en los ojos de ellos, porque si bien es cierto que había descubierto algo grande me aterraba el solo comenzar, por eso recurría mis notas ellas siempre captaron todo desde que esta historia comenzó, el problema ahora radicaba en acomodarlas de tal forma que dieran sentido a lo que sabia, prendí de nuevo Las grabaciones de mis ultimas sesiones con ella debía oír su voz esa tranquilidad con la que me conto todo, debía saber y terminar con esta historia así que me acomode y escuche los últimos momentos de nuestra conversación

–por eso Sakura debía proteger el secreto, realmente ella se había encariñado con el chico de la foto, así que cuando lo vio fue fácil, para ella enamorarse, claro que a los diez años las ilusiones se extinguen, vera señorita Russell, Sakura en ese momento no conocía la verdad detrás de Syaoran Li solo sabia que era alguien muy importante por las conversaciones de su tío Takumi

–aun así es un poco extraño todo eso, ¿porque ella olvidaría?

–la pregunta adecuada en el momento adecuado, repasamos eso un poco mas, que descubrió a parte de que Syaoran Li en Realidad era Hijo de Diana Milenio… descubrió quien había mandado a matar a su tío pero no solo eso descubrió quien era Yue lo recuerda ese joven en realidad también es un Reed ilegitimo pero un Reed un golpe duro para ella enterarse que en realidad salía con su tío no solo eso si no que era sospechoso de asesinato un estrés muy alto para alguien de su edad, y si a eso le sumamos un accidente, tenemos el medio perfecto para liberarse de todo ello y comenzar de nuevo, Sakura se vio sometida a tanto estrés en ese pequeño momento que su mente solo olvido

–entonces ¿cuando recordó?

–a lo largo del trayecto es difícil incluso para mi saber que tanto olvido y que tanto recordó, lo único que se en que fue muy astuta, Sakura siempre a sido astuta yo diría que es sin duda la mejor candidata a heredera, o bueno lo era ella hubiera sido asombrosa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apague la grabadora, realmente me había tranquilizado un poco y estaba decidida a comenzar todo, escribiría esta historia pero antes tenia que ver como habían acabado ellos, y por que habia pasado, amanecía cuando Salí de mi departamento con un rumbo fijo en mi mente, los papeles y todo lo que había investigado, todo eso esta seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El fuego consumió todo el lugar no se sabe el paradero de la dueña del departamento fuentes anónimas dicen que podría tratarse de un suicidio…. **_

**La voz de la reportera de las noticias de las cinco hicieron que mas de uno se sintiera aliviado pero en un lugar de un hospital alguien no estaba feliz… esa persona se preguntaba si realmente todo había terminado y sobre todo quien se había encargado de hacer eso si una pregunta necesitaba ser contestada esa pregunta seria ¿Quién? ¿Quién era capaz de todo eso? ¿Quién había hecho hasta lo imposible por que Eso nunca se supiera? Si muchas cosas podían ser malas pero lo más importante era saber ¿Quién?**

**Justo antes de que todo eso pasara una joven reportera pasaba por el cementerio de Tokio realmente era la ultima dirección que había decidido visitar se paro junto a la tumba y se inclino en su mente era claro que las personas en esa tumba ahora formaban parte de ella, en un sentido tan extraño**

**. – ¿disculpa Los conoces? –le pregunto una chica mientras la reportera se inclinaba**

**. –creo que si –contesto –de una forma extraña los conocí**

**. –Casi nadie puede entrar a este lugar –dijo la joven depositando unas flores en la tumba**

**. – ¿usted los conoció? –pregunto la reportera**

**. –si quiero creer que los conocí –contesto la joven y sonrió dejándola sola**

**En un pequeño instante la joven reportera lo supo, supo porque no importaban las edades, en la historia lo supo cuando vio el nombre en la tumba, lo supo cuando vio al chico ambarino del otro lado esperando a la hermosa chica castaña**

**. –disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto la reportera**

**. –Amamiya –contesto sonriendo –Sakura Amamiya**

**La joven reportera sonrió y vio los nombres Y la inscripción grabada en la Tumba**

"**Aquí yacen Syaoran & Sakura Li un Amor que traspasa la muerte"**

**. –vaya que si –dijo y sonrió mas allá de la muerte y comprendió todo…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**No hubo hermosas flores, no hubo nada ni nadie que dijera que ella era especial Yemi vio con ironía ese funeral y supo que ese era el precio de los que sabían la historia**_

– _**¿estas bien? –pregunto su asistente**_

–_**lo estaré ahora que termino para ella seria hora que alguien encontrara el trabajo de su vida y se enterara**_

–_**Es como una maldición esa historia –dijo la asistente**_

–_**te equivocas esta historia no es una maldición solo que aun no a sido contada y eso es lo que espera ser contada algún día alguien encontrara lo que ella escribió es muy bueno tiene un lindo comienzo**_

_**Yemi Reed salió del salón y camino hacia tiempo que no asistía aun funeral firmo el libro de visitas y vio por última vez a la persona que le había mandado una carta justo cuando pensó que nadie más podía saberlo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un sobre amarillo llego con tres personas _

_Persona numero uno estaba sentada en un sillón cuando el sirviente lo trajo, no podía decirse si sabia o no que ese día llegaría, pero algo era seguro en cualquier momento podría pasar de un estado de paz a uno de paranoia._

_Persona numero dos salió de su oficina y manejo hasta su casa cuando lo encontró cerca de su puerta_

_Persona numero tres bebió un Whisky mientras examinaba las acciones de la empresa tres personas que no debían saberlo tres personas que debían seguir creyendo que nadie sabia nada_

_Reacción de persona numero uno: entro en paranoia y llamar inmediatamente a la persona numero tres_

_Reacción de la persona numero dos: sonrió de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que había perdido el juicio y tal vez tenían razón, realmente había perdido la razón y ahora estaba pasando todo eso por no haber podido hacer nada_

_Reacción de persona numero tres: paso de un estado de tranquilidad a uno de miedo seguido de enojo tras recibir la llamada de persona numero uno_

_Los tres leyeron la misma frase con unos pocos minutos de diferencia_

_La frase "SE MI AMOR" seguido de fotos y un borrador con la historia, pero solo las personas indicadas debían de saber el verdadero final._

_**La persona que dejo los sobres, se perdió entre la multitud al poco tiempo leyó en los periódicos del éxito del Libro y sonrió y pensó en la persona que lo había escrito prendió la televisión y lo vio**_

–_**este éxito no es mío es de alguien mas, yo solo escribí la historia un día llego a mi casa con una historia, jamás me dijo quien se la había contado, solo me dijo que, ella no podía escribirla, lo que paso con ella fue lamentable y es una lastima que no este aquí para ver este éxito se que no ha muerto por que nunca encontraron su cuerpo, y se que un día recibirá los elogios sobre su trabajo de investigación –fueron las ultimas palabras del joven antes de morir**_

_**Mientras en un hospital de Boston alguien estaba seguro**_

–_**algo lamentable y díganos ¿Cuándo ocurrió? –pregunto el doctor**_

–_**tal vez hace un año o tal vez hace muchos me dará los papeles para escribir **_

–_**claro –el doctor le entrego unos papeles y salió**_

_**Y comenzó a escribir tan rápido evitando que algo se le pasara por alto**_

_**Syaoran Li era todo lo que una chica soñaba…**_

_**Se detenía de momentos para recordar todo lo que podía y volvía a escribir**_

_**El doctor la observo desde la puerta y camino hasta otro cuarto. –buenos días señorita Kaho ¿como esta?**_

_**Kaho Mizuki lo vio con la mirada perdida y solo movió la cabeza, mientras volvía a perder la vista en la ventana tal vez soñando con Clow y como había terminado en ese lugar**_

_**El doctor Mathew Morgan salió del cuarto haciendo sus anotaciones referente a las dos pacientes**_

–_**Increíble lo que sucedió, sobre ese chico que supuestamente estuvo aquí –dijo su colega y el solo sonrió antes de hablar –difícil creer que alguien inventara lo de ese chico, esperemos que lo encuentren **_

–_**Por cierto tienes una visita –dijo su colega y el doctor volvió a su oficina**_

–_**señorita **_

_**La chica impido que dijera su nombre**_

–_**por favor dígame como sigue**_

–_**es algo complicado le hemos estado administrando fármacos y la hemos mantenido en estado me atrevo a decir casi inconsciente, pero lo mas importante es ¿Por qué todo esto? Hace un año cuando la trajo me prometió que todo esto terminaría cuando ingresamos a La señora Kaho y después usted me trae a esa chica**_

–_**pero no se queja del dinero que le doy cada mes por mantenerlas aquí –Selene se inclino sobre la silla –ha averiguado quien le conto la historia**_

–_**lamento decirle que aun no, no importa que haga se niega a decirnos quien fue esa mujer solo sabemos eso que fue una joven**_

–_**siga haciendo su trabajo Doctor ha sido de mucha ayuda… **_

_**Selene salió y pensó en la periodista y en la persona que le conto la historia no podía hacer nada pero tampoco podía no hacerlo, si el mundo estaba lleno de misterios y tal vez este seria uno mas, mientras ella subía a su auto y conducía por la ciudad de Boston en esa misma ciudad se encontraba la persona que había contado la historia pero ella no había contado todo**_

–¿y bien como esta mi sobrinita? –pregunto la chica a su compañera

–es difícil decir ha crecido pero has leído el libro, nunca creí que realmente lo publicaran –dijo una chica castaña

–señorita Amamiya su cuenta –interrumpió un mesero

–Gracias –contesto la chica –yo vi una vez a la periodista desaparecida en el cementerio fue a visitarlos, creo que fue el ultimo día que la vieron con vida

–creo que muchas cosas pasaron con ella y con la historia, y creo que muchas mas cosas pasaran, por cierto como esta el

–no esta feliz de tener que ser mi hermano en los registros de la nueva escuela, aunque se le pasara el siempre es así –la castaña sonrió –bueno Tomoyo te dejo

Tomoyo se quedo sentada un rato más y prendió un cigarro y cerro los ojos y comenzó a hablar en voz baja

–_**tengo una historia que puedes escribir, es una historia que ocurrió tal vez ayer o tal vez hace mucho tiempo, tal vez cerca o tal vez lejos, pero es una historia real una historia fuera de lugar, una historia que no tiene lógica pero si sabes contarla podrás revelar muchas cosas**_

Abrió los ojos y sonrió preguntándose que tanto había fastidiado a los Reed y vio a su prima y supo que había valido la pena y que seguiría valiendo la pena por que las cosas no siempre son fáciles y aun quedaban capítulos por contar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS MIAS (AUTORA)

Después de un largo rato al fin pude terminar la historia no era mi intención demorar tanto, pero diversos factores me impidieron actualizarla cuando quería, pero aquí esta el capitulo final de esta Historia pero solo para aclarar esta historia esta compuesta por dos partes y esta solo es el final de la primera… aun no se cuando subiré la segunda parte pero gracias a todos los que me siguieron este tiempo es triste pero acabo la historia, les agradezco sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia eso me motivo mucho para seguirla hasta el final, son muchos pero a todos realmente se los agradezco.


End file.
